Sombras
by Rinnu
Summary: Intentó huir de su pasado, volviendo a su pueblo natal, dispuesto a olvidar todo, terminar su vida solo, era un gran plan, pero no contó con volver a tener una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz. Sin embargo las sombras de su otra vida jamás se irían. El mal estaba en alguna parte, esperando volver y quitarle lo más importante en su vida...
1. Shikon

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

Intentó huir de su pasado, volviendo a su pueblo natal, dispuesto a olvidar todo, terminar su vida solo, era un gran plan, pero no contó con volver a tener una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz. Sin embargo las sombras de su otra vida jamás se irían. El mal estaba en alguna parte, esperando volver y quitarle lo más importante en su vida, pero esta vez sería diferente, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la de ella.

* * *

 **Sombras**

1\. Shikon.

Al noreste de Japón había una pequeña isla caracterizaba por ser pesquera, tener una única escuela con todos los grados, poseer un frondoso bosque, un cristalino y apacible lago que se conectaba a un río que terminaba en una cascada, estar habitada por poca gente, una pequeña estación de autobuses y un puente que conectaba aquel pedazo de tierra con la ciudad de Sendai. Sin duda, Shikon era un lugar ideal para pasar el retiro y también para ocultarse del oscuro pasado que alguien pudiera poseer y quisiera olvidar.

Un par de ojos dorados observaban las aguas tranquilas del lago, allí fue donde su padre le enseñó a pescar, enrollo su caña y decidió que era hora de irse, dos pescados eran muy buenos, los limpiaría y volvería a casa. Suspiró cansado, jamás imaginó que volvería a su pueblo natal, no al menos después de varios años o esporádicamente para ver a sus padres.

Recién cumplidos los 18 años, debió partir a la ciudad para continuar sus estudios. Pero jamás se imaginó el camino que tomaría su vida y ahora estaba de vuelta. Debió retomar el negocio de sus padres porque necesitaba vivir de algo. Era increíble que ya hubieran pasado tres años desde su regreso, no dejaba de extrañar la vida que perdió, pero no todo era ahora malo. Poco a poco las cosas se componían, el destino le había mandado una nueva razón por la cual vivir.

El camino de regreso fue solitario, era raro ver gente en la calle y menos al atardecer un domingo. Llegó hasta la tienda de víveres que le fue heredada por su madre y gracias a ella era que sobrevivía. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y observó a la chica de ondulado cabello azabache, ojos chocolate y hermosa sonrisa que estaba atrás del mostrador. Ella era su razón de vivir, quien le llenaba de felicidad y le ayudaba a sobrellevar sus pesadillas. Jaló la puerta y las campanillas alertaron a la azabache.

― Bienvenido ¿Cómo te fue?― preguntó la chica al caminar hasta el joven y darle un beso en la mejilla.

― Solo picaron dos.― dijo al levantar la cubeta para mostrar su pesca.― Son de buen tamaño, pero nos quedaremos a medias.

― Claro que no, mamá trajo arroz con curry, verduras al vapor y costillas.

― ¿Costillas?― preguntó emocionado, le encantaban las costillas.― Te cambió mi pescado por tu porción.

― No tienes remedio.― soltó un suspiro, siempre era lo mismo con él, era un carnívoro.― ¡Inuyasha bájame!― gritó al ser cargada cual costal.

― Cerremos y vayamos a la casa, muero de hambre.― decía divertido.

― Lo que digas, pero bájame, traigo falda.― pedía mientras intentaba que su falda no se subiera.― Inuyasha, alguien viene.― dijo cuando vio que una figura se aproximaba.

Inuyasha bajó a su novia justo a tiempo, ya que un hombre en sus 50 años, había entrado.

― Señorita Kagome, joven Inuyasha.― saludo al verlos y no percatarse de lo sonrojada que se encontraba la muchacha.― ¿Tendrán vinagre de arroz y salsa de soja?

― ¿Cuánto necesita?― preguntó Inuyasha.

― Dos botellas medianas, una de cada una.

― Claro, ya se lo traigo.― contestó al dirigirse a un anaquel.

― ¿Estaban por cerrar?― preguntó el hombre a Kagome.

― En unos minutos más.

― Tuve mucha suerte.

― Sato-san, sabe que puede ir a tocar a la casa.

― Muy amable, pero no quiero incomodar.

― Podría llamar y se lo llevamos, ya sabe, en casos de mucha urgencia.― ofreció la azabache, sabiendo que el hombre junto a su esposa cuidaban de su nieto mientras el padre llevaba a la esposa a quimioterapias.

― Eso me parece más justo.

― ¿Será todo?― preguntó Inuyasha al llegar con lo pedido.

― Si, muchas gracias.

― Que tenga buena noche.― se despidió Kagome.

― ¿Ahora si podemos irnos?.― preguntó un impaciente ojidorado.

― Démonos prisa.

Inuyasha no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, cogió las llaves, apagó las luces y prácticamente arrastró a su novia fuera de la tienda. Una vez cerrada, cruzaron la calle, la casa donde vivían estaba justo en frente.

* * *

Estaba tranquilamente dormida, soñando con la familia que podría formar con su amado ojidorado, cuando lo sintió removerse en la cama. Al principio pensó que era porque se estaba acomodando, pero en el momento que le escuchó gritar, se despertó y se sentó en la cama. Le movió con fuerza para despertarlo, pero nada.

― Inu... ¡Inu! Despierta, estas soñando.

Por más que le hablara y moviese, él seguía sumido en su pesadilla. Aquello le extrañaba, hace tres semanas que Inuyasha ya no había tenido malos sueños, sabía que los tenía a causa del pasado del cual no quería hablarle. Pero a diferencia de las pasadas ocasiones, ahora no podía despertarlo.

― Inuyasha, Inuyasha ¡Inuyasha!― gritó y empujó con mayor fuerza, él ya estaba sudando y se aferró a su muñeca al sentirla.― ¡Por favor despierta!― intentó zafarse del agarre, pero fue imposible.

― No... Déjala... ¡A ella no!

― Tienes que despertar, es solo un sueño.

― Suéltala... No la toques... Dispárame.

Kagome le observaba angustiada, ¿Qué era lo que soñaba su novio? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para ayudarlo? Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento de desesperación, fue acostarse sobre el pecho de él y besarlo, pronto se sintió correspondida, se separó y él ya estaba despierto.

― Kagome.― habló confundido y con voz agitada.

― Tranquilo, fue solo una pesadilla.― consoló al acariciarle la cara.

― Tú estás bien.― afirmó al verla con vida, aquel había sido la peor pesadilla que había tenido hasta ahora.

― Claro que lo estoy.

― Te amo Kagome.

― Y yo a ti, ¿Pero tú cómo estás?― quería saber, aquella pesadilla fue peor que todas las anteriores.

― Acostémonos de nuevo.― pidió al esquivar la pregunta.

― ¿Qué es lo que sueñas?― insistió y le obligó a que la mirada al tomarle el rostro con ambas manos.

― No querrás saberlo, ¿Y esto?.― preguntó al notar que la muñeca derecha de ella estaba roja.

― No es nada.― en un vano intento quiso esconderla, lo que menos quería era que Inuyasha se preocupase de más o se sintiese culpable.

― Te lastime.― dedujo al notar que la marca correspondía a su mano.

― No lo hiciste a propósito.

― Perdóname.― dijo al besarla y después levantarse.

― ¿Dónde vas?.

― Necesito aire fresco.

Kagome decidió darle un tiempo a solas. Pero al ya haber pasado casi media hora, decidió que ya era hora de ir a verlo. Salió de la casa y cruzó la calle. Inuyasha estaba en el pequeño muelle que se encontraba atrás de la tienda.

 **...**

Salió de la casa a toda prisa, no quería darle tiempo a Kagome para detenerle, cruzó la calle y fue al muelle a espaldas de la tienda, en el trayecto recogió algunas piedras para lanzar al agua, era esa una de las maneras que tenía para calmarse. Arrojó con furia las primeras piedras al agua, logrando que rebotaran y se perdieran en el oscuro del lago.

Estaba más que furioso y es que no era para menos, justo cuando creyó que esos sueños se habían ido, regresaban con mayor intensidad, había lastimado a Kagome, de no despertar a tiempo pudo lastimarla más. Al quedarse sin piedras se sentó en el muelle, miró a la oscuridad de la noche y su mente se vio agredida por miles de imágenes.

 _La oscuridad de la noche, el frío calar sus huesos, el sonido de pisadas en todo ese silencio, todo rodeado de luces y sonido de sirenas, luego más oscuridad, la lluvia de disparos que no se detenía, aquel cuarto destrozado, todo llenó de sangre y las risa macabra de fondo._

Sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, deseaba que aquellos recuerdos salieran de su mente. Sí a causa de ellos, llegaba a dañar a Kagome, se volvería loco.

― Son solo malos sueños.― escuchó que le decía su novia, ella había llegado sin que se diera cuenta y ahora estaba abrazándolo por la espalda.― Nada es real, voy a seguir a tu lado por mucho tiempo, enojándonos, discutiendo, regañándote y reconciliándonos.

No le gustaba ver a Inuyasha en ese estado, tan frágil, tan vulnerable; le hacía sentir inútil no saber cómo ayudarlo.

― No voy a dejar que algo malo te pase.― dijo Inuyasha al tomarle sus manos que colgaban por su pecho.

― Lo sé, volvamos a la cama.

Inuyasha se levantó y luego la ayudó a ella. ¿Cómo era posible que Kagome confiara tanto en él?

* * *

Observaba a los pequeños a su cargo tomar una siesta, todos ellos eran un amor. Le encantaba su trabajo, pasar tiempo con esos niños y ayudarlos a aprender del mundo, fortaleciéndolos para ser grandes y buenas personas. La semana próxima les dejaría ir disfrazados, sería su premio por bien portados.

Cogió su cartera para comer una galleta y vio un topper que ella no guardo, tenía una nota escrita rápidamente, "No vuelvas a salir sin desayunar", sonrió como tonta enamorada, Inuyasha le había dado arroz y algunas verduras mal cortadas, seguramente por la prisa, porque su novio era muy bueno en la cocina.

― Sensei.― llamó una niña medio dormida.

― ¿Qué pasa Sazune?

― Quiero ir al baño.

― Vamos.― llevó a la pequeña al sanitario y espero a que terminara, mientras tanto se lavó las manos y vio los leves moretones que ocultaba con sus mitones.

¿Algún día Inuyasha le compartiría sus pesadillas? Estaba segura que él no era un asesino en serie o un psicópata, pero sabía que algo muy malo le había pasado. Si tan solo él le dejara ayudarlo.

 **...**

Llegó corriendo a la pequeña estación de autobuses, justo cuando llegaba el autobús que abordaba Kagome al volver. Se quedó dormido después de ir a pintar un cuarto y al ver la hora se levantó rápidamente. Aguardó a verla y no iba en ese autobús, pero no le preocupo, seguramente debió quedarse a junta o por el tráfico no alcanzó ese autobús. Fue a un kiosco cercano y compró un café, eso le ayudaría a pasar los siguientes 30 minutos.

Sin embargo, dos horas después, Kagome no llegaba, le llamaba y no contestaba, su mente ya había creado muchos escenarios por lo cual su novia no se reportaba, como una enfermedad, un accidente, se equivocó de ruta, un asalto... ¡Debía dejar de pensar en eso! Intentó tranquilizarse, debía pensar con mayor claridad.

Miró la hora que marcaba el reloj de la estación "8:30pm", ¡Maldición! Kagome salía del kinder a las 4pm, abordaba el autobús de las 5pm y llegaba a las 6pm, a más tardar las 7:30pm la tenía de nuevo con él. ¿Qué tal si ella le aviso que haría otra cosa y no lo recordaba? ¡Eso debía ser! Tal vez, un cumpleaños; un evento en el jardín de niños por alguna fecha especial, no, eso no, no había celebraciones cerca.

Al darse cuenta que solo quedaban dos corridas de autobuses más por llegar, llamó a la madre de Kagome con la esperanza de que ella supiera algo, pero no, Nodoka no tenía ni idea del porque su hija no llegaba y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba en la estación con Souta, su hijo de 15 años.

― Inuyasha.

― Nodoka, Souta.

― ¿No ha llegado?― preguntó preocupada, su hija jamás había hecho algo similar, siempre fue responsable y se reportaba si llegaba tarde o se desviaría.

― No ¿Ustedes han podido localizarla?

― Nada, en su trabajo dicen que salió solo una hora tarde.

― Mamá, llegó un autobús.― dijo Souta, tenía esperanza que su hermana llegará en ese.

Todos bajaron y nada de Kagome. Inuyasha se tensó más e imágenes de su pasado llegaron a su cabeza, no había querido pensar en esa posibilidad, pero "ellos" pudieron dar con él y ahora tenían a su azabache.

― Shippou-chan, ¿Viste a mi hija?― preguntó Nodoka al hijo de sus vecinos, un joven pelirrojo, que cursaba su último año de preparatoria en la ciudad, gracias a una beca.

― No señora, ¿Qué pasa?― el joven también se preocupó, Kagome era una buena persona, era amable con él, sin olvidar que ella e Inuyasha le permitían en su tiempo libre ayudar en la tienda y ganar dinero.

― No ha regresado.

― ¡¿Qué?!

― Shippou, tu padre tiene moto ¿verdad?― preguntó Inuyasha al recordar ese detalle.

― Sí.

― Vamos a pedírsela, voy a buscar a Kagome.

― Inuyasha, la ciudad es grande ¿Por dónde comenzaras?― era una locura recorrer Sendai sin saber en dónde buscar.

― No lo sé, pero no me quedare sin hacer nada.― ya lo había decidido, si debía ir a cobrar alguno favores lo haría.

― Mejor llamemos a la policía.

― No van a ayudar, debemos esperar 48 horas, vamos Shippou.

Nodoka intentó ir tras Inuyasha, quería ayudar en algo, pero Souta la detuvo para calmarla.

― Mamá, mi hermana ha de estar bien, esperemos aquí por si llega.― dijo al guiarla a una banca.

― ¿Te dijo algo a ti?

― No, solo... En la semana me dijo que esperaba tener una sorpresa para todos.― dijo al recordar la conversación, pero eso no le decía mucho.

Minutos más tarde, Inuyasha regresaba a la estación para avisar a la familia de que ya se iba, y en ese momento los pasajeros del último autobús del día bajaban. Los tres pares de ojos observaron atentos, con la esperanza de ver a Kagome, pero nada, solo seis personas bajaron.

― Me voy, estamos en contacto.― se puso el casco y encendió la moto.

* * *

 **Mi nueva creación, ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora?.**

 **19/02/2016**


	2. Efímera Felicidad

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

2\. Efímera felicidad.

Souta que seguía observando el autobús se percató que la chofer iba a uno de los asientos y hablaba con alguien, se acercó para ver mejor y se sorprendió ¡Era su hermana!. Escuchó el motor de la moto y se apresuró a detener a su cuñado.

― ¡Inuyasha, espera! ¡Mi hermana llegó!

Kagome iba bajando del autobús muy somnolienta, de no ser por la chofer que la despertó no se hubiese dado cuenta que ya había llegado.

Inuyasha corrió de inmediato a su encuentro, el verla fue como si su alma regresara.

― ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué tardaste?― interrogó alterado, estaba aliviado pero también tenso.

Kagome terminó de despertar al ver a Inuyasha, en él se notaba la tensión, frustración, miedo, desesperación y alivio, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ponerlo en ese estado, pero cuando le explicara olvidaría todo.

― Perdón por demorar yo...

― ¿Por qué no llamaste o contestabas? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?.― interrumpió.

― Me imagino, perdón pero...

― ¡Kuso Kagome! Ni siquiera sabía por donde comenzar a buscarte.

― Escúchame.― pidió desesperada al ser ignorada.

― No quiero que vuelva a pasar ¿Entendiste?.

― Ya dije que lo siento, me quede más tiempo porque debí hacer algo...

― ¡No!, tú sales de trabajar y te regresas, no tienes porque irte a otro lado.

― ¿Quieres calmarte un momento?― trataba de mantener la compostura, entendía que se pusiera de histérico, pero no escuchaba sus razones.

― ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho si algo malo te pasaba?

― ¡Nada malo me paso!― alzó un poco la voz.

― ¡Pudo haberte pasado!

― ¡Me quede más tiempo porque fui a comprar algunas cosas!

― ¿Y no te pudiste esperar a ir el fin de semana con tu madre?― no podía creer que fuese tan imprudente.

― ¡Las necesitaba para darte una sorpresa!

― No me interesan las sorpresas, solo quiero que regreses con bien.

― ¡Pero esta es importante! ¡Muy importante!

― Nada puede ser más importante que tu seguridad.

― ¡Pero hay algo que compite con eso!

― ¡Nada puede competir con eso!

― ¡Ya me fastidiaste!― todo tenía su límite e Inuyasha lo había rebasado, fue entonces que decidió pasarle de largo, se quedaría con su familia ese día.

― ¡¿Adónde vas?!― gritó Inuyasha sin poder detenerla.

― Mamá, Souta, los veo en casa.― dijo tranquila al pasar junto a ellos y dejarlos pasmados.

Inuyasha siguió a Kagome por un trecho de la calle y cuando la vio tomar el camino a la casa de su familia apresuró el paso.

― ¡Kagome, detente! ¡Kagome!― al verla detenerse se acercó a ella.

― ¡Fui a comprar esto!― gritó al lanzarle una bolsa, Inuyasha la abrió y sacó un álbum prenatal.― Hoy me confirmaron que estoy embarazada ¡Yo quería decirte la noticia de manera especial! Ni siquiera sé si te alegraría, pero yo estaba feliz, no llame o conteste porque me quede sin batería.― explicaba en medio de lágrimas.

― Kagome...― la mitad de su cerebro estaba en shock, se encontraba feliz porque sería padre, pero incrédulo y espantado por la noticia.

― Y ya lo jodiste todo.― se limpió las lágrimas y continuó caminando.

― ¡Kagome!― reaccionó después de unos segundo, apresuró su andar y abrazó a Kagome por la espalda.

― ¡Suéltame idiota! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Un imbécil! ¡Un...!― ya no sabía que más decirle, estaba dolida y solo quería llegar a esconderse bajo las sabanas de su cama.

― Perdóname, te amo y por eso reaccione de esa forma.

― Arruinaste la sorpresa.

― Perdóname.― la giró y le limpió las lágrimas.

― Estás feliz y lo quieres ¿Verdad?.

― Yo voy a querer todo lo que venga de ti.

― Estúpido.

― ¿Qué te parece si vamos por tu madre y Souta, les acompañamos a su casa y les damos la gran noticia? Después, tú y yo vamos a casa para que te pueda pedir disculpas.

― ¿Y celebramos por el bebé?― preguntó ya calmada.

― Claro que sí.― por supuesto que celebrarían por su bebé, toda la noche.

* * *

Ahora más que nunca se preocupaba por Kagome, el tiempo se le pasaba muy lento. De ser por él, ella no volvería a la ciudad, la tendría a la vista todo el tiempo, pero no sería justo para ninguno, Kagome tenía su carrera y no quería que dejará de hacer algo que le encantaba.

Intentaba distraerse planeando la remodelación que sufriría su casa, debía poner rejas de seguridad en las escaleras y en la entrada a la cocina, revisar toda la instalación eléctrica, adaptar un cuarto para su bebé... Su bebé, sería padre y eso le llenaba de júbilo, esa era señal de que todo iba a estar bien ¿Verdad?.

Miró el reloj sobre la chimenea y vio la fotos de sus padres, entonces recordó algo que le dejó su madre antes de morir. Subió al ático y buscó el baúl de su madre, al abrirlo vio algunas de las cosas de ella, alhajeros, diarios, broches, cajas de música, pero su objetivo era otro, una caja de madera que ella le pidió abrir cuando encontrara a la persona indicada. Con manos temblorosas la abrió y había dos cartas, en una ponía "Inuyasha" y en la otra "Ella". Leyó su carta y no pudo evitar llorar, extrañaba a su madre, hubiera querido que ella siguiera viva, y su padre también. Pero la muerte se los había llevado hace tiempo. Al escuchar la alarma de su reloj se secó las lágrimas, ya era hora de ir por su novia, guardo ambas cartas y acomodó todo. Llegado el momento le daría su carta a Kagome, por ahora disfrutaría de la felicidad que le invadía al saber que en aproximadamente 7 meses, tendría una parte de él y de su linda novia.

 **...**

Por la noche Inuyasha y Kagome miraban una película, ella acostada en las piernas de su novio y él, no apartaba su mano del vientre de ella. Cuando la película terminó, Kagome aprovechó para abordar un tema que la traía nerviosa.

― Mañana vamos a ir a la ciudad a ver a papá, solo estará de paso unas horas y no tendrá tiempo de venir hasta acá.

― Salúdamelo.― fue lo único que dijo, sabía que no podía negarle ir a ver a su padre.

― Podrías venir y le decimos juntos que será abuelo.

― Kagome...― le llamó en advertencia, no quería tener esa discusión de nuevo.

― Por esta ocasión podrías hacer una excepción, por favor, solo esta vez.― suplicó al hincarse y juntar sus manos.

― Hay trabajo por hacer, la temperatura bajara pronto y...― estaba poniendo varías excusas cuando su novia le golpeo con un cojín.

― Solo te pido que por una vez vengas, es una noticia que le debemos dar los dos.

― Podemos esperar a que venga en vacaciones.

― Cuando eso sea voy a estar por el cuarto meses... El mundo no se va a acabar por que vayas a la ciudad.

― Quisiera ir, pero no puedo.― como quisiera poder decirle todo, pero no podía, entre menos conociera era mejor.

― ¿Tienes una orden que te impida pasar el puente?

― No, pero... Es complicado.

― Siempre es complicado, creo que confió demasiado en ti y tú nada en mí... Una persona con tantos secretos no puede ser buena.

Ante aquellas palabras Inuyasha temió lo peor, Kagome no le dejaría ¿Verdad? Tendrían un bebé y ella no se lo quitaría ¿Cierto?.

― Kagome, jamás te lastimaría, es complicado y no quiero que tú también vivas con miedo.― intentó explicarse lo mejor que pudo, no podía permitirse perderla.

― Ya es tarde, tengo miedo por ti, me preocupas.

― Estoy bien.

― ¿Qué pasa si estando en la ciudad el bebé nace? ¿Pasarías el puente?

― Yo... Yo iba a cruzar el puente el otro día solo para buscarte... Además, no nacerá en la ciudad.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

― Confió en que será así.

― Voy a acomodar mis cosas para mañana.― dijo derrotada, se levantó y fue a la computadora para imprimir su lista de actividades del mes.

Inuyasha se quedó viendo a Kagome desde el sofá, se detestaba por ponerla triste, pero ella tenía razón, solo era un día. Podía con ello, tendría que ser muy cauteloso, no llamar la atención, pero sabía que lo lograría. Se levantó y se acercó a su novia.

― ¿Ahora qué?― preguntó al recibir un beso en su cabeza.

― Solo esta vez, y en un lugar cerca de la estación.

― No tienes que ir, papá comprenderá.

― Iré, tu familia confió en mí, me dio el beneficio de la duda, no solo ellos, tú también lo hiciste y debo devolverles el favor.― giró la silla donde ella estaba sentada y ponerla de frente a él.― Además, si Kenzo quiere matarme por embarazarte no se lo negaré.― esperaba que con eso, Kagome le perdonara.

― ¡Gracias!― gritó finalmente, le saltó encima y lo besó.

* * *

Para Inuyasha, el viaje a Sendai no había sido tan difícil, hasta ahora lo había podido manejar muy bien, pero tenía un largo día por delante. Y llegando a la estación, el padre de Kagome ya los esperaba.

― Hola a todos, lo he extrañado mucho.― saludó a su familia, pero al ver a Inuyasha se sorprendió.― Muchacho, vaya sorpresa, creí no te vería.

― Es una ocasión especial.― dijo Kagome con una gran y misteriosa sonrisa.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó Kenzo.

― Eso más tarde, vamos a comer.― Nodoka sujetó a su esposo del brazo.― Recuerda cariño que no tienes mucho tiempo.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante donde tenían un fabuloso buffet, hablaban de trivialidades y reían al recordar cosas de la infancia de Kagome y Souta. Por ejemplo, la vez que Souta pintó las paredes, el recital donde a Kagome al momento de decir su parte le dio un ataque de hipo o cuando su hermana se encontró a un amigo en el parque y Souta de cinco años, fingió tener vomito para ahuyentar a un chico, porque no lo quería cerca de su hermana.

Kagome aprovechando que sus padres y Souta estaban eligiendo el postre, para hablar con su novio, le estaba preocupando que estuviera en silencio y observando a cada persona que entraba al lugar.

― ¿Todo bien?― preguntó al tomarle de la mano.

― Sí.

― Cuando vuelvan le decimos.― dijo ella al posar con discreción una mano sobre su vientre.

― Mejor en un lugar más privado.― sugirió al ver que el lugar ya se había llenado más.

― Ni que se fuera a parar y hacer una escena.― bromeó Kagome para aligerar la tensión en Inuyasha.

― ¿Y si lo hace? ¿Y si lo graban y suben a internet?― sus caras quedarían en la web y lo podían rastrear con mayor facilidad.

― Estas paranoico.

― Cruzando hay un parque, no hay mucha gente, que sea algo entre nosotros.― ya no se le ocurría qué más decir para que Kagome aceptara.

― ¿Y me van a decir la ocasión especial?― preguntó Kenzo al llegar.

― Terminemos el postre y vamos al parque.― dijo Kagome al aceptar la petición de su novio.

― Ya sé, finalmente le propusiste matrimonio.― Kenzo miró a Inuyasha y luego a Kagome, ambos se habían puesto rojos.

Inuyasha se puso nervioso, obviamente que quería casarse con Kagome y más ahora con la llegada de su hijo, pero no sabía cómo pedírselo y tenía miedo que ella pensara que se lo pedía por el bebé. Por su parte, Kagome casi estaba en las mismas, no quería que Inuyasha se sintiese presionado por una boda, solo porque tendrían un hijo.

― Kenzo, no presiones.― regañó Nodoka al percatarse del ambiente tenso que se formó.

― La sorpresa es que finalmente soy número uno en el cuadro de honor.― intervino astutamente Souta.

― ¡Ese es mi muchacho!

― Inuyasha, vamos por nuestro postre.― Kagome se llevó a Inuyasha aprovechando los elogios de su padre para con Souta.

 **...**

Ya en el parque caminaban observando el paisaje otoñal que les brindaban los árboles y admiraban los peces que había en el rio que fluía en el perímetro del lugar. La hora de marcharse de todos se acercaba e iba siendo hora de dar la gran noticia.

― Papá, te tenemos un regalo.― dijo Kagome al sacar una pequeña caja.

― Me conviene tardar en verlos, me dan obsequios.― bromeó al quitar la tapa, en cuanto la abrió, vio una billetera.― Gracias, la mía ya está muy desgastada.

― Entonces deberías estrenarla ahora.― sugirió Nodoka.

Kenzo la abrió y se quedó mudo, en la parte donde se ponía poner una foto, había una ecografía, tardó unos segundos más en poder hablar ya que le costaba creer lo que veía.

― ¿En verdad?

― Serás abuelo.― confirmó Kagome.

― ¡Mi niña! ¡Felicidades! No veo la hora de retirarme y disfrutar de mi nieto, ¿Cuánto tienes?

― 10 semanas.

― Me lo hubieran dicho antes y hubiésemos ido por un regalo, para ti y mi nieto.

― Aún queda mucho tiempo.

― Ven aquí, gracias.― dijo Kenzo a Inuyasha para abrazarlo.― Cuídalos bien, se que lo haces pero nunca está de más.

― No se preocupe por eso.

― ¿Y cuándo se casan?

― Papá.― reprendió Kagome.

― Es broma, miren la hora, debo irme y ustedes también, cualquier cosa me llaman.

― Lo haremos.

Se despedían cuando un estruendo parecido al de una metralla se escuchó muy cerca, de inmediato Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome, intentando cubrirla lo mejor posible, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que solo había sido un coche viejo.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó tranquilamente Kagome.

― Lo siento, no quise...― estaba tan apenado.

― Solo fue el motor de un coche.

― Perdón, lo siento mucho.― suspiró para calmarse, su paranoia lo había puesto en esa vergonzosa situación.

― Todo está bien, relájate muchacho.― dijo Kenzo, él intuía que Inuyasha había estado en la guerra o algo parecido, pero no se lo había preguntado.

 **...**

Ya de regreso en Shikon, después de un largo día, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban listos para dormir, la azabache se acurrucó más al cuerpo del chico y a cambio, él la besó en la frente.

― Gracias por ir, sé que fue muy difícil para ti.

― Lo hice porque te amo.

― Y yo a ti, buenas noches.

* * *

Inuyasha se terminaba de vestir después de su ducha y Kagome observaba desde la ventana de la recamara el paisaje, las hojas ya se habían tornado marrones y naranjas, el viento ahora era frío porque estaban a mitad del otoño, acarició su vientre ligeramente plano y sonrió con felicidad.

― Cuando todo este cubierto de nieve lo amara.― comentó con ensueño.

― Antes que se congele, vamos a dar un paseo en bote.― sugirió Inuyasha, sabiendo que a ella le encantaba ir al lago.

― Prepararé unos emparedados y unas bebidas.

Minutos más tarde, la pareja disfrutaba de su compañía a la mitad de aquella masa de agua, se habían recostado en el bote y observaban el cielo.

― Me gusta este lugar para criarlo.

― ¿No preferirías la ciudad?

― No, este lugar es perfecto, la ciudad para fin de semana.― se giró un poco y se acostó sobre el pecho de Inuyasha.

― ¿Cuándo tienes que ir de nuevo al médico?― preguntó al abrazarla y jalando la manta para cubrirla de nuevo.

― El miércoles, no te preocupes, mamá irá conmigo.

― No, yo voy.― lo había pensado muy largamente y no quería perderse de los momentos importantes del embarazo.

― Yasha, en verdad está bien.― no quería hostigarlo, suficiente había hecho cuando fueron a ver su padre.

― Debo estar allí.

― Solo iré por mi archivo, para que Kaede lleve el embarazo.

― Voy contigo.

― No es que no quiera, pero ¿Recuerdas que ese día tienes que recibir mercancía?

― Lo había olvidado.― gruñó frustrado.

― Pero podrías hacer algo más, quiero un pay de calabaza.

― ¿Tan rápido con antojos?― dijo con malicia y en un ágil movimiento la dejó bajo él.

― No, solo quiero comer esa delicia que heredaste de tu madre.― como le hubiese gustado a esa mujer.― ¿Crees que yo le hubiese agradado?

― Te amaría, eso es seguro.― se inclinó y la besó con lentitud.

* * *

Otro típico fin de semana de trabajo, Inuyasha estaba en el patio fabricando unas repisas que le encargaron y Kagome en la tienda acomodando la mercancía en las repisas hasta que recibió una llamada, era Kaede, una agradable señora que era curandera y partera local. Llamaba para ver si Inuyasha podía reparar su techo, al parecer unas ardillas habían hecho un desastre.

― Inuyasha, Kaede-obachan llamó, dice que si puedes ir a reparar su techo.― dijo Kagome al asomarse por la ventana.

― Ya terminé de barnizar esto, te encargo la tienda, me llamas si necesitas algo.

― Estaré bien, Souta vendrá en un rato.

Inuyasha pasó la mayor parte de la mañana reparando el techo, esa anciana lo había dejado para el último momento y fue una agotadora tarea, está cansando y tenía hambre, lo que ya quería era llegar y pasar el resto del día descansando con su novia. Al estar llegando a la tienda, vio a Kagome salir corriendo.

― ¡Yasha! Que bueno que llegas.― hablaba mientras iba al encuentro de su novio.

― ¿Por qué tan entusiasta?― preguntó al dejar la caja de herramientas en el suelo y corresponder al abrazo.― ¿Quieres que cerremos temprano?― preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa y la pegó más a su cuerpo. Había escuchado que a las embarazadas les subía el lívido.

― Idiota.― dijo con un sonrojo.― Un amigo te busca.

― ¿Un amigo?― preguntó sorprendido y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

― ¿Por qué no me hablaste de él? Te está esperando en la tienda.

Inuyasha estaba por preguntar si ese "amigo" le había dado un nombre, cuando un joven como de su misma edad, ojos azules y cabello negro, salía de la tienda.

 _Miroku..._

* * *

 **Perdonar la demora, muchas gracias por sus mensajes, espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado.**

 **04/03/2016**


	3. Amenaza del Pasado

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, los aprecio mucho. Y aquí ya estoy con la actualización. Siento si me tardo en actualizar, pero trabajo en otras dos historias y escribo un poco en las tres, sin olvidar todas las nuevas ideas que me surgen. Sin más, les deseo buena lectura.**

* * *

 **3\. Amenaza del Pasado.**

Inuyasha seguía pasmado, el tiempo se había vuelto de pronto muy lento, todo sonido desapareció, su corazón latía como loco y lo único que quería, era tomar a Kagome y llevársela lejos.

― ¡Me alegra que estés bien!― gritó eufórico Miroku, estaba feliz de verlo después tanto tiempo, al llegar a Shikon temió encontrarse con una persona ermitaña, pero no.― El cambio de ambiente te sentó de maravilla, hasta conociste a una linda...

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!― le cortó de golpe, no era para nada bueno que Miroku estuviera allí.― Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, si querías hablar ya sabes el protocolo.― continuó hablando más bajo.

― Tu novia nos está viendo.― dijo al sonreírle a la azabache que los observaba con extrañeza.― ¿Algún lugar donde hablar?.

Inuyasha suspiró para calmarse, Miroku tenían razón, debían ir a un lugar más privado. Se giró y encaró a la chica. Kagome observaba a ambos chicos detenidamente, intentando descubrir porque el ambiente se había vuelto tenso.

― Kag, debo atender esto.― dijo al tomarla de las manos.― ¿Puedes seguir cuidando la tienda y guardar lo que la anciana mandó?.― señaló la bolsa que había dejado caer.

― Claro ¿Todo bien?― preguntó al observar al amigo de su novio, él no le parecía una mala persona.

― Todo bien, es solo que... Te cuento cuando regrese.― prometió al no tener idea de que inventarle.

Kagome asintió no muy convencida, pero ese chico de nombre Miroku le daba confianza. Cogió la bolsa y regresó al interior de la tienda.

Inuyasha guío a Miroku al muelle y subieron a un bote. El ojidorado, remo hasta la mitad del lago, allí era un lugar perfecto para platicar, nadie los alcanzaría a escuchar.

― Aquí es seguro.― dijo Inuyasha al dejar de remar.

― Él escapó.― soltó sin más preámbulos, lo mejor era dar aquella noticia sin preámbulos.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Si es una broma no es buena!― Inuyasha gritó totalmente exaltado y entrando en pánico, al punto de casi ponerse de pie en el bote.

― No es broma.― contestó con pesar, que más quisiera que lo fuera.

Inuyasha se sujetó con ambas manos la cabeza por la preocupación. Lo que le acababa de decir Miroku debía ser mentira, era una pesadilla, en cualquier momento despertaría gritando, asustaría a Kagome y para calmarse le haría el amor. Esperó un momento y nada ocurría, no despertaba, si no despertaba quería decir que era la realidad.

― Calma, no sabe de tu paradero, solo tres personas lo sabemos y una de ellas está muerta, solo quedamos Koga y yo.

― ¿Myoga murió?― preguntó sorprendido y esperando no recibir otra mala noticia.

― No entres en pánico, murió por un ataque al corazón, la edad.― explicó para que Inuyasha no se pusiera más paranoico.

Al menos esa respuesta le quitó un peso de encima a Inuyasha, una muerte natural era aceptable. Suspiró hondo e intentó calmarse.

― ¿Ustedes siguen dentro?

― No, solo estuvimos un año más que tu, después Kouga partió a alguna parte de América y yo a Europa, volví hace dos.

― ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Ellos te mandaron?

― Me buscaron para que yo te diera la noticia, eso fue hace tres semanas.

― ¿Tres semanas desde que escapó?― una parte de él le decía que no le gustaría la respuesta.

― No, hace tres semanas me dieron la noticia, él escapó hace seis semanas.

― No puede ser, sabía que no debí ir.― oficialmente estaba desesperado, su mente comenzó a idear miles de planes que le mantuvieran a él y Kagome a salvo.

― ¿De qué hablas?― estaba intrigado y preocupado, no pensó que Inuyasha se tomaría la noticia tan mal.

― Hace un mes fui a la ciudad, pudo haberme visto, ya sabe donde estoy.

― Para antes que te de un ataque, no creo que ya te encontrase, ha estado matando al sur y centro.

― Es imposible que se enteré de mi ¿Verdad?.

― Saotome Rinne, fue un francotirador y agente en inteligencia, de madre japonesa y padre inglés, creció en un campo militar, toda su educación fue militar, el mejor de clase, un líder nato que murió en el cumplimiento de su deber. Por otro lado, Takahashi Inuyasha es un hombre ordinario, en su servicio militar resultó lesionado y le dieron de baja, nunca ha tenido una multa, su padre fue pescador y su madre hija de un comerciante, trabaja reparando techos, tuberías, pintando casas y administra la pequeña tienda de la familia, vive en un pequeño pueblo alejado de la era moderna, no tiene coche, solo una pequeña lancha.― dijo enumerando las diferencias entre los dos hombres.― Nadie se fijaría en ti, sin ofender, pero... Comparado con él, eres un perdedor.

― Descuida, no me ofende, me preocuparía de ser lo contrario y espero tengas razón.

― Tu novia me agrada.― comentó al querer cambiar la conversación y levantarle el ánimo.

― ¿Quién te dijo que es mi novia?

― ¿Esposa?― eso no se lo espero.

― Aún no, pero vivimos juntos. Me refería a que si Kagome te habló de nosotros.

― No exactamente, mientras te esperaba llegó tu cuñado preguntando por su "hermano mayor", ese muchacho te admira.

― ¿Qué tan seguro es que ese hombre no consiga mi información?

― No hay registro en papel o informático que los vincule. ¿Qué sucede? No son normales esos nervios.― le conocía muy bien como para saber que otra cosa le perturbaba.

― Después de muchos años, logré rehacer mi vida, tengo a Kagome y no soportaría perderla, no ha ella.― dijo con la desesperación reflejada en sus ojos.― Ya bastante culpa tengo con mentirle sobre quien soy en realidad. No tienes idea de lo que sufro cada que ella debe ir a la ciudad, vivo pensando en que alguien del pasado se enterará de ella y un día no regrese, no puedo acompañarla a la ciudad porque no quiero que alguien me reconozca y el día que fui, no dejaba de sospechar de todos.― tanta razón tenía.― Me limito a acompañarla a la estación e ir por ella, ahora que sé que él está libre, quisiera impedirle a Kagome ir a la ciudad, pero ¿Qué explicación puedo decirle? No hay una excusa creíble que pueda darle.

― Te entiendo muy bien... Se nota que te ama y estoy seguro que si un día se llega a enterar, te entenderá, se va a enojar al inicio, pero una parte de ella sabrá que fue para protegerla... Me alegra que la encontraras.

― Deben atraparlo... Cuanto antes.

― Ese es el problema, solo tú lo conoces tan bien.

― No, no Miroku, no volveré a hacerlo, no ahora... Tal vez hace un año o varias semanas atrás, pero no ahora.― dijo al mirar a la tienda y alcanzar a ver a Kagome con Souta.

― ¿Qué cambió?

― Kagome está embarazada, tiene 14 semanas, si me involucro y ese bastardo se entera de ellos... Incluso si no lo estuviera, podría descubrir que es mi debilidad y terminar peor que...

― Comprendo.― interrumpió al entender de lo que hablaba.― Te entiendo a la perfección, volvamos a la tienda, ella ya se ha asomado tres veces. No preocupemos a la futura madre.

― ¿Tú no tienes miedo?

― No, nada. Sé que puede venir por mí, intentar que le diga tu paradero, tengo una esposa, dos niñas de dos años y un hijo de seis meses, pero no me preocupo.

― ¿Por qué?

― De venir por alguno de nosotros se delataría, te darías cuenta y huirías. Además, sabemos que no es su estilo, no le gustan las cosas fáciles, quiere demostrar que es mejor que tú.

― Lo debieron mandar a la silla cuando pudieron.― dijo con enojo.

― Pensamos igual.

 **...**

Kagome vio la hora y luego a la lancha que estaba a la mitad del lago. Inuyasha y su amigo llevaban más de una hora platicando, comenzaba a preocuparse y estresarse. Suspiró cansada y bajó su mirada al mostrador, esté ya brillaba de tanto que lo estuvo limpiando.

― Hermana, puedo ver mi reflejo.― estaba por quitarle el trapo cuando ella paró sola.

― ¿De qué tanto hablan?― los volvió a ver y se mordió el labio preocupada.

― No se ven en años, es normal.

― Pero Inuyasha se molestó cuando lo vio.

― Mi cuñado es medio bruto, tal vez no tuvo el tacto para recibirlo o su amigo le debe dinero.― dio como excusa para calmarla.

― Tienes razón.

― ¿Ya sabes qué será el bebé?― preguntó para desviar los pensamientos de su hermana.

― No, quiero que sea sorpresa.

― Eso dices ahora, no aguantaras y lo preguntarás.

― No lo haré, ahora ayúdame a acomodar los pedidos para el lunes.

― ¿Para este lunes?― Kagome asintió.― Esta mal la fecha.

― No lo está.― dijo al revisar las hojas.

― Lo olvide, no he terminado de leer un libro, confundí las fechas.

― Corre, tienes tiempo.

Souta salió corriendo y Kagome se puso a terminar lo que hacían. Pero ahora que estaba sola, el tiempo le parecía eterno y la angustia volvió. Lo mejor era calmarse, puso ambas manos en su vientre y respiró profundo varias veces, su bebé no necesitaba toda esa preocupación. Se escucharon las campanillas y abrió los ojos, Inuyasha y su amigo estaban entrando.

― ¿Estas bien?― preguntó de inmediato Inuyasha, al verla sostener su vientre se preocupó.

― ¿Qué?― no había captado la pregunta, pero al percatarse a donde miraba su novio, lo supo.― ¡Eso! Todo bien, solo... Un pequeño mareo, nada grave.― mintió a medias, esperaba que le creyera.

Inuyasha la observó por un momento, Kagome sucia algo pálida y sabiendo que los mareos eran normales, acepto su excusa, pero sabía que también había sido porque estaba preocupada.

― Entonces siéntate.― le acomodó una silla y la obligó a tomar asiento.

Miroku observaba muy atento la escena, le recordaba a él mismo y sus nervios de padre primerizo. No podía sentirse más feliz por su amigo, se arrepentía de haber llegado con malas noticias, pero era necesario que Inuyasha lo supiera.

― Bueno, fue un gusto conocerla y felicidades.― dijo Miroku al mirarle el vientre, ahora que prestaba más atención podía ver que debajo del suéter holgado, había un vientre abultado.― Espero sigan bien, me retiro.

― Gracias.― contestó con una sonrisa la azabache.― Pero ¿Por qué se va tan pronto?

― Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

― Es una lástima, mi mamá preparo un poco más de comida para invitarle.

― Quédate esta noche.― pidió Inuyasha.― Debes reponerte del viaje y tenemos una habitación extra.

 **...**

Inuyasha, Kagome y Miroku, comían amenamente y Miroku les contaba de su familia, de su esposa Sango que era solo tres años mayor que Kagome, en palabras del chico, su Sango era una mujer de carácter fuerte, atlética y de buen corazón. También habló de sus pequeñas adorablemente hiperactivas y su tranquilo pequeño bebé, quien fue un gran alivio, porque otro pequeño torbellino sería demasiado.

Kagome era la que estaba más atenta a todo lo que decía Miroku, pero en ese momento tenía la oportunidad para saber más del pasado de Inuyasha y aprovechando un largo silencio, se apresuró a hablar.

― ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? ¿Dónde se conocieron?

― Hace muchos años, en nuestro primer año de la universidad, Inuyasha estaba teniendo problemas en adaptarse a la ciudad y yo le ayude.

Inuyasha quiso golpear a Miroku, había metido la pata, miró a Kagome y ella le veía con fijamente, buscando una buena explicación.

― Espera ¿Fuiste a la universidad? Creí habías vivido en Tokio buscando un mejor trabajo.― habló molesta la azabache.― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

― No la terminé, por eso, me avergüenza.― apretó sus manos en puño, odiaba mentirle a Kagome.― Tú tienes un profesión muy buena y yo, bueno, pudiste juntarte con alguien de tu mismo nivel.― sí tan solo ella conociera la verdad.

― No me avergüenzas, es solo que no comprendo ¿Por qué la dejaste?

― Es complicado.― la vio suspirar, eso quería decir que ya se estaba fastidiando de tantos secretos.

― Kagome, pido disculpas, no debí decir eso.― intentó arreglar las cosas Miroku.

― No es su culpa, e Inuyasha ¿También te avergüenza tener un amigo?― le reprochó al ojimiel.

― No creí volver a verlo.― en verdad que lo creía o tal vez, eso esperaba, en su interior sabía que si sus caminos se cruzaban de nuevo no sería por algo bueno.

― Eso no se hace, yo creí que toda tu vida fuiste un ermitaño.

― Inuyasha no me ha dicho mucho de ustedes.― habló Miroku.― Debo decir que fue una gran sorpresa enterarme de su relación, sobre todo del futuro bebé.

― De hecho, todo comenzó mal.― admitió Kagome.― Vine a pedirle que me ayudara a buscar a mi gato, Buyo se adentró al bosque y no había regresado, me dijeron que "el joven de la tienda en el lago" conocía muy bien el terreno. Vine hasta su casa y me cerró la puerta en las narices, dijo que no le molestara.― fulminó con la mirada a Inuyasha.

― Eran las once de la noche y tenía mucho sueño.― se defendió el chico.

― Como sea.― le restó importancia con un ademán de mano y prosiguió.― Me adentré sola en el bosque y creó le dio cargo de conciencia, porque me alcanzo. A los pocos minutos, lo encontramos atrapado en el hueco de un árbol.

― ¿Lo encontramos? Yo lo encontré.

― Yo iba contigo.

― ¿Qué más?― interrumpió Miroku, a cada palabra se intrigaba más.

― Cuando iba a la tienda, siempre me ponía mala cara, se desesperaba si me tardaba en hacer las compras.

Miroku vio a su amigo y este se cruzó de brazos para luego soltar un bufido.

― ¿Cuándo cambió su relación?

― Es suficiente.― cortó Inuyasha, no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo el centro de atención.

― Claro que no, ahora quiero saberlo, ¿Cuándo fue?― preguntó a Kagome, ella sí que le explicaría.

― El día que una fuerte tormenta se desato.

* * *

 **19/03/2016**


	4. Recuerdos Buenos y Malos

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **4\. Recuerdos Buenos y Malos.**

 _Kagome no había tenido un buen día, primero, tropezaron con ella y se tiró el café en la ropa; segundo, para tapar la mancha debió llevar su suéter, no se quejaría de eso, sí el clima no estuviera como loco y en vez de frío, hacía calor; tercero, olvido su almuerzo y no llevaba suficiente dinero para comprar algo de comer. Y al llegar a casa, su hermano estaba enfermo de una fuerte tos, su madre la mando a la tienda por miel y té, intentó hacer que ella fuese pero la obligó a ir. En ese momento lo que menos quería la azabache, era ver al tipo de la tienda._

― _Kagome, el joven Inuyasha no muerde._

― _Como a ustedes les trata bien.― reprochó._

― _Ya no te quejes tanto y ve antes que llueva.― le dio un paraguas y la obligó a salir de la casa._

 _Derrotada se apresuró, iba corriendo para ganarle a la lluvia y no se percató que el charco que iba a pasar, en realidad era una madriguera inundada por la lluvia de más temprano. Su pie se hundió en el lodo, enojada por su mala suerte lucho por sacarlo, pero le dolió, tal vez se había roto un hueso._

 _Gritó furiosa, era increíble que estuviera teniendo el peor día de su vida, ya nada podía empeorarlo ¿Cierto?. Estaba tan equivocada, las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, en un par de minutos, una tormenta caía sobre la azabache, empapándola toda. Lo único bueno, era que por la lluvia, sus lágrimas no se notaban._

― _¿Qué haces?― preguntó una voz masculina y Kagome maldijo, de todas las personas precisamente quien la encontró fue su persona menos favorita._

― _Lárgate.― pidió enojada._

― _Solo tú quedas atrapada en una madriguera.― dijo en tono burlón._

― _¡Vete! ¡A ti es a la última persona que deseo ver!_

― _Como quieras.― resoplo y siguió caminando, pero a unos metros más adelante, se detuvo, volteó y vio a la azabache llorar._

 _¿Por qué tenía que llorar? Gruñó molesto con él y regresó. Soltó su paraguas y sujetó a la azabache por la cintura._

― _¿Qué haces?― preguntó alterada, no se dio cuenta del momento que el chico volvió, solo hasta sentirse "abrazada" y por instinto buscó liberarse._

― _¿Ayudarte?― era lo más obvio, ahora la sujetó por debajo de los brazos y jaló con fuerza.― Ya estas libre.― dijo al ponerla de pie._

― _Gracias.― intentó apoyarse también con su pie que quedó atrapado y le dolió, iba a tardar mucho en llegar a casa._

― _Sube.― pidió Inuyasha al hincarse frente a la chica y ofrecerse su espalda.― Subes por voluntad o te cargo como un costal.― amenazó al ver que solo se quedó de pie._

 _Kagome suspiró y se montó en la espalda, sabía que hablaba enserio y tenía más fuerza que ella, todo estaba en su contra. Inuyasha recogió el paraguas y los cubrió, ya estaban todos mojados pero no tendría más agua callándoles y nublando su vista._

― _Mi casa queda del otro lado.― dijo Kagome al notar que iban dirección contraria._

― _La tienda está más cerca._

 _No tardaron mucho en llegar, pero para sorpresa de Kagome, no entraron a la tienda, Inuyasha la llevó a la casa de él._

― _Creí iríamos a la tienda.― dijo al estar en la pequeña sala._

― _En la tienda no hay toallas, siéntate aquí.― pidió al pasarle una silla de madera y subió a la planta alta._

 _Kagome observó el lugar, en la sala solo había un sillón frente al televisor, una mesa de centro, la chimenea y un librero con seis únicos libros, sintió mucha curiosidad por saber los títulos, pero desde su lugar no alcanzaba a distinguirlos. Se estiró un poco y vio un refrigerador, esa debía ser la cocina. Miró a las paredes y le extraño que no hubiese ni un cuatro o foto, lo que le hizo preguntarse, ¿En algún momento veía televisión o solo era un adorno? Escuchó pasos y se acomodó, no quería que la atrapara chismoseando._

― _Sécate.― dijo Inuyasha al darle una toalla, él ya estaba seco, había aprovechado para cambiarse._

― _Muchas gracias._

― _Tengo que ir a la tienda, ponte esto.― le dejó lo que parecía ser ropa y Kagome le miró confundida.― Ahora vuelvo.― dijo al tomar su paraguas y atravesar la calle._

 _Una vez sola, la azabache tomó la primer prenda, era un suéter rojo, se cercioró de que Inuyasha no estuviera volviendo, se apresuró a quitarse su suéter y playera, analizó su sostén, estaba completamente mojado, también se lo quitó y espero que no se notara que se lo quitó. La segunda prenda era un pantalón de franela, seguramente de una pijama, pero no podía ponérsela, sus bragas estaban mojadas y no se las quitaría. Un sonido en la puerta llamó su atención, Inuyasha volvía con una bolsa._

― _No te cambiaste el pantalón._

― _Es que... No puedo, me duele el pie y no pude quitármelo.― mintió, ni lo intentó, pero era probable que no pudiera._

― _Déjame verlo.― pidió hincándose delante de la chica._

 _Kagome se levantó el dobladillo del pantalón, quitó su tenis y calceta del pie lastimado. De inmediato se espantó, su tobillo estaba rojo e inflamado. Inuyasha lo sujetó con ambas manos y la chica intentó quitárselo, no porque no quisiera la ayuda, fue por el dolor que sintió._

― _Tranquila, seguro no es tan feo como se ve.― Kagome asintió e intentó no mover su pie.― No está roto, solo torcido, pero no deberás apoyarte sobre el, voy por una venda.― dijo al ir a un estante donde estaba lo que necesitaba._

― _¿Cómo sabes eso?― preguntó Kagome una vez que Inuyasha regresó._

― _Tomé un curso de primeros auxilios, ¿A dónde ibas o de dónde venías?_

― _Venía aquí, por miel y té, Souta está enfermo._

― _No me hubieras encontrado._

― _Me di cuenta, perdón por las molestias, te voy a pagar lo que has usado.― dijo cuándo su pie estaba vendado por completo._

― _La tormenta va para largo, voy a la cocina, intenta cambiarte el pantalón._

― _No es necesario._

― _Está lleno de lodo, es necesario._

― _Lo sé, es solo que... No lo entenderías.― dijo sonrojada._

 _Inuyasha se percató de la vergüenza por la cual pasaba la azabache, ¿Cuál podía ser la razón por la que no quería quitárselo? ¿Algo de mujeres? ¡Por kami! ¡Eso era!._

― _Necesitas que te traiga... Ya sabes... Lo que solo ustedes usan.― ofreció sonrojado, ¿Por qué le era difícil? Él vendía esas "cosas"._

 _Kagome le miró a los ojos, buscando una respuesta a lo que le decía ¿Lo que solo ustedes usan? ¡Kyaaa! Inuyasha pensaba que tenía su periodo._

― _¡No es eso! Es que... Mi ropa interior esta mojada y no me siento comida sin ella._

― _Perdón, yo creí... Olvídalo.― ¡Era un idiota! ¿Por qué no pensó en eso? Era tan obvio.― No puedo darte de la mía._

― _¡Claro que no! Sería "raro"._

― _Pero si no te cambias enfermaras. ¿Aceptarías ponerte un short bajo el pantalón? Esta nuevo, es chico, me equivoqué de talla al pedirlo, se supone es para nadar._

― _Creo que si.― eso era aceptable ¿Cierto?_

 _Inuyasha volvió a la planta alta y volvió casi tan pronto como se fue, le dio aquel short playero a Kagome y se volteó en dirección a la cocina._

― _Prometo que no veré, apagaré la luz si con eso estas más cómoda, voy a la cocina._

 _Kagome se apresuró a quitarse la ropa mojada, fue difícil y algo doloroso, pero lo logró. Ya estaba seca y su cuerpo recobraba el calor._

― _¿Puedo pasar?― preguntó Inuyasha desde la cocina._

― _¡Sí, ya termine!_

― _Hice té, no lo he endulzado, traje miel, pero si prefieres azúcar la traigo.― dijo al dejar dos tazas y un tarro de miel en la mesa de centro._

― _Está bien, me gusta con miel._

― _Siéntate en el sofá, deja te ayudo.― sujetó a Kagome de la cintura y la sentó con cuidado en los cojines._

― _Muchas gracias por todo.― cogió su taza de té y se quedó viéndola, luego veía a Inuyasha y pensaba en lo mal que lo había juzgado, detrás de esa muralla de indiferencia estaba un chico amable y respetuoso, se sentía tan culpable por haber formado una mala imagen de él._

― _Espero te guste... No le puse veneno ni droga.― agregó Inuyasha al verla ver su taza fijamente._

― _No es eso.― ni por su segundo se le ocurrió esa posibilidad._

― _¿Entonces?_

― _Me equivoqué contigo, en realidad eres una buena persona._

― _Bebe tu té.― dijo bebiendo el suyo en un intento por cubrir su rostro, estaba sonrojado._

 _ **...**_

 _Una semana después, Kagome ya estaba bien de su pie e iba a la tienda de Inuyasha, quería agradecerle nuevamente en persona y pagarle. Al entrar, la tienda estaba sola, el chico no estaba en ningún lado, pero al escuchar un sonido en la parte trasera, salió. Y allí estaba, subido en una escalera quitando las hojas de la canaleta del agua._

― _Inuyasha, vengo a pagarte lo del otro día._

― _¿Acaso te lo cobre?― preguntó desde arriba de la escalera._

― _No, pero..._

― _Entonces no tienes que hacerlo._

― _También traigo tu ropa.― dijo al mostrársela e Inuyasha finalmente bajo._

― _Tu pie ya está mejor.― comentó al verla sin muleta._

― _Sí, gracias a ti, tu ropa.― Inuyasha la tomó y entró a la tienda._

― _¿Necesitas algo más?_

― _No... Pero en verdad, ten el dinero._

― _No lo quiero.― ¿Acaso no le había entendido?_

― _Tómalo, no me siento cómoda debiéndotelo, no era tu obligación ayudarme y curarme._

― _Ya te dije que no es nada, quédate satisfecha.― dijo ¿Dolido?, no entendía porque ella le hacía sentir así, ¿Tanto le molestaba su ayuda?_

― _Pero, no me parece justo que..._

― _¡Ya te dije que...!― se cayó y respiró hondo.― Si quieres quedar a mano, me deberás un favor._

― _Mientras no sea nada extraño._

― _¿Por quién me tomas? No soy un pervertido._

Inuyasha literalmente se atascaba de pudín mientras Kagome terminaba de contar la historia, obviamente con sus omisiones, pero no dejaba de ser vergonzoso para él, no es que sintiese vergüenza por Kagome, jamás lo sentiría, pero no quería que Miroku conociese facetas de él que solo tenía con Kagome.

― Y, eso fue todo, desde entonces ya no me apuró en las compras, me saludaba y en ocasiones pasábamos horas platicando.

― Siempre ha tenido un instinto protector.

― Me he dado cuenta.

― ¿Y qué favor pidió?

― Aún no lo hace.

― ¿Pero no se conocían de antes? Digo, el pueblo es pequeño.― esa era la parte que no había comprendido del todo.

― Yo no nací aquí, soy de Tokio. Pero hace dos años nos mudamos, mi madre necesitaba dejar la ciudad por salud, la primera vez que vi a Inuyasha fue cuando buscamos a Buyo, teníamos tres días aquí.

― ¿A qué te dedicas?

― Soy educadora, trabajo en la ciudad en un jardín de niños público.

― Entonces ya tienes más que experiencia con niños, podrás enseñarle a Inuyasha, él me preocupa.

― Lo haré bien, es mi bebé.― se defendió el ojidorado al poner una de sus manos en el vientre de Kagome.

― Esa es la actitud que se requiere.― dijo Miroku ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de su amigo.― Lo digo de corazón, yo también tenía miedo con las gemelas, pero todo marcha bien.

― Y yo confió en ti, además, tenemos a mi familia que nos aconsejará.― Inuyasha le sonrió a Kagome, ella tenía razón, no estaban solos.

― Entonces Kagome, te viniste con tu madre, hermano y ¿Padre?.― interrumpió Miroku, era muy curioso, nada se podía hacer.

― Mi papá vive en Kyoto, pero ya se retira este año, mi abuelo también vino.

― Interesante, ¿Cómo los convenciste para que te dejaran vivir con ella?― preguntó a Inuyasha, no cualquiera deja a su hija vivir con un hombre sin estar casada y más ahora que tendrían un bebé.

― Mi papá e Inuyasha se llevan bien, también mi madre.― contestó Kagome.― A mí fue a la única que Inuyasha no soportaba.― reprochó.

― ¡No es verdad!

― ¡Lo es y no puedes negarlo!

― Me ponías incomodo, por...

― ¡Allí esta!― interrumpió al escuchar una palabra clave.― No me querías junto a ti.

― No lo entenderías.― desvió su mirada para que Kagome no viese su sonrojo.

― Decías que no me soportabas, que mi presencia te enfermaba.

― Mal interpretaste las cosas.― ¿Por qué simplemente no podía decirle que ya le gustaba y por eso hacía todo eso?

― ¡No lo hice!

― Pregúntale a tu familia.

― Ellos te quieren más a ti.

― Eres una terca. ¿Y tú qué?― preguntó Inuyasha al escuchar una risa por parte de Miroku.

― Lo siento, pero me di cuenta del porqué los dejaron juntos, son idéales, tal para cual. Señorita, si me lo permite, creo que, lo que Inuyasha no puede decir, es que sentía pena al verte.― intervino Miroku al ver que su amigo no admitiría la verdad.

― ¿Es verdad?― preguntó una perpleja Kagome.

― Dejaron que vivamos juntos porque saben que soy el indicado para ti.― dijo Inuyasha al esquivar la pregunta, odiaba cuando Miroku tenía razón.

Kagome sonrió, estaba feliz por saber finalmente la verdad y eso le hizo preguntarse ¿Cuándo fue que Inuyasha le comenzó a atraer? ¿Cuál fue el momento en que se enamoró de él?

― Inuyasha ¿Cómo le pediste que fueran novios y que vivieran juntos?

― Ya es suficiente.― dijo Inuyasha, no permitiría que esa historia se diese a conocer.

― Pero quiero saber.

― No te lo diré y Kagome no dirás nada.― le advirtió a su novia al ver en su mirada maliciosa.

― En otra ocasión.― dijo Kagome, por ese día había sido suficiente para Inuyasha.

 **...**

Entrada la noche Kagome e Inuyasha estaban ya acostados en su cama, dispuestos a dormir después de ese largo y sorpresivo día.

― Tu amigo me agrada.― dijo Kagome acurrucada en el pecho de Inuyasha.

― Ya duérmete.

― ¿Estás molesto?― preguntó ella por ese tono cortante.

― Claro que no, es solo que... Olvídalo, duerme que mañana debes ir al trabajo.― besó la frente de Kagome y cerró los ojos esperando que Kagome ya no siguiera hablando.

― Tengo planeado trabajar en el kínder de aquí.― decidió dar esa noticia que se había guardado, era un buen momento para animar a Inuyasha.

― ¿En verdad?― preguntó sorprendido, esa era la mejor noticia que pudo recibir aquel día.

― Ya le pregunte a Ayumi y dice que me aceptan.

― Esa es una excelente noticia.

― ¿Me dirás lo que te molestó?― soltó sin querer, su intención no era seguir con ese asunto, pero su inconsciente la traicionó.

― Miroku me hizo recordar cosas, que... Bueno solo eso.

Kagome no podía creerlo, por un segundo creyó que Inuyasha se abriría y le compartiría su vida, ¡Pero no! Se había quedado callado. Se levantó y le miró molesta.

― No me mires de esa forma, no es para tanto.

― Es que nunca me dices nada... Vamos a tener un bebé, he aceptado por año y medio que no me cuentes de tu vida antes de volver al pueblo, pero eso debe cambiar. ¿No confías en mí?― preguntó dolida.

― Claro que lo hago.― podría su vida en sus manos de ser necesario, pero su vida no era tan fácil.― Es solo que, es complicado, ya te dije que no es muy bonito y no quiero que tengas esa carga, menos ahora con el bebé.― puso sus manos en el lugar donde su bebé crecía y esperó con eso calmarla.

― ¿Mataste a alguien? ¿Estuviste en la cárcel?― preguntaba ya alterada, miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza ¿Estaría acusado de violación?

― Kag, cálmate por favor.― pidió al verla ansiosa.― Que esto quede entre nosotros dos.― suspiró y puso en orden lo que iba a decir, iba a revelarle una parte de su vida, no la que en realidad Kagome debía conocer, pero era algo.― Estuve un tiempo en la naval.

― ¿En tu servicio militar?

― Sí... Me entrenaron para combate, era muy bueno, surgió una misión peligrosa, debíamos detener a un grupo homicida, querían hacer explotar una escuela, tenían a los maestros y niños de rehenes, siguiendo órdenes los aniquile y un niño casi muere.

― No debes atormentarte por eso, él está bien y los otros eran personas malas.― intentó reconfortarlo.

― Lo sé, es solo que Miroku trajo a mí muchas cosas, él estuvo conmigo, pero las cosas más malas yo las viví.

― Gracias, gracias por contarme eso.― le abrazó y besó en recompensa por contarle eso.

* * *

Inuyasha terminaba su desayuno mientras miraba las noticias en la televisión y esperaba que Kagome se alistará para su primer día de trabajo en el jardín de niños local, dos semanas ya habían pasado desde la visita de Miroku y ya se había hecho a la idea de que nadie le iría a buscar.

"Se encontraron otros dos cadáveres de mujeres bajo un puente, en este mes ya suman ocho y catorce en los últimos mes. La policía no tiene respuestas o mejor dicho, no quieren darlas. Es muy sospechoso que todas ellas sean de ojos marrones; cabello negro, lacio y largo, siempre las encuentran con un pétalo de rosa blanca. Lo que nos hace recordar a..."

Inuyasha al escuchar pasos apagó de inmediato el aparato, no quería saber más del asunto, suficiente tuvo en los últimos días al saber que Kagome iba sola a la ciudad, solo kami sabía lo angustiado que estuvo.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Kagome al entrar y verlo incómodo.

― Nada, ¿Lista?.

― Creo que sí, me parece que no olvido nada.

― ¿Nerviosa por tu primer día de escuela?― quería desviar la atención de ella de él.

― Algo, ¿Qué tal si los niños no me quieren?― admitió preocupada.

― Todo saldrá bien, te amaran.

 **...**

A la hora del almuerzo Kagome estaba rodeada de sus alumnos, aquellos pequeños sentían mucha curiosidad por su nueva profesora.

― Sensei, ¿El hombre que la acompañó en la mañana es su esposo?― preguntó un niño.

― Así es.― en realidad no lo era, pero no se pondría a explicar cosas complicadas a pequeños niños.

― Es muy atractivo.― dijo una niña que portaba un moño rosa en el cabello, ese comentario le causó gracia a Kagome, Inuyasha flechaba hasta niñas de cinco años.

― Yo ya lo había visto, reparó la cerca de la casa.― presumió una pequeña de cabello corto.

― Yo también, en la tienda del lago.― dijo el niño más pequeño, no quería quedar excluido.

― Le voy a decir a mi mamá que vayamos a esa.― se escuchó el comentario de otra niña.

― ¿El bebé que espera es de él?― preguntó una niña que visitaba la tienda con frecuencia y escuchó sobre su embarazo.

― ¡Claro que lo es Mijo-chan!― reprendió un niño que comía un chocolate.

― Puede que no, el papá de Len no es mi papá, pero tenemos la misma mamá.

― Pero ese no es mi caso.― intervino Kagome antes de que se creara un alboroto.

* * *

Otra noticia de una mujer asesinada en Osaka, desde su fuga, Naraku ya acumulaba 17 mujeres. Lo que le mantenía tranquilo era el hecho de que las muertes no llegaban al norte, pero en el momento que extendiera su zona, no perdería de vista a Kagome. Se contuvo de estrujar el periódico, Kagome estaba frente a él, tomando su desayuno.

― Llevas mucho viendo esa página.― dijo la chica al notarle tenso y no tocar su comida.

― Me perdí pensando en otra cosa, no me di cuenta.― dobló el periódico y terminó rápidamente su comida.― Voy al baño y nos vamos.

Aprovechando que Inuyasha se había ido y dejando el periódico, Kagome lo tomó y vio la página que veía Inuyasha, era la noticia de los asesinatos de mujeres. ¿Por qué la estaba viendo? Seguramente un sinfín de escenarios le pasaban por la cabeza y se alegraba de que ella ya no fuera a la ciudad.

En cuanto Inuyasha volvió, fueron al jardín de niños, en el camino no dijeron palabra alguna y eso ponía triste a Kagome. Sentía que un muro se estaba formando entre los dos y le daba miedo, no quería perder a Inuyasha.

― Iré a casa de la señora Haruka, tengo que reparar una ventana, puede que no pase por ti, si no estoy puntual, regresas a casa y... ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó al ver que Kagome tenía los ojos llorosos.

― Nada, debe ser el embarazo.

― Kagome ¿Que tienes?― se puso frente a ella y le miró a los ojos.

― Siento que te apartas de mí, te notó distante.― confesó intentando no llorar.

― Tranquila, no llores, no hay de qué preocuparse, perdón si te hice sentir así, vendré por ti e iremos a pasar una tarde al lago.― no se había percatado de lo mal que Kagome se la estaba pasando por su culpa.

― Termina con tu trabajo, iremos otro día, además está la tienda.

― Iremos hoy, nos distraeremos y en la noche te mostraré lo mucho que te amo. Por la tienda no te preocupes, tu hermano se puede hacer cargo de ella.

Kagome sonrió al recibir un beso en la mejilla y abrazó a Inuyasha, desecharía todas sus ideas locas y esperaría con ansias su tarde con Inuyasha.

* * *

Cuatro meses y medio, su embarazo ya se notaba más, estaba tan feliz al igual que Inuyasha, él no perdía ninguna oportunidad en acostarse en sus piernas y quedar a la altura del bebé, cada que hacia eso le parecía lo más tierno del mundo. Sacó del refrigerador la tarta de queso y zarzamora que había hecho, cortó dos rebanadas, una para ella y otra para Inuyasha, solo faltaba un licuado de chocolate, pero no encontraba la leche ¿Inuyasha ya se la habría terminado?

Fue al cuarto de trabajo de Inuyasha donde el chico debía estar reparando una mecedora, pero al entrar, lo vio rompiendo varios periódicos. En ese momento todo en lo que no quería pensar volvió a su mente, sus miedos y paranoias resurgieron y su pecho se oprimió.

― Yasha, ¿Qué haces?

― Nada ¿Qué necesitas?― preguntó al dejar lo que hacía.

― ¿Por qué rompías el periódico?

― Iba a usarlo para... Es para... El reciclaje.― dijo finalmente, Kagome lo tomó por sorpresa y más al arrebatarle uno que no había roto.

― Los asesinatos ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?― quiso creer que se imaginaba cosas, pero Inuyasha solo le confirmaba que no estaba actuando paranoica.

― Ya te dije que nada.

― Actúas muy raro, todos los días buscas alguna noticia de esas muertes y si viene algo, quitas la página y la rompes.

― Todo está bien ¿Para qué me buscabas?

― ¡Basta! No quiero más mentiras.― ya se había enojado, no soportaría más farsas.

― ¿Quieres calmarte?

― ¡No! ¡Me vas a decir qué sucede o me voy a casa de mi madre!

― Estas exagerando, ya te dije que... ¡Kagome!― llamó al verla irse.

― Ya no puedo con esto, el día que decidas contarme la verdad, sabes dónde encontrarme.― dijo al salir de la casa sin voltear a verlo.

 **...**

Inuyasha se pasó el resto del día rompiendo los periódicos, pensando en lo que había pasado y llamando a Kagome, pero ella no le respondía. ¿En verdad ella no volvería? ¿Él estaría dispuesto a perder a Kagome a causa de su pasado? ¿Quería volver a estar solo en una casa sin su azabache? ¿Qué era más importante Kagome o mantener ocultó su pasado? Quiso golpearse por solo pensar en eso ¡Por supuesto Kagome era más importante!

Quería ir por Kagome pero cada que se disponía a cruzar la puerta, se acobardaba ¿Qué iba a decirle para que volviera? ¿Toda la verdad? Solo hasta ya muy entrada la noche reunió todo su coraje y fue a casa de la madre de Kagome, no iba a perder a su novia y bebé solo por tener miedo, si dejaba que le dominase, ese tipo estaría ganando, de alguna manera, le estaría quitando lo que más amaba.

― Buenas tardes.

― Pasa, está en su recamara.― dijo la madre de Kagome.

― Yo... Lo siento, no quise hacerla enojar.― se disculpó apenado, jamás pensó verse en esa situación.

― Lo que importa es que estas aquí para arreglar las cosas.

― Gracias.

...

Kagome desde la tablet de su hermano, buscaba en internet noticias sobre los asesinatos y del presunto culpable que mencionaban algunos periodistas. Quería entender la razón de tanto interés por parte de Inuyasha, pero no veía la razón. Acarició su vientre y cerró los ojos, no quería estresarse más, su bebé no tenía que recibir cosas malas. Mejor buscaba ropa de bebé o consejos para los próximos meses.

― Mamá, ya te dije que...― dijo al escuchar la puerta abrirse, pero al voltear vio a Inuyasha.― ¿Qué quieres?

― Perdí a alguien y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo, esas muertes me traen esos recuerdos, por eso no me gusta ver las notas, es lo único que diré.― explicó rápidamente, si no lo hacía de esa manera se arrepentiría o diría alguna idiotez.

― ¿La amabas?

― No he dicho que era una "ella".― estaba seguro que no lo dijo.

― No hace falta.― dijo desviando su mirada, estaba sonriendo muchos celos, era tonto.

― Mírame.― se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le obligó a mirarle.― Fue importante para mí, pero ya pasó.

― Si eso fuera, no te pondrías tan alterado al recordarlo.

― Es porque tengo miedo de perderte, toda la gente que se cruza en mi camino no termina bien y no quiero perderles.― puso una mano en el vientre de ella y con la otra le cogió una mano.― Te amo, lo que llegué a sentir por ella es nada comparado contigo. Créeme, es la verdad.― dijo en suplica, no quería que ahora Kagome no quisiera volver por culpa de un antiguo amor.― ¿Por qué lloras?

― No lo sé... No quiero sentirme opacada por alguien más, no quiero que otra ocupe tu mente.

― Tonta, si me preocupe no fue por ella, fue por ti, me alegra que ya no tengas que ir a la ciudad, puedo jurarte que a cada momento pienso en ti y en esté bebé, ya quiero poder tenerlo entre mis brazos.

― Igual yo.

― Volvamos a casa.

― Mañana, ya tengo sueño.

― Le diré a tu madre que nos quedaremos hoy.

Inuyasha besó a Kagome lentamente, se prometía no volver a dejar que algo pusiera en tela de juicio su relación con su linda novia.

* * *

Kagome intentaba tejer una manta para su bebé, su madre le había estado enseñando, pero se le dificultaba mucho. Deshizo una buena parte y volvió a tejer, se supone que con eso se debía calmarse. La campana de la puerta sonó anunciando un visitante, miró a la puerta para dar la bienvenida, pero se asombró al ver a dos tipos de traje negro, uno más alto que el otro.

― Buenas tardes.― saludó el más bajo.― Somos los detectives Ling y Tao, venimos de Tokio.― se presentó al mostrar sus identificaciones.

― Buscamos a este hombre.― dijo Tao al poner en el mostrador una foto de Inuyasha.

Kagome le miró por lo que le pareció un largo rato, estaba segura que era Inuyasha, sus ojos y cabello eran diferentes, pero estaba segura que era su novio.

― ¿Para qué le buscan?― preguntó al saber que no podía mentirles.

― Es urgente hablar con él.

― Fue a podar un árbol, no sé cuánto...― la campana de la puerta se escuchó, un Inuyasha mugroso y sudoroso, venía entrando.

― ¿Podemos hablar?― pidió Tao.

― Kagome, ven aquí.― sin oponerse la chica obedeció, en unos segundos ya estaba al lado de Inuyasha.― Necesito que vayas con tu madre.

― Yasha ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó en un susurro.

― Tranquila, confía en mí, todo va a estar bien, pero necesito que te vayas, cuando termine de atenderlos iré por ti.

― Pero...― algo en esos hombres le inquietaba, su intuición le decía que a causa de esa visita su vida cambiaría y no para bien.

― Voy a estar bien, pero necesito que te vayas y cierres la cerca.

Kagome a regañadientes salió y al estar al otro lado de la cerca, miró a la tienda, de inmediato notó a Inuyasha furioso.

* * *

 **¡Perdonar el gran atrasó! Pero no me gustaba como había quedado y repetí algunas partes, al final quedo un capitulo más largo de lo planeado.**

 **Espero les gustase y muchas gracias por sus mensajes, siempre es un place y gusto leerles.  
**

 **03/04/2016**


	5. Sin Vuelta Atrás

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **5.** **Sin Vuelta Atrás.**

Inuyasha se había apresurado a terminar su trabajo para regresar lo más pronto posible con Kagome, estaban a mitad de diciembre y antes de que llegase la primer nevada, quería llevar a la chica a comprar el _shimekazari_ que colocarían en la puerta de entra de su casa. Entró a la tienda sin prestar mucha atención por ir sumido en sus pensamientos, lo que provocó que al entrar y ver a esos hombres trajeados se quedara congelado por un momento, un temor que jamás había sentido se apoderó de él, quiso tomar a su novia y llevársela lejos, pero no podía hacerlo y saliendo de su shock le habló a Kagome, lo mejor era que ella se fuera.

Y ahora estaba empleando todo su autocontrol para no comenzar a gritarles a esos dos hombres, debía esperarse a que Kagome ya no estuviese cerca. Sentía que una gran irá enorme lo controlaba, apretó los puños para no golpear al primero que osa hablar.

―No lo haré, me dirán cómo me encontraron y se largaran.― dijo de golpe, no quería más explicaciones que esa.

―Revisamos algunas cosas de Mioga y dimos con una foto.― explicó Tao al sacarla del bolsillo interno de su saco.― En ella hay un hombre parecido a ti, ambos parados en ese lugar.― dijo al señalar el lago.

―Quemen todas esas fotos y jamás vuelvan a Shikon.― ordenó con enfado, saber de la existencia de esa foto, le hizo pensar en que si ellos pudieron dar con su ubicación tan fácilmente, ese sujeto también lo haría.― ¡¿No me escucharon?!― gritó al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía.― ¡Quiero que se larguen, olviden que me vieron y destruyan totas las fotos!― solo quería que se fueran y le dejaran seguir con su vida que con trabajos le había costado rehacer.

―Sabemos que no quieres involucrarte de nuevo pero ya son 45 las mujeres asesinadas y...

―Tienen grabaciones, mis reportes, horas y horas de interrogatorio, eso les debe bastar.― interrumpió Inuyasha a Ling.

―Nos manipulo, no sirve de nada.― confesó apenado Tao.

―Se los advertí, pero no escucharon, ahora quiero que dejen este lugar y no vuelvan.― Inuyasha se giró y les dejo libre el camino, en una clara invitación para que salieran.

―Entendemos que tienes una familia que proteger, pero...

―¡Qué se larguen! ¡No quiero volver a verlos!― gritó furioso y tomó a Tao de las solapas antes de que terminara de hablar.― No olviden que puedo encargarme de ustedes dos fácilmente.― agregó en amenaza.

―Entendimos, suéltalo y nos iremos.― dijo Ling al saber de la reputación de la cual era dueño ese joven.

―Sí vuelven no tendrán tanta suerte.― amenazó Inuyasha al dejar caer a Tao.

 **...**

Kagome llegó a casa de su madre, no había nadie, seguramente fueron al partido de practica de Souta. Fue a la sala a intentar ver televisión pero nada lograba que dejase de pensar en los hombres que llegaron. Se levantó para comer algo y al primer bocado, inmediatamente sintió asco, fue corriendo al baño y vómito todo lo que comió en el día. Ya una hora e Inuyasha no iba, se levantó del sillón decidida a ir a la tienda, pero volvió a sentarse al estar consiente que su novio le dijo que él iría por ella. Para calmarse intentó pensar que era como en la visita de Miroku, Inuyasha pasó largo rato con su amigo, pero esos sujetos no parecían sus amigos ¿Y si le hicieron algo malo? ¿Que tenía que hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía?

Tocaron a la puerta y se apresuró a abrirla, Inuyasha estaba frente a ella, completo y aparentemente sin daño alguno.

―¡Estas bien!― gritó de alivió saltándole al cuello.

―Claro que lo estoy, ¿Tu madre sabe?― preguntó al entrar a la casa e intentar escuchar algún ruido que le indicase que algún miembro de la familia estuviera cerca.

―No hay nadie.

―Mejor así, no los preocupamos por nada.― dijo con alivio.

―¿Quiénes eran?

―Policías, querían saber sobre los asesinatos de hace años.― respondió mientras tomaban asiento en el sofá.

―¿Por qué te buscaron?― preguntó Kagome intentando mantener la calma, pero una vez que vio a Inuyasha cerrar los ojos y tensar la mandíbula, ató algunos cabos.― "Ella" fue una de las... Él la...― no podía decirlo.

―Sí, la mató.― confirmó Inuyasha.― Están buscando toda pista que les pueda ser útil, perdón por preocuparte.― la tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.― Pero créeme que cuando te digo que hay detalles que es mejor no sepas, es verdad.

―Creo que así es mejor, ¿Qué te paso?― preguntó al percatarse que Inuyasha ocultaba bajo su guante una gasa.

―No sé porque creí que no te darías cuenta.― se quitó el guante y dejó ver la lesión.― Perdí el control por un momento, ya estoy bien.

Después de que se fueron los agentes, se fue a su casa, tenía que bañarse para calmarse e ir por Kagome, pero al entrar y ver su reflejo en el espejo del recibidor, lo rompió de un puñetazo. En su mano solo quedaron incrustados algunos cristales, nada grave, pero tenía que limpiar su herida y recoger el desastre que hizo. Por ello había tardado más en ir por su novia.

―Tú... Tú lo has visto ¿Verdad?― esa idea le estuvo rondando en su mente desde hace mucho.― Sabes como es, por eso vinieron.― Inuyasha asintió y Kagome ahogó un grito.

―No voy a dejar que los pongan en peligro.― acarició el lugar donde crecía su bebé.― ¿Te apetece ir a comer miso?

―Muero de hambre, por los nervios vomi...― se maldijo al haber dicho aquello, ahora Inuyasha estaría más preocupado.― ¡No es nada grave! Estamos bien, fueron los nervios.

―Perdóname por preocuparte, vamos antes de que sea más tarde y el frío se intensifique ¿Te viniste sin abrigó?― preguntó al recordar que solo la había visto salir con su suéter y gorro.

―Por las prisas lo deje en la tienda, en mi cuarto creo que tengo una chamarra, pero dudo que me cierre.― dijo apenada al estar consciente del tamaño que ya tenía su bebé.

―Ponte la mía y sin "peros".― le puso su chaqueta verde y le colocó la capucha.

* * *

Las fiestas decembrinas llegaron, ni Kagome e Inuyasha volvieron a hablar de sus visitantes y de las muertes. Con la estadía del padre de Kagome en Shikon, la chica se mantuvo abrumada por dos hombres completamente sobreprotectores. No podía salir a caminar sin que alguno fuese con ella, decían que podía resbalar o quedar atrapada en una madriguera, sin olvidar que a cada hora le preguntaban si tenía hambre o simplemente le llevaban algún snak. Estaba bien que estuviese embarazada, pero no por ello tenía hambre a cada rato.

Y dos días antes de la llegada de Kenzo, Kaede les había dicho el sexo del bebé, Inuyasha y Kagome serían padres de un niño que crecía muy bien. La noticia provocó algunas discusiones entre Inuyasha y su suegro, el primero decía que su hijo entrenaría Kendo como toda su familia y el segundo decía que su nieto sería un gran beisbolista, que lo llevaba en la sangre y que la prueba más reciente era Souta. Pero sí le hubieran preguntado a Kagome, ella hubiese dicho que su hijo sería un ser agua, amaría nadar y no lo sacarían del lago tan fácilmente.

Eran mediados de enero cuando Inuyasha estaba en su taller arreglando su vieja cuna y la mecedora de su madre. Quería tener todo listo para su pequeño, una vez que terminara con la mecedora, revisaría cada rincón de la casa para hacerla un lugar seguro, colocaría rejas en las escaleras y en la entrada de la cocina, no quería algún accidente.

Su reloj de pulsera sonó y dejo de lijar, en media hora Kagome salia del jardín de niños y él tenía que ducharse para quitarse el polvo y el olor a barniz. Una vez listo, cogió sus llaves y salió, pero al ver que estaba nevando ligeramente, se regresó por el paraguas y se guardado en su chamarra una bufanda, un gorro y guantes para Kagome. Volvió a salir de la casa y al ver en su entrada a los agentes, soltó el paraguas, golpeó al que tenía más cerca y cuando el otro quiso ayudar a su compañero, también recibió un golpe. Ahora Ling y Tao estaban en el suelo, escupiendo la sangre sobre la nieve.

―De nuevo ustedes, ¡Ya les dije que...

―Inuyasha.― interrumpió un tercer hombre que iba con ropa más casual.

―¿Miroku?― apretó los puños, si su amigo estaba allí no era para nada bueno.

―Tienes que leer esto.― le entregó un sobre con sello oficial e inmediatamente Inuyasha lo abrió.― Lo siento, no tienes otra opción, si lo rechazas te arrestaran.― dijo al ver a su amigo arrugar la hoja de papel y temblar por el coraje.

―No pueden, me dieron por muerto, esto no es parte del trato.

―Si pueden, perdóname por traerte malas noticias, pero al enterarme decidi venir para darte apoyo.

―Dijiste que venías porque tu sabías controlarlo, que te escucharía y evitarías que nos matara.― reclamó Tao al estar ayudando a su compañero a levantarse.

―Mentí, pude evitar ese golpe pero se lo merecen, solo quería venir como apoyo para él.

―¿Qué va a pasar con Kagome?― preguntó Inuyasha con miedo.

―Prometen que pondrán vigilancia en la carretera y los puertos que conectan aquí, para que no entre a la isla.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, se guardó la carta, recogió el paraguas y se marchó.

―¿A dónde va?― preguntó Tao dispuesto a seguirlo, pero Miroku los detuvo.

―Déjenlo, necesita tiempo... O puedes seguirlo.― dijo al soltarlo.― Pero no creo que quieras otro golpe.

 **...**

Vio a Kagome salir de la escuela rodeada de todos esos niños, ella sonreía y de solo pensar que esa sonrisa desaparecería cuando le diera la noticia le hacía sentirse miserable, como la peor escoria del mundo. ¿Qué pasaba si al enterarse tenía un colapso nervioso y dañaba a su bebé? No podía decirle, pero ella necesitaba saber la verdad por si no regresaba vivo a ella.

Kagome se despidió de sus alumnos y caminó hasta donde Inuyasha le esperaba, su corazón palpitaba como loco cada que le veía, al quedar frente al chico lo notó perdido, le llamó dos veces y no le contestaba, solo se limitaba a verla.

―¡Inuyasha!― gritó para traerlo a tierra.― ¿En qué pensabas? Estabas ido.

―En lo hermosa que te ves.― contestó una vez que regresó a la realidad.― Ponte tu bufanda y guantes para irnos.― pidió al verla sin ellos.

―Ammm, yo... Los olvide.― dijo apenada, era consiente que en su estado un resfriado podía ser peligroso

―¿Qué voy hacer contigo?

―Mañana ya no los olvido.― prometió al juntar sus manos y de pronto su cuello se vio envuelto por una larga tira.

―Dame tus manos, Kagome están heladas.― dijo Inuyasha al llevarlas a su boca y calentarlas un poco antes de ponerles los guantes.

―Sensei.― interrumpió una pequeña.

―¿Qué pasa, Kimi-chan?

―Su invitación, espero puedan ir a mi cumpleaños.― dijo la pequeña al entregarle una tarjeta con la imagen de una bailarina.

―Allí estaremos.― prometió Kagome y la pequeña regresó contenta con su madre.

Inuyasha solo se tenso al pensar que él no iba a ir con su novia a aquella fiesta.

 **...**

Llevaba rato preocupada por Inuyasha, lo notaba nervioso, iba y venía de la tienda, veía el exterior constantemente, no dejaba de besarla y acariciar su vientre cada que podía, no se quejaba por eso, le encantaba ser apapachada, pero su intuición le decía que pasaba algo y no precisamente bueno.

―¡Hey! No has tocado tu comida.― dijo la chica al ver que su novio solo revolvía el caldo.― ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que se me saló, con estos cambios de gusto es...

―La comida está bien.― se acercó más a ella y la tomó de las manos.― Es solo que... Necesito irme un tiempo.― lo había dicho, ya no había vuelta a atrás.

―¿Es por la gente que vino? Pero no han vuelto, no tienes que…

―Están de regreso.

―¿Cuándo vinieron?― preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

―Hoy, no quiero irme pero debo hacerlo, termino ese asunto y regreso, prometo hacerlo antes de que nuestro bebé nazca.

―¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Quiero la verdad.― demandó.

―Lo sé, ven conmigo.― dijo al ayudarla a levantarse y llevarla al ático.

Inuyasha hizo sentar a Kagome en el suelo mientras él arrastraba un baúl metálico que había estado cubierto por una lona. Lo abrió y comenzó a sacar cosas, entre ellas uniformes, cajas de madera y metal, también una caja con la bandera de Japón. Pero la que más llamó la atención de Kagome, fue una que se abría con combinación. Inuyasha sacó algunos papeles y le tendió a la chica una identificación.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es Saotome Rinne?― preguntó Kagome al leer la credencial y extrañarle que la foto estuviese raspada.

―Soy yo.― contestó con dificultad y su novia le observó incrédula.

* * *

 **¿Qué puedo decir? Las cosas se van a volver muy dramáticas desde este punto. Desde hace mucho lo ando queriendo publicar, pero mi musa encontraba nuevas cosas que ponerle a cada revisión que daba y se volvió súper lago, por eso, lo he cortado y en la semana subo el próximo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, favoritos y follows, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **02/05/2016**

 _Shimekazari:_ es un adorno tradicional japonés que protege de los malos espíritus para empezar el año nuevo con buen pie.


	6. Quiero Ver Tu Sonrisa

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

Nuevamente estuve la tentación de dividir el capítulo, pero de últimas lo dejé tal cual, ya han esperado mucho por esto.

Por último:

 **ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ADVERTENCIA, LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD, CONTENDIO EROTICO.**

* * *

 **6.** **Quiero Ver Tu Sonrisa.**

Inuyasha veía a Kagome sujetar con fuerza la identificación y observarle con temor, seguramente miles de cosas erróneas ya se formaban en la mente de ella, lo mejor era aclararle las cosas antes de que colapsara.

― Es decir, mi nombre falso.

― ¿Nombre falso? ¿Para qué quieres un nombre falso?― preguntó con miedo.

― Hace unos años, pertenecí a una agencia internacional que se encarga de atrapar criminales de alto riesgo.

― ¿La INTERPOL?

― No, de hecho "no existe".

― ¿Los hombres de negro?― ¿Ahora Inuyasha le iba a decir que los alienígenas existían?

― Podría decirse, pero sin alienígenas, ahora quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas hasta que termine.― Kagome asintió e Inuyasha se dispuso a contarle todo.― Hace unos 20 años surgió un asesino serial, al principio mataba unas cinco personas por año y pasó desapercibido, pero después de 10 años, evolucionó. En un año mató a más de 100 mujeres, nadie había podido localizarlo, mataba a los agentes más experimentados. Se desplazaba por varios países y no tenía un tipo de mujer, solo sabían que había sido él por su firma, una viuda negra que dejaba en la boca de sus víctimas.― Kagome al escuchar eso, debió contener las ganas de vomitar.― Sabes que estuve en la universidad, te dije que no la terminé y que mi servicio lo hice en la naval.― la azabache asintió.― Pero no fue así, me gradúe y entré a la armada juntó a Miroku, una vez dentro, debíamos tomar entrenamiento obligatorio y un día, llegaron tres hombres, uno de ellos era Mioga, un viejo amigo de mi padre, me reclutaron y me trasladaron.

― Espera, sí ese amigo de tu padre pertenecía a esa agencia ¿Tu padre también?

― No, mi papá lo conoció en su servicio militar y en ese entonces Mioga no era parte de eso, fue una coincidencia que me eligieran.

― ¿Por qué te eligieron? No eras un "agente" o como sea que les digan.

― Extrañamente era mejor que sus propios hombres, dijeron que notaron mi capacidad de rastreo, además era bueno luchando y excelente francotirador, necesitaban gente nueva.

― ¿A Miroku por qué lo reclutaron? No lo veo siendo un hombre de combate.― si no recordaba mal y no le mintieron, Miroku dijo que era lingüista.

― Las apariencias engañan, tiene sus propios métodos, un poco raros pero eficiente, pero entró principalmente para ser mi compañero, era el único que se acoplaba a mi carácter.― Kagome soltó una pequeña risilla e Inuyasha sonrió, ella ya se iba relajando.― Como sea, de inmediato me asignaron al caso y en poco tiempo logré acercarme lo suficiente, más que cualquier otro, sabía que pronto lo atraparíamos. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de atraparlo cambio su modo y la mató... Mató a Kikyou, así se llamaba. Dos meses después logré detenerlo.

― ¿Qué pasó con él?

― Lo arrestaron, pero no lo ejecutaron, querían aprender más sobre cómo funciona la mente de un asesino.

― Espera un segundo.― le estaba costando asimilar todo aquello.― ¿Que tienen que ver las mujeres que han estado asesinando con todo esto?

― Él lo hizo.

― No, dijiste que está preso y todas las víctimas se parecen, no les deja arañas.

― Al matar a Kikyou cambio su modus, las elegía igual a ella y el pétalo es porque, las rosas blancas eran sus favoritas. Kagome, él escapó.― le tomó a ella de las manos para darle seguridad.

― ¿Cómo que escapó? ¿Él va a venir por ti?― ya sentía su corazón palpitar aceleradamente y sus manos sudaban.

― No me han dado los detalles de su fuga, pero no sabe dónde estoy, tranquila.

― ¡¿Cómo no va a saber?! Toda la gente que ha venido lo sabe, Yasha él... Él...― comenzó a hiperventilar e Inuyasha no perdió tiempo para abrazarla por la espalda en un intento por calmarla.

― Tranquila, no te alteres, recuerda al bebé... Inhala, exhala, sigue mi respiración.― Kagome le obedeció y logró que su respiración volviese a la normalidad.

― Es imposible, lo que dices es imposible ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

― Porque no podía, fue parte del acuerdo para tener mi libertad, pero ahora que la perdí puedo decírtelo, además necesitas saberlo.

― ¿Cómo estás seguro que no sabe de ti?

― Mi apariencia era diferente, ahora te muestro.― se levantó y de la caja, sacó una foto que le dio a Kagome, ella la miró fijamente, era como la que le mostraron los agentes.― El día que nos enfrentamos, luchamos a muerte, me apuñalo.― dijo al llevarse inconscientemente una mano a su cicatriz en el pecho.

― Entonces no es una cicatriz por un ataque de un gato, cuando eras niño.― dijo al recordar que esa fue su excusa cuando la vio por primera vez.

― No, me dieron por muerto, Saotome Rinne murió aquella noche. Me permitieron volver a tener mi verdadero nombre, pero no podía recuperar por completo mi vida y volví aquí. Tenía planeado vivir lejos de todo, morir solo, pero llegaste tú.― confesó al acunar el rostro de ella entre sus manos.― En el momento que llamaste mi atención, intenté alejarte, te trate mal para que me odiaras y no volvieras a la tienda, todo iba bien, tú me detestabas y huías de mí. Pero caíste en ese agujero, no soporte verte llorando y en problemas. En ese momento todo se fue al carajo, viste algo que no quería que vieses, me viste a mí y también me condené, terminé enamorándome por completo de ti, lo único que quería era no ponerte en peligro, pero no pude. Ahora ellos están aquí...

― No es tu culpa, ellos debían asegurarse de mantenerlo en prisión.― no le parecía justo que ahora Inuyasha debiera arreglar sus problemas.

― El día dijiste que seríamos padres yo fui feliz, en ese momento en verdad creí que podía dejar todo mi pasado en el olvido. Me propuse a no pensar que había un psicópata asesino en la cárcel, pero llegó Miroku con aquella noticia y todo regresó.

Kagome ahora comprendía la verdadera razón, por la que la llegada de Miroku le alteró tanto a Inuyasha.

― El ataque a la escuela ¿Fue mentira?

― No, eso lo provocó él para escapar.

― ¿Cómo se llama? Inuyasha ¿Cuál es su nombre?

― Naraku, te mostraré una foto suya, si llegas a verlo quiero que te alejes.

Kagome tomó la nueva foto y vio el rostro del hombre que era responsable de tantas muertes, vio los ojos del hombre que le arrebataría a Inuyasha.

― Te quieren para que los ayudes a buscarlo, puedes negarte ¿Verdad?

― Tengo que ir, me dieron esto.― le tendió la carta y Kagome la desdobló.― Es una orden, sí no la cumplo me arrestaran y él conocerá donde estas.

― No es justo.

― Prometo ser cauteloso, volveré con ustedes.

― Nace en cuatro meses ¿Volverás para cuando nazca?― preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

― Nada me impediría estar aquí.

Se quedaron viendo viejos álbumes que Inuyasha había sacado y les había abrigado con una antigua manta de sus días en los que iba con su padre a acampar. Por esas siguientes horas se olvidaron de todos los problemas.

― Este de aquí es tu hermano.― dijo Kagome al ver a un adolecente, su semblante era serio y miraba a la cámara como queriendo matar a quien estuviese tomando la foto.

― Sesshoumaru, esa foto es de cuando terminó su segundo año de secundaria.

― ¿Dónde está ahora?

― No lo sé, dejo de venir al cumplir quince, desde que mi padre y la madre de él se separaron venía aquí a pasar los veranos, y uno que otro invierno. Siempre que llegaba se encerraba en su cuarto, solo coincidíamos en las comidas.

― ¿Por qué jamás se llevaron bien?

― Supongo que me odió porque mi padre vivía conmigo o simplemente porque era el hijo de la mujer que le quitó a su padre, aun así, siempre fue respetuoso con mi madre.

― Tus padres fueron muy felices juntos.― dijo al llegar a una foto donde estaban con un Inuyasha de cinco años.

― Sí, papá no soportó perder a mi madre y murió siete meses después.

― Me hubiera gustado que conociera a su nieto.

― Igual a mi… Antes que lo olvide, tengo algo para ti, tenía planeado dártelo en otro momento, que fuera especial, pero no me iré sin que la tengas.― se estiró al baúl junto a él y sacó un objetó que estaba envuelto en un trozo de tela.

Con cuidado Kagome lo desenvolvió y pudo ver una hermosa caja de música, era circular, color azul marino, blanco y rojo, con adornos en plata, simulando el diseño a una armadura samurái.

― Es preciosa.

― Mi padre se la dio a mi madre, solo esto puede abrirla.― explicó al mostrarle una llave con un muy elaborado diseño.― La insertas aquí para abrirla y para escuchar la melodía giras la figura.― explicaba mientras iba mostrándoselo.

― ¡Waaa!― exclamó fascinada Kagome, el interior y melodía también eran hermosos.

La figurita de una antigua princesa japonesa armonizaba con la pintura de la luna llena en el interior de la tapa.

― Kagome, cuando regrese quiero que nos casemos.

― Inuyasha... Sabes que eso no me importa, con saber que me nos amas estoy feliz.

― Pero es el sueño de tu madre verte con un kimono nupcial, es lo menos que debemos hacer ahora que les voy a causar muchos problemas. Y no quiero que nuestro hijo piense que solo estamos juntos por él. Prometo que ya solo seré Takahashi Inuyasha ¿Qué dices?

― ¡Claro que sí!

Inuyasha tenía a Kagome sobre él, se besaban sin poner límites a su pasión, fue cuestión de un segundo cuando Inuyasha coló sus manos bajo el vestido de la chica haciendo gemir, estaba dispuesto a hacerle el amor allí, no le importaba estar en medio de un desorden, lo malo era que no le podría quitar toda la ropa, el ático no era un lugar precisamente cálido en invierno. Pero en ese momento fue lo que menos le importó, harían el amor de esa manera y luego la llevaría a la recamara. Se estaba abriendo el pantalón cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los alertaron.

Inuyasha se levantó y fue a asomarse por el rosetón que daba a la calle, estacionada frente a la casa estaba la camioneta negra.

― Son ellos, no bajes, te puedes caer.

― InuYasha.

― Ya regreso.

 **...**

Miroku apartó bruscamente a Ling de la puerta antes de que la derribara con tanto golpe. Entendía que los jefes los presionaban y de no llevar a Inuyasha a la agencia, sus cabezas rodarían, pero debían tener tacto.

― Miroku ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Inuyasha una vez abrió.

― Llamó el director, quiere saber si irás.

― Que pregunta más tonta, no tengo de otra.― dijo molesto, ¿Acaso se burlaban de él?

― Nos vamos a las 0500 horas, antes de que se congestione la carretera.― informó Tao quien se mantenía a una distancia prudente.

― No dejes que se acerquen, estaré listo.

― Recuerda que no puedes llevar nada...

― Nada personal, lo sé.― dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

― Caballeros, volvamos a la posada.― ordenó Miroku al caminar a la camioneta.

― Puede escapar.― dijo Ling refiriéndose a Inuyasha.

― No va a escapar.― aseguró Miroku.

― No quiere hacerse cargo de la investigación, puede hacerlo.

― Escapa ¿Y luego qué? Por si no lo notaron será padre, no huirá dejando a su novia sola y mucho menos se la llevará, no es una vida que quiera para su familia. Al menos, si viene sabe que estarán a salvo, que tiene la posibilidad de volver.― dijo molestó Miroku, esos tipos eran unos idiotas.

― Aun así, debe estar planeando...

― Dije que volvemos a la posada.― la mirada de Miroku se ensombreció, tomó a ambos del cuello y los jaló a la camioneta.

 **...**

Inuyasha subía nuevamente al segundo piso cuando vio a Kagome de pie en el pasillo. Ella había bajado del ático sin ayuda ¿Qué no entendía que podía resbalar?

― Te vas mañana.― soltó Kagome quien había alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación.

― Dije que no bajaras, las escaleras al ático son estrechas, pudiste...

― Te vas mañana.― repitió.

― No pienses en eso.― pidió Inuyasha rompiendo la distancia entre ambos.

― No quiero que te ma...― no podía decir esa palabra, ni quería pensar en ella.

― Estaré bien, lo prometo.― dijo el chico limpiando las lágrimas que mojaban el rostro de su novia.

― ¡Ya una vez te hirió!― gritó enojada, él podía no correr con la misma suerte.

― En ese momento no tenía por qué luchar, mis padres habían muerto y estaba solo, ahora ya no lo estoy.― estrechó a Kagome entre sus brazos, sentía con claridad el cuerpo de ella estremecerse por el llanto y sus delgadas manos aferrarse con fuerza a él.

― ¿Cómo voy a saber que estas bien?

― Hallaré la manera de hacértelo saber.― dijo al besarla en el cuello.

― Quisiera haber aceptado vivir contigo la primera vez que me lo pediste.― de haber aceptado tal vez ahora ya tendrían a su bebé, pero no, ella lo rechazó tres veces antes de darse cuenta que técnicamente ya vivían juntos.

― Tenías que hacerte la difícil, eso me encantó e hizo las cosas más interesantes.

― Pero sí... Yasha...― jadeó cuando su novio bajaba el cierre de su vestido y rosaba al mismo tiempo su espalda.― Espera...― pidió al sentir su brasier ser desabrochado

― No, esta es la única manera en la que no pensarás en eso.― antes de que ella repelara la besó, le bajo su vestido para que cayese al suelo, llevó al dormitorio y en el trayecto terminó de quitarle el brasier.

Inuyasha sentó a la chica en la cama y le repartió besos desde su boca hasta sus senos, mientras se sostenía con una mano y con la otra se encargaba de ir directo a la entrepierna de Kagome, introdujo su mano entre las pantis y con grato placer la sintió mojada. Con circulares movimientos torturó el botón que mandaba corrientes de placer por todo el cuerpo de su mujer. Kagome se abrazó al cuello de Inuyasha en un intento por no caer de espaldas, y abrió más sus piernas, quería que él fuese más allá de ese punto.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en el rostro de Inuyasha al sentir a su novia pedir más, se dispuso a quitarle a Kagome aquellas estorbosas medias, pero apenas si logró bajarlas.

― ¿Por qué usas esto que es tan difícil de quitar?― preguntó con molestia.

― Porque hace frío, y créeme que también en difícil de poner.

Inuyasha se levantó y jaló las medias, logrando quitarlas junto con las pantis de Kagome. Se apresuró a desvestirse y a acomodar las almohadas en una pila para recostar a la chica sobre ellas, con cuidado de no aplastarle el abultado vientre, se posó sobre Kagome, la besó de nuevo y fue penetrándola con los dedos. Los gemidos de la azabache solo lograban incrementar el lívido en su pareja.

Al cabo de unos minutos el miembro de Inuyasha estaba más que erecto y se enterraba en la entrepierna de Kagome, pareciera que por sí solo buscara el lugar en el que quería estar hundido. Para cuando la azabache se recuperaba de su primer orgasmo, Inuyasha ya la penetraba y se movía rítmicamente. Amaba hacer el amor con ella y después de tantas veces no se cansaba.

― Inuyasha no puedo...― dijo con dificultad, su espalda comenzaba a dolerle, a sus cinco meses, su bebé parecía de seis.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó al verla luchando por mantener su respiración.

― Me pesa.

― Entonces tu arriba.― salió de ella y en un hábil movimiento la puso sobre su abdomen.― A mí no me pesas.

― Es que así...― ella no quería quedar tan expuesta a la mirada de Inuyasha.

Se sentía cohibida por el tamaño que ya había adquirido su cuerpo y las marcas de estrías que le estaban apareciendo, no quería parecer menos atractiva a los ojos de Inuyasha. ¿Qué haría si no lograba mantenerlo excitado o no lo satisfacía como antes? Mientras Kagome estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Inuyasha no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, que le llamaran pervertido pero su novia embarazada le parecía la mujer más sensual del mundo.

― ¿Ya te dije que me excita mucho tu embarazo?― preguntó sin pensarlo y le acarició sin descaro sus senos.

― Idiota.― fue lo único que atinó a decir totalmente avergonzada.― ¡Inuyasha!― gritó al ser invadida de una estocada por el duro miembro del chico.

― Sigue tu ritmo.― la incitó a moverse con un movimiento de su pelvis.

No podía estar más que fascinado con la vista que tenía, su Kagome cabalgándolo y suspirando cada que sus caderas se encontraban, la tomó por su ancha cintura y le ayudó a mantener el ritmo, pero pronto se sintió llamado por esos senos que estaban más grandes, se alzó lo suficiente para poder capturarlos con su boca y la chica gritó de gozo. En ese punto de su embarazo, sus pechos se habían vuelto un punto muy sensible y detónate de placer.

― Inu… No los toques así.― pidió al sentirse embriagada por esa nueva sensación.

― ¿Te lastimo?

― No, pero…― ahogo un gemido cuando uno de sus senos fue lamido por el chico.― Me gusta lo que haces, pero… ¡Diablos!― gritó al tener un orgasmo.

Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho, se volvió a acostar y le marcó a la chica el nuevo compás. Ella cerraba los ojos y aguantaba la respiración mientras era embestida, a medida que el ritmo iba en aumento buscó apoyo en el pecho de Inuyasha y le clavaba sus uñas cuando sentía los golpes en su intimidad. A Inuyasha no le molestaba el dolor en su pecho cada que se adentraba de nuevo en su novia, porque un orgullo le llenaba al verla tan entregada a sus caricias.

― ¿Cómo te sientes?― preguntó al verla encogerse sobre su pecho y no moverse.― ¿Te duele algo?― temía haber hecho algo que la lastimará a ella y/o al bebé.

― Tengo frío.― respondió, sentía el gélido viendo tocar su espalda.

― Hagamos que ya no tengas y entres en calor.― dijo al salir de ella y levantarse, dejando a una desconcertada chica.

Se apresuró a destender la cama, ayudó a Kagome a acostarse y la arropó. Ella le observaba sin decir nada, hasta allí había llegado su noche de pasión ¿Por qué su cuerpo tuvo que sentir frío? Cerró los ojos e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no llorar. Fue hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Inuyasha a su espalda, que reaccionó.

― Espero que esa pequeña interrupción no te quitara las ganas de seguir, perdón por no percatarme que el frío había aumentado.― le dio un beso en la mejilla y notó que su novia estaba llorando.― ¿Por qué lloras?

― Por las estúpidas hormonas, creí que ya no íbamos a seguir.

― Te dije que haríamos que entraras en calor.

Inuyasha colocó una almohada bajo en vientre de Kagome y usando gran parte de su fuerza la acomodó de tal manera que ella quedase apoyada sobre él, para ayudarla con el peso extra.

― Kagome, necesito que me ayudes a penetrarte.― pidió al no conseguirlo.

― No creo que te sea muy cómodo, deberíamos probar con…

― Así está bien, lo disfrutaras.

La azabache asintió y con una mano, tomó el miembro de Inuyasha y lo puso en la entrada a su vagina, gimió al ser empalada, no hasta el fondo por la posición, pero Inuyasha se lo recompensó al llevar una mano a su entrepierna y excitarla como solo él sabía. Los gemidos de ambos se intensificaron, Kagome ahora ya no sentía su cuerpo frío, por el contrario, tenía mucho calor y quería quitarse las cobijas.

Inuyasha al sentir las paredes internas de Kagome apretarlo apresuró el ritmo, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a pasar tanto tiempo sin ella. Cuando la sintió llegar a su clímax, no tardó en eyacular. Ambos se quedaron quietos, intentando recuperar el control de su respiración.

― Te amo.― susurró Inuyasha al oído de la chica, ella sonrió y entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Inuyasha, no tenía fuerzas para contestarle.

Minutos después Kagome dormía tranquilamente e Inuyasha sintió su trasero congelarse, a causa de tanto movimiento las cobijas se habían deslizado hacía el lado de Kagome, las jaló con cuidado de no destapar a su novia y se dispuso a solo quedarse acostado junto a ella. No dormiría todavía, tenía que dejar una carta a la madre de Kagome donde explicara la situación. Eran las 8:26pm, tenía tiempo y podía permitirse el lujo de tener entre sus brazos el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, unos minutos más.

 **...**

Kagome disfrutaba del tacto de Inuyasha sobre su vientre, era tan relajante y más si recibía besos que iban de su hombro hasta su cuello. Inuyasha por su parte, pensaba en el cuándo su bebé se movería, quería sentir a esa pequeña criaturita dando sus primeras patadas, pero eso ya no sería posible, lo único que le reconfortaba era confiar en que le vería dar sus primeros pasos, su primer sonrisa, compartir su primer baño, decir su primer palabra o la primer vez que le diera limón. Sin duda se aseguraría de poder ver eso, de estar junto a su pequeño en su crecimiento, su niño, él debía crecer sin temor a que un asesino le buscase.

― ¿Cómo le pondremos?― preguntó de pronto Inuyasha, a pesar de ya saber que sería niño no habían tocado el tema de los nombres.

― No preguntes eso.

― ¿Por qué no?― la giró un poco y le miró interrogante.

― Si lo haces es como si planearas no volver.― dijo con voz entrecortada.

― No es por eso, no quiero que nos agarren las prisas y terminemos poniéndole uno feo que haga que nos odie.

― Entonces no me importa llamarle bebé, pequeño, bodoque o cachorro por un mes más después de que nazca, pero quiero ponérselo cuando regreses.

― De acuerdo, será como digas.― aceptó al alzarle la pierna izquierda y en un movimiento de cadera, penetrarla.

― ¿Más?― preguntó en un gemido.

― Serán largos días y me volveré loco.― dijo al iniciar un suave movimiento que los llevaría al placer.

 **...**

Se estiró en la cama y sacó un pie de las cobijas, no pasó mucho para que lo metiera de nuevo, estaba helando. Se acurrucó más al cuerpo junto a ella y consiguió el calor que buscaba. Y cuando estaba por dormirse de nuevo, escuchó unos fuertes golpes.

― Yasha...― habló para despertarlo ¿Cómo no los escuchaba?

― Aquí estoy.― la abrazó más al creer que tenía frío.

― ¿Qué son esos golpes?

Inuyasha prestó más atención y se percató de la intensidad. ¿Por qué alguien los buscaría a las –miró el reloj– 3:11 am?

― Vuelve a dormir.― pidió al abrazarla, pero los sonidos solo se intensificaron, hicieron falta un par de segundo más para que reaccionara.

― ¡Mierda!― se levantó molestó y se vistió rápidamente.

― ¿Ya llegaron?― preguntó Kagome al sentarse en el colchón y recibir como respuesta un leve "Si".― Dijeron que a las 5 ¿Por qué antes?

― No lo sé, ya regreso, quédate aquí y abrígate, hace frío y tú estás caliente.― le dio un beso en los labios y bajó a la entrada.

Antes de abrir vio por la mirilla y reconoció a Miroku, los otros dos estaban en la oscuridad. Quitó todos los seguros y al abrir los observó con enojo.

― ¿Qué quieren? Son dos horas antes.

Miroku retrocedió al sentir su vida en peligro, ya se había preparado para verlo hecho un demonio, pero en esa ocasión su aura era más intimidante.

― Debemos adelantar la salida, mató a tres y las dejó en el mismo sitio, debes de ver el lugar antes de que se contamine la escena.― explicó Tao intentado mantener la calma, estaba seguro que ahora sí morirían.

― Los intenté convencer pero... Son ordenes de arriba.― dijo Miroku para que Inuyasha no matará a los mensajeros.

― Ya vengo.― cerró la puerta bruscamente y se encaminó de regreso dormitorio, al cual no alcanzó a llegar porque Kagome estaba de pie a mitad de las escaleras.― Kagome.― susurró, ella ya llevaba su pijama y se había puesto la chamarra roja de él.

― Ya te vas.

― Volveré pronto, no es lo más apropiado, pero escribí una carta a tu madre explicándole las cosas, la deje en la mesa de centro de la sala.

― ¡No!― gritó al abrazarlo, no quería que se fuera, no quería estar sin él.

― Me tengo que ir.― le correspondió al abrazó y enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella.

― ¡Que alguien más lo haga, tú ya no tienes esa obligación, es su culpa que escapara no la tuya!

Los tres hombres afuera escuchaban todo gracias al silencio de la madrugada. A Tao y Ling les invadió la culpa, pero ellos solo seguían órdenes, le dieron a su jefe la respuesta de Inuyasha la primera vez que lo vieron y aun así, los altos mandos les mandaron con una orden. Miroku por su parte se lamentó no haber logrado que ejecutaran a Naraku en su momento, lo intentó por todos los medios posibles junto a Kouga, pero ignoraron sus advertencias.

― Él me odia, sí se entera que sigo con vida no dudará en dañarte a ti y al bebé.

― Vámonos, a otro país si quieres, pero no te vayas de mí.

― No quiero que vivamos huyendo y sí no voy, pondrán una orden internacional para atraparme, mi cara estaría en todos lados…― Kagome pareció comprender, se quedó callada e Inuyasha provecho para darle indicaciones.― Por ningún motivo quiero que cargues cosas pesadas, no subas al ático, te cubres bien; ten mucho cuidado al caminar, a causa de las heladas se pone resbaloso el suelo, lo mejor es que te quedes con tu madre y sobre todo, no quiero que vayas a la ciudad, aquí estarán a salvo. Prométemelo, Kagome.― pidió al tomarla del rostro y obligarle a verle.― Prométemelo.― repitió cuando ella no contestó.

― No iré a la ciudad, haré lo que dices, pero tú promete que regresaras pronto, sano y salvo.

― Cuando menos lo esperes ya me tendrás de vuelta.

― Lamento interrumpir pero ya llamarón para saber si vamos en camino.― dijo Miroku al intentar no llorar, no sabía si él tendría las fuerzas para separarse de su familia, claro que ahora los había dejado, pero a diferencia de Inuyasha, él podía volver con ellos cuando quisiera y su amigo ni una llamada podía.

― Miroku ¿Tú vas a estar con Inuyasha?― preguntó Kagome al ver al amigo de su novio.

― No te preocupes, lo voy a cuidar.― dijo con una sonrisa, no estaba seguro sí le iban a asignar volver a campo o lo mandarían a casa una vez entregara a Inuyasha, pero por la situación lo mejor era mentir.

Kagome asintió más tranquila, y no pudo evitar pensar en que Miroku también estaba dejando a su familia, si mal no recordaba, estaba casado y tenía tres hijos.

― Cuando salga, vas a cerrar perfectamente.― indicó Inuyasha a la chica y ella asintió.

― ¿No llevas maleta?― preguntó Miroku.

― Allá me darán ropa, no le veo el caso.― decía al caminar a la puerta.

― Inu...― le detuvo de la manga.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó preocupado al verla sostener su vientre.

― Se movió.― llevaba rato sintiendo "mariposas" en el estómago y por su preocupación las ignoró, pero cuando se intensificaron una sola idea se pasó por su mente "su niño estaba moviéndose".

― ¿Qué?― parpadeó confundido, no estaba seguro de haber entendido.

― Se movió.― repitió al cogerle una mano y llevarla a su vientre, justo en el lugar donde sentía el movimiento.

― Está pateando, finalmente...― llevaban tanto tiempo queriendo sentir sus primeras patadas y justo ahora lo hacía, era como si intentará decir algo, hacerle saber que él también le esperaría.― No le des mucha guerra a tu madre.― dijo contra el vientre de Kagome, sabía que ahora que se movía, su novia la pasaría más difícil.

― Ya es hora.― dijo Miroku al tomarle del hombro, lamentaba tanto romper con ese maravilloso acontecimiento.

― Debes soltarme.― pidió Inuyasha a la chica quien se aferraba con mayor fuerza a sus manos.

― Más te vale que vuelvas, no quiero tener que explicarle porque no lo hiciste.

― No llores, sabes que no me gusta, ¡Hey! Dame una de tus sonrisas, no hagas que lo último que vea antes de irme sea una cara triste.― le pidió limpiándole el rostro.

Kagome con dificultad sonrió y soltó a Inuyasha, caminó a paso lento detrás de él hasta la puerta, lo vio subir a la camioneta negra y cerró la puerta echando todos los seguros. Cuando escuchó el sonido del motor pegó su frente a la fría madera y se deslizó al suelo al no escucharlo más, ya se habían ido. Las lágrimas empaparon su rostro, cubrió su rostro con los brazos y respiró el aroma de Inuyasha que había quedado impregnado en la chamarra. Se aferró con fuerza a la tela en un desesperado intentó por sentir al chico que amaba junto a ella.

Horas después la casa estaba sumida en un completo y sepulcral silencio, hasta que fue roto por la alarma de un reloj en el dormitorio que marcaba las 6 am, hora en la que Inuyasha se levantaba a correr, pero ese día y por muchos más, no lo haría. Mientras tanto, totalmente ajena a ese sonido, Kagome dormía recargada en la puerta, había llorado hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaron.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Mucho drama para sus corazones?**

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus mensajes, aprecio cada uno de ellos. Nos estamos leyendo ;D.**

 **08** **/05/2016**


	7. Saotome Rinne

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **7\. Saotome Rinne.**

Inuyasha miraba por la ventanilla de aquel jet, observaba los campos y montañas nevadas iluminadas apenas por los primeros rayos de sol. Cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero no podía, en medio de esa oscuridad veía a Kagome que le suplicaba en silencio que no se fuera, pero por más que quisiera, eso era algo que no podía ser. Lo que le quedaba por hacer, era terminar con todo aquello lo antes posible. Miró su reloj y apenas llevaban quince minutos de vuelo, el tiempo se había vuelto muy lento. Ling y Tao dormían profundamente, dichosos ellos que podían conciliar su sueño. Miroku se acercó y se sentó junto a su amigo.

―Llegaremos en unas dos horas y tienes que cambiar de nuevo.― dijo al mostrarle una bolsa con tintes.

―Creí que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

―¿Quieres ayuda?

―No, yo puedo.― tomó la bolsa y se fue al baño.

El espejo reflejaba la imagen de un hombre cansado, ojeroso, sin alma. Se lavó la cara y preparó la mezcla del decolorante, estaba por volver a ser Saotome Rinne.

Hora y media después, Miroku hojeaba los archivos que le fueron dados, ver todas esas muertes era como regresar al pasado, uno que se propuso enterrar. Dejó la carpeta en el asiento a su derecha y vio salir a su amigo del baño con el cabello totalmente rojo.

―Sobre aquel asiento esta tu traje y zapatos.― Inuyasha asintió y regresó al baño para salir minutos después, topándose con Miroku.― Olvide darte esto.― dijo al mostrarle un estuche de lentes de contacto.

Inuyasha lo tomó y se sentó en el lugar de antes, observó a su amigo quien ahora también lucía un poco diferente. Se había puesto un traje negro de tres piezas, camisa blanca, en lugar de corbata llevaba un collar budista, su cabello ya no lo llevaba amarrado en una mini coleta y sus ojos antes azul oscuro, ahora eran marrones.

―¿Quieres que te ayude a atar la corbata?― tal vez, después de tantos años, ya no sabía cómo anudarla.

―No, aún recuerdo... Si ahora me viese Kagome, no me reconocería y no creería que llevó un traje.

―No importa como luzcas, estoy seguro que te reconocería.

―Miroku, gracias por mentirle.― sabía que su amigo no estaría con él en todo momento, seguramente después de dejarlo en la agencia no tendrían más contacto.

―Mientras pueda, cuidaré tu espalda.

"Iniciaremos el descenso, favor de sentarse y abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad".― indicó el piloto, Miroku se levantó a despertar a sus otros dos acompañantes e Inuyasha se dispuso a poner las lentillas grises.

 **...**

Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana llegaron a un poblado en Oita. Oficiales locales tenían resguardado un puente, la seguridad podría parecer exagerada, pero nadie quería que la escena se contaminara y perdiesen evidencias valiosas.

―Buenas tardes ¿El oficial a cargo?― preguntó Miroku a un hombre que estaba bebiendo café fuera de una patrulla.

―Soy yo, detective Ikari.― se presentó.― Ustedes deben ser los agentes de los que me habló mi capitán.

―Tatewaki y Saotome, los que se quedaron atrás son Ling y Tao.― indicó Miroku al ver a los otros dos hablando por celular, seguramente reportando que ya estaban en la escena.― ¿Dónde estaban los cuerpos?

―Síganme, espero tengan estomago de acero.― decía Ikari al conducirlos bajo el puente.― Procuramos no mover mucho, pero el forense debió llevarse los cuerpos por las ratas, les adelanto que les corto la garganta.

Conforme se acercaban al lugar, el olor a putrefacción llegó a sus fosas nasales. Debieron contener la respiración para no vomitar.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban aquí?― preguntó Miroku, ese olor no era de un día.

―El examen preliminar del forense indica que tres días, un automovilista al que se le pinchó un neumático reportó el olor, de no ser por él, quien sabe hasta cuándo los hubiéramos visto.

―¡Kami! Es asque...― Tao no terminó de hablar ya que la comida se le subió y Ling como pudo, le ayudó a volver.

―Son novatos ¿Verdad?― preguntó Ikari.

―Ni se les nota ¿Cierto?― contestó con burla Miroku.

―Su otro compañero me sorprende, ya se adentró bajo el puente, allí el olor es más penetrante, el forense y algunos ayudantes debieron entrar con máscaras.

―Le sorprendería lo que soporta, si gusta puede regresar, cuando terminemos le buscamos para que nos lleve a la morgue.

―Tenga esta mascarilla, mitigara un poco el olor.

Miroku le agradeció y una vez que se la puso, alcanzó a Inuyasha quien examinaba la escena.

―¿Y bien?

―Las dejó aquí a propósito, quería que las ratas se las comieran y se pudrieran lo más rápido posible por la humedad generada de las alcantarillas... Pero las mató en otro lugar.

―Hay sangre por todas partes, fue aquí.― señaló las paredes y el suelo teñido con la sangre.

―Créeme, fue en otro lado, aquí no tendría la comodidad de disfrutar de su trabajo, la sangre extra fue para atraer a los animales.

―Si tú lo dices, vamos a la morgue, no creo aguantar más este lugar.

 **...**

Ya en la morgue, Miroku no permitió que Tao y Ling entraran, no quería que hicieran una escena como la del puente. Además, para él e Inuyasha les era más cómodo sin ellos. El forense les fue mostrando los tres cadáveres, estaban irreconocibles, las ratas y otros animales habían hecho el trabajo de llevarse buena parte de evidencia.

―He revisado solo dos cadáveres, en uno de ellos las ratas ya se estaban comiendo los intestinos y en el otro, perros salvajes casi la desmiembran.― Miroku estaba seguro que no dormiría en días.― En mis largos años de carrera es la primera vez que me topo con algo tan perturbador.

―Igual nosotros, ¿Qué más ha encontrado?

―Hasta ahora, las dos primeras muestran las mismas heridas, fueron violadas en repetidas ocasiones y las desangraron lentamente. Dudo que el puente fuese la escena principal. La tercera víctima, estoy seguro que mostrara los mismos traumas.

―¿Cuánto llevaban muertas?― preguntó Inuyasha, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio.

―Una de ellas, casi dos días; las otras dos, cinco días, las mantuvo congeladas.

―¿Ya las identificaron?

―Estamos en eso, pero va a tomar tiempo, una de ellas puede que sea extranjera, no lo sabremos hasta analizar el ADN, su rostro esta irreconocible.

―Denos las huellas, ADN, placas dentales y nos encargaremos de acelerar la búsqueda, alguien debe estar buscándolas.― ofreció Miroku.

―Se los haré llegar en cuanto tenga todo.

―Muchas gracias, nos retiramos, cualquier cosa el detective Ikari nos lo hará llegar.― dijo en despedida Miroku.― Tenías razón, las mató en otro lado.― admitió a Inuyasha mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento.

―Se volvió más violento y osado, ahora disfruta alargarles su sufrimiento y aún después de muertas las quiere destrozar más.

―Tantos años de encierro hicieron que evolucionara, no es nuestra culpa, es la de ellos por dejarlo con vida, no lo olvides.

Miroku sabía muy bien que Inuyasha se estaba culpando por todo, él había tenido la oportunidad de matarlo pero al estar tan débil no pudo terminar con su cometido y cuando Naraku quedo en custodia de la agencia, ya no se le pudo acercar.

 **…**

Un helicóptero aterrizó frente a una modesta casa ubicada estratégicamente a las afueras de Tokio. Desde allí, se apreciaba toda la ciudad que por la hora, parecía árbol de navidad por todas las luces. Los copos de nieve caían con mayor intensidad y el viento ya calaba los huesos. Entraron a la propiedad y bajaron al sótano, donde entraron a un elevador que los condujo varios pisos abajo.

En cuanto las puertas volvieron a abrirse, dos personas ya los esperaban, un hombre alto que rondaba los 50 años y una mujer pelirroja en sus cuarentas, ambos occidentales.

―Bienvenidos.― saludo de manera formal el hombre, por su acento debía ser Inglés.― Finalmente conozco al gran Saotome Rinne, soy el director Adam Baker, espero trabajemos bien juntos, cualquier recurso que necesites, mi asistente Marion Dubois se encargará.― dijo al presentarle a la mujer de origen francés.

―¿Dónde están los archivos, los videos o lo que sea que tengan hasta ahora de él?― preguntó Inuyasha sin más preámbulos, no quería estar perdiendo más tiempo.

―¡Ese es el ánimo!― dijo alegremente Baker al momento que le daba una palmada en el hombro a Inuyasha.― Tatewaki, vayan a la sala de juntas, los alcanzamos en unos minutos.― pidió al irse con su asistente.

― _Relax_.― susurró Miroku al ver al pelirrojo tensar la mandíbula.

―¿Es quién me mandó traer?

―Sí, cuando se dio la fuga quitaron al sucesor de Mioga y mandaron a Baker, quería a "Lo mejor de lo mejor", investigó a todos los que han formado parte de la agencia y cuando dio con nosotros, ordenó traernos. Vamos a la sala de juntas, seguro tendrán café y algo de comer, muero de hambre.

Inuyasha asintió y siguió a Miroku, no perdiendo detalle del lugar, en todos esos años había cambiado, todo sufrió una remodelación extrema, se rodeaban de la mejor tecnología hasta el momento. El personal se había diversificado, antes la mayoría eran japoneses por ser la sede en Tokio, pero ahora apenas la mitad lo era.

Al entrar a la sala de juntas, se encontraron con un hombre moreno que estaba reclinado en una silla y lanzaba dardos a una pintura abstracta que estaba en la pared -aunque tuviese el blanco justo enfrente-.

―No es buena idea que destruyas propiedad ajena, puede ser un original muy costoso.― dijo Miroku.

―Miren lo que trajo la tormenta.― contestó con burla sin voltear a la puerta y haciendo referencia a la fuerte nevada que caía afuera.― Ya me estaba aburriendo, no hay nada bueno en la tv y me estaba quedando sin partes rojas a las que atinarle.― dijo al señalar la pintura.― Un gusto verlos de nuevo.

―No esperaba verte "lobo".― saludó Inuyasha, Kouga, su otro compañero. Piel bronceada, cabello negro y ojos verde-avellana. Si no recordaba mal, él debía ser castaño de ojos celestes.

―Creo que ninguno de nosotros espero volver, el único que tuvo más suerte fue "Tsubasa".― dijo el moreno refiriéndose al nombre falso de Miroku.― A él no lo obligaran volver por completo, ¿Qué clase de trató hiciste?

―Ninguno, no me quieren aquí por "blando".

―Se nota que no te conocen.

―Saotome, Jumonji.― interrumpió Dubois.― La reunión se atrasara, el director está en una reunión privada con los mandatarios, los llevare a su habitación. Y, Tatewaki.― volteó a ver a Miroku.― Ya te puedes ir, un helicóptero te llevará, si te necesitamos te llamamos.

Miroku estaba por decir algo pero Inuyasha no le dejo, seguramente pediría quedarse.

―Vete, deben extrañarte.― ambos amigos se miraron por lo que pareció un largo rato, pero solo fueron unos segundos, Inuyasha no se perdonaría el separar a una familia.

―Volveré y te traeré noticias.― prometió Miroku al seguir a otro agente que le acompañaría al helicóptero.

 **...**

Inuyasha terminaba de darse una ducha, ya la necesitaba desde que estuvieron bajo aquel puente. Podía sentir el olor a muerte impregnado en él. Se vistió con un conjunto deportivo gris y al salir, vio a Kouga que estaba recostado en la cama que le correspondía.

―¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?― preguntó Kouga al ver que Inuyasha tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

―Intentando rehacer mi vida.― contestó al dejar la toalla sobre los hombros.

―¿Funcionó?

―Todo iba bien hasta que se les escapó.

―En verdad creí que jamás tendría que volver a usar este nombre "Jumonji Ryoga".― dijo Kouga al ver su credencial.

―¿Tienes pesadillas?

―Rara vez... Viajar me ha ayudado, pero por tu cara deduzco que las tuyas son frecuentes.

―Ya no lo eran, pero con su regreso, volvieron.

―Debes extrañarla.

―¿Qué dijiste?― preguntó alarmado, ¿Kouga sabía de Kagome?

―Que debes extrañarla, ya pasó tiempo pero aquella escena del baño, hasta a mí me perturbó.

―Ah eso… Sí, yo…― estaba aliviado, por un momento creyó lo peor y estuvo por delatarse, debía mantener la calma.― Hace mucho que no me afecta como antes.

―Que bueno que ya no te culpes.

―No dije eso, sigo creyendo que no debió morir de esa manera, debí poder protegerla, es solo que...

―No es tu culpa, ella formaba parte de esto, conocía los riesgos, jamás quiso seguridad y prefirió vivir afuera que aquí.

―¿Tienes mucho de haber vuelto?― cambió de tema, no quería seguir recordando malos momentos.

―No, llegué hace tres horas.

―El director es algo efusivo, creí que los ingleses eran muy "formales".― comentó al recordar aquel golpecito en el hombro.

―También lo noté, pero dicen que era un estupendo líder en el _MI6_... Deberíamos dormir, ya no vinieron por nosotros.― dijo al ver la hora.― Repongamos energía para atrapar a Naraku.

Inuyasha asintió, dejó colgada su toalla en una silla y se fue a su cama, esa sería la primera de tantas noches que dormiría fuera de su hogar. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era que Kagome y su bebé estuvieran con bien, que no estuvieran solos, que nada malo les hubiese pasado.

 **…**

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que recorrió todos los canales y no encontró nada que ver. Su esposo llevaba una semana ausente, no había tenido noticias suyas y en su mente ya se imaginaba el peor de los escenarios. El sonido en la entrada la alertó, apagó el televisor y aguardó.

―¡Miroku!― gritó al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo.

―Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Ya se durmieron mis tesoros?

―Todo bien, las niñas han preguntado por ti, se durmieron hace media hora, ¿Para qué te querían?

―Sentémonos.― pidió el chico al caminar al sofá.

―¿Todo bien? Tienes una cara de preocupación que nunca te había visto.

―Me pidieron llevarles a Inuyasha.

―¡Oh kami! ¿Qué hiso cuando se enteró? ¿Cómo se lo tomó? Espero que no pelearan, tú no tienes la culpa, solo seguías ordenes ¿Y su novia? ¿Cómo está? Dijiste que está embarazada.

―Sango, cálmate.― pidió a su esposa al tomarla de las manos.― Se alteró al enterarse, algo normal, pero yo no fui quien recibió su furia.― esbozó una sonrisa al recordar el golpe a Tao y Ling.― Espero que Kagome esté bien, cuando nos fuimos era un mar de lágrimas y nervios... Le prometí cuidar a Inuyasha cuando no puedo hacerlo, yo no estoy en el caso. Le mentí para que soltará a Inuyasha.

―Hiciste lo correcto, ahora tiene la confianza de que Inuyasha está con un amigo y no solo confiando en personas extrañas para ella.

―Cuando lo vi después de mucho tiempo, todo él había cambiado, estaba radiante por tener a Kagome, sonreía al fijar su mirada en el vientre de ella, estaba tan ansioso de ser padre, me dijo que ya comenzaría la adaptación del cuarto de su bebé... Pero ahora, es como si su alma hubiese abandonado su cuerpo, se mueve por inercia.

―¿Cómo estarías tú?

―Espero que el bastardo no muera porque no podré ver a la cara a Kagome y a su hijo.

―Vivirá.― dijo con total seguridad la castaña.

―Espero que tengas razón, ya quisiera tener tu seguridad.

Sango se recargó en el hombro de Miroku, para darle apoyo. Pensó en Kagome, no la conocía pero ya sentía empatía con ella. Solo podía darse una idea por la angustia que estaría pasando, ella misma en esos días sin noticias de Miroku se estaba volviendo loca, ahora, imaginar esa situación por lo que serían meses, la sumía en una terrible depresión.

* * *

En la sala de juntas ocho personas -sin contar a Kouga e Inuyasha- estaban reunidas a la espera del informe sobre Naraku. El director estaba en el extremo principal, solo veía un documento y su asistente tecleaba en su celular.

―¿Nos van a decir cómo escapó o solo nos trajeron para perder el tiempo?― preguntó Inuyasha al ver que nadie hablaba.― ¿Acaso sienten tanta vergüenza por dejar que un peligroso asesino escapara de la que se supone es la más segura y eficaz agencia?

Kouga suspiro por la falta de tacto de su compañero, el director Baker cerró la carpeta, tomó un control, las luces se apagaron y la gran pantalla en la sala se encendió, mostrando las imagines que se tenían de Naraku en la prisión, las cuales eran de él en su celda.

―Hackearon nuestro sistema, mandaron una orden para traer a Naraku aquí desde nuestra prisión, asignaron a los agentes más novatos, el traslado se realizaría justo cuando llegaban nuevos presos y por ello nadie notó que lo transportaban con mínima seguridad. Los agentes fueron emboscados en carretera, los mataron y Naraku escapó.

―El hackeo debió ser interno ¿Ya investigaron a todos?― preguntó Kouga.

―A la mayoría, pero no se ha podido rastrear desde que servidor fue introducido el virus, no tenemos el día, ni hora. Pudo haber estado desde hace meses en nuestro sistema. Esos son los videos de seguridad de ese día, en ninguno aparece Naraku siendo trasladado, los modificaron.

―¿Cómo sabremos en quienes confiar? Cualquiera aquí puede ser un espía de Naraku.― habló Inuyasha al ver a cada uno con desconfianza.

―Quiero que todos salgan, menos Saotome y Jumonji.― ordenó Baker.― Tú también debes salir Dubois.― dijo al ver que la mujer no se levantaba.― Ya que estamos solos...― dejó un aparato similar a un MP3 sobre la mesa y cerró la puerta con seguro.― Sirve para que nadie escuche lo que se habla en esta sala, de haber micrófonos los desactiva. Respondiendo a tu pregunta Saotome, precisamente por eso los mande traer, yo tampoco confio en los agentes, estoy poniendo toda mi confianza en ustedes, elijan con quienes trabajar y respetaré su decisión, pero... Deben reportarme lo que crean relevante.

―Si quería desde un principio hablar a solas ¿Por qué trajo a todas esas personas?― preguntó Kouga.

―Son de los que desconfío principalmente, quería que los vieran.

―Bien, revisaremos todo esto, con suerte veremos algo que ustedes no.― dijo Inuyasha.

―Los dejo, quédense con el aparato, les puede servir.― Baker salió y Kouga reprodujo el primer video de los tantos interrogatorios que le hicieron a Naraku.

Lo bueno es que tenían una gran dotación de café, estaban por tener unas largas horas en aquella sala.

* * *

Estaba por cumplirse una semana desde su regreso a la agencia, Kouga e Inuyasha ya estaban seleccionando a las personas de confianza, por ahora eran solo tres que conocían desde hace años. El médico principal Ono Jinenji, el armero Sakabato Totosai y la hacker conocida como Kanna.

La hora de la comida ya había pasado, todos estaban en sus propios asuntos cuando una llamada movilizó a todos. Naraku los había contactado y demandó hablar con Saotome. A Inuyasha se le fue el alma, lo primero en lo que pensó fue que Naraku ya tenía a Kagome.

―Soy Saotome ¿Qué quieres?― habló sin miedo, aunque por dentro su corazón palpitara como loco.

―Es bueno tenerte de vuelta entre los vivos, Saotome... Ahora ya no me siento tan mal por no haber ido a tu funeral.

―Yo no faltaré al tuyo.― contestó entre dientes.

―¿Eso crees?

―Ya te atrape una vez.

―Y casi mueres.― le recordó.― Yo a diferencia tuya que te mantuviste en un largo retiro, he mejorado, gracias a todos esos archivos y videos que me mostraron vi donde estaban mis fallas.― Kouga e Inuyasha quisieron golpear a sus jefes, ¿Cómo dejaron que Naraku les manipulara?― Te será más difícil encontrarme, puede que nos tome Años.― recalcó la última palabra e Inuyasha apretó sus puños, no le tomaría años, lo encontraría en máximo cuatro meses, tenía una promesa que cumplir.

―En tus sueños.

Se escuchó un fuerte grito desgarrador de mujer, risas de hombres y el relinchar de caballos.

―¿Escucharon? Hay una hermosa señorita que se muere por ustedes y no es literal.

―Déjala ir, esto entre tú y nosotros.― dijo Baker.

―Se equivocan, es entre Saotome y yo...― un nuevo gritó se escuchó y todos guardaron silencio, no podían rastrear la llamada.― Granja Matsumoto, a las afueras de Kansai.― fue lo último que dijo Naraku antes de colgar.

―Alisten el helicóptero, avisen a las autoridades locales y llamen para que tengan listo el jet.― ordenó del director.

 **...**

El sol ya se había ocultado cuando llegaron a la granja, el lugar era iluminado por reflectores que mandaron colocar. Kouga e Inuyasha bajaron de la camioneta en la que iban, sus pulcros zapatos se llenaron del lodo originado por la nieve que se había derretido por el paso de los vehículos. Caminaron hacía un oficial que vigilaba el perímetro mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

―Buenas noches, agentes Jumonji y Saotome, buscamos al capitán Kim.― dijo Kouga al mostrar su credencial.

―Síganme, esta con los cerdos.― el oficial tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó.

―¿Cerdos?― preguntó confundido Kouga, ellos escucharon caballos en la llamada.

―Echó a la chica a los cerdos, fue horrible...

―Wong, ya me encargo.― interrumpió el capitán, un hombre ya mayor que seguramente estaba por retirarse.

―Debe ser el capitán Kim, somos los agentes Jumonji y Saotome.

―Me alegra que llegarán, venimos en cuanto recibimos su llamada, pero era tarde, uno de nuestros forenses ya se llevó a la chica a la morgue.

―¿Nadie notó que la víctima no estaba?― preguntó extrañado Kouga, en una granja siempre había gente ¿No?

―Estaba aquí con su prometido, solos por el fin de semana, la familia salió a una convención sobre pesticidas orgánicos y la casa al estar lejos de la ciudad nadie notó nada.

―Su oficial dijo que la hecho a los cerdos.

―El veterinario dice que los pobres animales no comían desde hace tres días y como la cubrió con su alimento, le arrancaron pedazos de carne y dedos.

―¿Ya contactaron a la familia?

―No hemos podido localizarlos, ya habían dejado el hotel y seguramente vienen en el avión, mandé a unos detectives a esperarlos.

―Dijo que estaba con el prometido ¿Qué pasó con él?― preguntó Inuyasha, era raro que volviese a matar hombres.

―No lo encontramos, debe estar muerto, en la casa hay signos de lucha y sangre por todos lados.

―Vamos a ver.

Los tres fueron a la casa, la sala estaba destrozada y llena de sangre, en la cocina los cajones estaban vaciados, los cuchillos no estaban. Subieron a la planta alta, todo arriba estaba intacto.

―¿Qué creen que hiciera con el muchacho?

―Si tuvo suerte, no estaba en casa, se pelearon y se fue. Si no, lo mató.― contestó Inuyasha al capitán.

―El nombre de la chica era Asakura Jun, tenía 24 años, su prometido Nanase Yamato de 32 años, era profesor en la primaria local. Muy buenos chicos, no se merecían todo esto.― dijo decaído el capitán Kim.― En cuatro meses me retiraba, lo adelantaré, no creo poder con esto.

―Vaya a tomar algo, nosotros le avisaremos si entramos algo.― alentó Kouga y el hombre se fue.― Tenemos que encontrar a joven, con suerte al no ser su prioridad, encontremos algo que nos diga como las escoge o su siguiente blanco.

Kouga se acercó a Inuyasha que se había quedado viendo por la ventana, observó también intentando ver lo que veía pero nada le alertaba, solo había un campo en completa oscuridad y a duras penas se distinguían dos espantapájaros. Tal vez Inuyasha se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos.

―¿Qué miras?

―El espantapájaros.

―¿Cuál de los dos?

―El que da la espalda a la casa, en esta foto solo hay uno, el que mira al establo.― indicó al mostrarle la foto que estaba sobre el escritorio.

―¿Es él?― Inuyasha asintió y Kouga fue donde el capitán a darle sus sospechas.

Inmediatamente varios hombres se apresuraron a llegar y bajaron el cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que a nadie se le ocurrió que el cuerpo de Nanase fuese uno de los espantapájaros?

―Murió al ser degollado y gracias a la nevada no se lo comieron los animales.― explicó uno de los forense que seguía en la escena.― Tiene algo en la garganta.― introdujo sus dedos y sacó un collar, lo puso en una bolsa de evidencias y se lo pasó a los agentes.

―¿Un collar? ¿Qué significa?― por más que pensará en una explicación nada venía a su mente ¿Qué les quería dar a decir? ¿La esmeralda tenía un significado en particular?

Inuyasha lo examinó y lo reconoció de inmediato, era una reliquia familiar que le fue entregada a Kikyou por su abuela al terminar la preparatoria, la mujer la había usado en una de sus citas.

―¿Sabes qué significa?

―Es de Kikyou, tiene sus joyas.― sabía que el día que asesino a la chica también se llevó joyas y ropa, creyó que eran sus recuerdos ¿Por qué se deshacía de ellos?

―Lo atraparemos, solo quiere perturbarte, no dejes que gane.― alentó Kouga, pero Inuyasha solo podía pensar en un día en particular.

 _"Algo viejo que usaras en tu boda y para que me recuerdes" Es lo que dijo la abuela, la extrañó tanto.― decía la chica al salir de aquel restaurante y abrazar con mayor fuerza el brazo de su novio._

Kikyou le dio la indirecta de que quería casarse, pero él no se sentía listo, el matrimonio era una cosa que no iba con él y optó por fingir que no captó nada.

Matrimonio, pensó al soltar un bufido. "Ahora te parece una tontería porque no conoces a la indicada, pero cuando lo hagas no pensarás igual", eso se lo dijo su madre una de las últimas veces que la vio. Ahora mismo en donde quiera que estuviese, debía tener una gran sonrisa y le decía "Te lo dije". En Shikon una azabache le esperaba para ser su esposa y un bebé por nacer esperaba a su padre.

―Capitán, necesito hablar con su forense que tiene a la mujer.― inmediatamente Inuyasha fue comunicado.― Necesito saber si la chica estaba embarazada.

A Kouga le extrañó la pregunta ¿Eso era relevante? ¿Naraku estaría matando mujeres embarazadas que se parecieran a Kikyou? No era posible, las otras víctimas no lo estaban.

―Muchas gracias.― Inuyasha colgó y su mente apenas procesaba la respuesta "Los archivos médicos indican que tenía seis semanas".

Las víctimas estaban por casarse y serían padres ¿Era una indirecta de Naraku? No era posible, su familia estaba a salvo en Shikon.

 _Kagome_ _... Kami no dejes que nada malo les pase._

* * *

 **Después de lo que han sido semanas, meses, de larga ausencia, terminé el capítulo.**

 **Tuve muchos problemas personales que me hicieron deprimirme y no quería afectar la trama a como la quiero, ahora estoy un poco mejor, he podido controlar tantas cosas que siento.**

 **Bueno, deseo que fuese de su agrado, miles de gracias por sus mensajes, los aprecio mucho.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **03/07/2016**


	8. Una Nueva Amiga

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **8\. Una Nueva Amiga.**

Nodoka quitaba con una pala la nieve acumulada en el exterior de más ventanas de su casa, Souta le había ayudado con la de la entrada antes de irse a la escuela, ya solo le faltaba limpiar la última ventana cuando vio en la vereda a una de las amigas y compañeras de trabajo de su hija, la joven de cabello marrón y ondulado, mostraba un semblante preocupado.

―Ayumi, buen día.― saludó al dejar la pala a un lado.

―Disculpe que la moleste tan temprano, pero ¿Kagome está bien?

―Hasta donde yo sé, sí. ¿Por qué?― le extrañó e inquietó la pregunta.

―Tal vez estoy exagerando, pero Kagome no llegó a trabajar, no contesta el celular, aproveche el almuerzo de los niños para ir a su casa, nadie atiende y la tienda está cerrada.― se había debatido mucho en ir a casa de la señora Higurashi, no quería preocuparla por paranoias suyas, al final no pudo más, lo mejor era sacarse las dudas.

―Es muy extraño.― que no fuese a trabajar lo entendía, tal vez había sufrido de mareos o fatiga, pero que su hija o yerno no avisaran era de preocuparse.

―Entiendo que se quedase dormida, las embarazadas duermen mucho ¿Cierto?― Nodoka asintió.― Pero Takahashi está despierto desde temprano y sé por Kagome, que tiene el sueño ligero.

―Tranquila.― pidió la mayor al tomar a Ayumi de los hombros.― Iré a ver, tú regresa a la escuela.

―¿Cree que le pasará algo al bebé?

―¡Kami no lo quiera! Tal vez Inuyasha la llevó a la laguna o a caminar.

―¿Con esté frío?

―Las embarazadas tienen sus caprichos y mi yerno consciente mucho a mi hija.

―Tiene razón, llámeme en cuanto sepa algo de ellos.

Ayumi se fue y Nodoka entró por un abrigo, al salir vio a su hijo que venía de regreso, seguramente olvido algo. Ya que estaba de regreso, aprovecharía para que la acompañara.

―Mamá, olvide mi guante, hoy les vamos a dar manteni... ¿Estás bien?― preguntó al verla preocupada.

―Acompáñame a casa de tu hermana.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Espero que nada malo.

 **...**

Souta y Nodaka tocaban la puerta sin éxito, nadie atendía, pegaron oreja a la madera y ningún ruido. Intentaron ver por las ventanas, pero las cortinas estaban echadas. Rodearon la casa para ver si podían entrar por la puerta trasera y nada, al igual que la de la entrada, había sido reforzada con tres chapas.

―Mi cuñado sí que se preocupa por la seguridad.― dijo en burla Souta para aligerar el ambiente, pero no le funcionó.― ¿Y si rompo un vidrio?

―Hazlo, luego nos encargaremos de reponerlo.

Souta tomó una piedra, la arrojó a una ventana de la cocina y con ayuda de un palo quitó los picos que quedaban en el marco.

―No te vayas a cortar.

―Ya quite todo, ve al frente, ya te abro.― dijo Souta al no saber dónde estarían las llaves de esa puerta, pero las de la entrada principal debían estar en el escritorio, junto a la laptop.

El adolecente a primera vista no vio nada sospechoso en el interior de la vivienda, todo estaba en su lugar. Fue al escritorio y efectivamente, allí estaba el llavero con colgante de un tierno perro blanco. Al girarse, vio a su hermana hecha ovillo en el sofá intentando cubrirse del frio con la chamarra que llevaba puesta, a paso lento se acercó y le toco la cara, estaba respirando pero estaba fría.

―¡Hermana! ¡Kagome despierta!― pedía al moverla.

―Souta...― susurró, sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido y sin energía.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Y mi cuñado?― era muy raro que no estuviese y más raro que dejase dormir a Kagome en el sofá con esas bajas temperaturas.

―Él... Se fue...

―¿Cómo que se fue?― preguntó sin entender ¿Se pelearon acaso?― Estas helada, cúbrete con esto.― dijo al tomar una manta que estaba en el sillón y ponerla sobre los hombros de su hermana.― Le voy abrir a mamá, está esperando afuera.― sin perder más tiempo corrió a la puerta principal.

―Souta ¿Por qué tardabas?― ya estaba angustiada, su hijo demoró mucho.

―Ven rápido.― jaló a su madre y la llevó a la sala.

En cuanto Nodoka vio a su hija sentada en el sillón se acercó a ella, sintió alivió de verla con bien, pero al obsérvala y ver su palidez acompañada de ojeras, se preocupó.

―Kagome ¿Qué paso cielo?

―Mamá... Inuyasha se fue...― logró apenas decir, el llanto la consumía de nuevo.

―Espera ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Se pelearon? Kagome dime algo.― pedía sin obtener respuesta, su hija no dejaba de llorar.

―Mamá.― interrumpió Souta.― Tiene tu nombre.― dijo al darle el sobre que recién veía.

Nodoka lo abrió de inmediato y leyó la carta, no podía creerlo, esas cosas solo pasaban en los programas policiacos o películas de acción ¿No?. De forma apresurada, Inuyasha le explicaba su pasado en una agencia secreta internacional, su enfrentamiento con un asesino serial, la reciente fuga de ese asesino, el reencuentro con la agencia y la razón por la que se iba, también le había dado una historia para explicar su ausencia de Shikon, a ojos de los demás, se marchó para atender asuntos legales que su padre dejó inconclusos con su primer esposa. La mujer dejó la carta a un lado y volvió a concentrarse en su hija.

―Vinieron por él... Quiero que vuelva.

―Kagome, tienes que calmarte.― pidió al sentarse junto a su hija y abrazarla.

―¡¿Mi cuñado es un agente secreto?!― gritó Souta por la sorpresa, ya había leído la carta.― Lo siento, mi curiosidad fue más.― se disculpó apenado, no era el momento de emocionarse y admirarlo más.

―Tienes que tranquilizarte, mírame.― pidió Nodoka al alzarle el rostro a su hija.― Tienes que calmarte o afectará al bebé.― le recordó al tomarla de las manos y ponerlas en su vientre.

De inmediato, Kagome sintió el movimiento de su pequeño, su niño seguía con ella, dependía de ella para crecer fuerte y sano. Debía calmarse, por esa personita dentro de ella, que representaba su lazo con Inuyasha.

―Eso es, respira suavemente.― alentaba Nodoka.― Souta, tráele un té y algo de comer.― inmediatamente el joven se fue a la cocina.― Ahora entiendo porque no hablaba de su pasado, en su carta dice que volverá y tienes que creerle.

―¿Y si no? ¡¿Y si muere por detenerlo?!... ¡Jamás lo conoció! ¡Jamás se conocerán!― dijo Kagome refiriéndose a Inuyasha y su bebé.

―Siempre te ha cumplido, también lo hará esta vez.

―Prometió que nos mantendría a salvo, pero... ¿Qué pasa si para eso debe morir?― sabía que Inuyasha no lo dudaría dos veces, de ser necesario, daría su vida.

―No pienses en el peor escenario... Recuerda que también luchará por volver, no se rendirá fácilmente, lo sabes muy bien.

―Hermana.― interrumpió el chico al ofrecerle la taza de té y un pan.

―Quédate con tu hermana, le voy a llamar a Ayumi, la pobre estaba muy angustiada por ti, hasta vino a buscarte.― Nodoka se fue a la entrada y tener privacidad al hacer la llamada.

―No la escuché.

―Ni a nosotros, estabas profundamente dormida.― contestó Souta.

―No recuerdo cuando vine al sofá, lo último que recuerdo es que me quede junto a la puerta.

―Debiste estar medio dormida.

―¿Qué hora es?― a causa de la poca luz que entraba y su desorientación, no podía calcular la hora.

―Las 11:16.

―Deberías estar en la escuela.

―Mi hermana y sobrino son más importantes, come el pan, estás algo pálida.

―Primero voy al baño.

Kagome se levantó con ayuda de su hermano, pero al ponerse de pie, todo le dio vueltas, su vista se nubló y se desplomó sobre el muchacho.

―¡Mamá!― Nodoka entró corriendo y vio que Souta apenas lograba acomodar a Kagome en el sofá.

―¿Qué paso?― preguntó al ayudar a acostar a Kagome.

―Se levantó para ir al baño y se desmayó.

―Voy a llamar a Kaede.

 **...**

Una hora después, las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas, el susto que les dio Kagome fue grande. Si algo malo le hubiese llegado a pasar a ella y el bebé, no tenían manera de infórmale a Inuyasha.

Souta permanecía en la sala junto a una dormida Kagome, mientras Nodoka y Kaede charlaban en la cocina.

―Ya está mejor, pero no se debe alterar de esa manera, podría perder al niño.― advertía la longeva mujer.

―La vigilaremos.

―¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? ¿Y dónde está ese muchacho? Debería estar aquí.― no entendía el comportamiento de Inuyasha, desde el embarazo de Kagome era raro verlo lejos de ella, y ahora que su mujer e hijo estuvieron en peligro, no aparecía.

―Es complicado, Kaede-sama, ¿Recuerda que vinieron algunos hombres?

―Shintaro me comentó que se hospedaron en su posada.― respondió al beber de su té.

―Se llevaron a Inuyasha.

―¡¿Lo secuestraron?! ¡¿Ya llamarón a la policía?!

―No, nada de eso, vinieron por él porque tiene que arreglar unos asuntos que dejó su padre, creo que tiene que ver con la primer esposa.

―¿Eran abogados de la señora Irasue?― jamás creyó que el pasado del señor Takahashi volviera y afectase al hijo menor.

―No sé muy bien.― lo mejor era no dar muchos detalles hasta que toda la familia supiese la misma historia y no dijesen nada diferente.― Kagome no me lo ha explicado por completo, pero al ser algo tan repentino y no saber cuánto les lleve arreglar el asunto, tuvo un colapso.

―Lo que necesiten no duden en buscarme.

* * *

Colgó la llamada y se recostó en su silla de cuero; estaba más que satisfecho, de ahora en adelante se divertiría como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Debía admitir que fue una gran sorpresa enterarse que su mayor rival estaba vivo, al principio se enfureció y mató al mensajero. Pero luego una gran euforia le invadió, ya se estaba aburriendo de los patéticos intentos de la agencia por encontrarlo, necesitaba sentir la adrenalina en sus venas para disfrutar el momento, y hasta ahora, solo una persona le provocaba eso: Saotome Rinne.

―¿Piensas matarlo?― preguntó un veinteañero de cabello platinado y ojos verdes.

―No, aún no... Todo a su tiempo.

―Sería muy fácil.― él se encargaría de la tarea con mucho gusto.

―Hay algo mejor que la tortura física, la psicológica. Juguemos un poco, hagamos que se desgaste de ambas formas.

―Por su culpa pasaste tres años encerrado.

―No fue tan malo, ese tiempo me sirvió para prepararme y resurgir más fuerte que antes, no olvides que tenemos un "As".

―Eso dijiste la última vez.

―De alguna manera lo fue, no como tenía planeado, pero lo fue.

―La camioneta está llegando.― informó al recibir la noticia por su audífono.

―Hakudoshi, has que nuestros invitados se pongan cómodos, los alcanzó en un momento.

―¿En verdad crees que funcione?

―Funcionará.― afirmó con una perversa mueca.― Saotome se arrepentirá de haber vuelto a la vida.

* * *

Cuando Inuyasha le contactó con apenas una semana en la agencia, supo que algo no andaba bien, y no se equivocó. Su amigo le había pedido verificar que Kagome y el bebé estuviesen bien, algo en la últimas muertes le altero. Lo malo era que en ese momento estaba hasta el tope de papeleo en su trabajo, y decidió mandar a su fiel ayudante Hachi, un hombre robusto y de carácter algo nervioso, pero de su entera confianza.

Que mandase a Hachi tenía un lado positivo, él pasaría desapercibido, sería por otro citadino más en busca de un fin de semana lejos del ajetreo y bullicio de la ciudad.

Y la noche en que recibió por email las fotos que confirmando que la familia de Inuyasha estaba a salvo, fue a la agencia. Creyó que el joven se alegraría y se tranquilizaría, pero eso no pasó. Veía a su amigo ir y venir por el dormitorio, ya podía imaginarse la gran zanja que había hecho.

―Ya te dije que todo está bien.― repitió Miroku por millonésima vez.

―No puede ser una coincidencia.― ya le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto y no lograba sacarse de la cabeza que su familia estaba en la mira de Naraku.

―¿Quieres tranquilizarte y pensar con calma?

―Tengo que salir.― se colocó una chamarra y se guardó un arma.― Debo comprobarlo yo mismo.

―No hagas una tontería.― pidió Miroku al bloquearle la puerta.

―Déjame salir.― dijo el pelirrojo con tono de amenaza.

―No lo haré.― negó con firmeza.― Ya te dije que todo está bien, si te vas ahora, en verdad que complicaras todo, te tiene vigilado, no hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas.

―Tengo miedo.― susurró, dejando sorprendido a Miroku.― Siento que voy a despertar y habré perdido todo, que volveré a estar solo.

―No lo estarás de nuevo, pero para que eso no pase, tienes que calmarte.― Inuyasha suspiró y volvió a dejar su arma en su lugar.

―¿Todo bien?― preguntó Kouga al entrar y verlos tensos.

―Una de sus crisis, lo normal.― respondió Miroku.

―¡Hey pulgoso! he querido decirte algo pero no encontraba el momento.

―Espero no te le quieras confesar.― bromeó Miroku.

―No es mi tipo, pero tú sí monje.― contraatacó el moreno.

―¡Me lo hubieses dicho antes! Ya estoy casado.

―Corten con eso, par de raritos.― interrumpió con molestia Inuyasha, no estaba de humor para sus jueguitos.― ¿Es algo sobre Naraku?

―No lo creo, tú me dirás... Hace un par de noches, nombraste a alguien.― Inuyasha le terminó de prestar su total atención.― Dijiste el nombre de una mujer, inicia con "Ka".

―No... No... No... ¡No!― era imposible, él no pudo haberlo dicho.― ¡¿Quién más lo sabe?!― preguntó al tomar con furia a Koga por playera y estrellarlo en la pared.

―Solo yo, es la única vez que lo has dicho.― contestó con dificultad por la falta de aire.

―Suéltalo.― pidió Miroku, de provocar una pelea en pocos minutos tendrían espectadores.― Si lo matas te pondrán de compañero a un total extraño ¿Quieres eso?.― Inuyasha suspiró y soltó a Kouga.

―Debe ser muy importante para que reacciones así.― dijo el moreno al acomodarse la ropa y ver que Inuyasha se sentaba en la cama.

―¿No adivinas?― alentó Miroku, ya con lo que sabía, estaba seguro que Kouga uniría los hechos y daría con la respuesta.

Después de pensarlo por unos minutos, Kouga comprendió quien era la mujer y la razón por la cual después de estar en la granja, Inuyasha se había puesto tan alterado.

―Perro suertudo.

―Te advierto que si le dices algo de esto a otros, te mataré.― amenazó Inuyasha.

―¿Quiénes más lo saben? Dudo que solo nosotros.

―Ling, Tao y el director Baker, al menos eso espero.― respondió Miroku, hasta ese punto era lo que le habían informado.

―Entonces ahora también la voy hacer de niñera y vigilarte mientras duermes, eres muy problemático _perrito_.― dijo en burla Kouga, a lo que Inuyasha le respondió derribándolo al suelo, listo para golpearlo, pero fue detenido nuevamente por Miroku.

―¡Calmados! Parece que trato con niños.― le sorprendía que hasta ahora se llevasen bien.― En dos horas me voy ¿Quieren que les ayude con el caso?

―Toma una carpeta.― dijo Inuyasha al señalar una pila que había en la mesa.

* * *

Su vista se posó en el calendario de pared que tenía tachados los días transcurridos. Tres semanas desde que Inuyasha se fue, y ella llevaba una cuenta regresiva, solo le quedaban nueve semanas de embarazo. ¿Sería tiempo suficiente para que Inuyasha atrapase a Naraku? Comió otra fruta seca y siguió revisando los pedidos para la tienda, agradecía enormemente que su madre y Souta, le ayudasen a administrarla, no quería que cuando Inuyasha regresase la encontrara en quiebra. Nodoka tenía el turno de la mañana, mientras que en la tarde, Kagome y Souta la atendían.

―¡Ah! Tienes mucha fuerza.― dijo al acariciar su vientre.― Hoy estas muy inquieto, ya no más cosas dulces.― esa semana sus antojos por lo azucarado aumentó.― Tengo que verificar los pedidos, ahora que tu papá no está nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de la tienda.― soltó un bostezo, ya le estaba dando sueño.

En buena hora se le ocurrió revisar los papeles en casa, todo estaba tan silencioso que el sueño la estaba derrotando. Se hubiese quedado en la tienda con Souta, pero no quiso hacer mal tercio, Hitomi, el amor no tan secreto de su hermanito fue a la tienda para preparar un trabajo que les dejaron en pareja.

Volvió a bostezar y decidió que iría a despejarse, cerró la laptop y guardo las facturas en un cajón del escritorio. Se asomó por una ventana y vio que "la parejita" estaba a lados opuestos del mostrador.

―¿Por qué no la invita a una cita?― dijo en voz alta.― Yo creo que ella es perfecta para Souta ¿No lo crees?― sonrió al sentir otra patadita.― Vamos a ver si necesitan algo, puede que ese niño necesite una ayudadita.― se colocó un abrigo y al abrir la puerta se topó con Miroku que estaba por tocar el timbre.

―Kagome.― dijo pasmado el hombre, no esperaba encontrársela justo cuando él dudaba en tocar o no el timbre, aún no se convencía de lo que iba a decir, no estaba seguro si estaba haciendo bien.

―¡Miroku! ¡¿Ya regresó?!― preguntó esperanzada y viendo a todos lados en busca de Inuyasha.

―Me temo que no ¡Pero se encuentra bien!― se apresuró a decir antes de que la chica pensara que le llevaba malas noticias.― Inuyasha me pidió que personalmente te vigilara, pero al tener que atender mi trabajo y algunos asuntos de la agencia, junto a...

―¡Papá!― gritaron dos niñas de tres años al momento que se aferraban cada una a una pierna de su progenitor.

Kagome observó a las gemelas ¿Qué hacia allí Miroku con sus hijas?, escuchó unos apresurados pasos sobre la nieve y notó a una mujer de largo cabello castaño que caminaba a ellos con un bebé en brazos. Por el parecido de la joven con las niñas, debía ser la esposa de Miroku ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?.

―Niñas, su papá está hablando, perdón, pero al atender a Komori corrieron.― se disculpó la castaña.

―Esperen un momento más con su madre.― pidió Miroku a sus gemelas, pero ellas negaron de manera graciosa.― Niñas por favor, luego las llevo a comprar algo.― intentó sobornarlas pero no funcionó.

―Hola, soy Hoshi Sango, esposa de ese hombre y madre de estás tres linduras.― se presentó ante la azabache.― Miroku me ha hablado tanto de ti, ya quería conocerte, no es fácil entrar al corazón de Inuyasha y…

―¿Conoces a Inuyasha?― eso no se lo habían mencionado, ni Miroku, ni Inuyasha.

―Digamos que conozco a "la otra persona".

―¿Tú estuviste con ellos en la agencia?― justo en ese momento se estaba comenzando a sentir excluida de una parte importante de la vida de su novio, comprendía que mucho era "información clasificada", pero pudieron decirle que los tres ya se conocían, inventarle alguna historia.

―No exactamente, te lo explicaré luego, tendremos mucho tiempo para charlar.

―¿Se van a quedar?

―A lo que venimos.― prosiguió Miroku.― Como me tendrán viajando y no podré venir tanto como quisiera Inuyasha, hemos...

―¡Papá! ¡Un _uñeco_ de _neve_!― gritaron las niñas señalando la nieve.

―Niñas déjenme hablar.― suplicó, era más fácil tratar con criminales que con niñas de tres años.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿Ya sabes qué es?― siguió interrogado Sango en lo que Miroku intentaba ponerse firme con sus niñas.

―27 semanas, es niño.

―¿Cómo te has sentido? Yo en ese mes ya me sentía muy cansada y los antojos eran terribles, claro que no ayudó mucho que fuesen dos, pero con Komori fue más ligero.

―No me dan muchos antojos, Kaede-obachan dice que está creciendo muy bien y solo me agoto cuando se pone inquieto, hoy ha sido uno de esos días.

―Como ese hombre no parece domar a las gemelas, te lo diré yo... Estuvimos hablando y decidimos que te haremos compañía, estos tres pequeños y yo.

―¿Cómo?― ¿Había escuchado bien?

―Pedí un año de permiso para atender a Komori y a las gemelas, entonces pensé que pasar ese tiempo aquí sería bueno, el clima limpió y todo tan cerca, ya fuimos a ver la escuela y me encantó.

―Espero esto no cause algún problema.― dijo Miroku quien estaba de cuclillas haciendo un pequeño muñeco de nieve.― Sango puede reunirse conmigo y traer noticias de Inuyasha.

―¿Por qué lloras?― preguntó preocupada Sango, tal vez su idea fue pésima, pero ellos solo querían hacerle compañía.

―No lo sé, yo... Estoy muy agradecida.― siguiendo un impulso, abrazó a Sango, estaba muy feliz, tendría una manera de comunicarse con Inuyasha.

 **...**

Más tarde, ese mismo día. Mientras Sango preparaba la comida que amablemente se ofreció a preparar. Kagome aprovechó para conocer a las gemelas que en un principio se mostraban tímidas, pero al poco rato, solo querían sentir cómo se movía el bebé, cada que recibían un golpecito reían enérgicamente.

Y cuando la comida estuvo lista, se sentaron todos juntos.

―¿Ya tienen donde quedarse?― preguntó Kagome, podía ofrecerles vivir en esa casa, junto a ella.

―Miroku rentó un pequeño departamento con la señora Shouga.

―No se hubiesen adelantado, pudieron vivir aquí, es amplio.

―Las órdenes de Inuyasha es que no se quede aquí ¿Cierto?― le recordó Miroku.

―Eso me pidió pero... Lo dijo porque no quería que estuviese sola, con Sango y los niños no lo estaré.

―Es mejor seguir sus recomendaciones.

―¿Aquí es peligroso?― si lo era ¿Por qué nadie se lo dijo? Ella tenía derecho a saber de todos los peligros que la rodeaban.

―Creo que te quiere en casa de tu madre para que no tengas momentos de angustia, aquí muchas cosas te recordaran a él.― explicó Sango.

Kagome se quedó pensando, lo que dijo Sango tenía mucha lógica, cuando llevaba mucho tiempo en la casa o en la tienda, olvidaba que Inuyasha se había ido, al grado de llamarle y buscarlo, para cuando recordaba la situación volvía a angustiarse.

―Sé que eres maestra ¿Vas a tener a las niñas?― preguntó Sango para cambiar de tema.

―No, yo tengo a los de tercero, pero Ayumi es muy buena y les tiene mucha paciencia, puedes confiar en ella. Además no hay muchos alumnos por ser un pueblo pequeño.

―¿Cuántos hay?

―En primero, nueve con las gemelas; en segundo, once y en tercero siete.

―¿Puedo saber cómo se tomó tu familia la noticia?― preguntó Miroku, estaba seguro que era algo que Inuyasha le preguntaría.

―Mamá y Souta fueron los primeros en enterarse, estaban bastante sorprendidos, pero extrañamente reaccionaron con calma y lo comprendieron.

―¿Y su padre y abuelo?

―Souta fue a ver a nuestro padre y le dio la noticia, dice que se alteró e iba a adelantar su retiro, pero logró convencerlo de que todo estaba bien, aun así, dijo que cuando viera a Inuyasha tendrían una larga charla. Y el abuelo desde diciembre a estado viajando, recorriendo los templos y _onsen_ de país, no le hemos podido decir.

―Me alegro que las cosas fuesen bien.― con eso esperaba quitarle un peso de encima a su amigo.

* * *

Ya estaba en el séptimo mes y hasta dentro de dos días, Sango se reuniría con Miroku. Ya quería tener noticias de Inuyasha, deseaba poder hablarle y escuchar su voz, quería platicarle sobre su pequeño, decirle que en el último ultrasonido le vio chuparse su pulgar.

Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta y vio a Sango despedir a un cliente. Desde su llegada, la chica le hacía compañía, le ayudaba en la tienda y daba consejos para sobrellevar el embarazo. Las gemelas pasaban parte de la tarde en la guardería, les daban yoga, música y pintura; era un buen estímulo para su desarrollo. Por su parte, Komori era el pequeño ayudante, aunque se la pasara dormido en su mecedora.

A Kagome le resultaba extraño que Sango y ella se hiciesen amigas muy pronto, casi al instante de verse se creó una fuerte complicidad entre ellas. Tal vez era porque la pareja de ambas eran mejores amigos.

―¿Cómo estás?― preguntó Sango al verla sobarse la cintura.

―Bien, es solo que... Me estaba entumiendo.

―No se queda quieto ¿verdad?

―No, mejor me siento.― respondió cansada y se acomodó en una silla con cojines.― Inuyasha no apartaría su mano de mi vientre por sentirlo moverse y no le dejaría de hablar.― dijo con melancolía, deseaba poder compartir esos momentos con él, tal y como pensó que sería cuando intuyó su embarazo.― En ocasiones, hay momentos en los que creo que se mueve porque pide por su papá... Ya estoy diciendo incoherencias.― se disculpó apenada, su hijo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en el exterior.

―No lo creo, Miroku dice que se hizo notar cuando Inuyasha se fue ¿Cierto?― Kagome asintió.― Seguramente lo hizo en ese momento para hacerle saber que también lo esperaría.

―Dime la verdad ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que termine su trabajo antes de que nazca? No me importa si no está a tiempo, solo quiero que regrese a salvo.

―Él estará bien, no te preocupes.

―¿Cuánto tardo la última vez? Dímelo, por favor.

―Ten en cuenta que ahora las cosas son diferentes y ya se sabe todos sus trucos, sin olvidar que ustedes son su motivación.― Sango podía sentir la mirada suplicante de su amiga.― Tardó un año ocho meses.

Kagome no sabía qué pensar, eso era mucho tiempo, de tardar lo mismo, regresaría cuando su bebé estuviese por cumplir dos años. Pero era menos de lo que pensó, supuso que fueron tres o cinco años.

Las campanillas anunciando la llegada de alguien sonaron, una mujer y su hija adolescente entraron. Kagome escuchó un "Yo atiendo" de Sango, se limitó a asentir y encendió la tv en busca de algo que la distrajese, nada llamaba su atención hasta que un noticiero lo hizo. El reportero estaba a las afueras de lo que parecían bodegas y había un gran cerco policiaco.

"Así es Daijiro.― respondió el corresponsal a algo que preguntó su compañero en el estudio y que Kagome no alcanzó a escuchar.― Hasta ahora la información que nos han brindado es que se encontraron dos cuerpos en el almacén abandonado que está a mis espaldas, por lo que podemos ver, diversas agencias están trabajando en resolver esta serie de asesinatos que se le atribuyen a un imitador de _El Asesino de las Rosas Blancas_..."

―Es horrible, vez porque no te dejo ir a la ciudad.― dijo la señora Nimura.

―Mamá.― comenzó diciendo con fastidio, de nuevo discutirían por lo mismo.― Solo mata mujeres de largo cabello negro y piel como de porcelana, el mío lo teñí de rubio y me fui a broncear.― Hanako era una chica que seguía la moda de las _ganguro_

―¡Que kami me de fuerzas! En buena hora te conseguiste esos amigos vándalos.

―¡No son vándalos!

―Ni una palabra más, no te dejaré ir... Perdonen el alboroto, lo sentimos mucho.― la señora Nimura se inclinó a manera de disculpa.― ¿Qué esperas? Discúlpate.― dijo al ver que su hija no lo hacía.

―Pero tú armaste el escándalo.

―Obedece o tiró todas tus extravagancias.

―Lamento las molestias.

―No se preocupen.― contestó Kagome, le era gracioso verlas discutir.

―Muchas gracias, que tengan buen día.― dijo la mujer mayor al tomar la bolsa con sus víveres y salir de la tienda junto a su hija.

―Igualmente, gracias por su compra.― contestó Sango, esas dos eran muy peculiares.― ¿Siempre son así?

―Recientemente, hace cuatro meses Hanako vestía como lolita.

―Debe ser extraño ver ese tipo de moda por aquí, en Tokio es tan normal que ya no llama la atención.

―Lo sé, es una de las cosas que extraño, pasear por Harajuku era mi delirio.

―¿No me digas que fuiste de una tribu?

Kagome sonrió de forma traviesa, Sango iba a comenzar con su interrogatorio cuando algo en el noticiero llamó la atención de la azabache.

―No te atormentes, mejor cambiemos a algo más tranquilo.― Sango tomó el control para cambiar de canal, pero Kagome no la dejo.

―¡Espera!― se acercó más a la pantalla y miró las imágenes detenidamente.― Yasha.― susurró, ¡Era él! Estaba segurísima.

―¿Dónde?― Sango no lo veía, había tantas personas y las tomas no duraban mucho tiempo.

―Allí.― congeló la imagen y señaló a un hombre pelirrojo que vestía de traje.

―No, no es él.― podía ser él, no estaba segura, bien podría ser cualquier otro.

―Lo es, lo sé.― descongeló la imagen y esperó a que pasaran otra toma, el corresponsal se despedía de su nota, cuando en el último instante antes del corte, el pelirrojo se giró y la cámara lo captó mejor. Kagome apenas logró pulsar el botón de "freeze" justo a tiempo.

―Te lo dije, es él.― a pesar de ya haber visto por foto a Inuyasha de pelirrojo y con traje, le seguía pareciendo extraño.― Me alegró que esté vivo.

―¿Cómo supiste era él?

―Vi un dos fotos de él con esa apariencia, además, la manera en que camina, la forma de pararse y como agita su cabello son gestos tan de él.

―Me sorprendes.

―Sango, no me has hablado de cómo se conocieron.

―Quédate hoy mi casa, responderé todo lo que pueda.

Kagome sonrió satisfecha, estaba ansiosa por saber más del pasado de Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Después de muchas modificaciones ¡Lo terminé! (esté capítulo).**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me ayudan a saber que hay gente interesada en la historia y me anima a seguir.**

 **Deseo que fuese de su agrado y nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Cuídense :3.**

 **31** **/07/2016**

* * *

 _ **Onsen**_ **:** Aguas termales.

 _ **Harajuku**_ **:** El barrió friki de Japón.

 _ **Ganguro**_ **:** Chicas que se broncean, tiñen el cabello de rubio o naranja. Se cuelgan un montón de cosas coloridas y usan uñas estrafalarias.


	9. Desempolvando el Pasado

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

¡Listo! Le he revisado de rápido, disculpen los súper dedazos, mañana no sé si podré subirla y decidí hacerlo hoy. Ya les he hecho esperar mucho.

* * *

 **9\. Desempolvando el Pasado.**

Después de asegurarse de que sus gemelas e hijo ya durmieran, fue a la cocina y sirvió dos tazas de té. Como había prometido, contestaría las preguntas que su amiga tuviese, con eso esperaba calmarla un poco.

―¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?― preguntó la castaña al dejar sobre la mesita de la cocina las tazas de té y una plato con galletas.

―No lo sé... Creo que, por el día que los conociste.

Sango asintió, se tomó unos segundos para poner en orden sus ideas y después de comer una galleta, inició su relato.

―Como sabes, soy forense, llevaba un mes de haber iniciado mis prácticas en una morgue distrital, cuando mi vida cambió. Los chicos fueron a interrogarme porque una de las mujeres que murió, era mi supervisora.

 _Ya estaba cansada de tanta pregunta, se sentía como la principal sospechosa de las muertes de aquel asesino. Miró con furia a los agentes que estaban con ella en esa pequeña sala de interrogatorio. Tenía hambre, sueño y sed._

― _Jamás mencionó que alguien la acosara, tampoco estaba saliendo con alguien y no ha llegado algún cuerpo con las señas que me dieron.― repitió fastidiada.― Aquí tienen la lista.― dijo al sacar de su bolsa una carpeta con las llegadas que tuvieron en las últimas dos semanas.― Un accidente de auto con dos muertes, tres infartos, un suicida, dos apuñalados, cinco por enfisema pulmonar... La mayoría hombres. Si quieren una lista más larga puedo mandárselas._

― _Ya entendimos... Señorita, no se altere.― pidió Miroku al ver furia en los ojos de la chica.― ¿Quiere algo de comer?― ofreció para calmarla y ser amigable._

― _No gracias, lo que quiero es irme a mi casa._

― _¿Qué tan cercanas eran?― preguntó Inuyasha ignorando los deseos de la muchacha._

― _Lo normal para haberla conocido hace un mes, salimos en un par de ocasiones a tomar algo, dijo que era la tercera de cinco hermanas, se iba a casar hace dos años pero la relación no funcionó.― Inuyasha de inmediato pensó que ese ex podía ser sospechoso._

― _¿Dónde vive el ex?_

― _Hong Kong, y por si quieren saberlo, Midoriko y él tenían una buena relación, no hay rencores. Ella vivía con Kirara. ¡Kami! ¡¿Ya fueron a su apartamento?! ¿Cómo esta Kirara?― preguntaba alarmada, el sueño hasta se le fue por la preocupación._

― _¿Quién es Kirara?― preguntó Miroku, hasta que encontraban un dato nuevo._

― _¿No la vieron? Pobrecilla, debe estar asustada y con hambre._

 _Miroku le miró con curiosidad, ¿Por qué aquella señorita se preocupaba tanto? ¿Acaso, Kirara era una niña?_

― _Señorita ¿Quién es Kirara?― intentó calmarla para que le diese más datos, y si esa persona estaba desaparecida, comenzar a buscarla lo antes posible._

― _Su mejor amiga, le ha hecho compañía en este último año, son inseparables, lo que le alegraba el día a Midoriko, era llegar a casa y ser recibida por ella._

 _Oficialmente estaba perdido, pudiera ser que la razón por la cual no funcionó la antigua relación de la victima, fuese porque los hombres no eran su tipo._

― _Se refiere a la gata.― respondió Inuyasha al suponer que Miroku se imaginaba cosas raras, le sorprendía que no recordase el tazón para gato._

― _¡Exacto! ¿Cómo esta?_

― _No lo sé, vi su plato de comida, pero no había rastro de ella, la ventana de la cocina estaba abierta seguro se salió._

― _Tengo que ir a buscarla.― se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse, con o sin el consentimiento de los agentes._

― _Yo le ayudo.― ofreció inmediatamente Miroku._

― _Tatewaki.― dijo Inuyasha en advertencia, no podía simplemente marcharse, tenían mucho por hacer, seguir el rastro de Naraku antes de que se enfriase._

― _No podemos dejar que vaya sola y un animalito indefenso está solo._

Sango terminó esa parte de su relato y Kagome no le dejaba de ver con curiosidad.

―Fue cuando me di cuenta que ese hombre era un mujeriego, llegamos a los apartamentos de Midoriko y al ver a una vecina que iba con mini shorts le pidió tener un hijo con él.― recordó con un poco de celos.― No me explico cómo fue que me terminó gustando... Bueno, sigo...― dijo un poco avergonzada, al ver que Kagome reía levemente.― A las dos semanas fueron a pedir mi ayuda para revisar un cadáver, dijeron que era porque no confiaban en su forense. Desde ese momento me llamaban cuando encontraban una nueva víctima. Me hicieron consultor externo.

―¿Qué pasó con la gatita?― preguntó Kagome con mucho interés.

―Allí esta.― señaló la pequeña cesta que estaba junto al mueble de la tv y donde reposaba una bola peluda color crema.

―¿Siempre ha estado aquí?― estaba sorprendida, no la noto porque ni ruido hacía.

―Sí, es como un ninja.― dijo Sango con una risilla.― Kirara.― la gatita escucho su nombre y fue directo al regazo de su dueña.

―¡Es hermosa!― exclamó Kagome al verla mejor.

―Puedes tocarla, es muy amable.― alentó la castaña al ver que su amiga quería acariciar a la gatita.

Kagome asintió y en cuanto puso su mano sobre la cabeza del animalito, está se restregó contra la palma de la mano.

―La encontramos en el ducto de ventilación, creo que Midoriko la escondió allí.

―¿Supieron por qué la mató?

―No, jamás lo ha dicho.

―En casa de mamá, tenemos un gato, "Buyo". Por él conocí a Inuyasha.

―Miroku me contó, me alegra que terminasen juntos.

―¿Cuándo fue que tú y Miroku comenzaron a salir?

―Sonará feo, pero fue después de la muerte de Kikyou y nos comprometimos cuando encerraron a Naraku, nos casamos al Miroku dejar la agencia.

―¿Sabes qué tan serio era la relación de Kikyou con Inuyasha?― preguntó Kagome al restregarse los dedos.

―No pienses en ello, ella es su pasado y está muerta, tú eres su presente y futuro, por eso se fue, para protegerlos.

―Necesito saberlo, sé que es tonto pensar que un fantasma puede alejarlo de nosotros, pero...― posó sus nos manos sobre su vientre y con gran fuerza, evitó llorar.― Naraku lo era, volvió e Inuyasha está poniendo en peligro su vida.

―Tenían problemas.― respondió Sango, esperando que con eso los nervios de Kagome disminuyeran.― Kikyou quería que dejasen la agencia, Inuyasha no quería, se obsesionó con atrapar a Naraku, para él era divertido seguirlo, hacía cosas realmente estúpidas y peligrosas para darle alcance, era como un adolecente irresponsable. Eso no quiere decir que las hará de nuevo.― se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de espanto en la azabache.― Por Miroku sé que ha madurado y nada en el universo le impedirá volver aquí, él le conoce de hace años, y sí dice eso, debes creerle.

―Eso me calma un poco... Cuando dices que Kikyou quería que dejasen la agencia ¿Te refieres a que se conocieron allí?

―Sí, Inuyasha vivía en los cuarteles, pero Kikyou en los suburbios. Ella era algo así como la encargada de las relaciones públicas, les daba cuartada a los agentes, inventaba historias falsas para encubrir misiones.

―¿Ese es su verdadero nombre?

―Sí, por aquel entonces solo a los agentes en campo les daban otra identidad e imagen. Ahora no lo sé.

―La mató para vengarse de Inuyasha ¿No lo vieron venir? ¿No tenía protección?― dudaba que Inuyasha no lo hubiese visto venir, y dudaba mucho más que no la hubiese intentado proteger.

―Claro que lo vieron, Naraku los amenazó abiertamente, Mioga le dijo que viviera en los cuarteles y se reúso, Inuyasha intentó convencerla de aceptar la vigilancia y fue cuando desertó. A las tres semanas, fue asesinada.

―¿Cómo fue?

―La mató en la bañera de su casa, pero se llevó el cuerpo.― al saber ese dato, Kagome se sintió terrible.

Le había estado insistiendo mucho a su novio para poner una bañera, siempre le extraño que se negara fuertemente y llegase a enojarse a tal grado de irse a pescar y no regresar hasta caída la noche. Ahora que sabía la causa de su negativa, juró que no se lo volvería a pedir.

―¿Cómo saben que la mató sin cuerpo?

―Los técnicos y forenses no encontraron otra explicación, la cantidad de sangre era mucha y los signos de violencia decían todo. Pero, días después, llegó un sobre con negativos, al revelarlos... Naraku mandó fotos del cadáver de Kikyou y al mes, cerca de un campamento se encontró un automóvil, la cajuela estaba llena de sangre, dentro estaba una cortina del dormitorio de Kikyou, la transportó hasta el río y allí se deshizo del cuerpo, lo buscaron por días pero no se encontró nada.

―¿Fue tan horrible?

―Es lo que dice Miroku, no me dejaron ver el cuarto de baño para que no me traumara.

―Sé en que trabajas, pero ¿En qué trabaja Miroku? Solo dijeron que hace trabajo de oficina.

―Está en inmigración, la agencia lo reubicó allí para tener un contacto que les hiciera favores. Ayuda a personas de interés a entrar o salir del país, refugiados.

Sango vio como Kagome se terminaba su té y miraba la taza, había algo que no había preguntado.

―¿Algo más que quieras saber?

―¿Inuyasha qué estudió?― le molestaba no saberlo, antes de que se fuese no le preguntó, Naraku hizo que aquello pasará a segundo plano.

―¿No te lo dijo?

―Todo fue muy rápido, no nos dio tiempo de profundizar.

―Se graduó como Ingeniero en aeronáutica.

―Por eso cada que pasa un avión los ve con nostalgia.

Los ojos de Kagome se aguadaron, Inuyasha abandonó todos sus sueños para tener un poco de libertad.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Inuyasha estaba en el gimnasio golpeando un saco de box, sentía todo el cuerpo tenso, no había logrado dormir al pensar en el poco tiempo que quedaba para el nacimiento de su hijo. Se observó en un espejo que cubría una pared y volvió a golpear el saco cada vez con mayor fuerza. Ese no era él, no era de quien Kagome se enamoró, no era a quien Kagome conocía, odiaba esa apariencia, odiaba volver a ser Saotome, ¡Odiaba no haber matado a Naraku cuando tuvo la oportunidad! El saco terminó por desfundarse, dejando toda la arena esparcida en el suelo.

―¿Ya te sientes mejor?― preguntó el director Baker, lo había ido a buscar y al verlo descargar toda su tensión en el saco, decidido darle un momento más.

―No lo voy a estar hasta que todo acabe.― quería volver a su vida en Shikon con su familia, ya no le importaba lo monótona que pudiese llegar a ser, no volvería a extrañar la vida que perdió a causa de la agencia.

―Deberías usar guantes, las vendas no te protegen mucho con la fuerza que empleas.― dijo Baker al ver que las vendas estaban manchas de sangre.

―Voy a estar bien.― contestó con simpleza, observó sus nudillos, no sentía dolor.

―Vamos al área de vídeo, me dijeron que encontraron algo.

 **...**

En la sala de video, ya les esperaban. Kouga ya estaba presente y bebía una gran taza de café. En cuanto el director dio la orden, en la pantalla gigante, se proyectó un video de seguridad.

―Es de una tienda de ropa de hace tres días, aquí está Naraku.― dijo el encargado al pausar el vídeo.― Va con este hombre, que lo tenemos vigilado.― señaló con un apuntador a un hombre fornido y sobre el vídeo apareció una foto.

―¿Quién es?― preguntó Kouga.

―Blackwater, un mercenario Estadounidense, recientemente viajó a Rusia, ordené seguirlo y capturarlo, nos puede dar información de Naraku.― explicó Baker.

―Director.― interrumpió Ling al colgar una llamada.― Los agentes que seguían al estadounidense, dicen que murió pero… Debemos hablarlo en privado.― dijo en voz baja solo al director.

―Habla ya Ling.

―Encontraron a una mujer, viva… La tenían prisionera.

―Es una buena noticia ¿Ya la atienden en vigilancia?

―La van a traer aquí.

―¿Por qué?

―La mujer… Bueno ella… Mírelo.― dijo Ling al mostrarle la pantalla de su móvil.

―Es imposible.

―Todos sus registros concuerdan, pero… Necesitan que alguien la identifique para poder ingresarla aquí.

―¿Qué ocultan?― preguntó Kouga, no le gustaba que se guardasen información que pudiese ser primordial.

―Jumonji sígueme, Saotome espera aquí.

―Si tiene que ver con Naraku debo saber todo.― no iba a dejar que le hicieran a un lado.― No importa que sea.

―Promete que mantendrás la calma.― Inuyasha solo lo miró, ni siquiera asintió con la cabeza, pero sabía que si no le decía lo averiguaría y reaccionaria peor.

Le tendió el móvil y espero a ver alguna expresión por parte del pelirrojo, pero nada, solo miraba la pantalla fijamente.

―Necesitamos que alguien la identifique, Jumonji puede hacerlo.

 **...**

Inuyasha esperaba afuera del cuarto medico donde tenían a la recién ingresada, era increíble que después de todos esos años siguiera con vida. Cuando vio su foto se quedó pasmado, creyó que era un engaño, una doble que Naraku encontró. Se escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse y enseguida salió Kouga acompañado de Jinenji, se dijeron algunas palabras y solo Kouga caminó hasta donde Inuyasha estaba parado.

―¿No vas a entrar?

―No.― contestó sin dudar, no se sentía preparado.

―Está dormida, no despertará hasta dentro de unas horas.

―No puedo, no creo poder controlar mi impulso por despertarla y sacarle la mayor información.

―Cuando esté consiente y más recuperada volvemos, vamos a descansar, muero de sueño.― dijo Kouga al caminar al dormitorio, apenas había dormido cuatro horas cuando lo fueron a despertar, y desde entonces, no había vuelto a pegar ojo en 28 horas.

―¿Entonces es ella?

―Lo es.

* * *

Kagome buscaba en un cajón de ropa interior, el sostén más grande que tuviese, sus pechos ya eran más grandes y los que tenía en casa de su madre le apretaban. Encontró dos y se los midió sobre la ropa que llevaba, le abrochaban pero las copas eran pequeñas. No le quedaba más opción, tendría que comprar nuevos.

Se sintió tan incomoda, jamás fue de tener un busto grande. ¿A Inuyasha le gustaría ese aumento?

― _¡Que no te tapes! A mí me gustan.― regañó al ver que en cuanto le quitó la playera a su novia, ella se cruzó de brazos para taparse._

― _Preferirías que fuesen más grandes.― nunca le había molestado su tamaño, pero cada vez que Inuyasha los veía se sentía insegura._

― _Tonterías, de ser más grandes no cabrían en mis manos.― confesó sonrojado._

Un sonido en la puerta la sacó de su recuerdo, era Sango que la había ido a buscar.

―¿Todo bien?― preguntó al verla pensativa.

―Sí, voy a tener que comprar otros, pero para dormir puedo usar las playeras de Inuyasha.

―Es muy bonito.― dijo la castaña al ver el atrapasueños que colgaba en la ventana.

―Se lo hice a Inuyasha cuando sus pesadillas volvieron.

 _Aprovechando los últimos días de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno, Kagome uso ese tiempo para hacer un atrapasueños mientras sus alumnos hacían un adorno navideño. Era el regalo perfecto para Inuyasha y un lindo adorno para la habitación._

― _Un atrapasueños ¿Por qué?_

― _Desde que esos hombres volvieron, tus pesadillas también._

― _No lo he notado.― era extraño, porque no se había despertado agitado._

― _Encontré la forma de calmarte._

― _¿En verdad? ¿Cómo?_

― _Pongo tu mano aquí_ _.― dijo al tomarle una mano y ponerla en su vientre.― Por alguna razón si lo tocas te calmas._

― _¿Se ha movido?― tal vez sentía las pataditas de su hijo y eso le recordaba la realidad._

― _No que_ _pueda notarlo_ _._

― _¿Cuándo lo vas hacer?― preguntó Inuyasha contra el vientre de Kagome.― Ya quiero sentir tu fuerza._

― _Hermana, papá llegó.― interrumpió Souta entrando a la recamara de su hermana en la casa Higurashi._

― _Ya vamos._

― _Ahora que Kagome va a tener alguien vigilándola, podremos practicar unos lanzamientos.― dijo Souta a Inuyasha._

 _Últimamente no había entrenado con su cuñado porque esté se la pasaba al pendiente de su familia, no le reprochaba nada, Kagome parecía no notar que una parte de ella había crecido y siempre estaba buscando algo para hacer._

― _¿Y yo por qué no?― preguntó Kenzo al aparecer en la puerta y escuchar la conversación que se mantenía._

― _No te ofendas papá, pero Inuyasha-niisan tiene más fuerza, además ¿No quieres pasar tiempo con tu hija y nieto?_

― _¿Nieto? ¿Es varón? Creí que sería sorpresa._

― _Ya ves, mi hermana no se aguantó las ganas, gané la apuesta._

― _¿Cuál apuesta?_

― _La que hice con papá y mi cuñado, me deben un nuevo juego para el "Wii"._

― _Por eso intentaste convencerme de no saber, ¡¿Te importaba más ganar que saber el sexo de tu hijo?!_

― _Claro que no... Es solo que... No te enfades, solo quería que cumplieras tu palabra._

― _Entonces papá. ¿Pasarás tiempo con tu hija y nieto? Hace meses que no pasas tiempo con ella._

 _Kenzo suspiró, su hijo si que sabía como chantajear a las personas._

― _Ve por las cosas, pero la fuerza no lo es todo, también hay que tener técnica y..._

― _Papá, ya se fue.― dijo Kagome para que su padre no siguiese hablando solo._

― _Chamaco malagradecido._

Sango sabía que conforme el embarazo avanzara, Kagome iba a tener cambios de humor que no podría controlar, uno de ellos, era el aumento de tristeza.

―Miroku dice que está bien, cree en él.

―Sango, gracias por hacerme compañía.― la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, últimamente sentía la extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Si tan solo pudiese ver con sus propios ojos a Inuyasha y que él le dijese que todo estaba bien, podría calmar ese sentimiento que oprimía su pecho.

* * *

 **02/09/2016**

 **¿Qué les pareció? A quienes esperan el final de "Un final feliz", intentaré tenerlo el domingo, sí no, el lunes. Estoy esforzándome para poder traerles los caps más seguido. Tengo otras ideas para otras historias, pero primero quiero terminar o adelantar lo más que se pueda las que tengo pendientes.**


	10. Angustia

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **10\. Angustia.**

Se quedó parado un momento fuera de aquella habitación, debía mantenerse calmado, por ningún motivo podía permitirse alterarse, debía hacer que esa mujer cooperará nuevamente.

Estaba en su cama terminando su desayuno, vigilada por dos agentes, aquello le parecía excesivo, no iba a intentar huir o suicidarse, después de mucho tiempo tenía esperanza de ser libre. Golpearon a la puerta y los agentes salieron, fueron remplazados por otros dos que ella conocía muy bien.

―Gusto en volver a verte― dijo la mujer al pelirrojo, hasta ahora solo había visto a Jumonji―. Creí que serías de los primeros en venir a verme― cuando se enteró que ese hombre seguía con vida, cada que la puerta de su habitación se abría, esperaba verlo, pero nada, hasta ahora.

―Dijeron que tenías que descansar, reponerte... Conmigo interrogándote no lo harías.

―Ya estoy mejor, hablemos― apartó tu bandeja de comida y se acomodó en la cama―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

―Todo, cualquier mínimo detalle que nos ayude a capturar a Naraku.

―Cuando lo apresaron y no le ejecutaron me di a la fuga, sabía que Naraku se enteraría que yo fui tu informante y de alguna manera, me mandaría matar. Con ayuda de algunos contactos me borré del mapa, ustedes también debieron pensar que Naraku se había encargado de mí.

―Debiste quedarte, aquí estarías segura― dijo Kouga.

―Yo quiero mi libertad, aquí estaría presa.

Inuyasha examinaba con la mirada a la mujer de oscuros ojos, por ella era que le dieron alcance la ultima vez, su mano derecha le traicionó, les brindo a sus siguientes posibles victimas y sus planes de huida.

―Estuve vagando por el mundo, usando un nombre falso y viviendo una gran vida, pero una tarde, cuando tomaba un café en Italia, llego el estadounidense y me llevó a Rusia, por días me mantuvo en aquella celda, comiendo solo una vez al día. Aun así, mis guardias no eran tan callados como los que tengo aquí, cuando se aburrían, hablaban de más. Gracias a ello me enteré que Naraku tiene una mansión en América, con playa privada... Debe ser un país latino porque escuché el nombre "Ramírez".

―¿Por qué crees que es importante?― preguntó Inuyasha, nada hasta ahora le parecía relevante.

―Porque cuando supo de tu regreso mando triplicar la vigilancia, sea lo que guarde allí, debe ser importante.

―No creo sea su guarida, esta muy lejos de aquí― dijo Kouga, las muertes no se habían extendido fuera de Japón.

―Un día se quejaron de ya no viajar a Milán, París, Mónaco, Nueva York y Dubái; por lo que entendí, en ocasiones acompañaban a los mejores hombres de Naraku a esos destinos, pero su residencia era la mansión en América.

―¿Para qué viajarían a esos lugares?

―No lo sé.

―Algo más debes saber, algo que nos ayude a dar con él― Inuyasha estaba frustrado, un nuevo callejón sin salida.

―Lo siento, una vez que me perdió la confianza no volvió a decirme mucho y cuando escapó, me mando buscar pero no tuvo contacto conmigo.

―Si llegas a recordar algo más búscanos― dijo el pelirrojo antes de salir.

―No creí que estuviese tan alterado.

―Sigue recuperándote, Kagura― dijo a modo de despedida Kouga.

* * *

Estaba sentada en la banca fuera de la tienda, mirando el lago e intentando relajarse. Ya era la última semana de febrero y ese sentimiento de angustia no desaparecía, de hecho, se incrementó y sus sueños se veían perturbados, apenas dormía por las constantes pesadillas, como la de esa mañana.

 _Entraba a su casa que estaba a oscuras, ninguna luz encendía, era muy raro que todos los focos estuviesen fundidos. Sacó su celular para alumbrarse e ir a la cocina, allí tenía una lámpara de emergencia. Pero su camino se vio frustrado por una silueta que estaba en medio de la sala._

― _¿Quién es?― preguntó con miedo._

― _Finalmente nos conocemos― dijo la voz de un hombre, la luz sobre él se encendió y pudo ver a un hombre de largo cabello negro―. ¿No te mostraron una foto mía?_

― _Naraku…― soltó en un susurro, era imposible que estuviese allí, Inuyasha no le dejaría acercase a la isla, él prometió mantenerles a salvo._

― _El mismo ¿A quién buscas?― preguntó con burla al ver que la chica miraba a todos lados._

 _Obviamente que buscaba a Inuyasha, debía estar en algún lugar listo para protegerla, no les pudo haber dejado solos._

― _¿No te lo dijeron? Él murió, yo fui el responsable._

― _¡Mientes!― no era verdad, Inuyasha era mejor que él ¡Le prometió volver con vida!_

― _No lo hago, y ahora me encargaré de ti― dijo al caminar hacía la chica._

 _Sin perder más tiempo, Kagome salió corriendo de la casa, las calles estaban a oscuras, ninguna casa tenía la luz encendida, por más que corría, el camino parecía hacerse más largo. Se vio obligada a detenerse cuando su vientre punzó y se escondió entre algunos árboles, allí, distinguió a un hombre recostado en un tronco, se acercó y suspiró de alivio al ver que era su novio._

― _¡Inuyasha! ¡Despierta! ¡Levántate! ¡Naraku está aquí!― gritaba con desesperación._

― _No despertará, está muerto― dijo la voz de Naraku._

 _¡Era mentira! Le sacudió con más fuerza y el lugar se iluminó, ahogó un gritó de terror, Inuyasha tenía su ropa empapada de sangre. Volteó a su espalda al escuchar ruido y vio unos ojos rojos mirándola._

Se había despertado al escuchar que su hermano se iba a la escuela. Intentó volver a dormir pero no pudo, al cerrar los ojos, veía los de Naraku.

Otra de sus pesadillas ocurría en un tiempo en que Inuyasha no había sido reclutado de nuevo por la agencia, pero ella sabía de su pasado.

 _Era el inicio de la tarde, Inuyasha estaba acomodando la mercancía que había llegado y ella miraba una revista de bebés; pero cuando se sintió aburrida fue a acomodar unas latas de verduras en los anaqueles._

― _¿Qué te dije sobre cargar cosas pesadas?― preguntó Inuyasha al abrazarla por la espalda y poner sus manos en el abultado vientre._

― _Son latas de comida― su novio era un exagerado._

― _Deberías estar descansando, yo lo hago._

― _Me aburro._

― _¿Quieres que vayamos a la casa y te ayude a desaburrirte?― preguntó al girarla y besarla._

― _Tienes que atender la tienda― dijo al cortar con el beso._

― _Le llamaré a Shippou para que venga a atenderla― se escuchó la campanilla de entrada y se giró―. Buenas tard…_

― _Veo que no te has olvidado de mi― allí en la entrada estaba Naraku―. ¿Quién es ella?― la mirada y sonrisa que le dio, congeló de pánico a Kagome._

― _No la vas a tocar― dijo Inuyasha al envolverla en un protector abrazo._

― _Me sorprende que olvidaras a Kikyou, después de todo lo que decías amarla._

― _A mi señal, corres a la bodega― le dijo en un susurro a la chica._

 _Kagome sintió como Inuyasha se tensaba y su pulso se aceleraba, cuando aflojó el abrazo, supo que era la señal. Se encerró en la bodega y se refugió al fondo, detrás de algunas cajas. Buscó su celular para llamar a emergencias y al no encontrarlo, recordó que lo dejó en el mostrador._

 _Escuchaba las cosas romperse, algunos disparos atravesaron la puerta de la bodega pero no la lastimaron, cuando hubo de nuevo silencio, se atrevió a mirar, bajo la puerta se filtraba un charco rojo. La puerta se abrió y vio a Naraku de pie, en el suelo estaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha._

Sacudió la cabeza ¡Ya no quería seguir teniendo pesadillas! Siempre se repetía que Inuyasha estaba bien, es lo que había dicho Miroku a Sango. Pero no dejaba de pensar las peores cosas.

―¿Hija?― llamó Nodoka, estaba preocupada, su Kagome parecía que no había dormido en días.

―Mamá… Quiero ver a Inuyasha― pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Cálmate, pronto lo veras, solo tienes que confiar― abrazó a su hija en un intento por calmarla y transmitirle seguridad.

―No dejo de tener pesadillas, necesito verlo.

―Tranquila, recuerda que tanta preocupación le afecta a...

―Mamá... Me siento mal― dijo antes de caer sobre el regazo de su progenitora.

 **…**

Inuyasha estaba viendo el nuevo equipo modificado de Totosai, ese viejo sí que sabía lo que hacía. Se estaba preparando para probar los nuevos "juguetes", cuando el director Baker y Miroku entraron. Con una simple mirada del director, Totosai salió.

―Rinne― llamó Miroku.

―Bonzo, no esperaba verte. ¿Qué sucede?― preguntó al ver la cara de preocupación de los dos hombres.

―Vamos donde Kanna― dijo el director.

La preocupación de Inuyasha aumentó, no era para nada normal que ambos hombres estuviesen serios. ¿Le había pasado algo a Kagome?

―¿Le pasó algo malo?― preguntó Inuyasha ni bien entraron al cuarto donde una chica de cabello blanco, les esperaba sentada frente a una computadora y un teléfono.

―Está bien, pero tuvo un ataque de nervios― contestó Miroku, apenas recibió la llamada de Sango, fue a la agencia y demandó hablar con el director.

―¿Por qué?

―Te extraña.

―¿Qué más?― había más, por un si simple ataque de nervios no le hubiesen ido a buscar.

―La internaron.

 _¡¿Qué ella estaba internada?! ¡Su bebé!_

―Necesito verlos― se giró a la puerta pero fue interceptado por el director.

―Puedes llamarle, 5 minutos, Kanna se encargará de que no quede registro de la llamada.

―No, tengo que verla.

―No es posible, acepta la llamada― habló Miroku―. Piensa en su seguridad, Naraku te tiene vigilado, ahora más que antes por la llegada de Kagura.

 **...**

Le acababan de quitar el suero y su mano derecha estaba adolorida. Aun no podía creer que se hubiese desmayado, puso en riesgo a su hijo, de haber estado sola la situación hubiese sido más grave. Sintió el movimiento de su niño y acarició su vientre, él seguía con ella y era la responsable de que siguiese allí, que terminara de crecer sano.

―Hija, tienes una llamada― interrumpió Nodoka.

―Dile a papá que estamos bien, luego le llamo.

―No es tu padre, es Inuyasha― dijo al ofrecerle el celular.

―¡Inu!― grito emocionada.

―¿Cómo estás?― kami, adoraba escuchar su voz, y con ello un gran peso se le quitó.

―Yo debería preguntar eso.

―¿Segura? Tsubasa me dijo lo que paso.

―Estamos bien, nada grave.

―No quiero que te preocupes, yo estoy bien.

―Quiero que vueltas― confeso con un hilo de voz.

―Yo también quiero volver, pero ahora no puedo.

―Quiero verte.

―Kag… No se puede― debía ser firme y negarle su petición.

―Solo un momento, el otro día te reconocí en la tv, pero no es lo mismo.

―Si fuese seguro te aseguro que…

―Por favor― interrumpió―. Necesito ver que estas bien.

―Deberás creerme, no los voy a arriesgar― hubo un silencio que alertó a Inuyasha―. ¿Todo bien?

―No dejo de tener pesadillas, Naraku… Él te… Te mata.

―Solo son pesadillas, nada malo me pasará, te hice una promesa que voy a cumplir― se sintió fatal, ahora Kagome sufría de pesadillas, él conocía ese sentimiento, la angustia de estar en un lugar donde no sabía que era producto de su subconsciente.

―También prometiste protegernos y si para eso tienes que… No arriesgues de más tu vida.

―Voy a volver con vida― observó el contador y ya habían pasado poco más de dos minutos―. Solo me dieron 5 minutos y nos quedan menos de 3, ya no hablemos de cosas tristes ¿Cómo crece?

―Es muy inquieto, solo se me antojan la papitas y el ramen― Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo―. Pero con toque picante, no creerías que tendría al 100% tus gustos ¿Verdad?― dijo divertida.

―Cuando regrese, espero ver fotos tuyas, quiero ver lo hermosa que debes estar― tanto tiempo deseando ver a su novia embrazada y se lo estaba perdiendo.

―De eso nada, estoy toda hinchada.

―No lo creo.

El tiempo voló, para cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta les quedaba un minuto, al cual debía sacarle provecho.

―Kag, el tiempo se acaba.

―¿Tan rápido?

―No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. En tus pesadillas no le muestres miedo a Naraku, eso le gusta, tú tienes mucho coraje, enfréntalo como lo hacías conmigo.

―No es lo mismo, tu no eres un asesino, solo eras un chico tosco y grosero.

Inuyasha sonrió por aquellas palabras, en otro momento ya estarían discutiendo, pero ahora debía enfocarse en aliviar la angustia de su novia.

―Escúchame, solo son sueños, eres valiente, puedes encararlo, si lo haces, tus pesadillas se irán.

―Tienes treinta segundos extra antes de que alguien logre interceptar la comunicación― dijo Kanna con su típica voz neutral e Inuyasha asintió.

―¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?― preguntó Kagome.

―Porque cuando te enfadas das miedo― dijo a modo de juego para hacerla reír.

―Tarado― respondió con diversión.

―No nos queda mucho, escúchame bien, deja de preocuparte y solo enfócate en el pequeño, ustedes son prioridad, los amo.

―Nosotros tam... ¿Inu?― miró el celular extrañada, la comunicación se había cortado.

―¿Todo bien?― preguntó Nodoka.

―Se colgó, el tiempo de su llamada se agotó.

 **...**

Inuyasha dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa, esperaba que Kagome le hiciera caso, ella era más fuerte de lo que creía, podía seguir soportando aquella separación.

―Lo siento, pero de no hacerlo corrían peligro― dijo Miroku, él fue quien colgó.

―No te preocupes, lo entiendo, gracias.

Esos pocos minutos no habían sido suficientes, pero lo justo para lograr calmar a Kagome, sin embargo, él era quien ahora estaba ansioso, quería ya dar con Naraku y volver a Shikon.

―¿Todo bien?― preguntó Miroku al alcanzarlo en el pasillo.

―Voy a estar en el área de tiro.

* * *

Ya podía caminar con más libertad, claro que siempre segura por dos agentes. Al menos no eran mal envarados y malolientes como los que le puso Naraku. Al pasar por un cuarto le llamó la atención en ajetreó, se asomo y vio a Ryoga y Rinne, con otros dos agentes y una jovencita de cabello blanco. Estaba por seguirse de largo cuando una foto llamó su atención, entró al cuarto y tomó la foto de la pizarra llamando la atención de todos.

―Reconozco ese lugar.

―¿Qué dices?― preguntó Kouga, no era un lugar que despertase su interés, de hecho ¿Por qué tenían la información de un retiro para ancianos?

―Es una casa que Naraku compró bajo el nombre de Kumo Onigumi, recuerdo que dijo que sería la jaula perfecta para su ave más preciada.

―¿Está habitada?― preguntó Inuyasha.

―Es un retiro para ancianos― dijo Kouga al pasarle el informe de la casa―. Es extraño que tengamos esa información, pensé que se había traspapelado de otro caso.

―Dice que está cerrada por remodelaciones desde hace ocho meses, es como si hubiesen sabido de la fuga de Naraku con anticipación.

―¿Crees que se esconda allí?― preguntó Kouga.

―Myoga realizó el informe― dijo al ver el nombre del agente que lo realizó―. Tao, ¿Alguna constructora que se esté encargando de las remodelaciones?

―Nada, ninguna compañía de materiales tampoco ha hecho entregas.

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber, ¿Por qué no lo vio antes? ¡Myoga se lo dejo en bandeja de plata!

―Alisten todo, iremos a esa casa.

Después de tantas semanas, tenían una pista que podía poner fin a todo y si la misión salía bien, en máximo tres días estaría con su familia.

* * *

 **12/09/2016**

 **¡Yey! Terminé en tiempo record.**

 **Aclarando algunas cosas, sé que Kagome parece que hace una gran tormenta y es medio histérica, pero, recuerden que está embarazada y ella poco a poco va evolucionando, va sacando su coraje y valor.**

 **Esta historia, desconozco si lleve la mitad o menos, ya sé que sigue, como termina, pero siempre se me ocurren nuevas cosas. Originalmente eran 15 capítulos.**

 **Cuando pongo "América" me refiero a todo el continente, ese es su nombre. Por ello pongo "Estadounidense". No se confundan.**

 **¿Qué más? ¡Ya recordé! ¡Los engañé! No era Kikyou ¿Se lo esperaban?**

* * *

 **Lista de nombres y nombres falsos para que no se confundan.**

 **Takahashi Inuyasha (Saotome Rinne)**

 **Okami Kouga (Jumonji Ryoga)**

 **Hoshi Miroku (Tatewaki Tsubasa)**


	11. Cara a Cara

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **11\. Cara a Cara.**

No se habían equivocado, en aquella casa estaba Naraku, el equipo especial se desplegó siguiendo las órdenes de Inuyasha. Cuando los hombres de Naraku se dieron cuenta de ellos, les atacaron con un gran arsenal de armas. Inuyasha se abrió paso entre la lluvia de balas y explosiones, pronto vio a aquel asesino intentando huir, corrió como jamás lo había hecho, no podía darse el lujo de fallar, era su oportunidad de poner fin a todo, de regresar a casa.

Ni siquiera espero a que Kouga le alcanzara como apoyo, persiguió a Naraku por los pasillos que estaban en penumbras. Una bala impactó en su chaleco, le dolió pero no se detuvo, la adrenalina que sentía le ayudaba a ignorar el dolor, pronto llegaron a una enorme cochera repleta de autos cubiertos por lonas.

―¡Se que estás aquí!― gritó Inuyasha sin dejar de estar alerta, no se podía permitir bajar la guardia.

―En verdad no creí que encontrases este lugar.― por un lado estaba enojado por la ineptitud de sus hombres, su trabajo era bloquearles la entrada y él pudiese huir, pero no, Saotome se abrió paso entre ellos, pero por el otro, se sentía excitado, nuevamente se enfrentaba a su más férreo oponente.― Supongo que la traidora de Kagura te ayudó una vez más.

―¡Da la cara!― se encendieron unas luces negras y el lugar quedo iluminado de colores fluorescentes dificultando la visión.

―Eso no, aún te tengo una linda sorpresa.― era hora de destapar una de sus cartas.

―¡No seas cobarde!

―Hagamos un trato, yo dejo de querer matarte y tú me dejas ir.

―Eso no pasará, haré lo que debí hacer años.― estaría loco si dejaba a un hombre como él en las calles.

―Cuando veas lo que te ofrezco, desearas haber aceptado.

―¡Maldito cobarde!― disparó a una cortina donde vio una silueta y esta se esfumó.

―Donde está la luz naranja hay una caja metálica, ábrela.― Inuyasha logró divisar la caja, la miró con desconfianza.― Vamos, ábrela, te juro que no te arrepentirás.

Con extrema precaución, Inuyasha se acercó, nunca perdiendo de vista las sombras, en cuanto una se moviera correría tras ella o le dispararía.

―Te tardas mucho, el oxígeno dentro no es mucho.

 _¿El oxígeno? ¿Había alguien en la caja?_

―Hay una chica que se muere por verte.

 _Kagome_. Sin perder más tiempo, Inuyasha abrió a caja. Efectivamente, dentro había una mujer, afortunadamente no la que pensaba.

―Te lo vuelvo a ofertar, retírate, vete con ella y no les perseguiré.

―¡Te voy a encontrar y acabaré con tu existencia!― vio la silueta de Naraku moverse, hizo otro disparo al seguirle.

―Creí que quedaríamos a mano.― dijo Naraku al bajar por un ducto que llevaba a unos túneles que pasaban por debajo de la construcción.

Inuyasha apenas toco el suelo del túnel, cuando se dio una explosión, el camino por el que había pasado Naraku, ya no estaba.

―¡Pulgoso!― grito Kouga al asomarse por el ducto.

Se le dificultó seguirlo y cuando lo alcanzó, vio que entraba en el ducto y se daba la explosión, Miroku iba a matarlo por no mantenerlo lejos de los problemas.

―Estoy bien, ¡Ese maldito bastardo hizo volar el acceso y poder huir!― decía con enojo Inuyasha al salir a superficie.

―Lograste herirlo, vi un rastro de sangre ¿O es tuya?

―Debe ser de él, no estoy herido.― se quitó el casco que llevaba para poder respirar mejor.― Dejó un cuerpo, creyó que con eso lograría engañarme.

―Vamos, los paramédicos ya deben estar examinando a la víctima.

* * *

Después de ser internada y dada de alta, a Kagome le dieron unos días de descanso y no había tenido que ir a trabajar, por lo que decidió pasar las mañanas acompañando a su madre en la tienda. Pero en esa en especial, uno de sus dolores de cabeza entró a la tienda, una señora que hablaba hasta por los codos, emprendió la graciosa huida cuando le vio, no quería que le interrogase sobre su vida personal.

Y allí estaba, sentada en el muelle a espaldas de la tienda, mojando sus pies en el lago y escuchando el canto matinal de las aves.

―Buenos días.― saludó Sango al acercarse con Komori en brazos, acaba de dejar a sus gemelas en el jardín de niños.

―Hola Sango.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Bien.

―¿Cómo vas con las pesadillas?― preguntó al hincarse junto a su amiga.

―Se fueron, Inuyasha tenía razón, enfrentarlo ayudó.― en su último sueño, había escuchado la voz de Inuyasha, le decía que no tuviera miedo y miró directo a los ojos a Naraku, en ese instante la oscuridad se disipó y despertó.

―Me alegra que ya estés más tranquila, ¿Todo bien?― preguntó al verla mover sus pies en círculo dentro del agua.

―Mis pies se me cansan, los tenía hinchados y el agua ayuda a aliviarlos.

―Para mí fue un suplicio el estar varias horas haciendo una autopsia, lo bueno fue que temporalmente me asignaron trabajo de escritorio, a todo esto ¿Cómo te fue ayer en la consulta?

―Kaede-obachan dice que todo va muy bien.― dijo con una sonrisa y mirando su vientre.― Su crecimiento es normal y no ve ninguna complicación. Ayer en la madrugada le dio hipo, le duró un buen rato y cuando paró, no se movió hasta el mediodía, creo que se cansó.

―A Komori no le gusta tenerlo.― dijo al mecer a su hijo para que siguiera dormido.― Llora hasta que se le pasa, las gemelas son diferentes, a ellas les da risa.

―¿Cómo están ellas? En la escuela se portan muy bien y se ríen por todo, pero deben extrañar a su papá.

―Algo, pero la escuela ayuda a que el tiempo se les pase rápido... Tengo curiosidad de algo ¿Cuándo comenzaron a salir Inuyasha y tú? ¿Cómo es que terminaron viviendo juntos? Es que no me imaginó algún escenario en el que Inuyasha te lo pidiera, puede ser tímido y algo bruto.

―A decir verdad, fue algo extraño. Después de mi incidente, Inuyasha ya no me apresuraba para hacer las compras, cuando no había gente en la tienda platicábamos de cosas sin sentido, por ejemplo: Alguna noticia tonta que estuviese en la portada de una revista o periódico. Pero un día, comenzó a tardar en atenderme, me miraba fijamente y al salir de la tienda, sentía su mirada hasta perderme de vista. Eso me empezó a poner nerviosa, procuraba venir cuando sabía tendría clientes. En algunas ocasiones le encontraba cortando leña y sentía mi rostro arder, supongo que porque comenzaba a verlo con otros ojos. Todo cambio un día que llegue tarde porque pasé por unos presentes para mis alumnos, habían sido los eventos deportivos y quise recompensarlos por su esfuerzo.

 _Hacía malabares para no tirar la caja llena de obsequios, su mochila del trabajo y el material que le encargó Souta._ Tan _concentrada iba que no se fijó que alguien iba corriendo y se detenía frente a ella._

― _¿Qué tanto llevas?― preguntó un chico._

― _Yo...― alzo la mirada y se topó con unos hermosos ojos miel, que de inmediato la hicieron sentir nerviosa.― Hola, obsequios para los niños, soy educadora en un jardín de niños ¿Recuerdas?_

― _Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿Pero por qué tantos regalos?_

― _Terminaron satisfactoriamente sus pruebas deportivas y voy a premiarlos._

― _Dame eso o te caerás en otra madriguera.― intentó quitarle la caja y ella retrocedió._

― _Estoy bien, sigue con tu ejercicio.― no entendía por qué Inuyasha le ponía tan nerviosa._

― _Ya me pase de los 10 kilómetros, dámelo.― a la fuerza le quitó la caja y la cargó con facilidad._

― _¿Corres 10 kilómetros? ¿Todos los días?― estaba sorprendida, no se veía agotado._

― _Todas las noches, en las mañanas voy a pescar o atravieso el lago nadando.― explicó al reanudar la caminata en dirección a la casa de la chica._

― _Es verdad, tienes un bote, ¿Has remado de noche?_

― _Cuando no puedo dormir.― que era muy seguido._

― _¿Es aterrador de noche? No se ha de ver nada._

― _Solo es aterrador para una citadina.― se burló._

― _¿Me estás diciendo cobarde?― preguntó indignada._

― _Jamás, yo no podría, eso lo dijiste tu solita._

― _¡No me da miedo!― gritó al ponerse frente del chico y bloquearle el paso._

― _Pruébalo, vamos ahora mismo.― le retó con una divertida sonrisa._

― _Te vas a tragar tus palabras._

 _Minutos más tarde, estaban los dos en el bote en medio del lago. Kagome no dejaba de ver la oscura agua, por su mente pasaba la idea de que algún monstruo saldría de las profundidades y les atacaría, definitivamente prefería ese lugar con luz de día. Pero acumulando todo su valor se mantuvo lo más calma y serena que podía, no le dejaría ver su miedo y nervios a Inuyasha. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver al chico e inmediatamente se obligaba a mirar a otro lado, la vista de sus músculos marcarse a cada remada era demasiado para su corazón._

― _¿Miedo?― preguntó burlón Inuyasha, podía notarla tensa y no dejaba de ver el agua._

― _No.― contestó con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos._

― _¿Quieres nadar?― preguntó al dejar de remar._

― _Por si no lo notaste no tengo ropa para cambiarme._

 _¡Estaba loco si pensaba que ella se metería con esa oscuridad al agua!_

― _Como quieras, yo necesito refrescarme.― se quitó los tenis y su playera, antes de que Kagome pudiese reaccionar, ya se había clavado al agua._

 _La azabache se sorprendió por la osadía de Inuyasha, pero decidió ignorarlo, se acomodó en la lancha y espero a que él volviese con alguna burla, al sentir que habían pasado varios minutos, se alarmó, ¡No salía! ¿Ya se lo comería algún cocodrilo o monstruo del lago? Llevó sus manos al bolsillo de su suéter en busca de su celular y al no sentirlo recordó que lo dejó en su mochila, mochila que dejó en la banca atrás de la tienda._

― _Tu cara de espanto es graciosa.― dijo Inuyasha al aparecer por una esquina del bote._

 _La había estado observando oculto en la oscuridad del lago, al principio no pensaba jugarle aquella broma, pero al mirarla nada preocupada por él, decidió hacerlo._

 _Primero, Kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del chico y luego, se molestó con él por jugarle esa broma y con ella por preocuparse por un tonto._

― _Ya te dije que no estoy..._

 _Su reclamo murió en su labios porque en un parpadear, el bote se había volcado, mejor dicho, Inuyasha lo volcó. Apenas si se atrevió a abrir los ojos, no quería ver toda esa oscuridad, se apresuró a salir a flote y buscar el bote._

― _Tranquila, si no sabías nadar me lo hubieses dicho.― dijo Inuyasha al tomarla de la cintura y ayudarla a llegar al bote, al ver la desesperación de la chica se asustó. Por su mente jamás pasó que ella no supiese nadar._

― _Si se nadar._

― _Tienes miedo.― una sensación de culpabilidad le llenó, por la manera tan fuerte que se sujetaba al bote, la respiración agitada y sus ojos que no dejaban de ver el interior del bote, supo que no era un leve miedo._

― _¿Cómo estás seguro que no hay cocodrilos, serpientes acuáticas o sanguijuelas?― preguntaba al borde de un ataque de nervios._

― _En la isla no hay cocodrilos, las serpientes no entran en agua fría y las pocas en la isla, no son venenosas y por las sanguijuelas no te preocupes, en cuanto prueben tu sangre citadina te soltaran.― Kagome soltó un chillido ¡Ya se quería salir!― Tampoco hay, relájate y mira arriba._

 _Kagome suspiró y miró al cielo, de inmediato se olvidó que estaba en un oscuro lago, el manto negro sin luna estaba repleto de estrellas, un espectáculo que deja con la boca abierta a cualquiera._

― _Es el cielo más hermoso que he visto._

" _Yo también", pensó Inuyasha. Él ya había visto eso en muchas ocasiones, pero ahora era especial, siempre que estaba con Kagome, por alguna extraña razón todo era mejor._

" _Cuando te enamores, las cosas cotidianas se volverán más hermosas y mejores". Fueron las palabras de Izayoi._

― _De no estar preocupada por monstruos te hubieses dado cuenta. Voy a subir primero a la lancha y luego te ayudo, tu madre se preocupará si ve que no llegas._

 _Lo que ambos jóvenes no sabían, era que el abuelo Higurashi les había visto juntos y ya toda la familia estaba enterada de su pequeña ¿Cita?, ¿Aquello podía calificar como una cita?_

 _Ya en tierra firme, Kagome exprimía su suéter y se ponía sobre la ropa mojada una chamarra de Inuyasha que amablemente le dio para cubrirla del frío nocturno._

 _Inuyasha la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, en las últimas semanas no sr había podido sacar de la cabeza a la azabache, solo quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. Ya estaba decidido, iba hacer algo que creyó jamás haría._

― _En dos semanas va haber un festival por el Momiji*.― dijo de pronto Inuyasha.― Seguramente una citadina que no había apreciado las estrellas en una noche sin luna, ni nadado en un lago en la noche, jamás ha visto..._

― _¿Acaso me invitas a una cita?― se burló en venganza por el apodo que al parecer ya le había puesto "citadina"._

― _¿Y si lo hago qué? ¿Irás o no?― había reunido todo su valor para invitarla, claro que a su manera, quiso ser más cortes pero siempre, terminaba siendo brusco._

 _Kagome se quedó helada, no se esperaba aquella contestación, le miró esperando ver una sonrisa burlona, lista para contestarle con alguna otra broma, pero lo que se encontró, fue con un avergonzado Inuyasha que miraba a otro lado. ¿Eso quería decir que no bromeaba?_

― _Es que... Yo...― la pregunta que se hacía era "¿Quería tener una cita con Inuyasha?"._

― _Si no quieres solo di "No", no es difícil, no me voy a poner a llorar como chiquilla adole..._

― _Si quiero, quiero ir contigo.― contestó con el corazón latiéndole como loco, se acababa de dar cuenta que Inuyasha le gustaba._

 _Meses más tarde, una mañana después de una noche película, Kagome estaba en el baño del dormitorio de Inuyasha intentando quitarle una mancha a su blusa, mientras el chico la miraba desde la puerta._

― _Olvidé que la manché de queso y mi cabello no le cubre.― un incidente así no era la primera vez que le pasaba, hace dos semanas se tiró refresco._

― _Deja ropa aquí para las emergencias._

― _No es tan malo, llego a mi casa en 10 minutos.― le restó importancia y salió del baño._

― _Podrías ponerla en ese cajón.― dijo al señalar uno de los cuatro de su cajonera._

― _Ya te dije que…_

― _Ábrelo.― ordenó._

 _Kagome obedeció solo por curiosidad, al abrirlo se encontró con un llavero con un perro blanco de peluche._

― _¿Llaves?― lo sacó y las miró, esas no eran las de su casa._

― _De aquí y de la tienda._

― _No puedo aceptarlas.― como si quemaran las volvió a dejar en el cajón._

― _¿Por qué no? Confío en que no saquearas mi casa o la tienda._

― _Es que... Siento que solo las parejas que viven juntos comparten ese tipo de intimidad, supongo que es diferente a cuando se trata de tu mejor amiga u amigo porque es por si se da alguna emergencia, incluso pudiese ser con alguna vecina o vecino, está bien que el pueblo es pequeño, pero no creo que sea para tanto, sabes que si necesitas algo puedes llamar a la casa, tal vez es mejor que se las dejes a mi madre o Souta, ellos pasaban más tiempo aquí, yo estoy en la ciudad y..._

― _¡Es exactamente lo que quiero! ¡Te estoy pidiendo que vivamos juntos!― dijo al interrumpirla, Kagome hablaba sin parar y le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto.― Ya no sé de qué otra manera pedírtelo._

 _Hasta ahora, Kagome creyó que las anteriores veces habían sido en juego, no les tomó importancia, y el hecho de que Inuyasha después de su negativa le contestara con alguna tontería, hacía que no pensara más en ello, pero ahora, tenía la determinación reflejada en sus ojos, no estaba bromeando ¿Las otras veces no habían sido de broma?_

 _ **...**_

 _Ya habían pasado dos días de la propuesta de Inuyasha y no se habían visto, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar. La "Golden Week" llegó y con ella, la visita de Kenzo, quien le pidió a Inuyasha ayuda en la reparación del techo. En la comida, al hombre le llamó la atención que su hija no hubiese ido a ver al joven que estaba en el techo y ofrecerle una bebida o un bocadillo, dudaba que fuera por su presencia, él ya estaba enterado de la relación que mantenía con el joven Takahashi._

― _¿Todo bien entre ustedes?_

― _Claro que si, Souta puede ser un poco..._

― _No hablo de ti y tu hermano, me refiero a ti e Inuyasha._

― _Todo bien ¿Por qué algo estaría mal?― contestó con una falsa sonrisa._

― _¿Por qué pelearon?― preguntó Kenzo alzando una ceja, no había conocido a su hija ayer._

― _No es nada ¿Cómo te va en…― quiso cambiar de tema pero su hermano debió hablar._

― _¡No me digas que rechazaste vivir con Inu onichan!― gritó Souta interrumpiéndola._

― _¡¿Qué?!― ¿Por qué su hermano lo sabía?_

― _Hasta te compró un tonto llavero con un perro, si no te pidió vivir con él dándote las llaves de su casa ¿Entonces para qué fue el llavero?― hace dos semanas había sorprendido a su cuñado en una tienda local eligiendo un llavero e inmediatamente se puso nervioso, hasta había tirado el duplicado de las llaves._

― _Cierra la boca.― pidió Kagome entre dientes._

― _Kagome.― llamó Kenzo mirando a su hija con una ceja alzada._

― _No le hagas caso a Souta, solo está molestando... Papá ¿Dónde vas?― preguntó alarmada al verle ir al patio trasero._

― _Señor, terminé de… ¿Qué sucede?― Inuyasha acaba de entrar e interrumpir la "lucha" de las personas de la familia Higurashi._

 _El chico de ojos miel no sabía por qué al verlo, todos se le quedaron viéndolo extrañó ¿Tendría algo en la cara?_

― _Por favor cuida de mi hija.― pidió Kenzo con una inclinación, Souta luchaba por no atacarse de la risa y Kagome no sabía dónde esconderse, por su lado, Inuyasha apenas estaba terminando de procesar lo que pasaba.― Es terca, chillona, algo malhumorada, un poco gritona, no hace la mejor comida pero va aprendiendo y llega a ser algo perezosa, pero sé que te quiere y..._

― _¡Papá!― le interrumpió Kagome para que ya no siguiese hablando, estaba muerta de la vergüenza._

― _¿Quieren ayuda con la mudanza?― preguntó Souta y fue en ese momento que Inuyasha comprendió._

― _Gracias por la confianza pero eso es algo que Kagome debe aceptar por ella.― dijo finalmente Inuyasha al mirar a su novia._

 _Kagome al sentir las tres miradas en ella salió corriendo de la casa, no se detuvo al pasar junto a su madre y abuelo quienes le preguntaron qué le sucedía, necesitaba pensar a solas._

…

 _Era casi hora de cerrar la tienda, cuando Kagome ingresó. Se había ido a pensar al botadero y solo cuando su madre la fue a buscar se percató de lo tarde que era. Llegando a la bifurcación que llevaba a su casa o a la de su novio, se despidió de su madre, diciéndole que tenía algo que hacer, la mujer solo le sonrió y le susurró un "Suerte"._

― _Hola…― saludó con timidez._

― _Está bien que la isla sea segura, pero procura salir de tu casa más temprano ¿Qué necesitas?― se sentía incómodo, de saber que su petición podía llevar al fin de su relación con Kagome le frustraba, ojalá jamás le hubiese pedido vivir juntos._

― _Inuyasha, lo siento… Sentí pánico, de pronto las cosas se aceleraron, sé que duermo en tu casa algunos viernes o sábados, de hecho, hasta entre de semana, me dejas tu cama y tu optas por el sofá o un futón, me prestas tu ropa, te hago de comer, podría decirse que "vivimos juntos", pero no es así, vivir realmente juntos cambia muchas cosas, eso me asusta. No se muchas cosas de ti, no me dices por qué no vas a la ciudad, no hablas mucho de tu pasado, solo de antes de irte de aquí y…_

― _¿Te doy miedo?― ese simple pensamiento hacía que su corazón doliese._

― _Tengo miedo, pero no de ti, me da miedo aquello que no quieres contarme, debería alejarme de ti, una persona que tiene tantos secretos no puede ser confiable..._

― _En verdad quisiera poder decirte todo pero es complicado, son cosas que no se las deseo a nadie y no quiero que tu cargues con ello._

― _A pesar de todo eso... Quiero conocerte más._

― _Entiendo.― estaba a gusto con la contestación, quería decir que no estaban rompiendo ¿Cierto?, que más quisiera abrirse por completo a ella.― Si no puedes aceptar las llaves ¿Podrías aceptar dejar algo de ropa para emergencias?_

― _Creo que la única forma de poder conocerte de la manera que quiero es aceptando, quiero vivir contigo Inuyasha._

 _Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, cuando Inuyasha había brincado sobre el mostrador y la tenía presa entre sus brazos._

― _Te juro que no te vas a arrepentir.― le dio un suave beso y le miró con devoción.― Voy a cerrar y te acompaño a tu casa, ya mañana hablaré bien con tus padres y…_

― _Ellos saben que estoy bien, Mamá ya debió haberles dicho que vine a verte, desde esta noche quiero estar contigo._

Sango escuchaba atenta cada palabra, le parecía increíble, jamás se hubiese imaginado lo mucho que Inuyasha pudiese cambiar solo por alguien.

―Al siguiente día mi familia ayudó con la mudanza, sentí que me estaban corriendo, pero al final del día, Inuyasha me llevó a mi cuarto y dijo "Les pedí que no se llevaran todo, si en algún momento te quieres regresar puedes hacerlo, no te detendré". Papá y mamá lloraban, no querían que me fuese, dijeron que hicieron todo eso para que me animara y no dejará ir el buen partido que es Inuyasha.

―Y lo es, ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Sango al verla llevar ambas manos a su estómago.

―Ya me dio hambre.

―No hay de que avergonzarse, es normal y sobre todo con un niño que es hijo de Inuyasha, su apetito debe ser como el de él.― bromeó la castaña.

―Tienes razón.― contestó Kagome con una sonrisa.

―Vamos a preparar algo.― sugirió Sango al levantarse y tenderle la mano que tenía libre.

* * *

Eso no le podía estar pasando, era imposible lo que veían sus ojos, hasta ahora se había repetido que era una doble, una jugarreta de su mente. Estaba atento a cada movimiento de todos en aquella habitación, Suikotsu, el psicólogo principal de la agencia, platicaba con el Director Baker; Jinenji, el jefe de médicos, le hacía unas preguntas a la mujer que habían rescatado en el cateo; Kagura estaba es una esquina fingiendo leer una revista y Kouga estaba delante de él. En cuanto el moreno tosió para alertar de su presencia, a la mujer se le ilumino el rostro y se levantó rápidamente.

―¡Rinne!― gritó la mujer al abrazarlo, pero al intentar besarlo fue apartada.― ¿Qué sucede?― preguntó confundida, había esperado tanto por verle, no entendía porque el chico no le había ido a ver.

―Tú moriste.― fue lo único que logró articular Inuyasha.

―No, él me llevó y sus ayudantes me mantuvieron presa en México, hasta hace unos días me mantenían bien, pero luego llegaron tres hombres y me sacaron en un avión privado, me trajeron de regreso, Naraku me mantuvo en esa casa y... No me hagas recordarlo.― pidió al refugiarse en el pecho del chico, esperaba ser abrazada y consolada, pero nada pasó.

―La sangre en la bañera era tuya, la del coche también y ¡La foto del cadáver! ¡Eras tú!― dijo exasperado al apartarla y mirarla a los ojos.

―Todo fue montado... Me drogaron para la foto.

―Es imposible.

―Estoy viva.

―No puedes estar viva.― dijo Inuyasha al girarse y salir de la habitación, no podía con eso.

―¡Lo estoy!― Kikyou intentó seguirlo pero Kouga le impidió el pasó.― Déjame pasar.

―No es un buen momento.― Kouga suspiró, las cosas se estaban complicando.

―Está conmocionado, dale tiempo para que lo asimile.― dijo Suikotsu al tomar del brazo a Kikyou y guiarla a una silla.― Terminemos de hablar y establezcamos tus horarios de terapia.

Kagura observaba incrédula, sí que se había equivocado, Saotome no se alegró de verla, al contrario, se alteró. ¿Era por el shock o era algo más?

* * *

La semana había terminado, e Inuyasha se había recluido en su dormitorio. Kouga le llevaba de comer porque se negaba a salir y toparse con Kikyou, cuando la mujer le iba a ver no atendía a la puerta, se podía los audífonos y revisaba los archivos y evidencia hasta que el sueño le vencía.

Pero ese día, se vio obligado a abandonar su dormitorio, Naraku les contactó de nuevo y exigía hablar con él. Al entrar a la sala de comunicaciones, no se esperó tener muchos espectadores, cuando mucho, el director, Kouga y Kanna; sin embargo, además de los tres, estaba Kikyou, Kagura, Suikotsu, la asistente Dubois, Lang, Tao y otros tres agentes de quienes no recordaba su nombre.

―¿Qué quieres?― no estaba de humor.

―Estaba aburrido y solo quería charlar.― después de escapar, se fue a una playa poco visitada por turistas y donde podía alojarse en una casita cerca del océano.

―Eres un enfermo.

―¿Cómo está Kikyou? ¿La tratas bien? ¿La haces feliz?

―Eso no te importa.

―Kikyou, sé que escuchas ¿Tu amado pelirrojo te hace feliz?

La mujer estaba por hablar pero Inuyasha se lo impidió con una señal de su mano y una mirada gélida.

―Díganme algo, me aburro.― dijo Naraku, no era divertido si no obtenía alguna respuesta de Saotome.

―¿Qué le puedo decir a un psicópata sádico homicida? Solo que te atraparé y me encargaré de poner fin a tu patética vida.

―Para que veas que no soy tan mala persona, vuelvo a preguntar ¿Aceptas el trato que te ofrecí?

―No.― contestó de inmediato, no había nada que pensar.

―¿Te he dicho que amo ver el océano?― preguntó al tomar de su coco.― Me encanta, una tarde viendo la gente ir y venir, sin saber que pasan junto a ¿Cómo me llamaste?― fingió meditarlo un momento.― ¡Ya recordé! "Psicópata sádico homicida", es interesante ver a los niños de las escuelas jugar en los parques, las dulces abuelitas alimentando a las aves, jóvenes que creen tener una prometedora carrera en baloncesto, jovencitas muy prometedoras que tal vez no lleguen a su casa, mujeres embarazadas saliendo de su consulta pensando en la personita que llevan dentro u hombres alcohólicos que perdieron el rumbo de su vida.― con cada palabra, la paciencia de Inuyasha se esfumaba, sus puños ya estaban blancos por la fuerza que ejercía al apretarlos, quería tenerle enfrente suyo y descargar toda su furia en él.― Hablamos luego, llegó mi comida.― dijo al ver que uno de sus más fieles hombres llegaba con una bandeja.

―¿Rastrearon la llamada?― preguntó el director.

―No señor, rebotó por todo el mundo.― contestó Kanna, ella no lo diría, pero le enfurecía que en el lado de Naraku hubiese alguien mejor que ella.

―Rinne ¿Qué te ofreció?― preguntó Kikyou.

―Nada relevante.― se apartó y fue directo a la salida, buscaría todos los puertos con las descripciones que había dado Naraku en su llamada.

―¡¿Dónde vas?!

―A seguir con mi trabajo.― contestó como si fuese de lo más obvio.

―Quiero que hablemos, por favor.― suplicó.

―Yo no tengo nada que decir.

Kikyou le observó dolida, de nuevo la rechazaba.

 **...**

Inhaló y exhaló varias veces antes de entrar en aquel dormitorio, que Buda le ayudase con la bestia que seguramente se desataría. Al entrar cerró la puerta con seguro y evitar interrupciones, vio a su amigo que no tenía muy buena pinta, su cabello sin cepillar, demacrado, hasta un poco bajo de peso; rodeado de grandes pilas de documentos y en la pared tenía una verdadera telaraña de colores que unía cada punto de su investigación. Estaba a un paso de volverse loco. Carraspeo para advertir de su presencia.

―Vaya desastre que tienes, me sorprende que le dejes un espacio al lobo.

―Bonzo ¿Qué haces aquí?― no se esperaba verlo.

―¿Todo bien?― preguntó al desocupar una silla y poder sentarse.

―Naraku llamó, pero estoy bien.

―Me enteré que Kikyou volvió y el director me llamó, me pidió vinera a ver como estabas.

―Están exagerando las cosas.

―¿Seguro? Después de todo, ella volvió de entre los muertos, te puede traer sentimientos que creías enterrados y...

―¿Estás loco?― claro que sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que no se lograba controlar, pero no del que todos pensaban.

Ya no era el mismo de hace años, había cambiado, no iba a negar que ver a Kikyou con vida le alivio y un peso se le quitó, tampoco negaría que se sentía culpable por haberse creído su muerte tan fácilmente y la dejo todos esos años en las manos del enemigo. Pero sus sentimientos ya no le pertenecían a ella, eran de dos personas en Shikon.

―¿Y bien? Dime algo.― quería noticias de su familia.

―Que podrías sentirte confundido por su presen…

―Eso no.― dijo al golpearle la cabeza con una carpeta.

―Perdón, ya no ha recaído, las niñas se han adaptado muy bien a su nueva escuela, "el más pequeño".― refiriéndose al hijo de su amigo.― Crece muy saludable, agota a su madre que solo quiere dormir, pero es normal y las pesadillas se fueron.― eso sin duda calmaba más el alma de Inuyasha.― Pasé por una tienda y te traje esto.― de su maletín sacó una bolsa de frituras y se la lanzó a su amigo, en su última visita a Shikon, Kagome le pidió que le entregase eso a Inuyasha.

 _Tenía una bolsa de gel frío en el hombro, al estar quitando un árbol seco, una rama que ya estaba partida le cayó, y ahora estaba recostado en el sofá, comiendo una bolsa de papitas mientras su novia terminaba la comida._

― _¡Deja de comer tantas frituras!_

― _Son deliciosas._

― _¿Cómo te sientes?― preguntó al sentarse junto a él y examinar el golpe._

― _Ya no duele, mañana estaré al 100._

― _La comida ya está lista._

― _Olí carne ¿Hiciste filete?_

― _Carnívoro._

― _¿Quieres saber cuál es mi carne favorita?―preguntó con malicia y la cogió de la cintura._

― _Se va a enfriar._

― _No me importa.― intentó levantarla para ponerla sobre su abdomen, pero el músculo de su hombro se tensó, mandándole una corriente de dolor.― ¡Kuso!_

― _Yo no creo que mañana ya estés al 100._

― _Lo voy a estar._

― _Yo quería pasar todo el día con mi novio, viendo maratón de alguna serie y descansando._

― _Creo que puede tengas razón, tal vez necesite todo el fin de semana para reponerme.― le dio la razón a su novia y ella en recompensa le dio un beso._

― _Ya ven al comedor, voy por otra bolsa de gel._

Esos momentos de felicidad le parecían tan lejanos, sentía que habían pasado años de aquello, pero solo eran meses.

―Tal vez no pueda estar a tiempo.

―Se positivo, saca provecho que Kikyou puede saber algo.

―Dice que no recuerda mucho.

―Trabajen con Suikotsu para hacerla recordar.

―Todos los días al dormir espero que al despertar esto sea una pesadilla, pero no pasa, despierto y un día más pasó, entonces deseo que ese sea en día en que por fin le encuentre y nada. Hasta hace unos días que tuve mi oportunidad para atraparlo, le tenía acorralado y logró escapar, de no haber fallado ya no estaría aquí.

―Otra oportunidad llegará, aquí lo importante es que vuelvas con vida... ¿A mi me dirás lo que te ofreció Naraku?

―Si le dejo de perseguir, él me da la libertad con Kikyou.

―Alégrate, si te ofreció a Kikyou, quiere decir que todavía no lo sabe.

―Y espero que siga así.

* * *

 **21/09/2016**

 **Voy tomando ritmo, espero seguir así.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

…

 ***Enrojecimiento de las hojas de los árboles.**


	12. Hackeo

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **12\. Hackeo.**

 _Corría por las oscuras calles de aquella ciudad, pronto daría con aquel homicida y lo verían como un héroe, entró en una casa que estaba en remodelación, su arma estaba lista para ser usada, caminó entre los plásticos que servían de cortinas. Escuchó una puerta corrediza deslizarse y vio la silueta de alguien salir al patio, volvió a correr, no se escaparía. De pronto el sonido de camionetas y helicópteros llenó el lugar, no podía esperarlos, la silueta bajó una pequeña pendiente y entró en un viejo túnel._

 _Ni bien bajó le dispararon, por suerte logró cubrirse y al detenerse la ráfaga de balas corrió en medio de la humedad. Podía ver al final una luz, era una salida a un parque, alcanzó a ver un helicóptero en un despejado, ese maldito escaparía si no corría más rápido._

 _Cuando podía sentir el éxito, se encontró con una emboscada, intentaba abrirse espacio y en el proceso se quedaba sin municiones. Escuchó las hélices del helicóptero y los disparos cesaron, al mirar ya no había nadie y el bastardo estaba en el aire._

 _Gritó furioso, estuvo tan cerca, volvió al departamento y estaba cercado, la recámara estaba destrozada, había sangre en todos lados, lo más escalofriante era el baño, el agua en la tina estaba roja por la sangre, no lograba ver el cuerpo de la víctima porque la cortina estaba a medio abrir. Pero no era necesario mirar, sabía quién era, Naraku había matado a Kikyou._

 _Pero, un momento, recordaba que antes no había cuerpo. Solo había visto el lugar unos segundos antes de seguirle y podía jurar que la cortina no estaba echada y en la bañera solo había agua… ¿Por qué ahora si había un cadáver?_

― _Rinne ¿Todo bien?― preguntó una mujer._

― _¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Él te mató!― gritó al ver frente a él a Kikyou._

― _Mira bien.― le animó a que fuese hasta la tina._

 _Inuyasha abrió lentamente la cortina y quedo en shock, su cuerpo no respondía, en la tina estaba su azabache, desnuda, cubierta de sangre, con claras señales de haber sido torturada. Se apresuró a sacarla de la tina, la cubrió con su gabardina, ella estaba helada, le apartó el flequillo y tocó el abultado vientre, su hijo no se movía._

― _¡¿Dónde están los paramédicos?!― gritó desesperado con el corazón hecho añicos._

― _Ya se fueron, ambos murieron hace una hora.― dijo Miroku con la mirada gacha._

― _¡Mienten!_

 _Abrazó con mayor fuerza el cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos, había perdido a su familia, no los pudo proteger, debió ser más rápido, solo unas cuantas horas antes y los hubiese salvado. Naraku no merecía morir, le torturaría hasta que suplicara por su muerte._

Debía hacer algo antes de que los gritos de Inuyasha llamasen la atención de otros agentes. Fue al baño, llenó un vaso con agua y sin remordimiento se lo vacío en la cara a su compañero.

―¡Despierta!

―Lobo ¿Pero qué?― se despertó tosiendo y desorientado, pero en su pecho estaba esa sensación de dolor y angustia, cerró los ojos para recordar, se veía en un baño y sostenía a ¡Kagome!

―Fue una pesadilla, no despertabas y… ¿Dónde vas?― preguntó Kouga al verle levantarse y comenzar a cambiarse.

―Tengo que verla, llamarle.― ese dolor en su pecho no se iría hasta saber que su familia estaba bien, no quería pensar que su sueño era un aviso o un grito de auxilio de parte de Kagome.

―No fue real, cálmate.― intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, por su desesperación cometería una tontería.

―Necesito saber que están bien.

―Pediremos que Miroku venga, ahora siéntate y cálmate.

―¡Tú no sabes lo que siento! ¡Tú no tienes a nadie que te importe en posible peligro! Sí estoy a tiempo de evitar una tragedia haré lo que sea.

―Tienes razón, hace mucho perdí a mi familia y desde entonces no he tenido a nadie, no sé lo que es tener a alguien que proteger... Vamos con Kanna, puede que te consiga una conexión segura.

Por suerte, la chica hacker estaba despierta, al parecer se había tomado muy enserio superar al "sombrero negro" de Naraku. Inuyasha sabía que por la hora, no podía llamarle a Kagome, solo lograría preocuparla, solo tenía dos opciones, Nodoka o Souta. Primero intentó con su suegra, teniendo suerte de que cogiese su móvil, brevemente le explicó su pesadilla y la mujer le comprendió a la perfección, le aseguró que Kagome dormía tranquilamente en su habitación y que nada extrañado o fuera de lo común había ocurrido. Antes de finalizar la llamada, Inuyasha le pidió a Nodoka no comentarle nada de esa llamada a la chica, no quería alterarla y la mujer estuvo de acuerdo.

Como era de suponerse, Inuyasha no volvió a dormir, apenas cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Kagome en la bañera aparecía en su mente.

* * *

Hasta miedo le daba interrumpirle, pero era su trabajo y nada podía hacer, no había a quien pasarle esa responsabilidad. Además, también era una obligación de ese muchacho. Abrió la puerta e ingresó al cuarto de vídeo, al primero que vio fue a Jumonji, le saludó y fue hasta donde el pelirrojo estaba viendo fijamente una pantalla.

―Saotome.― llamó tocándole el hombro.

―Suikotsu ¿Qué se te ofrece?― le era extraño que ese sujeto le fuese a buscar.

―Debes hacer tu evaluación psicológica.

―No tengo tiempo.― dijo al voltearse y volver a mirar uno de los tantos videos de seguridad en donde aparecía Naraku, pero hasta ahora, no le llevaban a nada.

―Es un requisito indispensable.

―Ahora no puedo.

―Puede ser más tarde, pero debo valorarte.

―¿En las pasadas veces notaste algo mal?― preguntó al mirarlo nuevamente.

―No pero...

―Entonces no hay nada que checar, pon que estoy bien.

―Creíste perder a la mujer que amas y cinco años después te enteras que estaba viva, eso requiere que vengas.

―Te aseguro que estoy bien, no me he traumado.― contestó lo más calmo posible, no le gustaba que le mirasen con compasión.

―Sin esa valoración te pueden sacar del caso por algún tiempo.― le recordó Kouga.

―Tu compañero tiene razón, son las reglas.― dijo Suikotsu.

―Bien, más tarde, ahora déjame trabajar.― aceptó a regañadientes.

 **...**

Y allí estaban, sentados frente a frente en aquel cuarto, en total silencio, Suikotsu revisaba una capeta con la información de las anteriores sesiones de "Saotome Rinne" e Inuyasha no dejaba de mover su pierna, porque a su parecer, era una pérdida de tiempo. El pelirrojo bostezo por aburrimiento y tocio para llamar la atención del psicólogo pero no se inmutó.

―Puedo volver luego si no estás listo.

―Comienza hablar, te escucho.― respondió Suikotsu.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga?

―Dime como te sentiste cuando viste que los paramédicos llevaban en una camilla a Kikyou.

―Tranquilo, honestamente no pensé que fuese ella, no la vi bien hasta que Jinenji me llamó para verla en la cama del área médica de aquí. En la escena, me sentí aliviado por haber logrado salvar a una de sus víctimas.

―Cuando viste que era ella ¿Cómo te sentiste?

―Desconcertado.

Suikotsu esperó a que el chico siguiese explicándose, pero no agregó nada más. Definitivamente era de sus pacientes más problemáticos.

―¿Por qué la has evitado?

―Esto es tonto, estoy perfectamente.― se levantó dispuesto a irse, no estaba de humor para aquella valoración que más bien parecía una terapia de pareja entre él y Kikyou, pero por separado.

―Sales por esa puerta y lo deberé reportar.― amenazó Suikotsu provocando que el joven le gruñera.

―Es complicado.― dijo al sentarse nuevamente.

¿Cómo explicarle a Kikyou que él logró seguir con su vida? Que ahora tenía a otras personas. Verla, sería mentirle y hacerle creer que podían tener algo nuevamente. Era consiente que la mujer había pasado por muchos traumas, también sabía qué hacía mal en evitarla. Pero lo hacía por su bien, por el bien de todos.

―Yo... Ella... Para mi estaba muerta, me convertí en otra persona, muy diferente a la que ella conoció.

―Ella también es diferente, e igualmente habías muerto para ella; pero aquí esta y quiere un poco de tu afecto, ha pasado por cosas difíciles y sé que tú también. Evitándola le haces más daño que Naraku, porque ella te sigue amando, ¿Tú la amas?

―Le tengo mucho aprecio.

―¿La amas?― repitió, no le había contestado.

―Siento mucho cariño, más no amor.

―¿Por qué? ¿Algo cambió?― ahora estaba intrigado ¿Por qué ya no la amaba?

―Mis gustos son diferentes, ¿Todo esto que tiene que ver con que pueda enfrentar a Naraku?

―Mucho.― fue lo único que contestó sin dejar de escribir.

―A mi parecer deberíamos hablar del momento en que casi tenía a Naraku, no estoy dispuesto a que pase una tercera vez.

―¿Tercera?

―La primera fue cuando "mató" a Kikyou y la segunda esta última vez.

―Quiero creer que no vas a dejar que dañe nuevamente a Kikyou.

―Claro que no, aquí está segura.― era lo mínimo que podía hacer por la mujer.

―Contigo, está segura contigo ¿Cierto?

―No dije eso.

―Sigues queriendo protegerla, sigues sintiendo algo por ella.― ese muchacho se contradecía mucho, era obvio que le seguía queriendo pero le costaba aceptar la no muerte de la mujer.

―Volvemos a lo mismo, ya te dije que no es lo que todos piensan.― justo cuando pensó que toda esa cháchara se desviaba al punto principal e importante "Naraku", volvían a "Kikyou".

―¿Por qué te cuesta aceptar tus sentimientos?

Inuyasha suspiró cansado, esa sería una muy larga y tortuosa charla.

Tres horas después era libre, Suikotsu le había liberado solo porque debía atender a otras personas. En ese momento lo único que quería era dormir y reponer energías. Al pasar por el comedor vio a Kikyou charlando con dos mujeres, a una la reconoció, era la asistente Dubois. Kikyou se veía más animada y si estaba haciendo amigas era algo bueno ¿Verdad?

Definitivamente no podía llegar y decirle "Me da gusto que estés viva, pero te superé, ahora tengo una familia" o "Kikyou, sé que tu aun tienes la esperanza y anhelo de que podamos reanudar lo nuestro pero, para mi estabas muerta, conocí a alguien más y ahora es mi familia" ¿Cómo podía explicarle algo tan complicado como su doble vida? Hablarle de Kagome e Inuyasha, era delatarse de alguna manera. ¿Cómo rechazarla sin herirla? ¿Podía confiarle a ella su verdadero ser?

* * *

Naraku observaba su pared de los trofeos que había en su despacho, le encantaba rememorar a detalle cada momento que pasó con todas esas hermosas mujeres, sus fotos favoritas eran las que mostraban sus ojos antes morir y que la llama de vida se fuese para siempre de sus cuerpos, le excitaba verse reflejado en sus pupilas y saber que él fue lo último que vieron. Bebió de su copa de vino mientras el vinil que escuchaba pasaba a una nueva pista, le encantaba escuchar a los grandes de la música clásica, comer buena comida y nunca estaba de más un buen vino; el que matase por diversión no quería decir que no disfrutase de otras hermosas cosas que el mundo le daba.

―Fue extremo lo que hiciste, pudiste morir por los escombros y logró herirte.― dijo un hombre pálido y de finos rasgos que acaba de llegar.

No había podido estar el día de la emboscada, de haber estado, se hubiese dado cuenta que algo andaba mal, él no era como los otros inútiles que servían a su jefe.

―Byakuya ¿Qué noticias me traes?

―Saotome tiene problemas en su relación con Kikyou, la ha estado evitando.

―Extraño.― se suponía que a esas alturas estaría distraído por la llegada de su amor.

―Tu plan no funcionó, te quiere atrapar más que antes.

―Saotome no actúa como creí, por el bien de Kikyou pensé se retiraría.

―Debe querer venganza por hacerle creer que la mataste y tenerla secuestrada todos estos años.― dijo un segundo hombre.

―Te falta visión Bankotsu, es más complicado que eso.― dijo Naraku al hombre de larga trenza.

―¿En qué estás pensando?― preguntó Byakuya.

―¿Traes la carpeta Bankotsu?― el nombrado se la dejó en las manos y sin perder tiempo, Naraku empezó a revisar todas las hojas.― Interesante, de acuerdo con su evaluación psicológica, dice que Saotome afirma que se convirtió en otra persona, que sus gustos son diferentes.

―¿Crees que tenga a alguien más?― se aventuró a suponer Byakuya.

―¿Un hombre?― preguntó con ilusión un tercero que había estado conservando su distancia, no le gustaba estar en presencia de Naraku.

―Cierra la boca Jakotsu.― regañó Bankotsu a su hermano menor.

―Solo digo que en manos de una mujer es un desperdicio.― había visto fotos de Saotome y era del tipo de hombre que le gustaba, tan varonil, fuerte y agresivo, en el enfrentamiento del retiró de ancianos le quiso seguir y tener un encuentro, pero debió cubrir la huida de su jefe.

―Dile a Hakudoshi que quiero hackee la agencia y...

―Es arriesgado, podrían dar con este lugar.― interrumpió Byakuya, no le gustaba que Naraku actuase por impulso, para él, su deber era proteger a toda costa a su jefe.

―Entonces nos iremos, abandonaremos este lugar, pero quiero que me consiga toda la información extra confidencial de Saotome Rinne, hasta más mínimo detalle.

―Como ordenes, también alertaré a todos de una posible mudanza.

―Eso pueden hacerlo Bankotsu y su hermano, tú ve a darle mi orden a Hakudoshi.

Los tres hombres abandonaron el despacho, tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Inuyasha decidió que se tomaría un momento de descanso, debía despejar su mente antes de volver a su investigación y fue que decidió ir a la biblioteca, allí había un área que tenía cómodos sillones, se podía tomar café y lo más importante, nadie a esa hora frecuentaba el lugar por ser hora de la comida.

Cogió una taza y el vaso de la cafetera para no tener que levantarse a cada rato. Se sentó en el sillón que le pareció más cómodo, cerca de él había una pila de revistas, tomó la primera que era de autos y la ojeo. Para cuando llegó a la cuarta taza de café, tomó la sexta revista que era de salud, paso las páginas apenas si prestando atención, pero cuando vio un artículo sobre los cuidados que debían tener los recién nacidos, se acomodó y lo leyó con mucho interés. En todo ese tiempo no se había puesto a pensar en lo que su hijo necesitaría al nacer y en cómo debía cuidarlo, solo se estaba enfocando en Naraku.

Conforme iba leyendo se sorprendió que el cordón umbilical necesitaba cuidado especial; tampoco debía bañarlo completamente todos los días, pero si mantener su traserito limpio; y había una cosa llamada costra láctea que no sabía que existía y le salía a los bebés. ¡Kami! Eran tantas cosas que no sabía, no quería hacer algo mal. Terminó el artículo y busco otro en la revista, pero solo había ese. Entonces buscó en las otras, no llegaría sin ningún conocimiento a cuidar a su bebé.

Buscaba la página del artículo "En casa con el recién nacido", cuando un anuncio de joyería llamó su atención, el collar que mostraban era parecido a uno que le dio a Kagome, claro que el que se mostraba era más extravagante y muchísimo más costoso, sin embargo, no sintió que ese fuese mejor al que había comprado, el que le dio a Kagome era perfecto, sencillo y hermoso como su novia.

―Pensé que estarías con Kikyou recuperando el tiempo perdido.― interrumpió Kagura, a la mujer le había dado por ver todos los libros turísticos, para ella era una manera de imaginarse fuera de esas paredes, cuando saliera, no perdería el tiempo y conocería todo el mundo.

―¿Qué quieres?― Lo que le faltaba, que Kagura se metiese en su vida.

―Kikyou y yo jamás fuimos, ni seremos grandes amigas.― dijo al sentarse en un sillón contiguo.― Pero parece que en verdad estaba emocionada por verte, hasta reaccionó de una manera nada propia de ella y tú la rechazas. Naraku estaba obsesionado con ella, por ello cambio con sus víctimas, en alguna ocasión dijo "Mejor muerta a verla en brazos de Saotome", me sorprende que la dejo ir tan fácilmente.

―Quería huir, no olvides que es un ególatra.

―La joyería ¿Para quién es?― preguntó al ver la página que el chico había estado observando.

―Nada que debas saber.― cerró la revista y comenzó a apilar todas.

―Esa mujer debió sufrir mucho, tiene suerte que Naraku decidiera no matarla, hubiese querido tener su suerte.

―No te mató, eso es suerte.

―A mí me mantuvo encadenada.― dijo al pasar mirar sus muñecas con moretones.― A ella debieron tratarla como princesa, seguro que por eso viajaban a todos lugares, era para llevarle ropa de diseñadores.

―Deberías hablar con Suikotsu, seguramente él puede ayudarte a que…

―He hablado con él, pero… No soy de las que va llorando sus penas, pienso que "Lo que no te manta, te hace más fuerte" y te confesaré algo, no me gusta la idea de que se queden con un registro de "mis terapias".

―Tampoco a mí me gusta esa parte, pero no puedo negarme si quiero seguir en el caso. Me retiro, que sigas bien Kagura.

 **…**

Debía comportarse con valor y afrontar la verdad, no podía seguir huyendo. Además, si ayudaba a que Kikyou superase algunos traumas, podía decirle alguna pista importante sobre Naraku. Eso sonaba a que la usaría a su benefició y no había nada de honor en ello, pero ya estaba desesperado. Deseaba que la mujer estuviese sola, de estar con compañía, se acobardaría. Tocó a la puerta de la habitación que Kikyou ocupaba y espero a que le abriesen.

―Rinne.― estaba sorprendida, nunca se esperó que él le fuese a ver.

―Yo ¿Puedo pasar? Espero no interrumpir nada.― dijo al ver que una película estaba en pausa en la tv.

―Claro, no interrumpes, toma asiento.― Inuyasha miró sus opciones, el sillón, una silla y la cama; optó por la silla, no creía conveniente hacerlo en la cama y en el sillón había un abrigo de la chica.

―Lo siento, no debí reaccionar así, es solo que...

―Nunca fuiste bueno con los sentimientos, y veo que no has aprendido a expresarlos.― se sentó en el sillón y tomó a Inuyasha de las manos para que entendiera que ella no estaba molesta.

―Querías hablar, hablemos.

―No hubo día que no pensara en ti, Naraku quería que le correspondiera, pero solo iba a ser tuya, siempre ¿Tu igual? ¿Vas a ser mío siempre?― preguntó al querer verlo a los ojos, pero él le rehuía.

―Moriste, te guarde luto...― esto era justo lo que había estado queriendo evitar, ¡No podía corresponderle nuevamente!

―Yo también sufrí por ti, cuando me lo dijeron los hombres de Naraku, yo…― tomó aire antes de continuar.― Yo intenté suicidarme, pero llegaron a tiempo, después de eso no me perdían de vista, les suplique que dejaran irme contigo, pero no lo hicieron.― confesó con lágrimas, esos años en "su prisión de oro" fueron traumatizantes.

―Kikyou, en verdad lo siento.― no tenía idea de que ella hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo semejante, siempre se había mostrado fuerte, serena y calculadora, lo que si hubiese creído era que intentó escapar en varias ocasiones o crear empatía con sus guardias.― Ojala pudiera remediar todo.― al decir eso, sintió como las manos de la mujer le aferraban con más fuerza.

―Ahora volvemos a estar juntos, acepta la propuesta de Naraku, vámonos lejos, cumplirá su palabra.

―No puedo, ¡Espera! ¿Quién te dijo lo que me ofreció?― le miró con sospecha, solo se lo había dicho a Miroku.

―No es difícil de adivinar, es la manera de ser de Naraku… No me respondiste.

―He cambiado, no soy la misma persona que conociste.

―Ambos cambiamos.― se levantó y buscó refugió en los brazos del chico.― Solo nos queda sanárnoslo mutuamente y aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad.― sonrió al sentir que Rinne la abrazaba después de tantos años.

―¿Qué sucede?― en su voz pudo notar que había algo más de lo que quería hablarle.

―Hay algo que debo decirte, algo muy importante.

―Kikyou, es hora de tu terapia.― Inuyasha y Kikyou se separaron, Suikotsu les había interrumpido y les miraba con una sonrisa.― Disculpen, podemos posponer la sesión.

―No, es mejor que vayas Kikyou, yo tengo que ir a ver a Kouga.― la chica asintió e Inuyasha se fue apenas sintió que la mujer le soltó.

* * *

Ya había perdido el número de vueltas que llevaba en la piscina, en su defensa, estaba pensando en muchas cosas. Una de ellas, era su plática con Kikyou que no había salido como planeo, pero podía decirse que estaba en buenos términos con ella ¿Cierto? No había podido verla de nuevo, no porque le estuviese huyendo, había salido a campo con Kouga siguiendo una pista que se enfrió. Al dar un viraje sintió que alguien le había dejado caer una tabla de entrenamiento, se incorporó y vio a Tao.

―Tao ¿Qué sucede?

―Kanna nos mandó por ti, dice que es urgente, también mandó por el director.

Salió de la piscina y se puso la ropa deportiva encima sin molestarse en secarse, a pasó veloz fue hasta el área de Kanna, dejando a Tao atrás. Al pasar la puerta vio que el director estaba perturbado y Kanna por primera vez se notaba nerviosa.

―¿Encontraste a Naraku?― preguntó Inuyasha al ser lo primero que se le ocurrió.

―No, su hacker accedió a nuestro sistema.

―¿Qué quería?

―Toda tu información.― contestó Baker.

―Solo hay de mí como agente ¿Verdad?― no quería pensar en qué podía hacer Naraku con la información de Takahashi Inuyasha.

―En forma extra confidencial "No".― respondió el director.

―¿Qué quieres decir?― preguntó en tono amenazante Inuyasha.

―La información tuya como civil, esta de manera privada solo para los altos mandos.

―¡Debían borrar todo eso!― sus peores temores se volvían realidad.

―Son órdenes de los más altos niveles, me superan, Myoga mantenía esa información en un bajo perfil y altamente resguardada, yo he hecho lo mismo.

―¡¿Qué tan actualizado esta?!

―Todo, me obligaron a poner todo.

―Dime que lograste frenar su intromisión ¡Kanna!― gritó a la chica al ver que no le contestaba por estar viendo los monitores.

―No lo sé, mis programas siguen analizando hasta donde fue que llegó antes de lograr echarlo.

―¿Pudiste localizarlo?― preguntó Baker, si sabían su ubicación y llegaban a tiempo, ese incidente quedaría solo como uno leve.

―No, me enfoque en impedir su violación, no podía hacer las dos cosas.

―Te juro que mandaré un equipo especial para poner a tu familia a salvo.― dijo Baker a Inuyasha, sí lograban salir de esa, borraría toda la información de Takahashi Inuyasha, no le importaba desobedecer órdenes.

―Terminó, extrajo tus vídeos de entrenamiento, tus prácticas de tiro, los casos en los que has trabajado y esto.― proyectó en una de las pantallas de la pared los últimos archivos que fueron descargados.

* * *

 **04/10/2016**

 **Gracias por los nuevos follows, favs, y sus mensajes, me pone feliz leerlos y me llenan de energía.**

 **Alguien preguntaba si aparecería Sessho y "Si", todo a su momento, no coman ansias. También espero que algunas cosas vayan tomando sentido, si no es que les surgen más interrogantes muajajajaja.**

 **¿Qué más? Me encantan sus teorías :D me gusta leerlas.**

 **El próximo capítulo se titula "Contra Reloj".**

 **Se cuidan, nos estamos leyendo.**


	13. Contra Reloj

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **13\. Contra Reloj.**

El silencio reinaba la habitación, poco a poco Hakudoshi iba teniendo acceso a los archivos de Saotome Rinne. Sus entrenamientos, sus técnicas de combate, sus antiguos casos y pronto, su verdadera identidad sería revelada. Solo faltaba la última pared, Naraku ya podía sentir la victoria, lo que sea que ocultase Saotome, él lo sabría.

La barra de descarga marcó 100%, Hakudoshi accedió a la carpeta y abrió el primer documento, al ver el contenido se quedó pasmado, no era un documento, era un vídeo, abrió otro e igualmente se reprodujo un vídeo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no lograba entender qué había pasado. Por su parte, Naraku miraba la pantalla totalmente perplejo, ya casi tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Lo que veía debía ser una clase de broma, la información debía estar cifrada, oculta en esos archivos.

―Dime que la información está en esos vídeos.

―No, solo son vídeos.― respondió el muchacho, ya había analizado los videos y no tenían información oculta, él eligió la carpeta correcta, fue la ruta correcta.

―Un gato tocando el piano.― dijo Byakuya, al acercarse a ver mejor la pantalla.― ¿Ese es un panda con hipo? ¿Por qué a la gente le causan gracia esas cosas?― a ninguna de sus preguntas obtuvo respuesta, ni esperaba recibirlas, pero le divertía molestar al muchacho.

―¿Y la información completa de Saotome?― preguntó Naraku con tono amenazante.

―Su hacker de alguna manera logró bloquearme, mandó cien videos de animales.

―Te la han hecho esta vez Hakudoshi.― dijo burlón Byakuya, recibiendo una mirada amenazante.

―Byakuya, deja tus burlas y dile a Bankotsu que nos ponga en contacto con nuestro informante, debemos tomar otras medidas.― ordenó Naraku, conseguiría a cualquier costo la debilidad de Saotome.

Hakudoshi buscó la firma del hacker que logró detenerle y se burló de él. Quien quiera que fuese le había declarado la guerra y él con gusto participaría. Oculto en el código, la firma era un espejo, solo había una persona que hacia eso, Kanna.

* * *

Inuyasha aún no se recuperaba del susto que pasó el día anterior, cuando vio los videos de gatos, Kanna explicó que su señuelo funcionó y Naraku tenía esos videos en lugar de la verdadera identidad de Saotome, Inuyasha se puso a reír como loco, por más que quisiera no podía parar. El director y Kanna le miraban preocupados, temían que hubiese perdido la razón por el estrés, una vez Inuyasha se hubo calmado un poco, el director le ordenó a Kanna borrar todo registro de Takahashi Inuyasha, no importaba que los altos mandos se enfadasen, no pondría en peligro a gente inocente, ya tenía mucho cargo de conciencia en esos momentos.

Pero ya era un nuevo día, uno que les brindaba la oportunidad de atrapar a Naraku. Había vuelto a matar y en esta ocasión encontraron el cadáver en la primera hora. Esta vez fue una chica de preparatoria, la dejó entre las flores de un jardín, un hombre que paseaba perros la encontró cuando los canes fueron directo a la jardinera.

―Dejó algo nuevo.― dijo Kouga al acerarse a su compañero con una bolsa de evidencia.

―¿Qué es?― preguntó Inuyasha quien había estado observado y analizando las entradas y salidas.

El parque tenía un horario de 6 a 21 horas y las puertas eran vigiladas. Los muros eran altos, no pasaron escalando. Tuvieron que haberla matado en el parque, pero fue alrededor de las 5 am, ¿Dónde la ocultó? ¿La secuestro en el parque? ¿Por qué Naraku no aprecia en los videos de vigilancia?

―Un collar con una esfera rosa, parece fino ¿Alguna idea?.― decía al mostrárselo, de inmediato el color se le fue a Inuyasha, ahora estaba totalmente convencido de que en la organización estaba un espía de Naraku y ya tenía sus sospechas.― ¡Hey! ¿Alguna idea?― Kouga fue tras él al verle abandonar la escena.

―No.― respondió Inuyasha, en ese momento no quería involucrar a Kouga.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Recorran el perímetro, y encuentren la manera en que se coló. Yo voy a regresar a la agencia.― tenía que ver con urgencia a cierta mujer.

 _Antes de entrar a la tienda se detuvo a observar a su novia, ese día tenía varios trabajos que hacer, pero también estaba teniendo varios clientes, no podía hacer todo, y Kagome se ofreció a apoyarlo, ella atendería la tienda mientras él iba a lo otro. Debía recompensarla. Entró y se sintió feliz al verla sonreírle._

― _¿Aburrida o cansada?― la afluencia de clientes había desaparecido._

― _Ninguna, Souta me vino a ayudar, no tiene mucho que se fue y ahora que no viene nadie, he adelantado mi trabajo del jardín de niños._

― _Perdón por dejarte atendiendo, también tienes tus responsabilidades y..._

― _Descuida.― le interrumpió.― Solo debo elegir las actividades de la semana y otro día me recompensarás, por cierto, te llegó un paquete mientras no estabas.― dijo al sacarlo debajo del mostrador y dárselo a su novio._

 _Kagome estaba intrigada, era pequeño ¿Qué podría ser? Por lo general lo que Inuyasha recibía eran sobres o paquetes grandes._

― _¿Qué tal si te recompenso ahora?― preguntó al quitarle a la cajita, los sellos de paquetería.― Feliz cumpleaños adelantado.― dijo al abrirla y mostrarle un collar de oro con una perla rosada._

― _Es hermoso.― dijo con ojitos brillantes._

― _Deja ponértelo.― con nervios le colocó el collar, solo Kagome lograba ponerlo de esa manera._

― _Muchas gracias.― la azabache se alzó de puntitas sobre el mostrador y le dio un corto beso al chico._

― _¿Solo así? Al menos podrías rodearlo.― dijo mirando a otro lado y de inmediato se arrepintió, seguramente ahora Kagome en su bipolaridad se enfadaría._

 _Para lo que no estaba preparado fue para ver a Kagome subirse al mostrado, hincarse en el, jalarlo por la playera para abrazarlo y besarlo más efusivamente._

 **…**

El personal veía con miedo a Saotome, desde que llegó estaba hecho un demonio, nadie se atrevía a pasarle enfrente o hablarle. No querían ser el objeto de su ira.

Kagura caminaba despreocupada por los pasillos, había escuchado que Saotome no estaba de humor y lo mejor no era topársele. Pero ella no le temía, no veía razón para hacerlo, además, ya estaba cerca de su habitación. Estaba por encerrarse, cuando alguien empujo la puerta, por poco cae al suelo, miró a su visitante y se sorprendió de ver a Saotome, seguramente quería hablar sobre Naraku.

―¿Algún problema?

―¿Sigues trabajando para Naraku?― preguntó con violencia después de cerrar la puerta.

No iba a ser delicado con esa mujer, ya se había fastidiado, estaba harto de sus engaños, le haría confesar de alguna u otra manera.

―Jamás volvería a hacerlo.― contestó indignada.

―¡Dime la verdad!― gritó al tomarla con fuerza del brazo.

―¡Lo hago!, ya no tengo nada que ver con ese hombre.― dijo mirándolo a los ojos.― ¿Podrías explícate este ataque de furia?― finalmente se había soltado del agarre.

―Dejó esto en la escena del crimen.― le mostró la bolsa con el collar y analizo su reacción.― Es la misma que apareció en...

―En la revista que veías.― a completó, ahora sabía porque desconfiaba de ella.

―Exacto, la única persona que lo sabe eres tú.

―No le dije nada, lo juro, además ¿Cómo podría? No puedo salir de aquí, no puedo tener acceso a internet o un teléfono.― le recordó, eran buenos puntos a su favor.

―¿Con quién trabajas?― Kagura debía tener un cómplice, en la organización alguien más también debía trabajar con Naraku.

―Contigo.― respondió sin más.― Deberás creerme, no le he dicho nada a nadie.

―Si me mientes te vas a arrepentir, la libertad que tanto quieres solo quedará en un bonito sueño.― amenazó Inuyasha.

―Ve los videos de vigilancia, ese día en la biblioteca no estábamos completamente solos, alguien pudo observarte de lejos.― ¡Brillante! En ese momento se alegraba de que en ese lugar gravasen todo.― En vez de perder el tiempo conmigo, pide esos videos.

―Eso haré, pero sigues en mi mira.

Inuyasha abandonó la habitación directo a seguridad, descubriría a todos los ayudantes de Naraku y los haría arrepentirse por todo.

 **…**

Con ayuda de Kanna descargó todos los videos, pero al reproducirlos, curiosamente faltaban horas, las horas en las que estuvo en la biblioteca. Ahora más que nunca estaba convencido de que Naraku tenía a su gente infiltrada en la agencia.

―Kanna ¿Qué pasó con lo demás?

―No hay más, se lo llevaron, intentaré recuperar algo pero no esperes mucho.

―¿Cuánto tiempo?― en esos momentos, tiempo era lo que menos tenía.

―Yo te mando llamar, por mucho que lo desees, no puedes apresurar los programas.

―En cuanto lo tengas, me avisas.

* * *

Los primeros días de calor habían llegado y para Kagome eran un suplicio, en ese año, sentía más calor del normal, tal vez era por el embarazo, sentía que ni con el cabello recogido se refrescaba, en un momento pensó en cortarse el cabello, pero descartó de inmediato esa idea, Inuyasha le había dicho que le gustaban sus bucles. Quería que cuando él llegase, la viese igual. Entonces por ahora, se mantendría fresca con ayuda del ventilador, aire acondicionado y agua.

A principios de Abril recibieron la visita de Miroku, quien se ofreció a ayudar en la tienda junto a Souta y así, Kagome y Sango podían descansar. Aprovechando que el día no era tan caluroso, las chicas se sentaron afuera de la casa de Kagome y comieron emparedados y té frío. Sango le contaba anécdotas de los primeros meses con las gemelas y como Miroku entró en pánico al revolverlas y no saber quién eran quien.

―Kagome, Sango, perdón que interrumpa.― dijo Miroku al verlas y escucharlas reír.― Pero Souta me mandó por taquetes y brocas, dice que Inuyasha los guarda acá.

―En su taller, él ya sabe donde ¿Por qué te mandó a ti?― preguntó Kagome.

―Debe ser por la jovencita que llegó, "Hitoki".

―Hitomi.― corrigió Kagome.― Eso explica mucho.

―Le voy a dar unos consejos.

―Tu no le darás nada.― intervino Sango.

―Pero a falta de Inuyasha en papel de "hermano mayor", yo puedo orientar a...

―No harás lo mismo que con mi hermano, tus consejos solo lograron dejarlo en ridículo.― le cortó Sango antes de que comenzase con todo un discurso.

―Pero mis tácticas funcionaron contigo, mi amada Sanguito.― dijo con orgullo Miroku.

―¡No fueron esas "tácticas"!― gritó sonrojada la castaña.― Kagome no te rías.― pidió avergonzada.

―Lo siento, creo que mejor vamos por las cosas.― se disculpó Kagome en medio de risas, se levantó y fue a la parte trasera, donde estaba el pequeño taller de Inuyasha.

Al entrar, lo primero que llamó la atención de Miroku y Sango, fueron unos muebles para bebé, a ambos se les estrujó el corazón, Inuyasha había estado preparándose para la llegada de su hijo, sin duda alguna estaba ansioso.

―¿Inuyasha los construyó?― preguntó Miroku.

―No, eran de él, los estaba reparando, solo falta barnizarlos, el colchón para la cuna y cojines para la mecedora.

―Yo podría terminar de barnizarlos.― se ofreció Miroku.

―Tendré que declinar, estoy segura que es algo que Inuyasha quiere seguir haciendo.

―Podemos ir eligiendo el colchón y los cojines.― sugirió Sango.

―Eso si podemos.

―Perfecto, en internet veremos algunos, cuando vaya con Miroku a la ciudad pasamos a verlos y elegimos alguno de los que te gustó.

―Me agrada esa idea.― ella quería salir de la isla y ver las cosas en persona, pero debía cumplir con su palabra.― Miroku, en la caja azul de aquel anaquel...― tomó aire, por un momento creyó ver borroso.― Allí esta lo que...

―¡Kagome!― gritó Sango al verla tambalearse.

Miroku la había logrado sujetar antes de que se desplomase, la pareja logró notar que Kagome se había agitado un poco y se acercaron más a ella. Al verla tomar aire y continuar hablando, creyeron que fue algo sin importancia, pero cuando ella perdió el equilibro se preocuparon.

―Miroku, siéntala aquí.― pidió Sango al jalar una silla.

―Lo siento, estoy bien, el calor me aturdió.

―¿Segura? Podemos ir al médico.― sugirió Miroku, no quería tener que dar malas noticias.

―Estoy bien.― aseguró la azabache, ya se sentía mejor, pero tenía calor.― Solo necesito agua.

―Yo me quedo con ella, ve a llevar eso y yo voy por agua.

Miroku asintió, sacó de la caja lo encargado, antes de irse, y Sango se apresuró a entrar a la casa, mientras Kagome se quedaba a reponerse.

―Tranquilo, todo está bien.― hablaba Kagome con su niño, después de ese mareo, se había agitado.― Pronto ya va a venir tu papá, naces en un mes.

―Debes mantenerte hidratada.― dijo la castaña al volver con un vaso de té helado.

―Es difícil con este calor y el embarazo, sin olvidar que aprieta mi vejiga y a cada rato voy al baño, lo último que quiero es tenerla llena.

―Yo no podía comer mucho, las gemelas ocupan tanto espacio que no dejaban lugar para la comida.

Ambas mujeres rieron, era verdad que la llegaban a pasar mal y sin olvidar el dolor del alumbramiento, pero todo eso valía la pena, todo por traer al mundo a esa personita que amaban.

Cuando un breve silencio se formó, Kagome se quedó mirando el taller, le parecía increíble que hasta hace unos meses, allí le llevaba comida a Inuyasha y lo encontraba trabajando. En todo ese tiempo jamás llegó a imaginar que su vida cambiaría drásticamente, y mucho menos de esa forma. Deseaba que todo volviese a ser como antes, que un día al despertar, bajase al taller y viese a Inuyasha terminando de reparar los muebles o, al entrar a la cocina, verlo cocinando los pescados que él mismo atrapó.

Sin embargo, estaba segura de una cosa, no importaba quien fuese, ella no dejaría de amarlo, si Inuyasha debía seguir siendo Rinne, ella lo aceptaría, solo pedía que se mantuviese a salvo. ¿Podía llegar a llamarle por un nombre que le dio Kikyou? No lo sabía, ¿Quiénes eran los que le llamaban por su verdadero nombre?

―Sango... ¿Quiénes conocen el nombre de Inuyasha? Me refiero a que le conocen por los dos nombres.

―Kouga, Miroku, los dos agentes que vinieron, el director por supuesto y yo.

―¿Por qué Kikyou le dio ese nombre?

―Ella no se lo dio.― esa respuesta sorprendió a Kagome.

―Pero dijiste que les daba cuartadas y...

―A Kouga, Miroku e Inuyasha, fue Mioga quien se los dio, solo él conocía sus verdaderas identidades.

―¿Quién es Kouga?― le parecía que no le había escuchado antes.

―Otro compañero de Inuyasha.

―No le habían mencionado ¿Por qué?

―Supongo que lo olvidamos, Kouga es su esfuerzo para cuando Miroku viene, es de confianza.― respondió con una cálida sonrisa Sango, se sentía mal por mentirle a medias, pero Kagome solo seguiría tranquila si seguía pensando que Miroku estaba de respaldo de Inuyasha.

―¡Tía Kagome!― gritaron las gemelas al entrar corriendo.― Tienes visitas.― dijeron alegres.

―¿Visitas?― ella no esperaba a nadie.

―Ven adentro.― pedían ambas a Kagome, al tomarla de las manos.

Kagome miró a Sango en busca de alguna respuesta, pero ella tampoco sabía nada. Las cuatro entraron a la casa y en la sala se encontraron con el grupo del jardín de niños, que Kagome atendía.

―¡Felicidades por el bebé sensei!― gritaron a coro los infantes.

―Niños, muchas gracias.― Kagome se había conmovido, no se esperaba aquella sorpresa.

―Entre todos nos cooperamos y le trajimos esto al bebé-chan.― dijo una de las niñas al darle una colorida manta.

―Y esto a usted.― uno de los niños le dio Kagome un mullido cojín.― Mama dice que siempre es bueno tener uno cómodo.

―Son tan adorables y todo es muy bonito, muchas gracias.

―¿Va a volver a la escuela?― preguntó con mucha curiosidad un niño.

―Después de que el bebé nazca y crezca un poco.

―Ya no estaremos en la escuela.― dijeron con tristeza algunos que habían comprendido que ese era su último año de kínder, y estaban por terminarlo.

―¿Podemos visitarla?― preguntó alguien.

―Eso me pondría muy feliz, y cualquier cosa que necesiten, ya saben dónde encontrarme.― ella siempre estaría para ayudarlos.

―¿Quién quiere pastel?― preguntó Nodoka al entrar y se escuchó a coro un "¡Yo!".

―Mamá, ¿Tú sabías de esto?

―Claro que sí, primero te fueron a buscar a la casa y los traje acá.

Kagome observó como todos sus niños se acomedían a servir las bebidas y el pastel, se sentía tan feliz de que estuviesen creciendo como personas de bien.

* * *

Estaba dando mantenimiento a las armas, en completa concentración, cuando se escuchó que abrían la puerta y los pasos apresurados de alguien. ¿No podía tener un momento de paz? Por ello mando a comer a sus ayudantes.

―¡Viejo Totosai!― el hombre suspiró con cansancio, le había llamado hace tres horas, y justo cuando esperaba ya no verlo, se presentaba.

―Más respeto muchacho, soy tu mayor.― dijo desde donde estaba sentado.

―¿Qué es lo que me tienes que mostrar?

―Eso fue hace horas.

―No te quejes, si me llamaste es porque mueres por mostrarme lo que sea que hallas inventado.

―Ven a ver lo último en chalecos antibalas, ligero, cómodo y fuerte.― dijo al pasarle la prenda.

―¿En verdad resiste disparos?― era delgado y ligero, no creía que fuese tan fuerte.

―Pruébalo.― ofreció al señalar al muñeco de pruebas que tenía el chaleco.

Inuyasha tomó un arma y disparo al muñeco. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta que de verdad había detenido los impactos.

―Y viene a juego con este casco.― dijo Totosai al ponérselo en la cabeza a Inuyasha.

―¿Y esto?― preguntó el chico al ver que en estante, bajo llave, estaba una ampolleta con un líquido morado brillante.

―Esto es una poderosa droga, sigue en pruebas.

―¿Para qué es?

―Aumenta la adrenalina, te evita el dolor, por ello es peligrosa, no te darías cuenta que estas muriendo, sigue en pruebas.

―Estás loco viejo.

―¿Por querer un súper soldado? No te preocupes, solo quiero ayudar a los agentes a subir su condición física.

―Solo no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza.

 **...**

El olor del incienso en la habitación le mareaba, pero tenía pendiente una charla. Ver a la mujer sentada en loto, con su respiración tranquila y los ojos cerrados, le hizo pensar que era mejor regresar más tarde. Dio media vuelta pero chocó con una silla, delatándose.

―Rinne, estaba meditando.

―Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, te dejo, vuelvo más tarde.

―No, ven aquí.― dejó su posición, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y le ofreció un lugar junto a ella.― Por tu cara, veo que necesitas relajarte, estas tenso.― Inuyasha suspiró y se sentó en el suelo.― ¿Qué te preocupa?

―Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas de Naraku, los lugares que frecuentaba, algún dato que le hubieses escuchado.

―No.

―Kikyou, muchas mujeres están muriendo, las tortura, ayúdame.

―No quiero recordar, es tan doloroso.― dijo al desviar su mirada.

―Tu siempre fuiste fuerte, te enfrentabas a todo sin dudarlo y sin miedo, jamás dejaste que algo te doblegara, no le dejes ganar.― decía Inuyasha para intentar convencerla, ella era su única esperanza.

―Cuando entre aquí fue por mi familia, todos ellos han pertenecido a la agencia, al principio fue gratificante, pero luego, solo quería ser una persona normal, no quería seguir viviendo en este mundo lleno de mentiras y secretos, sé que Rinne no es tu verdadero nombre, no soy tonta, quería y quiero conocer al real tú, y eso solo puede ser lejos de este lugar.

―Entonces ayúdame a atraparlo, no quieres que más inocentes caigan en sus manos ¿Cierto?

―Te ayudaré, pero promete que esta vez ni Naraku, ni nadie, nos separará.

―Te prometo que Naraku pagará por todo lo que ha hecho y te hizo.

―Quiero saber tu real nombre, que me digas quien eras antes de llegar aquí.

―Lo haré.― era un trato justo, aunque con ello, le rompería el corazón.― Te lo diré cuando todo acabe, no me siento seguro diciéndotelo aquí.

―A la mayoría las escogía por aplicaciones de citas, las embaucaba, iban a él por voluntad propia, algunas eran mujeres casadas que querían una aventura o buscaban a su pareja perfecta... Otras, simplemente corrían con mala suerte porque las veía en la calle o por su foto en redes sociales, mandaba a sus hombres a buscarlas, no era muy difícil dar con ellas, esas chicas ponían constantemente su ubicación o futuros lugares a visitar en publicaciones.

―¿Qué hay con las embarazadas?

―Es un mensaje.― contestó con la mirada triste.

―¿Qué clase de mensaje?― preguntó con miedo, en ese momento ya estaba pensando que Kikyou sabía su verdadera identidad y todo ese tiempo lo estuvo poniendo a prueba.

―Uno para mí.

―¿Por qué para ti?

―No pude protegerlo.― respondió con los ojos llorosos.― A los dos meses de tenerme prisionera supe que tenía tres meses de embarazo, se enteró y me provocó un aborto, mató a nuestro bebé.― dijo llorando.

―No es posible, no podías estarlo.― Inuyasha estaba en shock, Kikyou no podía estarlo, debió haber escuchado mal, debía estar en una pesadilla.

―Lo estaba, no he dejado de culparme, de haber hecho lo que quería otra cosa hubiese sido y nuestro hijo no hubiese muerto.― se abrazó por su vientre y sintió como Inuyasha la jalaba a él, para resguardarla en sus brazos.

―No puedes estar segura de eso.

―Debes odiarme.

―No lo hago, no podría.― también era su culpa, él fue quien se obsesiono con Naraku.― ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

―Tenía miedo, no quería que me rechazaras... Ahora más que nunca te necesito, cuando todo acabe, vámonos lejos, vivamos la vida que siempre deseamos.

Inuyasha ya no sabía qué hacer, las cosas se estaban complicando, por un lado, estaba Kikyou quien estuvo cautiva por Naraku, sufrió la pérdida de un hijo, creyó que la persona que amaba había muerto y pasaba por toda una serie de traumas. Por otro lado estaba Kagome, ella le aceptó con todos sus secretos, confío plenamente en él, le ha apoyado incondicionalmente, iba a tener un hijo suyo y esperaba por su regreso.

No quería seguir lastimando a ninguna de ellas. Debía llamarle a Miroku y pedir su consejo.

* * *

Miroku escuchaba atento cada palabra dicha por su amigo, sin duda estaba en una difícil y complicada situación. No tenía ni la mínima idea de que aconsejarle.

―¿Eso dijo?

―Yo no lo sabía, de saberlo hubiese dejado la agencia cuando me lo pidió.

―Es difícil enterarse de algo así, pero ahora tienes otra responsabilidad, espero no lo olvides.

―No lo he olvidado, ¿Te imaginas como se sentirá si se entera que yo...?

―Eso también lo entiendo, pero no estarás planeando vivir una doble vida ¿Verdad?― eso sería una de las cosas más tontas e idiotas que su amigo pudiese hacer.

―¡Claro que no!― jamás le haría una cosa así a Kagome.

―¿Te dijo tres meses?― preguntó Miroku después de un rato e Inuyasha asintió.― Amigo mío, a la fecha de su secuestro y supuesta muerte, tú y ella tenían tres meses separados, apenas si se veían o hablaban ¿Cómo iba a tener tres meses de embarazo a los dos meses de secuestrada? ¿Acaso te fuiste a verla sin que yo lo supiera?

―No, tal vez confundió las fechas y eran cuatro o cinco.

―Abre los ojos, te está engañando.― no tenía idea del porque Kikyou haría una cosa así, pero era muy sospechosa su actitud.

―Estas mal, debiste verla, estaba afectada y ¿Por qué haría eso?

―No lo sé, pero enfócate en lo que tienes ahora, en tu presente y no en tu pasado. Cuando llegue el momento todo se aclarará.

―¿Y por ahora qué hago?

―Síguele la corriente.― posiblemente no era lo más sano, pero mientras averiguaba las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer, alertaría a Kouga, no podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia y dejar a solas a Inuyasha.

* * *

No dejaba de pensar en el poco tiempo que le quedaba, en tres semanas su hijo nacería y no estaba más cerca de atrapar a Naraku. No iba a volver a tiempo, Kagome estaría decepcionada, por ello, le pidió a Miroku explicarle la situación. Por otro lado, tenía el asunto con Kikyou, a pesar de que Miroku le dijo que no le creyese, no podía evitarlo, se sentía destrozado por ese bebe que no nació, y para apoyar a Kikyou, procuraba comer con ella, justo en ese momento iba a verla.

―Saotome, entra.― pidió Kanna al verle pasar.

―¿Recuperaste algo?― preguntó esperanzado.

―La persona que fue a ver tus revistas es la asistente del director.

―Ella no estaba allí.

―Esta mujer aquí.― señaló en la pantalla a una mujer que vestía suéter con capucha.― Textea mucho, después de que te fuiste siguió a Kagura y llegó la asistente.

―La fue a distraer, ¿Quién era?

―No se deja ver en ningún momento, por su altura y rango puede ser Yura, Tsubaki o Asagui para mayor certeza pregúntale directamente a Kagura.

Sin perder más tiempo, Inuyasha fue a buscar a Kagura, desenmascararía a todos los ayudantes de Naraku y si debía torturarlos para obtener información lo haría, no se andaría con juegos.

―¿Dónde vas?― preguntó Kouga al topárselo en el pasillo.

―A preguntarle algo a Kagura.

―¿Quieres compañía?― algo le decía que las cosas se habían complicado.

―Vamos, necesito otra perspectiva.

―¡Saotome, Jumonji! Hay otro cuerpo.― les informó Ling al encontrarlos, no le contestaban sus llamadas y al saber que era importante, él y Tao lea fueron a buscar.

―¿Dónde?― preguntó Inuyasha, Naraku no podía ser más inoportuno.

―En el cementerio donde se supone te sepultaron.

―Que no muevan nada, llegamos en veinte minutos.― si había dejado el cadáver allí debía ser porque le mandaba un mensaje.

 **...**

Una vez que llegaron al cementerio en helicóptero, fueron donde estaba el cerco policiaco. Ya la policía, con los forenses les esperaban. Como les habían dicho, no movieron nada. Conforme Inuyasha y Kouga se acercaban a la lápida, notaron que la mujer estaba hincada y llevaba un velo blanco que le cubría la mitad del cuerpo.

―Tiene cuatro horas muerta, el cuidador la encontró, creyó que estaba rezando pero cuando las aves se pararon en su cabeza y no las espantó, supo que algo andaba mal, vino a ver y llamó a emergencias.― explicó el oficial encargado.

―Extraña pose para ponerla.― dijo Kouga al ver que sus manos las tenía a la altura de su pecho como en oración, con cuidado la rodeo para verla mejor, tenía algo en sus manos.

―La identificamos, Aikawa Rei, su esposo la reportó desaparecida cuando no llegó a casa después de ir al médico.― decía Ling al leer el informe.

―Consigan los videos después de salir de allí, sigan sus movimientos a ver hasta dónde nos lleva.― ordenó Inuyasha.

―Su esposo estará destrozado, tenía seis meses de embarazo.― dijo con tristeza Ling e Inuyasha gruñó con rabia, ese maldito de Naraku pagaría por atormentar a Kikyou.

―Rinne.― llamó Kouga.― Le puso un atrapasueños en las manos.― dijo al haber levantado el velo.

Inuyasha de inmediato palideció, esa ya era mucha coincidencia, el atrapasueños y el collar le terminaban de confirmar lo que temía. Observó a su alrededor, examinó a todas las personas que estaban presentes, alguno de ellos debía ser un informante.

―¿Qué significado podría tener? ¡Rinne! ¡¿Dónde vas?!― le gritó Kouga al verlo marcharse.

Inuyasha caminaba directo a uno de los coches, el helicóptero ya no estaba, debía volver a la agencia, interrogar a todos de ser necesario y sobre todo, mandar a Miroku a Shikon. Apenas subió a una de las camionetas cuando su celular sonó.

―¿Qué?― contestó de malas.

―¿Te gustó el obsequio?― Inuyasha no pudo articular palabra alguna, esa llamada le estaba confirmando todo.― No me digas que te quedaste sin habla, yo soy el que no tiene palabras para describir a la joven que está al otro lado de la acera, se ve radiante con ese vestido de maternidad, parece que tiene calor, tal vez deba ir y ofrecerle ayuda, no le vaya a dar insolación.

―No te atrevas a tocarla.― advirtió entre dientes.

―Es hermosa aun en su estado, cosa que no cualquiera.

―Déjala fuera de esto o...

―¿O qué?― interrumpió.― ¿Me matarás? Yo tengo la ventaja ahora.― dijo triunfante.

―Ella no te ha hecho nada.

―Pero tu si y la personita que lleva dentro tiene tu sangre, ¿Qué se siente estar muy lejos y saber que yo solo tengo que estirar mi mano y...?

―¿Quieres matar a alguien? Dime donde nos vemos.― si debía dar su vida por la de ellos, con gusto lo haría.

―Rinne, Rinne, Rinne... Las cosas no pueden ser de esa manera, es muy simple ¿Dónde queda la diversión?― dijo burlón Naraku.

―Yo a cambio de ellos, ya no te molestaré más.

―Te doy seis horas para llegar e intentar rescatarla, si no, me veré en la trágica tarea de matarles... Y otra cosa, nada de advertirle, no serviría, la vigilo y a la mínima sospecha el trato acaba.― dijo antes de colgar, finalmente tenía a Saotome Rinne en sus garras.

Sin perder más tiempo, Inuyasha arranco la camioneta, debía volver por provisiones para enfrentar a Naraku.

 **...**

Echó un último vistazo a equipo que llevaba en el asiento trasero del helicóptero, le había costado trabajo sacarlo de la armería sin ser visto, pero finalmente estaba listo y preparado para enfrentarse a Naraku. Se cercioraba una vez más de tener suficiente combustible para llegar a Shikon, cuando la puerta del copiloto fue abierta.

―¿Qué haces robando un helicóptero? ¿Sabes dónde está?― preguntó Kouga quien finalmente le daba alcance.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Te seguí, después de ver el atrapasueños te fuiste, vi que recibiste una llamada y luego te fuiste, ¿Era él?

―Sí.

―Dime qué pasa.

―Me llamó para decirme que la encontró.

―Puede estar engañándote, primero comprobemos que...

―¡No! Él ya la encontró, mencionó el océano, el collar es similar a uno que le di, el atrapasueños está colgado en la ventana de la recamara y está en la isla, la tiene vigilada, sabe de su embarazo.

―Creí que lo de las embarazadas era por Kikyou, no me mires así, Miroku me dijo.― agregó al ganarse una mirada de sospecha por parte de Inuyasha.

―En la agencia, Naraku tiene espías, no se con corteza quienes, pero tengo en la mira a algunos, cuando en la mañana iba por Kagura esta por confirmar mis sospechas.

―Aun así, creo que mejor mandamos a Miroku y...

―No, jamás debí ponerles en peligro, son mi responsabilidad, me dio seis horas para intentar ponerles a salvo.

―Avisemos al director y organicemos un...

―No confío en ellos y no hay tiempo, me quedan tres horas.

―Llegaremos a tiempo, pero ¿Sabes pilotar?

―Tu pregunta es tonta.― dijo Inuyasha al encender el helicóptero y ponerse el casco.

Kouga rodó los ojos, había olvidado que ese tipo sabía pilotear diferentes naves.

―¡Espera que me sujete!― pido el moreno al sentir que el helicóptero se elevaba.

* * *

 **01/11/2016**

 **Mil perdones por la demora, en recompensa extendí el capítulo.**

 **Primero me enferme, cuando estuve mejorcito el módem murió, volví a clases de Japonés y el sensei deja muchas planas... Y, fuera de todo eso, en mi casa se pasa por una situación complicada donde uno lo ve irreal, como una mala broma, pero no. Solo espero que las cosas se solucionen. Por ello, si llegó tardar o no doy señales de mucha vida, no piensen que olvide o no seguiré con la historia.**

 **Espero nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos.**


	14. Acorralados

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **14\. Acorralados**

Los últimos días habían sido agotadores y un tanto estresantes para Kagome; primero, por recibir la noticia de que Inuyasha aún no podría volver, Naraku seguía suelto y no había rastro nuevo de él; segundo, en la semana fue tres veces donde Kaede por falsas contracciones, sus nervios de madre primeriza la estaban volviendo loca, una patada y se imaginaba que ya era hora; y tercero, ¡Moría de sueño! Apenas si lograba dormir.

Vio a Sango cobrarle a la señora Takayama y esta apenas podía con sus víveres. Cuando Inuyasha estaba, él le llevaba la compra. Era una mujer muy agradable pero, se reusaba a comprender que ya no estaba para cargar cosas pesadas.

―Yo la ayudo a llevar las bolsas.― se ofreció Sango.

―Muchas gracias, no pensé que pesaran tanto, disculpen por la molestia.― se disculpó claramente apenada.

―Regresó y cerramos.― dijo la castaña.

―Vayan con cuidado.

Kagome se dispuso a dejar las hojas de los pedidos en orden, cuando recordó algo que era muy importante y por nada del mundo podía perderlo.

―Pequeño, ¿Dónde dejé el ultrasonido? Espero no haberlo perdido, tu padre va a querer ver todos. ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos ese día? Salimos de donde Kaede, pasamos por pescado y nos venimos directo acá, pero no está... Espera, fuimos a la casa a guardar el pescado y mamá se vino a ayudar a Souta, debí dejarlo en el escritorio.― suspiró esperanzada.― Vamos en lo que Sango regresa.― salió de la tienda sin molestarse en cerrar, sería algo rápido, al estar por cruzar la calle, escuchó un ruido, agudizo su vista y nada, ahora el crujir venía a su espalda.― ¿Sango?― nadie contestó.

 **...**

Inuyasha y Kouga corrían por las desoladas calles de Shikon. Habían dejado el helicóptero en un descampado, sí Naraku cumplía su palabra ―cosa que dudaban― tenían una hora de sobra. Kouga vio detenerse a Inuyasha y ver entre una tienda y una casa, ambos lugares tenían la luz encendida, el primero la luz interior y el segundo, la luz de la entrada.

―¿Dónde es? ¿Nos separamos?

―No, a la tienda.― no estaba encendida luz interior de la casa.― Kagome, ¡Kagome!― gritó al entrar, pero nadie contesto.

―Vacío.― dijo Kouga una vez revisó el baño y la bodega.

Inuyasha se quedó viendo a todos lados, tal vez Kagome estaba en casa de su madre ¿Pero quién dejó abierta la tienda? ¿Y si Naraku no esperó y se la llevó? Intentó calmarse, lo mejor era ir a casa de su suegra. Salió de la tienda y vio la luz de la sala encenderse, ella estaba en la casa. Sin avisarle a Kouga, atravesó corriendo la calle.

 **...**

No podía creer que se asustase con aquella ardilla, que bueno que Inuyasha no la había visto o se reiría de ella como lo hacía cuando su relación mejoró. Suspiró con nostalgia y buscó en su escritorio el ultrasonido, sonrió al verlo junto a la laptop, no lo había perdido. Antes de salir, fue a tomar agua, al pasar por la sala dejo el sobre en la mesa. Mientras se estaba sirviendo su bebida, escuchó que abrían con brusquedad la puerta y gritaban su nombre, ¡Era Inuyasha! Había vuelto. Entró a la sala y lo vio parado de espaldas. Seguía con su cabello rojo y usaba ropa de combate, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, tal vez después de atrapar a Naraku no regresó a cambiarse, fue directo a verla.

―¡Inuyasha! Volviste, Miroku dijo que...

―¿Están bien?― no le dejó terminar, la abrazó y la miró de arriba a abajo, aparentemente estaba bien, su vientre estaba enorme, cuando se fue tal vez era la mitad de eso, pero ella estaba hermosa con ese vestido amarillo.

―Todo bien ¿Algo va mal?― preguntó preocupada, la pose tensa y a la defensiva del chico la alarmó, al ver que tenían compañía de otro joven le hizo pensar que estaban en peligro.

―Tengo que sacarte de aquí.― la rodeo con un brazo, en la amo del brazo libre, sostenía su arma, ya lista para cualquier cosa.

―Inu ¿Qué...

―¡Abajo!― gritó de pronto Inuyasha.

Apenas vio un punto rojo en la pared que se movía a ellos, cubrió lo más que pudo con su cuerpo a Kagome y les hizo caer al suelo, no había sido lo correcto al estar ella embaraza, pero era eso o recibir toda una descarga de municiones y quedar como queso gruyer.

Kagome se aferraba al pecho de Inuyasha, estaba boca arriba con el cuerpo del chico sobre ella, cubriéndola y protegiéndola de las balas que se estrellaban por toda la sala. Algunas luces se extinguieron al ser alcanzadas por las balas, la sala apenas y se iluminaba por una lámpara de mesa que cayó al suelo.

En cuanto se detuvo la lluvia de balas, Inuyasha la ayudó a ir a gatas al pasillo del baño, volcó un librero para resguardarse. Ya decía él que Naraku no cumpliría su palabra. Examinó a Kagome para verificar que no había resultado herida y casi le da un ataque al verle sangre en su pecho.

―¡Kagome!

―No es mía, es tuya.― dijo ver que quién había sido herido fue Inuyasha, sangraba de una mano, la transferencia de sangre debió ser cuando la ayudó a ponerse a gatas.

―Menos mal.― mejor él a Kagome.― Lobo.― llamó a Kouga.

―Estoy vivo, solo un rose en la pierna ¿Cómo saldremos?

No lo sabía, Kagome no estaba en condiciones de correr y un fallo podía ser fatal. Se escucharon pasos aproximarse, Kouga e Inuyasha alistaron sus armas.

―¿Siguen vivos?― preguntó Naraku, esperaba que si lo estuvieran, no quería que su diversión acabase tan pronto.― Te diré un secreto, tengo algunos espías entre ustedes, te analizaron y observaron de lejos. Cuando me di cuenta que tenías una familia, la busqué, pero ni rastro o pista de donde pudiese estar, entonces se me ocurrió una brillante idea: Tú me traerías directo aquí. Jamás la hubiera encontrado, gracias.

Inuyasha gruñó molesto, Kouga tenía razón, debió actuar con calma, esa situación era su culpa, Kagome y su bebé estaban en peligro por él. Ahora que lo analizaba mejor, Naraku en su llamada no describió a Kagome a profundidad, ni dio referencias del lugar. ¡Él fue quien dio todo por hecho!

―¡Déjala fuera de esto, es entre tú y yo!― demandó Inuyasha.

―Te pedí que te retiraras, no hiciste caso. Te devolví a tu querida Kikyou y seguiste, ahora entiendo la razón.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha al escuchar el nombre de Kikyou, se suponía estaba muerta ¿No? Todos le dijeron eso ¿Le habían mentido?

Naraku caminaba por la sala, mirando toda la decoración rural, jamás imaginó que su rival viviera una vida tan monótona. Se acercó a la chimenea y tomó una foto, en ella estaba un hombre pelinegro y una chica azabache, ambos sonreían.

―Que bonita foto, te volviste pelinegro y tu novia es hermosa o ¿Es tu esposa?― preguntó con falso interés.― ¿Qué es esto?― en la mesa de centro estaba un sobre.― Ultrasonido, Higurashi Kagome, Noveno mes.― leyó al sacar la imagen.―.¡Es de hace unos días! ¡Felicidades! Es una lástima que no nazca.― su venganza no podía ser mejor.

A Inuyasha la sangre le hirvió, Naraku no debía estar viendo la ecografía de su bebé, no debía enterarse del nombre de Kagome. No le dejaría tocar a su familia, si era necesario daría su vida por ellos, pero Kagome y su bebé debían vivir.

―Inu...― llamó Kagome, de nuevo tenía contracciones, algo le decía que esta vez no eran falsas.

―¿Qué pasa?― preguntó preocupado, no quería pensar que ella si había resultado lastimada.

―Me duele.― explicó al poner sus manos sobre su vientre.

―Tienes que calmarte, ¿Cuánto falta para que nazca?― intervino Kouga, en ese momento él era quien tenía la mente más tranquila.

―Está en su última semana.

Inuyasha le miró preocupado, no había que ser sabio para darse cuenta, su hijo había escogido un mal momento para querer nacer.

―Kouga, sácala de aquí.― pidió Inuyasha.

―¿Cómo?

―Les daré tiempo, llévatela por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Ponte esto.― se quitó su chaleco y se lo puso a Kagome, no le cubría mucho pero algo era mejor a nada.

―No.― negó de inmediato la chica.

―Voy a estar bien.― sabía bien que ella se preocupaba que ahora no tuviese protección, pero ya se las apañaría.― A mi señal, te la llevas.

Inuyasha cargo sus armas y se mentalizó en lo que haría, atacaría a Naraku y lo llevaría al lado opuesto, le distraería de Kouga y Kagome. A la cuenta de tres salió y disparó, Naraku ya le esperaba y le contestó el ataque.

Kouga se asomó para ver la escena, tomó a Kagome y la llevó a la cocina una vez Inuyasha tuvo de espaldas a Naraku, llegaron a la cocina y al abrir la puerta se toparon con un hombre gigantesco.

Inuyasha tenía una herida de bala en su brazo izquierdo, pero estaba logrando retener a Naraku. Cuando una nueva carga de balas se dio, apenas pudo esconderse tras del muro de la tv. ¡Ese maldito de Naraku llevaba gran artillería! Se alertó al escuchar alboroto en la cocina, esperaba que fuera porque se tropezaron.

―¿Creíste que no sabía lo que planeabas? Quisiste hacer tiempo para que escapasen, pero los tengo rodeados, todas las salidas están cubiertas.

Sin preocuparse por cubrirse, Inuyasha corrió a la cocina, Kouga luchaba contra una gran mole humana, Kagome estaba cubriéndose a un costado de la barra. Tomó uno de sus cuchillos de guerra y se lo clavó en el cuello al hombre que cayó al suelo.

―¿Están bien?

―Todo bien.― contestó Kouga, ese tipo le había tomado por sorpresa.

―Kagome, ¿Qué tienes?― se acercó a ella que solo le miraba sin decir palabra, temía que ahora ella le viese como un asesino por verle matar a alguien o peor, que algo fuese mal con su bebé.

―Tienes sangre, por tu brazo escurre sangre.

―Tranquila, se ve peor de lo que es.― estaba aliviado, ella solo estaba preocupada, la abrazó y pensó en otra salida, definitivamente afuera no.

 _¿Qué lugar podía servirles cómo trinchera?_

―Lobo, vayan al ático, hay una caja de metal con municiones, la contraseña es mi matrícula, cuídalos con tu vida.― Kouga asintió e Inuyasha sintió a Kagome aferrarse más fuerte, no le gustaba ese plan.― Mírame, puedes hacerlo, solo es ir al segundo piso, yo los cubriré.

―Eso es lo que me da miedo, no tienes tu chaleco, ya te hirió y tiene más ayudantes que...

―Voy a estar bien, confía en mí, en el pasado me enfrente a cosas peores.― sabía que mentía pero debía darle confianza.― Saldremos de esta.― le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y la dejó con Kouga.

En la sala, Naraku estaba sentado tranquilamente en una silla, pareciera que esperaba la hora del té, pero ambos hombres se apuntaban con un arma, aguardaban a ver quién hacía el primer movimiento.

―¿Mataste a Kyokotsu? Claro que sí, ese estúpido no era rival para ti.

―Acabemos con esto, solo tú y yo, un mano a mano, sin armas.― ofertó, si Naraku aceptaba iba a ser más fácil para Kouga y Kagome ir al ático, menos peligro.

―Me sorprende tu desesperación por poner a salvo a tu mujer e hijo, si querías mantenerlos a salvo no debiste regresar a buscarme.

―¿Y crees que quería?

―Te obligaron ¿Verdad? Bueno, atente a las consecuencias.

Kouga y Kagome escuchaban todo, esperaban a que Inuyasha se enfrentase a Naraku y poder cruzar sin ser vistos. En el momento que se dio el primer disparo, Kouga hecho un vistazo, Naraku no se dejaba poner de espaldas, sabía lo que planeaban. Tomó fuerte la mano de Kagome, tal vez solo iban a tener una oportunidad. Inuyasha tacleó a Naraku y lo derribó, esa era su oportunidad. Una bala pasó frente a Kouga, Naraku ya tenía su arma.

Por su parte, Inuyasha intentaba ganarle a Naraku, pero el infeliz parecía conocer sus movimientos, ¡Claro que los conocía! Tenía en su poder la información de sus entrenamientos. En el momento que Inuyasha acorraló a Naraku y ganó ventaja al ponerle una navaja en el cuello, se acucharon balazos provenientes del pasillo a la escalera y el grito de Kagome retumbó en su alma. Desvío la mirada de Naraku sin bajar la guardia, vio a Kouga ser despachado contra el escritorio y enseguida, apareció un hombre corpulento, calvo y de dientes afilados como tiburón, tenía a Kagome presa entre sus brazos, ella luchaba por liberarse, pero era inútil.

―Te dije que estaban rodeados ¿No aprendes?― dijo triunfante Naraku.

―Dile que la suelte o te mato.― amenazó Inuyasha, pero Naraku se jactó.

―Mátame y de todas maneras ella morirá... Aparta esa navaja o Manten la romperá en dos.

―Primero que la deje ir.― exigió el joven pelirrojo, pero aquel hombre de nombre Manten, apretó el cuello de Kagome para asfixiarla.

Derrotado, Inuyasha se apartó de Naraku y le vio caminar hasta Kagome. La chica recuperaba el aliento, al tipo que la aprisionaba no le importaba su embarazo, observó como Inuyasha se quedaba quieto al haber soltado a Naraku, estaba molesto, ya tenía a Naraku y por ella que se dejó atrapar todo se fue a la basura, debió ser más rápida, solo debió haberle dado unos segundos más a Inuyasha. Buscó con la mirada a Kouga estaba preocupada, le vio tirado boca abajo, no se movía ¿Estaría muerto? Lo más probable, vio como recibía varias balas en su pecho.

―Buen muchacho, me gusta que seas obediente.

―¿Qué quieres?― preguntó golpeadamente Inuyasha.

―Matar, entre más inocente mayor el placer y ¿Quién es más inocente que tu hijo?

Kagome le miró con terror, sabía que el hombre que la tenía presa no dudaría en estrujarla si Naraku le daba la orden, y Naraku no dudaría en dañar al bebé.

Inuyasha no le contestó, intentaba pensar en un plan que sacase por lo menos a su familia con vida. Observó a Kouga que yacía en el suelo, probablemente estaba muerto, era él contra todos, lo malo, no sabía cuántos hombres llevó Naraku.

―¿No piensas decir algo?

―Te ha de satisfacer tener corrompida a la agencia.

―Es más que obvio, haz de querer saber quiénes trabajan para mí, pero no te lo diré, lo que sí, es lo que me han informado. Primero se me informó que cuando recibiste una de mis llamadas te tensaste al escuchar que estaba cerca del océano y mencioné a las futuras madres, luego me pasaron los archivos de tus terapias... Por otro lado, me era muy extraño que no volvieses a los brazos de Kikyou, eso me hizo pensar que ocultabas algo, hackee su sistema pero no hubo éxito, debiste aliviarte cuando no logré obtener la información de tu verdadera identidad... Y ¿Cómo olvidar tu patético intento por tejer un atrapasueños? Me pregunté ¿Por qué Saotome hacia uno? ¿Quién le enseñó? ¿Tendría algún significado? ¡Y vaya que acerté!― exclamó con felicidad.― Lo mejor de todo fue cuando me dijeron los artículos que leíste y la imagen que observabas en las revistas. En ese momento todo tuvo sentido y supe cómo usar la información a mi favor, tú en tu paranoia me traerías hasta ellos.― dijo al acariciar una mejilla de la azabache y acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

Kagome sintió la respiración de Naraku en su cuello, las manos del hombre acariciaron su vientre, se movió no queriendo que siguiera.

―¡No la toques!― gritó Inuyasha al avanzar, al verle, Naraku apuntó con un arma al vientre de Kagome.

―Quieto, retrocede.

Inuyasha obedeció a regañadientes, miró a Kagome a los ojos, estaba aterrada, igual o más que él. Intentó transmitirle seguridad con sus ojos, recordarle que no le mostrara miedo, pero ¿Cómo podía hacer eso cuando él sentía más miedo del que alguna vez recordaba?

―Finalmente tengo a mi más grande oponente siguiendo mis órdenes ¿Trabajarías para mí si prometo que nada les pasará? Contéstame ¿Lo harías? ¿Matarías para mí?

―Si.― contestó sin dudar, la sola idea de ser como Naraku le asqueaba, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era tener a su familia sana y salva.

* * *

 **18/11/2016**

 **Bueno, por hoy les dejo esto, es corto lo sé, pero decidí dar señales de vida.**

 **Deseo lo disfrutaran, mil gracias por sus mensajes, procurare tener el próximo en poco tiempo.**


	15. Dándolo Todo

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, en verdad se los agradezco mucho. Deseo disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

 **15\. Dándolo Todo.**

Kagome negó con la cabeza, Inuyasha debía estar mintiendo, le conocía, jamás se rebajaría a ser como Naraku. Pero también era consciente que haría lo que fuera por ponerla a salvo.

―Serías una buena carnada, debo admitir que las chicas irían a ti como perras en celo... Sellaríamos el trato si no supiera que a la mínima oportunidad me traicionarías. Me sorprende que por esta mujer olvidas tu honor.― observó a la chica, definitivamente le hubiese gustado verla en la calle y pasar un rato con ella.― No has dicho nada ¿Me tienes miedo?― dijo a Kagome.

―No.― contestó con firmeza sin apartarle la mirada.

―¿Temes por la vida de tu hijo?― Naraku pasó por el vientre de la joven el filo de una navaja y vio lo que quería, el miedo en los ojos de la mujer.

Inuyasha luchó por contenerse, un movimiento en falso y Naraku apuñalaría a Kagome.

―¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¿Qué sientes al saber que tu amado Rinne...? ¡Lo olvidaba! Para ti es Inuyasha ¿Verdad? ¿O es ambos? No importa ¿Qué sientes al saber que no pudo protegerles?

―No vas a ganar, sigo confiando en él.― dijo con firmeza.

―Muchacha tonta, le tengo a mi merced.

―Sé que es mejor que tú, tu eres quien le teme, por eso buscaste una ventaja, sabes que en una situación normal él te gana.― estaba enojada, tal vez con eso se estaría echando la soga al cuello, pero Naraku le fastidiaba.

―¡Basta! Yo soy quien acabará con su vida.― dijo Naraku al tomar a la chica del mentón y verla a los ojos.― Ahora veo porque le gustas, cuando te enfadas pones una mirada fría y calculadora, igual que Kikyou, ambas confiando tan ciegamente en un hombre.― Kagome le dio una mirada de enfado a pesar de que su corazón dolía, no quería escuchar más sobre Kikyou.

―No es verdad.― soltó Inuyasha, desde que Naraku mencionó que Kikyou no estaba muerta le odio más, no quería que Kagome se enterase de esa manera.

―¿Me dices que no la vez en ella?

―Son diferentes, muy diferentes.

―Explícate.― exigió, pero al ver que Inuyasha no hablaba, puso el filo de la navaja sobre la mejilla izquierda de la chica.― Explícate o le cortó la cara.

―¡Déjala! Lo haré.

―Sin mentiras.― advirtió.

―Kikyou siempre fue calmada, meticulosa, calculadora, callada, astuta, fuerte y sabia, sus ojos son pequeños, es más alta y su cabello lacio; Kagome, ella...― deseaba que su novia no tomase nada a mal.― Ella es chillona, gritona, terca, distraída, imprudente, impulsiva, tiene los ojos más grandes y su cabello es ondulado.

En el pecho de Kagome se había formado un nudo, Inuyasha al hablar de Kikyou pareció describir cualidades, pero al hablar de ella, solo describió defectos. No iba a llorar, no iba a ser débil, se repetía eso cuando sintió que sus piernas se mojaban.

―Mira nada más, alguien quiere nacer.― se burló Naraku al ver el líquido que acababa de escurrir por las piernas de la joven.

Eso no podía estar pasando, no pudo haber roto fuente.

A Inuyasha las manos le temblaron, no podía perder más tiempo, Kagome debía ir al hospital cuanto antes, de reojo logró ver como Kouga seguía vivo, tomaba un arma con precaución y le hacía una señal, él mataría a Maten. Solo tenía una fracción de segundo para reaccionar y alejar a Naraku, Kagome debía captar y correr al ático para esconderse.

Kagome seguía asimilando que su hijo nacería pronto, cuando se escuchó un disparo y todo paso rápido, en su letargo escuchó a Inuyasha gritar un "¡Corre!", fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba libre de aquel hombre, sin perder tiempo subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, dejando a Inuyasha que luchaba contra Naraku. Intentó abrir la puerta al ático y no pudo alcanzar la soga, su peso le impedía saltar. Se maldecía por no ser unos cinco centímetros más alta.

Cuando Inuyasha logró derribar a Naraku, corrió tras Kagome, tres hombres de Naraku acababan de entrar a la casa y no le quedaban muchas municiones. Al ir subiendo las escaleras, recibió un disparo en su pierna derecha.

―Kagome.― le llamó esperando que estuviese bien, la encontró intentando abrir la portezuela, pero no alcanzaba ¡Olvidó que recortó la soga para que ella no subiese allí estando embarazada!

―No alcanzo.― Inuyasha ya tenía la cuerda en sus manos cuando les dispararon.

―Mierda.― dijo al sentir que eran atacados, como pudo entró a la puerta más cercana, en su hombro izquierdo recibió una bala.

―Perdón yo…― decía Kagome al ser sentada detrás del pequeño muro de la ducha.

―No es tu culpa ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó al verla exclamar con miedo.

―Es sangre.― por sus piernas escurría sangre, su vestido se teñía de rojo.― Nuestro bebé, Inuyasha el bebé...― estaba desesperada, no podía perderlo.

―Mírame, todo está bien, es normal.― mintió, no sabía si era normal, pero tenía que calmarla.

―Me duele.― no quería que su niño muriera, ya estaba a nada de nacer ¿Por qué pasaba eso? Él no tenía la culpa de nada.

―Quítate esto.― dijo al ayudarla a sacarse el chaleco.― Relájate, él está bien, van a estar bien.― decía al acariciar con una mano el vientre de Kagome y con la otra le limpiaba las lágrimas.

―¡No me digas que haces tiempo para los refuerzos, te viniste sin decirle a alguien porque no confías en ellos!― hablaba Naraku desde afuera, le daría unos minutos a Inuyasha para recuperarse, si no salía, él entraría.

―No le escuches.― se sentó en el suelo junto a Kagome y la abrazó.

Kagome dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha, podía sentir su respiración agitada y estaba tenso, alzó la mirada y él tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que se estaba concentrando en algo, volvió a acomodarse y fue cuando notó que Inuyasha, apretaba sus manos, él tenía algo. Gracias a la poca luz que entraba por la venta y a que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo ver que en el suelo, bajo su pierna derecha, había sangre.

―Tu estas herido.― dijo con miedo.

―No es nada.― intentó restarle importancia, la verdad era que le dolía y se estaba sintiendo débil.

―Inu, el piso está lleno de sangre.― el chico miró su pierna, debía sacar la bala y detener el sangrado.

―¿Bajo el lavabo está el botiquín?

―Sigue allí.

Kagome le vio ir hasta el lavabo, al regresar llevaba el botiquín y también tampones.

―No mires, he hecho esto varias veces, voy a estar bien.― la azabache asintió y cuando se aseguró que no le miraba, tomó unas pinzas e intentó sacar la bala, pero no podía cogerla.― Kagome.― ojalá no tuviese que pedirle eso.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Necesito que saques la bala, no puedo tomarla, es una posición incómoda.

―No puedo, perdón, yo...

―Puedes hacerlo, voy a estar bien, después de que la saques me pones esto.― dijo al pasarle un tampón.― Debes hacerlo, la bala puede moverse y ser peligroso.

Kagome tomó aire, se mentalizó para hacerlo, podía hacerlo, fingiría que era como cuando rellenaba la pierna de navidad. Tomó las pinzas y las metió en la herida, sintió la bala y necesitó cinco intentos para cogerla, la dejó en el suelo y tapó la herida.

―Listo.― sus manos temblaban.

―Gracias.

Inuyasha se quitó la playera y vio que la bala del hombro fue entrada por salida. Pero tenía algunas cortadas en brazos y una en su abdomen. De su cinturón sacó unos sobres con sales, Kagome le miró interrogante.

―¿Qué es?

―Sales para detener la sangre, estas heridas son superficiales con esto bastará.

―¿Estas seguro?

―Claro, ¿Cómo te sientes?― preguntó al ir cubriendo sus heridas.

―No se ha movido.

Inuyasha la invitó a ponerse de nuevo en su pecho y acarició el vientre de ella.

―¿En qué piensas?

―Te amo, perdóname por ponerlos en peligro, debí ser cauteloso, me deje llevar y cometí un terrible error.

―Yo debí darte un poco más de tiempo, ya lo tenías.

―No es tu culpa, Naraku conoce todas mis tácticas, por eso me ha costado luchar contra de él... Yo tenía razón, eres fuerte y valiente, le enfrentaste.

 _Como ella,_ pensó Kagome.

―Todo lo que dije es verdad, pero por eso me gustas, me agrada que me reten, que me lleves la contraria, logras hacer que haga tu voluntad, cuando digo que eres fuerte y valiente es a tu manera. Perdón si te hice sentir mal.

―Entonces está viva.― dijo en automático.

―Nada ha pasado entre ella y yo, Kagome.― la miró a los ojos.― No te engañaría, jamás.

―Te creo, es solo que... Ella te debe seguir viendo como antes ¿Verdad?

―A pasado por mucho, la tuvieron secuestrada por... ¿Qué tienes?― preguntó al verla ahogar un grito.

―Siento como piquetes en la columna.

―Inhala, exhala...― repetía mientras le frotaba la espalda.― Eso es.

―Kaede dijo que un parto podía durar horas y más en primerizas.

―Yo leí algo así, aún tenemos tiempo.― eso esperaba y deseaba.

Conforme los minutos pasaban, podía sentir como Kagome se aferraba más a él, probablemente su hijo no tardaría en nacer. Puso su mano sobre el vientre de la chica y su hijo se movió, seguía vivo, luchaba por vivir.

Los balazos sobre la puerta les alertó, a Naraku se le había acabado la paciencia, había estado mandando a sus hombres a retrasar la llegada de la agencia, al parecer, un amigo de Inuyasha les dio la alerta.

―¡¿Vas a salir o deberé entrar?! ¡Dudo mucho que decidieras suicidarte con ella!

Inuyasha revisó sus municiones, tendría que usarlas sabiamente, consigo llevaba un cuchillo y tenía su chaleco.

―Kagome, les amo.

―¿Qué vas hacer?

―No dejar que les toque, si lo mató, todo acaba, sus secuaces se irán.

―Pero tú también puedes morir.― la sola idea le aterraba, finalmente volvía a verlo y no quería perderlo.

―Les voy a proteger, no importa lo que tenga que hacer.

―Inuyasha, no.― imploró.

―Van a estar bien, tal vez alguien ya vino a buscarte o escuchó los disparos y llamó a la policía.

―Sango, ella estaba conmigo en la tienda pero fue a dejar a la señora Takayama a su casa.

―Entonces Miroku no ha de tardar.― en verdad que pedía porque así fuese.

―Si no va a tardar no salgas.

―Si no lo hago, va a entrar, aquí no tienes donde esconderte.

―¡Tal parece que quieres que entre por ti!― gritó Naraku al querer poner presión.

―¡Que sea entre tú y yo!

―Te prometo que no disparare hasta que salgas.

Inuyasha le hecho una última mirada a Kagome, salió al pasillo y vio a Naraku acompañado por dos hombres casi idénticos, pasarían por mellizos, pero uno sin duda era más grande que el otro. El más joven sostenía un "martillo dragón" y el mayor, cargaba dos " _kama"_.

―Te presento a Juuroumaru y Kageromaru, dos de mis mejores asesinos.

―Creí que tú eras quien quería acabar conmigo.

―Y lo haré, ellos solo te detendrán, te quiero con vida, quiero verte perder lo que más amas.

Inuyasha avanzó hacía Naraku y fue bloqueado por uno de los extremos del martillo. Sí para llegar a Naraku debía aniquilar primero a los hermanos, que así fuese.

En más de una ocasión se vio capturado por las cadenas y se había librado del filo de los _kama_ casi por completo. Intentaba analizar las expresiones de los hermanos, pero era como si no tuviesen alma y solo viviesen para matar. Se limpió la sangre de su labio, esos malditos sujetos manejaban sus armas con gran maestría, no podía acercárseles demasiado. Si lograba desarmar a alguno de los dos, tendría ventaja.

Le había costado trabajo, pero ya se había aprendido algunos movimientos de Juuroumaru, que era el más lento, y decidió intentar con él. En cuanto fue atacado, logró tomar el extremo de la cadena, la jaló y rodeó el cuello del menor con la misma, ¡Ya lo tenía!, lo que no se esperaba fue que Kageromaru atravesara a su hermano por la espalda, se apartó de Juuroumaru quien cayó al suelo.

Inuyasha también había sido herido en el abdomen, cubría la herida con ambas manos para parar la sangre, aquello le hizo bajar la guardia y cayó de rodillas al sentir que era apuñalado por la espalda.

 **...**

Cerraba sus ojos y tapaba sus oídos, sentía pánico, era como en sus pesadillas, la persona que entrara sería el vencedor. De nuevo un fuerte dolor en su columna le hizo encogerse de dolor, no estaba segura de cuanto podía soportar. Escuchó pasos y no alzó la mirada, quería que todo fuese una pesadilla.

―En el baño, que ironía.― dijo Naraku al ver el cuarto y Kagome no pudo evitar sollozar más fuerte, si Naraku estaba allí, quería decir que Inuyasha perdió, y si perdió podía estar muerto.― La diferencia es que ella si morirá.― el hombre obligó a la azabache a mirarlo, los ojos de ella estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto, pero lo que más le gusto, fue que le miraban con terror.― Ahora si me tienes miedo, eso me gusta.― Con ayuda de Kageromaru la levantó del suelo y la llevó frente a la puerta.― ¡Míralo! Ya no puede más, he ganado.

―¡Inuyasha!― gritó Kagome al verlo en el suelo y tener una mano en el abdomen, el suelo bajo él estaba rojo.

―No vendrá, ya no lo quedan fuerzas.

Kagome sintió ser encadenada al tubo de las toallas, ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer con ella?

―Mírala ¡Mírala!― Naraku le jaló de los cabellos a Inuyasha para que alzara la mirada.― Tu pequeño está por nacer.

―Déjala...― le costaba moverse y respirar, intentó enfocar a su novia pero solo veía una mancha, las heridas en su abdomen y espalda le estaban desangrando.

―No, la verás morir y vivirás. Ve como la sangre le escurre por sus piernas, ¿Será una señal de que tu hijo murió? En esa posición tu hijo caerá al suelo si es que logra salir.

―¡Déjalos!― gritó con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se maldecía mil veces.

No debió enamorarse de Kagome, no debió dejar que ella derribara el muro que había puesto en su corazón, debió alejarla de él, el día que ella cayó en la madriguera debió seguir de largo y mandar a alguien más a ayudarla, de haber hecho todo eso, ahora ella no estaría en peligro.

―¡No le toques!― gritó furioso al ver que Naraku pasaba sus dedos por el rostro de Kagome.

―Me agradaría tanto poder tenerte para mí, moldearte a mi gusto, si pude crear la duda y traición en la mente de Kikyou, contigo también podré. Es una lástima que deban morir, pero Inuyasha debe verlo ¿Ya sientes cómo se desliza por tus piernas?― preguntó al hacer presión sobre el vientre de la chica, haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

―No pujes...― susurraba con dolor Inuyasha.

Kagome intentaba no hacer esfuerzo, pero no podía. En un acto desesperado y tonto cerró sus piernas, imploraba a su hijo por no salir, que le diera a su padre unos minutos más, seguía confiando en que él les sacaría de esa pesadilla.

―Sientes como se mueve para salir ¿Cierto?― Kagome negaba, pero Naraku percibía muy bien los movimientos.

Un nuevo grito de Kagome le hizo a Inuyasha mantenerse en ese mundo y recordar que le quedaba un truco. Como pudo, tomó de su cinturón una ampolleta, eran tan estúpido lo que iba a hacer, al hacerlo se condenaba a una muerte segura, pero eso le daría una oportunidad de reponerse, Naraku no se lo esperaba.

―Eres patético, si tu hijo quiere nacer, que nazca.― dijo Naraku al darle un pisotón en la espalda.

Aprovechando que tenía al alcancé un arma, analizó muy bien la situación, primero era derribar a Naraku y al mismo tiempo matar a Kageromaru para que no dañara a Kagome. Al sentir que Naraku le pisoteaba de nuevo, se giró, le sujetó una pierna para que no escapara y disparó a Kageromaru justo en la frente. Naraku estaba sorprendido, se suponía que a Inuyasha no le quedaban fuerzas, cogía un arma de su ropa cuando se vio envuelto en una lucha donde Inuyasha le llevaba a las escaleras. Los dos hombres cayeron por las escaleras, deteniéndose al final, al inicio del comedor.

Ninguno se daba tregua, las armas quedaron de lado, solo era un cuerpo a cuerpo.

―¡Creíste que iba a dejar que mataras a otro hijo mío!― gritó con coraje Inuyasha al estrellar a Naraku contra la alacena.

―¿Otro hijo tuyo?― preguntó confundido Naraku.

―Kikyou ya me lo dijo, estaba embarazada y tú...

―¡¿Eso te dijo?!― interrumpió indignado y furioso.― La muy perra no soportó el embarazo, ¡Era mío! Dijo que su cuerpo jamás daría vida a un monstruo.

―Mientes.― intentó golpear a Naraku con un atizador pero este le bloqueo con una laptop.

―No lo hago, por eso mataba a las embarazadas, las odio, fue una coincidencia que tu linda mujer lo estuviera. Eres patético, bajas la guardia y te haces débil por una mujer.

―Te equivocas, ella me hace fuerte.― esta vez logró golpearle y mandarlo sobre la mesa.

―Te diré otro secreto.― dijo Naraku riendo y reincorporándose.―Kikyou está dañada, en su mente es como si hubiesen dos de ellas, la que te ama y me odia, la que te odia y siente empatía por mí. ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber de tu familia? Te aconsejo que mantengas distancia.

―Eres un enfermo.

―Tal vez, pero no más que ella.

En una fracción de segundo, un hombre de larga trenza y otro de rasgos afeminados entraron atacando con ametralladoras, Inuyasha recibió un balazo en su costado izquierdo justo antes de ponerse tras un muro.

―¡Señor! ¡El tiempo se agotó!― dijo Jakotsu.

―Goza tu suerte Inuyasha, pronto nos veremos de nuevo.

El otro hombre miró el cuerpo de Manten, ¡Habían matado a su hermano! Debía vengarlo.

―¡Hiten!― le detuvo Naraku.― Tendrás tu venganza luego, ahora vámonos.

 **...**

Miroku corría como alma que lleva el diablo, cuando recibió la llamada de Sango diciendo que habían aterrizado helicópteros en la isla y en la casa de Kagome había disparos, contactó inmediatamente al director y en tiempo record organizaron un equipo de rescate.

Los hombres de Naraku les esperaban, pero él estaba dispuesto a salvar a su amigo y con ayuda de otros agentes se abrió pasó. Vio como un helicóptero se iba del lugar, debía ser Naraku, alertó a los demás y él entró a la casa. Esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Al entrar vio a Kouga tirado junto a un sofá, le tomó los signos vitales, apenas respiraba, Ling y Tao ya venían con los paramédicos, les gritó para que se apurasen y fue cuando escuchó el grito de Kagome.

―Termina de revisar aquí abajo, yo voy con ellos a ver a Kagome.― dijo Sango al entrar.

―Ten cuidado.

Caminaba a la cocina cuando vio a su amigo que luchaba por su vida, con sus brazos y manos hacía presión para no desangrarse.

―¡Inuyasha!

―Miroku.― se alegraba tanto de verlo.― Naraku, él…

―Ya lo fueron a seguir, tú necesitas atención estás muy herido.― le sorprendía que siguiese con vida.

―¡No! Vayan con Kagome.― él no importaba, Kagome y su bebé eran prioridad.― Mi hijo... Está por nacer.

―Sango esta con ella, deja que te atiendan.

 **…**

Kagome escuchó más alboroto, más gente había entrado a la casa, esperaba que no fuesen los hombres de Naraku, se sintió aliviada al ver a Sango con otras tres personas, dos de ellas tenían en su ropa una cruz roja y la tercera, ropa negra como la de Inuyasha.

―Kagome ¡Libérenla!― fue directo a su amiga y mientras un agente rompía las cadenas, Sango rogaba porque la sangre que cubría las piernas de Kagome no fuese un mal presagio.

―¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

―Abajo, está bien.― dijo para calmarla.

―Mi bebé, ya quería nacer.

―Tranquila, ya te revisan.

El paramédico puso luces de emergencia y el médico comenzó a revisar a Kagome.

―Llegamos a tiempo, tienes que pujar.

 **…**

Llevaban a Inuyasha, aparentemente inconsciente en una camilla, cuando se escuchó otro grito de Kagome, el chico abrió los ojos e hizo el intento de bajarse.

―Llévame con ellos.― pidió a Miroku.

―Van a estar bien, tienes que ir a una ambulancia, te estas desangrando.

―Miroku, por favor… Puede que muera camino al hospital, me inyecte el suero de Totosai.

―¡Por Buda! ¡No creí que fueses tan tonto!― le reclamó.

―Debía salvarles… Deja que lo conozca, deja que sepa que van a estar bien… Deja que les vea por última vez.

 **…**

No tenía idea que un parto doliese tanto, sentía que sus huesos se quebraban y se estaba mareando. Podía escuchar que le pedían que pujase, pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

―Duele mucho, no siento que se mueva.― estaba desesperada, por más esfuerzo que hiciera, su hijo no nacía.

―Tienes que pujar, le tienes que ayudar, ya no es tiempo para una cesaría.― dijo el médico que la atendía.

―No puedo.

―Sí que puedes.― dijo Inuyasha al hincarse junto a Kagome y tomarla de la mano.

Sango se apartó y miró a Miroku con preocupación, Inuyasha no se veía nada bien, le habían puesto una chaqueta para que Kagome no le viese herido. Por su lado, Miroku rogaba por no haber tomado una mala decisión, al ayudar a Inuyasha a estar allí en lugar de un hospital.

―Ya estoy aquí, todo va a estar bien.― decía Inuyasha, Kagome le sonrió aliviada, por un momento creyó que él estaba muerto.

―Que puje.― ordenó el médico.

―Ya escuchaste, puedes hacerlo.

―Duele mucho.― dijo la azabache al hacer esfuerzo.

―Lo sé, pero tienes que ayudarle a nuestro hijo... Un poco más.

―Ya no lo hagas.― pidió el médico.

―¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Kagome ¿Por qué le pedían que no siguiera?

―Es más grande de lo pensado... Esto va a doler.― dijo el hombre al haber hecho una episiotomía.― Ya puede pujar.

―Lo estás haciendo bien, una vez más.― animaba Inuyasha mientras intentaba no desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre.

―Eso es, tengo su cabeza.

―Un último intento, tu puedes.― besó a su novia en la frente y cuando la sintió relajarse miró como apartaban a su hijo de su vista, lo ponían sobre una manta y le hacían no sé qué cosa.

―¿Por qué no llora? ¿Qué tiene?― preguntaba angustiada Kagome.

―Está bien, ya lo vi moverse.― mintió Inuyasha.

Sentía los ojos llorosos, su pulso acerado y su cuerpo temblaba, ojala no hubiese actuado demasiado tarde, su hijo no podía morir. Imploraba por una señal de que él estaba bien, le pedía a su pequeño que viviera, él no podía dejar también a Kagome, la chica le iba a necesitar, iba a ser la parte de él que debía conservar.

―¿Qué le hacen?

―Lo revisan, tranquila.― dijo lo más calmó posible.

 _¡Maldita sea no puedes morir!_ Quiso gritar en voz alta. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Kagome que su hijo murió?

―Kagome, yo…― un llanto fuerte resonó en el baño y fue lo más hermoso que escucharon alguna vez.

―Aquí tienen.― el médico les entrego a su hijo en una manta gris.

―Estas bien, me diste un susto.― Kagome besó a su bebé y lo sostuvo con fuerza.

―Es perfecto.― dijo Inuyasha al acariciar con delicadeza la carita de su hijo, como le gustaría verlo crecer.

―¿Qué tienes?― preguntó Kagome al verle cerrar los ojos, por un instante le pareció que se desmayaría.

―Nada, tienen que ir al hospital, deben revisarlos como se debe.

Pusieron a Kagome en una camilla y la sacaron de la casa, la familia de ella esperaba impaciente afuera, junto a una ambulancia.

―Vamos a que te atiendan, no te vez nada bien.― susurró Miroku a Inuyasha.

―¿No vienes?― preguntó Kagome al ver que Miroku detenía a Inuyasha.

―Tengo que atender algo, tu madre y Sango van contigo.

―¿Seguro estás bien?― preguntó Nodoka a Inuyasha.

―Claro que sí, perdón por todo, nunca quise que esto pasara.

―Nadie lo quería, no es tu culpa.― la mujer le miraba preocupada, su yerno no estaba bien.― Deberías ir a atenderte.

Inuyasha se alejó de su suegra, para ir hacía su familia, besó en la cabeza a su hijo, luego tomó a Kagome de una mano y la beso en los labios.

―Los amo.

―¿Debes quedarte?― preguntó la azabache, tenía miedo de no volver a ver a Inuyasha.

―No te preocupes, me encargaré de que este bien.― dijo Miroku para calmarla.

Inuyasha dio una señal para que subiesen a Kagome a la ambulancia, una vez arrancó, Miroku jaló a su amigo.

―Suficiente, vamos a que te atiendan y lleven a un hospital.

―Promete que los cuidaran, tendrán la mejor protección y...

―Está estable.― interrumpió.― Ahora preocúpate por recuperarte, ¡Jinenji, aquí!― gritó Miroku a la vez que subía a Inuyasha a una ambulancia y lo recostaba en la camilla.

―Naraku los va a buscar.

―Por ahora no corren peligro.

Jinenji cortó la ropa de Inuyasha y al toparse con las heridas, no podía creer que aún siguiese vivo.

―¿Por qué no se había atendido? Sus heridas son profundas ¿Cómo caminaba?

―Por ser un terco idiota y por el suero de Totosai.

―Vamos de inmediato a un hospital.― eso explicaba mucho.― Que tengan todo listo para cuando lleguemos.― ordenaba Jinenji al atender al joven con lo que tenía, pero antes de que arrancaran, Inuyasha entró en paro.

―¡Maldita sea! ¡Bastardo tienes que volver!― gritaba Miroku al ver que las descargas no reanimaban a su amigo.― Le dije a Kagome que estarías bien... Jinenji, dale otra descarga.― pidió al ver que había parado.

―De nada serviría.― no le gustaba admitirlo, pero ya no había nada más que hacer.

―¡Tienes una familia que te espera, más te vale respirar!― gritaba Miroku al zarandear el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

―¡Tsubasa, Basta!― gritó el director Baker.

* * *

 **23/11/2016**

 **Se puso intensa la cosa. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, me ha costado mucho, pero terminé.**

 **A partir de aquí muere el InuKag y surgirá mi primer Sesshome.**

 **¡No se la crean! ... Pero se vienen nuevas cosas que solo espero no les decepcionen.**

 **Nuevos personajes se revelaran.**

 **Algunos morirán.**

 **Aparecerán otros nuevos.**

 **Y, quiero terminar antes de fin de año, espero lograrlo.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo y les recuerdo que en FB tengo Fanpage, me encuentran como "Rinnu" (link en mi perfil).**

* * *

*Kama: Son como pequeñas hoz.

*Martillo Dragón: Dos bolas (o pesos) unidos por una cadena.


	16. Tiempo

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **16\. Tiempo.**

Kagome miraba el reloj de números rojos que estaba en la pared de enfrente. Era su quinta hora en ese lugar, y desde que la dejaron allí, nadie había vuelto. Sintió a su bebé agitarse y caminó por la habitación para arrullarlo de nuevo, se detuvo a ver las gotas que caían del suero y observó con preocupación al chico que dormía en la cama. Tres meses después de haber sido dada alta del hospital. Llegó el jefe de Inuyasha a su casa, a primera hora de la mañana.

 _Otro día iniciaba y no había noticias de Inuyasha, después del incidente, Miroku no había vuelo y Sango no sabía nada. Los primeros días la isla fue un caos, la policía colocó cámaras de seguridad por todos lados, interrogaron a todos los habitantes y nadie salía o entraba sin ser inspeccionado. A las dos semanas, el ambiente se tranquilizó un poco, pero ya se sabía que Inuyasha, el chico tranquilo de la tienda, era un agente que buscaba a asesinos seriales. Muchos no podían creerlo, otros decían que se había liado con los Yakusa, algunos otros decían que ahora todo tenía lógica y comprendían su actitud misteriosa._

 _Kagome bajó a la sala y vio que su padre leía el periódico, mientras el abuelo tomaba té. Después del ataque, al señor Higurashi le otorgaron su retiro y el abuelo, regresó de su viaje en cuanto se enteró._

— _¿Cómo estás?— preguntó Kenzo a su hija._

— _Bien, anoche dormimos bien._

— _¿Y este niño ya comió?— Kenzo cargó a su nieto, estaba tan feliz de ser abuelo._

— _Bastante._

— _¿Cuándo le pondrás nombre?_

— _Quiero que Inuyasha esté de acuerdo._

 _El abuelo y Kenzo se miraron preocupados, de acuerdo con Nodoka y Sango, Inuyasha no estaba bien, había recibido heridas muy graves y la última vez que lo vieron, apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Nadie sabía si seguía con vida y no le habían dicho a Kagome para no preocuparla._

— _El desayuno está listo, vengan a comer.— dijo Nodoka._

— _¡Papá! Deja cargarlo.— pidió Souta al ver que Kagome acercaba la mecedora para acostar allí al bebé._

— _Ten cuidado.— advirtió Kenzo._

— _Siempre.— contestó el muchacho al poner frente a su sobrino una sonaja._

— _Ustedes lo miman mucho, lo van a acostumbrar a los brazos.— se quejó la azabache y suspiró al ser ignorada._

 _A mitad del desayuno el timbre sonó, Kenzo fue a atender y al volver, iba acompañado por un hombre extranjero y trajeado._

— _Buenos días, soy Adam Baker, director en jefe de la agencia.— se presentó formalmente a todos, la última vez no tuvo oportunidad._

— _¿Inuyasha está bien? Hace tres meses que no sabes nada de él.— se apresuró a hablar Kagome._

— _Estuvo delicado por las heridas, pero se recupera favorablemente._

— _¿A qué ha venido?— preguntó Kenzo, no le daba buena espina la visita._

— _Señor, su hija y nieto deben venir con nosotros, es por su seguridad. Los protegeremos, se lo prometo._

— _¿Podré ver a Inuyasha?— interrumpió Kagome._

— _Definitivamente._

— _Si se los llevan, no les veremos.— dijo Nodoka._

— _¿Por cuánto tiempo?— preguntó Kenzo._

— _No lo sé. Naraku está suelto, vendrá por ella y el bebé, con nosotros estará a salvo._

— _Naraku le dijo a Inuyasha que tenía espías en la agencia.— dijo Kagome al recordarlo._

— _Ya he sido informado, he asignado tres de mis hombres de más confianza, Inuyasha los aprobaría. Uno de ellos es Jumonji Ryoga, tú le conoces como Kouga._

— _¿Está vivo?— estaba sorprendida, honestamente no creyó que siguiese vivo._

— _Sobrevivió._

— _¿Mi familia corre peligro?— no quería que Naraku volviese y atentara contra ellos._

— _Realmente solo tú y tu hijo lo están, pero no se les quitará la protección, eso no les debe preocupar._

— _Mamá, papá..._

— _No les veremos en mucho tiempo.— dijo Nodaka en medio de lágrimas._

— _Papá... Es algo que debo hacer._

— _Promete que te vas a cuidar, quiero volver a verlos.— abrazó a su hija, no quería que se fuera, pero ahora lo importante era que estuviesen a salvo._

Al escuchar un quejido, salió de sus recuerdos y se acercó a la cama, Inuyasha estaba despertando, se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

— Buenas tardes, desde temprano hemos esperado que despiertes.

— Kagome.— susurró al enfocarla.

— Mira quien más despertó, saluda a papá.— acomodó a su hijo que ya tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos y mostraba el color miel heredado de su padre.

— Es... Es tan pequeño.— Inuyasha estiró la mano para tocarlo, al hacerlo, sintió una enorme felicidad por poder sentirlo de nuevo. Tener a ambos allí, era como recuperar su alma.

— ¿Pequeño? Debieron abrirme para que saliera y desde que nació ha crecido más y...

Kagome notó que Inuyasha no le hacía caso, estaba embelesado al ver a su hijo jugar con sus dedos.

— Todo bien con él ¿Verdad?— preguntó preocupado, si por culpa de su descuido, Naraku había logrado dañar de alguna manera a su hijo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

— De maravilla.

— ¿Y tú?— sabía que Kagome las había pasado negras.

— Me siento bien.

— Espera... ¿Qué hacen aquí?— apenas se daba cuenta que era la agencia y su familia estaba allí.

— Tu jefe nos trajo, dijo que aquí era más seguro.

— Perdona por ponerlos en peligro.

— Ya pasó, todo estará bien.

— No ha pasado, sigue suelto y ahora sabe de ustedes, sabe mi verdadero nombre, tú nombre.— cerró los ojos para calmarse, no debía alterarse.

— No pienses en eso ahora, lo que importa es que estamos juntos.— le sujetó de la mano para darle apoyó, se estaba inclinando para besarlo cuando la puerta fue abierta y entraba Kouga.

— Perdón, no quise interrumpir.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó de malas Inuyasha.

— El director quiere saber si ya le dijiste.

— Tú sí que eres inoportuno lobo, no me dijeron cuando les iban a traer, y acabo de despertar.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Decirme qué?

 _Le dolía la cabeza, sentía como las sienes le palpitaban y los ojos le ardían. Lo que quería era dormir, pero frente a él, tenía a Baker, Miroku y Kouga, le habían ido a hacer una visita al saber que Jinenji le suspendió el sedante._

— _Nos alegra que despertaras ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó el director._

— _Adolorido, quiero dormir.— esperaba con eso se marchasen._

— _Teniendo en cuenta lo que hiciste, me sorprende que sobrevivieras._

— _¿Cómo está mi familia?— si no se iban, lo mínimo que podían hacer, es darle información de Kagome y su hijo._

— _En Shikon, con sus padres, hermano y abuelo._

— _¿Y Naraku?— al preguntar por él, sintió la mirada de Miroku, su amigo le observaba con enojo._

— _Desapareció. Se ha triplicado la seguridad en la isla, si vuelve lo sabremos de inmediato._

— _¡Muchacho idiota, te dije que estaba en pruebas, y aun así decidiste usarlo y no pensaste en los efectos secundarios!— irrumpió regañando Totosai y con una carpeta que llevaba en mano, golpeo en la cabeza a Inuyasha._

— _Ya estoy bien, ¿No ves?— ese golpe retumbo en su cabeza como si le clavasen alfileres._

— _¡Te declararon muerto!— explotó Miroku.— Fue una suerte que Totosai se diese cuenta que le robaste y llegase con otro suero, apenas logramos llegar al hospital antes de que te diera otro ataque, ¡En todas las cirugías tu vida pendía de un hilo!— estaba tan furioso, no por estar lejos de Sango y sus pequeños, sabía que estaban bien y comprendían, estaba furioso por lo idiota que era su amigo._

— _¡Lo hice por ellos, tu hubieses hecho lo mismo por tu familia!— se defendió._

— _¡Yo te hubiese pedido ayuda y no ser tan imprudente!_

— _¡Ya sé que me deje engañar, no me lo recuerdes! ¡No tienes idea de lo culpable que me siento!_

— _¡Tranquilos los dos! Hay que atender otro asunto.— interrumpió Kouga, le era extraño ser mediador, lo normal era que Miroku interviniera y fuese la voz de la razón._

— _¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Inuyasha al ver que Jinenji le inyectaba un líquido amarillo._

— _No sé exactamente, Totosai me lo dio._

— _¡¿Me pones eso sin saber qué hace?!_

— _Creí que eso no te importaba, ya lo hiciste tu solo.— dijo Miroku con reproche._

— _Soy tu médico, no atentaría con tu vida.— Jinenji le intentó transmitir confianza, pero el muchacho no dejaba de verle con inseguridad._

— _Es para que termines de sanar, tu cuerpo se está adaptando a los efectos secundarios.— explicó en pocas palabras Totosai._

— _¿Efectos secundarios? ¿Cuáles efectos?_

 _Todos suspiraron cansados, no les extrañaba que Inuyasha apenas prestase atención de las palabras "efectos secundarios"._

— _No sabemos con certeza, es lo que estaba probando, por eso el suero está en "Prueba".— le recalcó la última palabra.— Por tu imprudencia te has convertido en mi sujeto de análisis._

— _Seguimos monitoreándote, hasta ahora sanabas rápido pero al presentarse otras cosas, se ralentizó.— informó Jinenji._

— _¿Qué otras cosas?_

— _Tu disfunción eréctil y que ya eres infértil, dile adiós a tu noche de bodas.— dijo con burla Miroku._

 _Inuyasha le miró fijamente en espera que fuese una broma, pero Miroku mostraba total seriedad. ¿En verdad ya no podría...? Miró su entrepierna y tragó ¿Y si Kagome le deja a causa de eso?_

— _Tu cabello y uñas en tres semanas estuvieron creciendo más rápido, al parecer ya no.— siguió explicando Jinenji._

— _Ahora se te cae el cabello, otro efecto es que quedes calvo.— dijo Totosai, y Miroku asintió._

— _¿Me voy a quedar pelón?— su cabello era una de las cosa que Kagome adoraba, cada que tenía oportunidad jugaba con él._

— _Todo tiene sus consecuencias muchacho._

— _Ya paren con eso.— interrumpió el director, era divertido ver como le castigaban, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, en los últimos días la carga de trabajo había aumentado.— A lo que vinimos, debemos reubicar a tu familia, pero..._

— _¡Esperen! Jinenji, hay manera que congelaran algo de mi esperma y..._

— _No te alteres, ¿Eran necesarias esas bromas?— preguntó Jinenji al mirar a Miroku y Totosai._

— _El perro es un ingenuo, se lo merecía.— contestó Miroku sin remordimiento alguno._

— _¿Es mentira?— su mejor amigo había jugado cruelmente con él._

— _Jinenji, eres muy amable.— se quejó Kouga.— Me estaba divirtiendo._

— _Como les decía.— interrumpió con una tos el director.— Debemos reubicarles, pero antes deben venir aquí._

— _¿Adónde nos mandaran?— eso era lo de menos, solo quería poder ver a Kagome y a su bebé._

— _Tú no irás con ellos._

— _¿Cómo que yo no iré?_

— _No hay nadie mejor que tú para encontrarlo, Naraku te busca y sabes que es más seguro que se vayan, que estén lejos de ti con otra identidad._

— _¿Quién les va a cuidar?_

— _Me los encargaron a mí, les llevaré a un lugar seguro.— dijo Kouga._

— _Sabemos de los espías por eso fingiremos que se quedaran aquí, pero Jumonji se los llevará.— continuó explicando Baker._

— _¿Los van a traer?_

— _Sí, podrás verlos, hablar con ella y darle la noticia. Olvida que sea parte del protocolo para protegerles, sabes que es lo mejor.— Inuyasha se recostó en la cama, el director tenía razón._

Kagome se estaba impacientando, Inuyasha solo miraba con enojo a Kouga. Y el moreno les miraba con pena y no se atrevía a mirarla a ella.

— ¿Inuyasha?

— Kagome... Tienes que irte con él.

— ¿A dónde?

— Se asegurará de esconderlos, de mantenerlos a salvo.

— No, tú puedes hacerlo, nos quedaremos aquí si es necesario.— ya no quería otra separación, quería criar a su bebé junto a Inuyasha.

— Tienen que irse, la agencia está comprometida y alguien puede matarlos aun estando aquí. Corren más peligro a mi lado.

— ¡No!— aceptó ir a la agencia para poder estar junto a Inuyasha, no para que le dijesen que de nuevo se tenían que separar.

— Los necesito lejos, por su bien.

— Aprenderé a pelear, a disparar un arma, hacer lo que haces, pero no nos apartes de tu lado.— ya no tenía miedo, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que le permitiese permanecer junto a Inuyasha

— Las cosas no son tan fáciles.— acunó en sus manos el rostro de la chica.— No quiero estar más tiempo lejos de ustedes, pero también quiero que esten fuera de peligro y eso, solo podrá ser posible si se van.

— ¿Qué pasa si me niego? ¿Qué pasa si quiero volver a Shikon?

¿Por qué las cosas nunca eran fáciles con ella? No quería usar esa carta, pero no tenía opción, sabía que por orgullo u honor, Kagome debía aceptar.

— ¿Recuerdas el favor que me debes?

— Todo menos eso, no me pidas que te dejemos.

— Se tienen que ir.— le limpió a su novia las lágrimas y con toda su fuerza, reprimió las ganas de llorar.

— No nos iremos.

Inuyasha suspiró, hora de ponerse duros.

— ¡Escúchame!— gritó, logrando que madre e hijo saltasen.— Solo así estarán fuera de peligro, no me puedo permitir que se repita lo de ese día. No quiero perderlos.— Kagome ya no repeló a eso, esta era la primera vez que Inuyasha le gritaba y le miraba con dolor y culpa.

— ¿Cuándo volveremos a verte?

— Pronto. Te aseguró que no le tendrás que explicar porque nunca volví.

— ¿Cuándo nos debemos ir?— rogaba porque no dijese "ahora mismo".

— El director y otros saldrán en una semana, creo que es buen momento, será fácil irnos, menos ojos vigilando.— dijo Kouga, quien ya se sentía que sobraba en ese cuarto.

— Dile al director que preparen todo.

Kouga asintió y se marchó sin hacer ruido, ya no quería seguir importunando. Por primera vez, sentía celos de Inuyasha, pero a la vez, compasión y pena. Sabía lo que era perder a tu familia y quedarse solo, era algo que no le deseaba a nadie.

 **...**

Los dos pares de ojos miel se miraban, los del más joven se comenzaban a cerrar a causa del sueño y los del más grande, se fijaban en cada rasgo del menor para memorizarlo. Estaba más que feliz, era increíble como esa personita le podía hacer tan dichoso, su pequeño, su niño era perfecto. ¿Qué nombre tendría? Quería llamarle por su nombre y que su hijo reconociese su voz, ¿Debía preguntarlo? Sabía que era mejor no saberlo, por la propia seguridad del bebé era mejor no darlo a conocer ¡Demonios! Quería pronunciar el nombre de su hijo.

— Ponle un nombre.— dijo Kagome, quien estaba sentada junto a Inuyasha y acunaba a su bebé.

— ¿Qué?

— A nuestro bebé, ponle un nombre.

— ¿No se lo has puesto?— la vio negar.

— Quedamos en que lo haríamos juntos, que ambos estaríamos de acuerdo, pero quiero que tú lo elijas.

— Soy pésimo en esas cosas, no tengo buen gusto.

— No lo creo, es tu hijo.

— Escógelo tú con calma, el que le pongas me gustará.

— Quiero que lo hagamos juntos.

— Quedamos en qué no aceleraríamos el elegir su nombre.

— Pero lo elegiríamos juntos.

— Es mejor que no lo sepa, por seguridad, sé que le pondrás un buen nombre.— juntó su frente con la de ella y la besó en la nariz.

* * *

Ver a Kagome sentada en un sillón, alimentando a su bebé y su hijo abrazando el seno del que se alimentaba, era de lo más hermoso que había visto. Quería levantarse de esa cama y ponerse junto a ellos, pero por instrucciones de Jinenji, debía permanecer en reposo. Bien podía desobedecer, pero el muy astuto dejó claras instrucciones a Kagome y la chica le hacía acatarlas.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste?— como si fuese invocado, Jinenji entró.

— Bien, ¿Ya puedo abandonar este cuarto?

— Revisemos tus heridas y te digo, antes te voy a quitar los medicamentos, ahora serán orales.

— Ya era hora, estos tubos me fastidian.

— No seas descortés, Jinenji solo quiere ayudarte.— regañó Kagome quien daba palmaditas a su bebé.

Los golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención y después de un "Adelante" por parte de Jinenji, entró el director con otros tres hombres.

— Buenos días, lamento la interrupción, necesitamos un momento a solas con Saotome.— pidió Baker a quien se le notaban unas grandes ojeras.

— Vengan conmigo a mi consultorio, hay que darte vitaminas.— dijo Jinenji a Kagome.

La azabache miró a Inuyasha y al verle asentir, se dejó guiar fuera del cuarto.

 **...**

Solo quince minutos más e Inuyasha llevaría una hora con esos hombres que no le inspiraron confianza. Decidió asomarse por las persianas y mirar lo que podía de la agencia, lograba ver otras oficinas y la gente ir y venir con carpetas o hablando por teléfono. La puerta se abrió y Jinenji entró con dos mujeres pelinegras, al verlas mejor, Kagome se dio cuenta que eran gemelas, ambas se le quedaron viendo de arriba abajo, ni se molestaron en disimular, no tardaron en marcharse, lo hicieron cuando Jinenji les entregó unas hojas.

— Lamento la interrupción, les urgía la evaluación de un agente.

— ¿Por qué me miraron así?

— No le tomes importancia.

— ¿Alguna de ellas es Kikyou?— ¡que pregunta tan tonta! Claro que no, ellas eran gemelas y Kikyou no tenía una, al menos eso le habían dicho.

— No.

— ¿Amigas de ella?

— Sienten curiosidad por ver a la esposa de Rokudo y... Son amigas de ella.

Un día en ese lugar y ya era el foco del chismorreo, sentía que a todo el personal femenino — en su mayoría— no le caía bien.

— ¡Jinenji!— dijo una mujer al entrar precipitadamente al consultorio.— Asuka y Kosho me dijeron que aquí esta...— cayó al ver a la azabache, dio dos pasos hacia ella.— Hola, tú debes ser la nueva mujer de Rokudo.

Kagome se quedó sin habla ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¿Por qué tenía que toparse con Kikyou? ¿Por qué debía conocerla de esa manera? ¿Qué tenía que decir? ¿Ella estaría molesta?

— No es pelirrojo.— comentó la mujer al ver al pequeño.— No me extraña, algo me decía que ese no era el color natural de Rokudo.

— Nosotros no sabíamos que estabas viva, te juro que...

— ¡Para! No me confundas, no soy Kikyou, soy Kagura. Me da gusto que Naraku no les matase.

— ¿Eres amiga de Inuyasha?

— No creo me considere una amiga y seguramente no me quiere cerca de ustedes.

A Kagome le extrañó el comentario, y la dejó desconcertada. ¿Esa mujer también fue novia de Inuyasha? ¿Fueron compañeros? ¿Qué relación podía tener con el chico? De nuevo sentía que no conocía a su novio.

— Kagura, ahora no es buen momento.— habló Jinenji para evitar que la mujer hablase de más.

— Entiendo, me voy, que estén bien.— no era tonta, entendía la indirecta, mejor que no supiese su relación con Naraku.

— ¿Por qué dijo eso?

— Entre menos sepas de aquí, es mejor, hay cosas que es mejor no saber.— aconsejó Jinenji.

 **...**

Estaba fastidiado por tantas interrogaciones por parte del "Centro de evaluación y reclutamiento de agentes en campo", ya se sentía acosado y para empeorar las cosas, le desesperaba tener que estar en cama, ya quería volver al trabajo y buscar a Naraku, estando allí, perdía el tiempo. Lo único bueno, era estar con Kagome y su hijo, sin embargo, no estaba del todo tranquilo cuando no les tenía a la vista, la angustia se apoderaba de él, en un descuido los espías de Naraku podían acercárseles lo suficiente y terminar el trabajo.

Notó que Jinenji ponía en una bandeja los materiales necesarios para la curación y Kagome acomodaba en una cuna al bebé ¿Acaso ella tenía planeado ayudar a curarlo? No sabía la gravedad de las heridas, ni si eran aptas para que la chica las viera. Lo que menos quería era que se preocupara y se angustiase.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Kagome al ver que Inuyasha la miraba con duda.

— No quiero que veas las heridas.

— ¿Tan graves son?— los ojos chocolate miraron las vendas, algunas tenían un poco de sangre, pero fuera de eso, Inuyasha se miraba bien.

— Necesito ayuda.— intervino Jinenji.— ¿Quieres que mande por una enfermera?

Inuyasha gruñó, lo último que quería era que otra mujer le mirase desnudo ¡Y más frente a Kagome!

— Se ven peor de lo que son.— le advirtió a su novia.

— Descuida, puedo soportarlo.— después de haber ayudado a Inuyasha con la bala y tapado la herida, no creía que algo más pudiese perturbarla.

El pitido de un mensaje rompió la tensión del ambiente.

— ¿Puedes encargarte? Ya vuelvo.— pidió Jinenji al recibir un llamado en su localizador.— Solo retira las vendas y limpia con esto.— indicó al mostrarle un balde de agua y una esponja.

Kagome asintió, cortó los vendajes y con delicadeza despegaba las gasas que quedaban adheridas a las suturas, miraba a Inuyasha en busca de alguna señal de dolor, sin embargo, él apenas se inmutaba. Algunos puntos sangraban y cuando llegó la hora de lavar el torso del chico, esté sintió ardor, se preguntaba que carajos tenía esa agua.

— Perdón, te lastime.— se alejó en cuanto le sintió tensarse.

— No es nada, continúa.

— ¿Qué querían?— preguntó al querer que su mente fuese a otro lado y no prestar tanta atención a las suturas en Inuyasha.

— Saber por millonésima vez cómo logró escapar Naraku, lo hacen para corroborar mi historia y que no cambié cosas.

— Tú no eres su cómplice.— dijo con indignación, estaban equivocados sí creían eso.— ¡Lo siento!— por su alteración había tallado con fuerza el abdomen del chico y le saco un quejido de dolor, uno que él intentó ocultar en vano.

— Esa bien que tenga abdomen de lavadero, pero no talles con fuerza.— bromeo para tranquilizar a la chica.

— Tonto... Creo que está infectada.— dijo con preocupación al ver que le salía un líquido amarillento y estaba abultada.

— Sigue con las otras.

Kagome fue bajando la esponja hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Inuyasha, quitó la sábana que le cubría y a pesar de ya haber visto muchas veces el cuerpo desnudo de su novio, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Tragó saliva y continuo limpiando los muslos.

Inuyasha sentía que su sangre ya se acumulaba en cierta parte de su anatomía que extrañaba la atención de la chica. En un intento por controlarse, miró a su hijo que dormía, le vio agitarse y calmarse de nuevo. Su distracción funcionaba, pero al sentir que la mano de Kagome rozó su miembro, gimió. Vio a la chica, en sus ojos había deseo y estaba seguro que en los de él también. Le acarició el rostro y cuando se inclinaba para besarla, el quejido del bebé le alertó, ambos padres voltearon a ver al niño quien ya estaba despierto.

— Volví ¿Cómo van?— habló Jinenji al entrar.

— Casi termino, pero creo que una está infectada.— aún que se sentía aliviada, los locos latidos de su corazón no paraban, la vergüenza que hubiesen pasado de ser sorprendidos en un beso que no iba a tener nada de inocente.

— No es grave.— sentenció Jinenji al examinarla.— Pero debo quitar unos puntos.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? Debo cambiarle el pañal, pero luego...

— No preocupes, lo tengo bajo control.— dijo Jinenji al notar que la chica se debatía entre el hijo y el padre.

— Vamos a lavarte.— Kagome cargó a su hijo y entró al baño.

— Lo mejor sería llevarte a otra sala para curarte y ponerte anestesia, si es peor de lo se ve puedes necesitar otra cirugía.

— Sin anestesia y revísame aquí.

— Te va a doler.— le advirtió.

— Si me sacas vas a preocupar a Kagome.

— Voy a cerrar la cortina, ruega porque ella no venga antes.

Que le quitasen algunos puntos fue fácil, pero cuando Jinenji le comenzó a limpiar, sintió que su piel le ardía. No entendía porque le dolía más que una herida de bala, apuñalada o hueso roto. Se retorció y si no fuese porque Jinenji paró, hubiese gritado.

— Muerde esto.— Jinenji le pasó un trozo de tela enrollado.— ¿Listo?

No lo estaba, pero ya quería terminar con eso. La frente se le perló de sudor y solo se relajó cuando fue suturado de nuevo. ¡Él en una ocasión debió coserse una herida y fue menos incomodo! Ahora sentía la aguja perforar y su piel estirarse.

— Terminé, te va a quedar una fea cicatriz pero vivirás.

— Es lo de menos.

— ¿Cómo van?— preguntó Kagome al otro lado, sintió se había tardado mucho, aprovechando que había agua caliente, le dio un baño a su bebé, al terminar, supuso que Jinenji ya había terminado de curar a Inuyasha, pero no, encontró la cortina hechada.

— Puedes apartar las cortinas.— la chica corrió una parte y se acercó a la cama.— ¿Me ayudas a vendarlo? Te enseño.

No estaba segura si lo hacía bien, tal vez no apretaba lo suficiente o tal vez las dejaba flojas, pero Jinenji no decía nada, quería suponer que lo hacía bien.

— Bien hecho, aprendes rápido.— felicitó Jinenji.— Solo faltan sus piernas, una vez que termines pones las sabanas en el carrito de afuera. Voy a ver a mis otros pacientes.

— Son leves, quita esa cara de preocupación.— dijo Inuyasha, ganándose una cara de reproche por parte de Kagome, era imposible no preocuparse por él.— Me van a quedar muchas cicatrices, espero no te incomoden.

— Eres un idiota ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

— Ya lo dijiste, soy idiota.

Kagome vendaba el muslo derecho de Inuyasha y por más que intentaba no mirar a la entrepierna del chico, que estaba cubierta por parte de la sábana, era imposible, se notaba que Inuyasha la deseaba tanto como ella a él, pero no podían tener relaciones todavía debido a la episiotomía que le hicieron y por otro lado, estaba el riesgo de que las suturas de Inuyasha se abrieran.

— Quitemos esto.— Inuyasha quien ya no podía más con su excitación, se puso de pie y jaló parte de las sábanas para ocultar su erección, se vestiría y todo quedaría hasta allí. Lo que no planeo fue que Kagome no se levantara y al seguir hincada, quedase más cerca de las circunstancias.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, estaban rojos y con la respiración acelerada. En otras circunstancias, ya se estarían devorando a besos y amándose sobre el colchón. Ahora, el lado racional de ambos se debatía en dejar salir su lado salvaje o mantener la compostura.

— Inu...

Y antes de que Inuyasha pudiese reaccionar, Kagome le había empujado a la cama y con sus manos le había cogido su miembro.

— Mierda ¿Qué haces?— preguntó totalmente asombrado.

— Puedo hacerlo ¿Cierto?— quería disfrutar de un momento con su novio y lo haría de alguna u otra manera.— Sí te lastimó me dices.— tomaría el silencio como un "Sí".

— No tienes que ¡Argg!— debió ahogar un grito, su novia le lamió su miembro y lo metía a su boca.

Volteo a ver la puerta, no sería nada bueno que les pillaran en esa situación. Un nuevo tirón le obligó a voltear a ver a Kagome. Pocas eran las veces que practicaban ese tipo de acto y no porque no le gustase, es solo que, le gustaba más sentir otra parte de ella rodear su duro miembro. Se mordió el labio y enterró los dedos en el colchón.

La azabache se esmeraba en darle el mayor placer a su novio, con la boca recorría el duro miembro desde la base hasta la punta, se ayudaba con las manos para masajear el tronco cuando ella lamia la punta como si un helado fuese. De a momentos, alzaba la mirada para comprobar que fuese por buen camino. Ver a Inuyasha sudoroso, sonrojado, agitado e intentando contener sus propios gemidos, le daba una gran satisfacción. Cuando sintió que aquella dura virilidad creció más, las venas se marcaron y el cuerpo del chico se tensaba, aceleró el ritmo, intentó cubrir más carne con su boca. En segundos, tenía su cavidad bucal llena de aquel blanquecino y espeso líquido, tragó con dificultad.

Se sobresaltó al ser jalada por Inuyasha, sin embargo, se relajó al sentir los labios del chico contra los suyos, él la reclamaba en aquel ardiente beso. Sonrió satisfecha, le había gustado tanto como a ella.

— Como quiero devolverte el favor.— dijo después del beso, le había fascinado ese momento, meses fantaseando con esa linda chica y sin pedírselo, le había dado lo que su hombría más necesitaba y extrañaba.

— Ya tendrás tiempo para eso.

 _Tiempo_ , esa palabra tenía un gran peso, podía decirse que tenían mucho tiempo para compensar los días separados, pero no era verdad. Podía que no se viesen nunca más, que cuando todo terminase ya fuese muy tarde, el tiempo hacía que las cosas y personas cambiaran. ¿Kagome y su hijo soportarían vivir una vida como prófugos? Con Naraku suelto no podían llevar una vida normal. ¿En algún momento su familia le terminaría odiando y exigiendo que se alejara de ellos?

— ¿Ahora por qué pones cara de preocupación?

No le contestó, se limitó a besarla nuevamente.

* * *

Esa mañana le permitieron llamar a su familia, no les pudo decir que se iría por algún tiempo, pero por sus consejos, ya debían estar informados. Fue tan emotivo, no quería dejar de ver a sus padres, hermano y abuelo, pero no había más opciones seguras.

No obstante, desde su camino de regreso al cuarto de Inuyasha. Había cosas que no dejaba de pensar, ¿Sería o no sería? Lo más seguro ¿Y si se equivocaba de nuevo? Pero esta vez algo le decía que no, y por su descripción debía ser. Además, le miró con enfado, pero... Había otras que le miraban igual, aun que, no con esa intensidad. Sacudió su cabeza, ya no quería darle vueltas al asunto, se sentía tan tonta.

— ¿Te gusta esto? ¿Te da risa morderme?— Inuyasha se divertida jugando con su hijo, al pequeño le gustaba jalarle el cabello y morderle las mejillas, dejándoselas babeadas.— Si me llenas de baba, mamá ya no va a besarme.— observó a Kagome, la chica estaba pensativa y por como mordía su labio, estaba preocupada.— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?

— No es nada, toma, esto también le gusta.— dijo al ofrecerle una sonaja, lo mejor fingir que no la vio.

Inuyasha dejó la sonaja de lado y tomándola de la mano, le animó a mirarle. Quería saber si algo le molestaba, si se sentía enferma o alguien le había hecho sentir incomoda.

— Cuando fui a llamarle a mis padres, de regreso... Mejor olvídalo, debe ser nada.

— Kagome.

— Creo que hoy vi a Kikyou.— soltó sin más.

— ¿Te dijo algo?— de todas las cosas, no se esperaba eso.

— ¿No quieres sepa algo que no deba?— preguntó a la defensiva.

— Te estás haciendo ideas equivocadas.

— Tranquilo, estaba acompañada, pero sé que era ella porque iba con Aska y Kojo...

— Asuka y Kosho.— le corrigió, cosa que Kagome ignoró.

— Alta, largo cabello negro y lacio; ojos pequeños, fríos y calculadores, debe ser ella.

— Kagome...

— ¿Tienes hambre? Llevas mucho sin comer.— intentó tomar a su hijo y cambiar el tema, pero Inuyasha no la dejo.

— Confías en mí ¿Cierto? ¿Kagome?

— No me gusta.— Inuyasha le miró interrogante, ¿Ahora de que hablaba?— Jamás había sentido celos de que alguien te mirase, si lo hacían me daba risa, te ponías tan nervioso y pasabas horas diciéndome que ellas no te interesaban.— el chico sonrió, recordaba a esas jovencitas que llegaban a ir a la tienda.— No me gusta saber que en cierta forma debo compartirte con ella, después de todo tienen un pasado y... No me gusta ser celosa, simplemente no quiero perderte.

— Ya me estaba preocupando.— ahora fue Kagome quien le miró confundida.— Creí que solo yo iba a ser celoso en nuestra relación, que no estabas tan enamorada como para celarme.

— Te amo, es solo que... Hasta ahora no había visto una verdadera amenaza que fuese capaz de competir por tu amor.

— Dices tonterías, no debes preocuparte por eso, nada ni nadie va lograr hacer que deje de quererles.

Kagome se recostó junto a Inuyasha, soltó un bostezó y cerró los ojos, dormiría un rato. Sintió que su cabeza era acariciada y un beso era depositado en su frente.

* * *

Rodó los ojos con fastidio, Jinenji debió ir a revisarle sus suturas porque pasando un agradable momento con su hijo, alzo al pequeño para ponerlo sobre su rostro y hacerle trompetillas, jamás imaginó que el niño se inquietase tanto que con sus pies le golpeó en el abdomen, no creyó que le hubiese lastimado, pero pronto las vendas se mancharon de sangre.

— Tienes que tener más cuidado, esta es la más grave, tienes suerte de estar vivo.

— Ni se te ocurra decirle eso.— le advirtió, Kagome estaba del otro de la cortina.

— No lo haré, pero mantén reposo.

— Solo cargué a mi hijo, su patada no tiene fuerza.

— Ese niño pesa 7 kilos, si golpeó en el lugar correcto y tú estirándote, pasa lo que pasó.

— He cargado más peso.

— Lo habías hecho sano. No más esfuerzos.— volvió a recordarle al apartar las cortinas.— Terminé, me llamas ante cualquier cosa que necesiten.— recordó Jinenji a Kagome antes de salir.

Inuyasha esperó que Kagome volviese a la cama y en cambio, la muchacha estaba acomodándose en el sillón.

— Descansa dormiremos aquí.— dijo la azabache al acostarse con su bebé.

— Me voy a levantar sí no vienes.

— Ya duérmete.— ese hombre era imposible, solo quería que sanara bien y estuviese cómodo, pero con el bebé clamando por su atención y ambos quitándole espacio, la situación se alentaba.

— ¡Entiende que los quiero junto a mí!

— Y tú entiende que te podemos lastimar, buenas noches.

— No si se quedan de este lado.— señaló el lado opuesto a su herida.— Sabes que me levanto.

— Eres un terco.

— Y tú una necia, ahora ven aquí.

 **…**

Había ganado la discusión con Kagome, ella se negaba pero bien que quería estar a su lado.

Cerró los ojos para dormir y de inmediato los abrió, observó el cuarto, hace días que escuchaba algo similar a un tambor, en ocasiones era más acelerado y otras más calmado, ahora escuchaba dos ritmos ¿La agencia estaría en remodelación? Apoyó la cabeza junto a la de Kagome y fue cuando lo asimiló, no eran tambores, eran latidos, provenían de Kagome y su bebé, ¿Por qué les escuchaba? Eso no era normal. Tampoco era normal que su vista se adaptase a la oscuridad y no necesitara prender la luz, pero el escuchar latidos del corazón era demasiado para asimilar.

— No la enciendas, ellos duermen y puedo verte bien.— dijo sin necesidad de ver quien había entrado, por el aroma y el sonido al caminar, era Jinenji.

— ¿Cómo sigues?

— Creo que estoy loco, creo que puedo escuchar los latidos de Kagome y el bebé.

— Son los efectos secundarios, todo señala que vienen acompañados con tu nueva visión.

— Es tan extraño, Totosai debe estar alegre por su descubrimiento.

— Algo, pero eso también implica que debe seguir más reglas, el director le ha sugerido cancelar todo, quiere evitar que el suero llegue a manos equivocadas… ¿Ha cambiado tu olfato?

— Un poco, siento los aromas con más fuerza, tú hueles a alcanfor y hierbas.

— Prepare un ungüento para los golpes de Jumonji, pero eso ya tiene rato y me bañé.

— ¿Los efectos desaparecerán?

— No lo sabemos, ¿Cómo sientes la herida?

— No duele... Cuando nació no lloró.— dijo al acariciar con delicadeza una mano de su hijo, aún recordaba el nudo en su corazón cuando creyó que había perdido a su bebé.

— Tenía líquido en su nariz, lo checaron y está muy sano.

— ¿Y Kagome? Ella dice que bien.

— Lo está, venía a ver si todo iba bien, intenta dormir.

* * *

Respiró profundo antes de entrar a la habitación, de nuevo estaba allí para llevar malas noticias, era una especie de flashback que deseaba olvidar, nuevamente iba a separar a una familia. Lo primero que vio al entrar, fue a su amigo que no apartaba la vista del niño y pasaba con delicadeza sus dedos por la cara del infante.

— ¿Qué no duermes?— eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y esperó encontrar a su amigo dormido.

— Los sonidos no me dejan dormir.— escuchaba los murmullos y los pasos de las personas que pasaban por el pasillo, incluso sabía que en algún lugar, había una bisagra que necesitaba aceite.— ¿Qué te trae por aquí y a esta hora?

— Ya me comentaron de tus nuevas habilidades, que eres una especie de súper soldado "Capitán", ¡Alégrate! Solo te faltan buenos reflejos y fuerza.— la mejor manera de atrasar lo inminente era bromear.

— ¿Ya es hora?— esa era la única causa por la que le traerían.

— Me temo que sí.

— Pásame mi gabardina.— se sentó en la cama y al ponerse de pie, se llevó una mano al abdomen, el dolor seguía pero era menos.

— Tienes que estar en reposo.

— Iré a dejarla al helicóptero.— dijo como ultimátum.

— Los espero afuera.— entregó la gabardina y salió al pasillo a esperarles.

Inuyasha rodeó la cama, se paró junto a Kagome y con delicadeza intentó despertarla, nada, la muchacha estaba muy cansada, el bebé había estado muy despierto todo el día y al él, no poder cargarlo, Kagome era quien lidió con el pequeño hasta que se quedó dormido.

— Kagome, despierta, tienes que levantarte.

— ¿Ya tiene hambre?— moría de sueño, quería seguir durmiendo.

— No, es hora.

— ¿De qué?— preguntó somnolienta ¿Hora de qué?

— Ya se tienen que ir.— en cuanto lo dijo, la voz se le cortó.

— ¿Seguro no lo has pensado mejor?

— Les están esperando.— con esas palabras daba por entendido que no había más opciones.

De nada le serviría discutir, Inuyasha ya había tomado una decisión y conociéndolo, les llevaría a rastras hasta el helicóptero.

 **...**

Mientras le abrochaba bien el cinturón a Kagome, su hijo se estiraba para jalarle los cabellos, quería jugar y él debía ignorarlo, no podía permitirse caer en la tentación de escapar junto a ellos o de permitirles quedarse en la agencia.

— ¿Dónde nos llevaran?

— No lo sé, no puedo saberlo.

— InuYa...

— No lo digas, aún que él ya lo sepa, recuerda que jamás debes decirlo hasta que acabe, ni tu nombre; usarás el que te indique el lobo.

— ¿Cómo sabré qué estás bien?

— Solo lo sabrás, no te olvides de lo que te dije la vez pasada.

— ¿Lo de la comi...— Inuyasha le cubrió los labios con un beso.

— No tengas miedo, me aseguraré que estén a salvo.

— Prométenos que muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, ¡Júralo!

— Se los juro.

Tenía miedo de olvidar el calor de la chica, su aroma, la suavidad de su piel, el sabor de sus labios y su mirada, intentaba guardar en su mente lo más que podía de ella. Miró a su bebé, la próxima vez que le viese ya estaría más grande, ya no sería esa criaturita de tres meses que no sabía del peligro en que estaba, la próxima vez solo le reconocería por ese par de hermosos ojos, pero su hijo no le reconocería a él, sería un perfecto extraño.

— Es hora, no pueden perder más tiempo.— dijo Miroku.

— Los amo.— les besó por última vez y bajó del helicóptero.

— Tranquilo, los cuidaré muy bien.— dijo Kouga una vez le tuvo en frente.

— Si algo malo les pasa, haré que lo lamentes, preferirás estar muerto.— amenazó al tomarlo por el cuello.

— Van a estar bien, suéltalo, deben irse.— pidió Miroku.

Kagome vio subir a Kouga, cerrar la puerta y sentarse junto a ella. El helicóptero se encendió y en poco tiempo se elevaba. Por su ventana veía la figura de Inuyasha que se hacía más pequeña, en cuestión se segundos, no había rastro del despejado que era de la agencia.

— Hola de nuevo.— saludaron los dos agentes que iban pilotando.

— Ustedes, Ling y Tao.— recién les reconocía.

— Sus nombres son Ginta y Hakaku.— presentó Kouga.— Lamentan mucho lo que pasa. Son de confianza. Ahora están a mi servicio.

 **...**

Inútilmente Miroku intentaba que Inuyasha se calmara, después de perder de vista el helicóptero entró a la agencia cual vil demonio. No se dirigió al cuarto médico, fue inmediatamente al cuarto de entrenamientos, apenas entró golpeó el costal que tenía más próximo.

— ¡Deja eso! ¡Tus suturas se pueden abrir!— Miroku se revolvió el cabello con desesperación, en el estado en que se encontraba Inuyasha, no podía hacerle frente, le mandaría al otro lado del cuarto sin dificultad.

Inuyasha no golpeaba el costal pensando en Naraku, se imaginaba que él mismo. Toda la furia, odio y rencor, eran contra él, de ser más paciente, menos impulsivo y no bajar la guardia, probablemente ahora ya estaría en Shikon con su hijo y novia. ¡Estarían planeando su boda! O tal vez, ellos seguirían seguros en ese lugar que Naraku desconocía. ¡Él conocería donde estaba su familia! Ahora no sabía a qué parte se los llevó Kouga. Por su ineptitud, a los Higurashi les quitó a su hija y nieto.

— ¿Ya se fueron?— preguntó Jinenji.

— ¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta?— señaló al joven que no paraba de golpear el costal.

— ¡Ustedes!— llamó Jinenji a dos agentes que pasaban.— Traigan material de sutura y refuerzos.— miró los vendajes, ya estaban llenos de sangre.— Lo atraparán pronto ¿Verdad?

— La determinación, los conocimientos y los medios los tiene, solo hay un problema, Naraku debe matar de nuevo.

— Suena mal, pero lo hará.

— Hay tres opciones más probables, que cambie su modus, que le pida a sus ayudantes imitarlo y rieguen pistas falsas o la peor de todas, que deje de matar. Con las dos primeras hay una posibilidad de atraparlo, pero con la tercera, desaparecería.

— ¿Y eso lo sabe?

— Por supuesto, y no se lo dijo a ella, de todos nosotros, es quien más sacrificios está haciendo, el lobo no tiene familia, yo puedo ver a la mía aunque siga aquí, pero él, probablemente jamás los vuelva a ver.

— Se va a matar si sigue así.— dijo preocupado Jinenji, en el suelo ya había gotas de sangre.

— Dime que tienes sedante.

— Desde que volvió traigo una ampolleta conmigo ¿Por qué?

— Sé que no te gusta usar la fuerza, pero deberás ayudarme a contenerlo.

Algo que muy pocos conocían de Jinenji, era que su tamaño venía acompañado de una gran fuerza, fuerza que no le gustaba usar por ser una persona pacífica.

— Solo por esta ocasión.

Miroku suspiró, era tiempo de calmar a la bestia y salir con el menor daño posible.

* * *

 **29/01/2017**

 **Mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?**

 **Demasiadas cosas han pasado y me dejaron sin ánimo por mucho tiempo, todavía en ocasiones siento que decaigo y es complicado continuar.**

 **Tal vez, quienes me tienen en FB ya lo saben, pero en diciembre perdí a la persona que siempre me apoyó incondicionalmente, que me demostró que no siempre los hijos deben ser más apegados a la madre. Mi papá, se fue dejándome en una posición un tanto difícil en mi familia, y con una carga más grande de la que puedo soportar. Y cuando una cree que ya puedes tener un momento de calma y el dolor es menos, ves que la ropa y gran parte de sus objetos (herramientas de trabajo) ya fueron donadas. El dolor vuelve, recuerdas que no volverá. Tengo miedo de caer en un abismo del cual no pueda salir, quisiera coger el teléfono y llamarle como tantas veces en busca de consejo, pero ya no se puede.**

 **Pero aquí seguiré, esforzándome para terminar tantas historias que quiero, despejando mi mente y encontrar un poco de paz.**

 **Sin más, deseo que les gustase el capítulo.**


	17. Tierra de Lobos

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **17\. Tierra de Lobos.**

La mujer que llegó, de las que todos hablaban y que había visto solo un momento, le había quitado a la persona que amaba. No solo eso, había tenido un hijo con él. ¡Ella debería ser la madre de ese niño!

Pero ya se habían ido, nadie sabía a dónde, ni se dieron cuenta de cuando fue. Lo que le daba otra oportunidad, había dado su libertad por Rinne, la había dado por Inuyasha, porque si, ahora que sabía su verdadero nombre lo usaría, tenía el mismo derecho de pronunciarlo que la otra mujer.

Caminó hasta los dormitorios, había esperado pacientemente por dos semanas a que Inuyasha saliese y poder hablar con él, pero no salía de su habitación desde que le permitieron abandonar el cuarto médico. Tocó a la puerta y nadie, insistió hasta que se abrió y se decepcionó al ver a Tatewaki.

—Kikyou, buen día.— Miroku ya se preguntaba cuando iría la mujer a ver a su amigo.

—Vengo a ver a Inuyasha, saber cómo sigue.— el hecho que Kikyou pronunciase el nombre real del muchacho le sorprendió.

—No puedes pasar, no desea visitas.

—Me duele saber que está mal, solo quiero hacerle compañía.— sabía que le iba a costar convencer a Tatewaki, pero ella era más persistente.

—No es buen momento.

—Por favor, no dejo de pensar que sí así estuvo por mí, y no tenía a nadie a su lado, me parte el alma, solo quiero ayudarlo.

—No deseo hacerte sentir mal pero seré sincero, esto es mil veces peor. Contigo claro que se enojó y estuvo deprimido, en luto, pero se mantuvo en calma y le dio alcance a Naraku. Ahora tiene una actitud autodestructiva.— dijo con pesar, estaba preocupado por Inuyasha, apenas si le hablaba y no se bañaba en días, por ello, el director le permitió permanecer en la agencia, para vigilar al muchacho.

—Mientes, él decía amarme, me prometió una vida fuera de este lugar. De no ser secuestrada hubiésemos formado una familia ¿Por qué ella es más importante?

—No te puedo responder eso, solo decirte como son las cosas del antes y ahora.

Inuyasha escuchaba todo desde adentro, intentaba ignorar la discusión de Miroku y Kikyou pero no podía. La voz de Kikyou solo hacía que le doliese la cabeza. Desde que Kagome y su hijo se fueron no dormía bien, no tenía hambre y por más que intentase levantarse de esa cama y volver a buscar a Naraku, le era imposible, era como si sus fuerzas se hubiesen ido. Y ahora la culpa que sentía con Kikyou, volvía.

—Déjame pasar, tú eres amigo de esa mujer, vas a intervenir a favor de ella, quiero ver a Inuyasha y que me explique todo.

—Lo hará cuando se encuentre mejor.— debía despacharla, la gente se estaba juntado en el pasillo.

—Kikyou.— habló Inuyasha, estaba harto de ocultarle cosas, la mujer no se lo merecía, debía aclarar las cosas con ella y buscarle ayuda.— Esta bien, tiene razón le debo muchas explicaciones.— dijo al ver la mirada de inconformidad de Miroku.

—Bien, pero me quedo.— no se fiaba de ella, sí Inuyasha bajaba la guardia le manipularía.

—Me equivoqué, no fue hasta que la conocí a ella que supe lo que es desear despertar junto a la persona que te hace perder el aliento solo con una mirada, sonreír al verla con el cabello lleno de hojas o quedarte dormido abrazando su almohada solo para sentir que está contigo.

—Todo este tiempo esperé por ti, no me buscaste, me reemplazaste con una copia.

—No es así, ustedes son tan diferentes.

—Todo el mundo aquí dice que nos parecemos.— dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Es porque no la conocen.— Inuyasha notó a Kikyou furiosa, tal vez fue muy duro con ella, en su defensa, era un imbécil a la hora de hablar de sentimientos.— Por mucho tiempo me sentí mal por no haberte protegido, no dejaba de culparme, de saber que podías seguir viva no hubiese dejando de buscarte, pero todas las pruebas indicaban que moriste.

—¿Le exigiste a Naraku que te dijera donde estaba mi cuerpo?

—No pude, me di de baja, no quería saber más de este lugar.— otro punto en contra de Inuyasha, al menos se hubiese preocupado por darle sepultura.

—Huiste, y ahora pagas las consecuencias. Cuando me dijeron que lo atraparon me alegre, tuve la esperanza de que fueses por mí, pero al decirme que moriste, la pase realmente mal, intente suicidarme más de seis veces.

—Lo siento, no tenía idea de...— intentó acercarse a ella y abrazarla pero Miroku le tomó del brazo, debía evitar el contacto físico con ella.

—Llevaba a tu hijo, Naraku nos lo quitó.— dijo al ya no poder contener las lágrimas.— Prometiste que estaríamos juntos, como antes.

—Me entendiste mal y, no estabas embarazada, no por mí.— le miró con compasión.

—¡Lo estaba! Me odias por perderlo.— ella recordaba su embarazo, sabía que era de Rinne ¿De quién más?

—Kikyou, necesitas ayuda, estas confundiendo las cosas.

—Claro que no, yo estuve confinada en una mansión mientras tú seguías con tu vida como si nada ¿Cuándo fue que ella logró sacarme de tu corazón?

—Por mucho tiempo me propuse no ser feliz, no merecía una felicidad y libertad a cambio de tu muerte, pero un día solo pasó, nunca te olvide y siempre te guarde un gran cariño, pero todo con ella es diferente, sanó mi corazón, ella no tenía idea de tu existencia hasta hace poco, cuando le conté sobre ti le dije que moriste, porque en ese momento creí era verdad.

—¿Me recordabas al tener sexo con ella?

Miroku casi se atraganta por la osadía de las palabras e Inuyasha se sonrojó.

—No, cuando estoy con ella solo es ella.

—Ella, ella, ella ¡Di su nombre! ¡Kagome!

—No lo digas más.— advirtió con enfado Inuyasha.

—No hagas una tontería.— se interpuso Miroku, sabía que su amigo perdía la paciencia en asuntos que involucrasen a la azabache.

—¿Por qué te lo cayas? Naraku ya lo sabe.

—Kikyou, vamos a que te calmes.— pidió Asuka, la plática se había salido de control.

—Tú me perteneces, di mi vida por ti, ahora debes recompensarme.— reclamó a Inuyasha.

—Y lo haré, te voy ayudar a superar lo que Naraku te hizo.

—Él... No me hizo más daño del que me haces tú.

—Kikyou entiende…

De pronto las imágenes de ella en una cama y con el cuerpo de Naraku arriba suyo le invadieron, él se reía y luego le besaba su vientre. Naraku abusó de ella cada vez que Rinne le gana en una jugada, ella llevó en su interior al hijo de un asesino.

—¡Todo es tu culpa!— rompió la distancia y se aferró al torso de Inuyasha, enterrandole sus uñas.

—¡Kikyou!— gritaron Asuka y Kosho.

—¡Por tu culpa estuve en un infierno!

—Sujétenla con cuidado.— ordenó Suikotsu que llegaba con dos agentes.— Tranquila, todo irá bien.— le susurró a Kikyou antes de llévasela.

—¿Por qué la maña de magullarme justo aquí?— preguntó Inuyasha al sujetarse el abdomen.

—Te advertí que estaba loca, lo bueno es que ya no tienes puntos.

—Necesita ayuda, Naraku le hizo algo y debe superarlo.

—No digo que no la ayuden, pero primero reponte por completo, vamos a tu cuarto y has el favor de ducharte.— Inuyasha soltó una risa, Miroku tenía razón.

* * *

Llevaban dos semanas de estar viajando por Japón, el calor del verano se sentía en todo el trayecto, lo que lo hacía más pesado para la muchacha y el bebé. Se limitan a usaban el trasporte local; comían, compraban y se hospedaban donde no hubiesen cámaras de vigilancia. Era algo que le parecía complicado a Kagome, pero Kouga lo hacía ver tan fácil por estar acostumbrado a esa vida.

Al final de ese día que por suerte estaba nublado, llegaron a un pueblo en las montañas. Les llevaron en carreta hasta la casa que ocuparían, en el trayecto, Kagome vio un campo de arroz y otros de hortalizas, el pueblo estaba menos poblado que Shikon y por lo que alcanzó a darse cuenta, contaba con menos servicios y la mayoría de la población eran personas adultas.

La casa a la que llegaron estaba algo abandonada, era de una planta, necesitaba algunas reparaciones y la hierba no había sido cortada en un largo tiempo.

—Llegamos, bienvenidos, entra con zapatos, hay polvo por todos lados.

—Es linda.— dijo Kagome al entrar a la que debía ser la sala.

—No tienes que ser tan amable, el lugar es un desastre.

—Tienes razón, lo es, pero tiene su encanto.— habló con sinceridad.

—Pónganse cómodos.— Kouga descubrió un sillón y se lo ofreció a la muchacha.— Voy a ver el baño y esperar que tenga agua, querías refrescarte ¿Verdad?

—Vamos contigo, también queremos conocer la casa.

La primer habitación a la que entraron era el dormitorio, nada ostentoso, un cuarto sin cama y en el armario estaba el futon. Luego dieron con la cocina, conservaba su toque antiguo, secciones del piso eran de madera, el agua debían obtenerla por una bomba manual, la pileta para el agua estaba recubierta por pequeños mosaicos amarillos, en una esquina estaba la estufa de leña y los vidrios de las ventanas eran opacos. A la derecha estaba un refrigerador y la puerta que conducía al jardín trasero, a la izquierda una puerta al baño, lo único más moderno era la taza, la tina de baño era de cemento con mosaicos azules y junto a ella estaba una pileta, ambas se cubrían con una tapa de madera.

—Es toda la casa, se encuentra mejor de lo que creí.— dijo Kouga.— Ustedes se quedaran en el dormitorio, yo dormiré en la sala. La pileta está vacía, deja llenarla.

Kagome asintió, se observó con melancolía en el espejo, su cabello azabache ahora era castaño y lacio. Deseaba que todo terminase pronto.

 **…**

Kouga observaba a la chica cambiar al bebé después del baño, ya habían limpiado el dormitorio para que el polvo no les molestara y preparado sopa instantánea, mañana irían a comprar víveres, asearían adentro y deshierbarían el jardín.

—Se enojará cuando sepa su nombre.— dijo Kouga.

—No lo creo.— contestó la chica.

—No le verá el chiste.

—Aprenderá ¿Verdad Rinne?— dijo con una sonrisa a su hijo.

—Le crearas un conflicto existencial, mejor cámbiale el nombre, se volverá loco con ese y el falso.

—Al final puede tener dos ¿No?

—Tadashi Rinne, Rinne Tadashi.— no le gustaba como sonaban.— ¿Quieres le hagan burla en la escuela?

—Entonces cuando crezca, que decida con cual se queda.— a ella le gustaban los dos.

* * *

Al medio día ya habían limpiado todo el interior de la casa, solo restaba deshierbar afuera. Kagome se había mostrado más que dispuesta a ayudar a Kouga después de dormir a Tadashi, pero el moreno se negó, dijo que podía haber mala hierba y lo mejor era evitar alguna reacción alérgica. Entonces, Kagome decidió que ordenaría la cocina y prepararía la comida.

—Hola...— se escuchó la voz de una chica, Kagome dejó de lavar las ollas y se giró a la puerta.— ¿Se puede?— preguntó una muchacha pelirroja de ojos verdes.— Espero no interrumpir nada.

—Hola, adelante.— saludó Kagome.

—Vengo a entregarles esto, es de bienvenida.— dijo al mostrar una cesta con verduras.

—Muchas gracias.— la tomó y la puso en la mesa.— Esta pesada.

—Mi abuelo y yo elegimos las mejores verduras, nosotros las cultivamos, deseamos que a tu esposo y a ti les guste.

—¿Mi esposo?— preguntó confundida Kagome.

—El joven moreno.

—¡No! No es mi esposo.— se apresuró a decir, no quería que la gente pensase esa clase de cosas, lo último que deseaba era tener que fingir esa clase de relación.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó con cierta desconfianza Kouga, había visto a una joven pelirroja entrar a la cocina por la puerta trasera y fue a cerciorarse que todo fuese bien.

—Kuno, te presento a...

—¡Perdón! No dije mi nombre, soy Wuruhi Ayame.

—Hibiki Sakura y él es mi hermano Kuno.

—No se parecen mucho.— uno tenía el cabello y ojos oscuros, la chica ojos marrones y cabello castaño, sin dejar de lado que uno era de piel más morena.

—Medio hermano.— se apresuró a hablar Kagome, a pesar del pequeño cambio que se había hecho Kouga, seguían sin parecerse.

—Eso lo explica, ¡Hola pequeño!— exclamó al percatarse de la presencia del bebé, quien descansaba en su mecedora.— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Tadashi.

—Eres tan lindo, tus ojos son hermosos.— chilló emocionada.— Bueno, bienvenidos.— hizo una reverencia.— Cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman, mi abuelo y yo somos sus vecinos más cercanos.

 **...**

Desde que Ayame fue a visitarles, Kagome notaba a Kouga molesto y hasta paranoico, subía al techo e inspeccionaba los alrededores.

—¿Pasa algo malo?— preguntó la chica al comer de su arroz.

—Sus ojos llaman mucho la atención.— dijo viendo a Tadashi, quien se limitaba a morder su peluche.

—No se le pueden poner pupilentes, no tiene la culpa de heredar a su padre.

—Y luego está esa chica, tengo que investigarla.

—No se ve que sea una mala persona.

—Mejor estar seguros, no podemos confiarnos... Además, no me fio de las pelirrojas.

—Confiabas en "Rinne".

—No es pelirrojo natural.

—Pude ver que "no se soportan" pero se llevan bien en el fondo y no solo es por el trabajo, en verdad se agradan.

—Unos días en la agencia y ya estudias también la conducta.— dijo sarcástico.

—No es eso, conozco a Inu y por lo que me dijo me di cuenta.— le contestó cortante, ella no tenía la culpa de su mal humor.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Es secreto.— no le daría el gusto, primero debía calmarse y luego platicarían tranquilamente.

* * *

Un mes, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, pareciera que fue ayer cuando había visto a Inuyasha por última vez. Tadashi practicaba cada día más sus balbuceos y al estar en su mecedora, la seguía con la mirada, también pateaba más y objeto que estuviese a su alcance lo quería. Escuchó otro hachazo y por la venta vio a Kouga cortando leña, cargó a Tadashi y fue al jardín para que les diera sol.

—Me sorprende tu habilidad con el hacha y sabes de horticultura.— dijo Kagome al sentarse en las escaleras.

—El perro no es el único que se crio en un lugar rural, viví hasta la adolescencia en las montañas.

—Uno en la costa y el otro en las montañas, interesante. ¿Qué te llevó a la ciudad?

—Un asunto familiar… Es complicado.

—¿En qué te ayudo?

—¿Sabes limpiar la espiga de arroz?

—Inuyasha me enseñó.— antes de irse a Shikon, el arroz lo compraban en el supermercado, nunca imaginó que saber limpiarlo le sería de utilidad.

—¿Fue difícil adaptarte a la vida del campo?

—Un poco.— tomó la primera espiga y la desgranó sobre un cesto de mimbre.— Pero no hacía este tipo de cosas hasta que me involucre con Inu, me enseñó a cultivar, ordeñar, destripar un pescado, aunque eso lo hacía él la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Tenían vacas?

—No, un anciano del pueblo tiene tres vacas, pero él ya no puede ordeñarlas a causa de su artritis e Inu le ayudaba, un día me llevó a verlas y me enseñó, fue muy difícil, el primer día no puede sacar ni una gota. Me gustaba verle trabajar la madera, se concentraba mucho en lo que hacía, decía que su padre le enseñó.

—Yo debí atender varios nacimientos de animales.

—¿Vivías en una granja?

—Mi padre era veterinario y le ayudaba.— dijo desviando la mirada al cielo.

—¿No te llamó seguir sus pasos?

—Iba hacerlo.

—¿Y luego?— ya estaba más que interesada en la historia.

—Es complicado.

Kagome observó a Kouga, por experiencia, intuida que algo malo le había pasado. No le presionaría, cuando él quisiera abrirse le escucharía.

* * *

El verano pasó y el otoño se hacía presente, las hojas de los árboles eran de colores ocre, el viento comenzaba hacerse frío y el cielo se llenaba de nueves de lluvia. Kagome observaba a su hijo girarse para ponerse sobre su panza y arrastrarse un poco, al escuchar a la lejanía a un perro, se puso alerta e intentó imitar sonido, provocando la risa de su madre.

—Entren, no tarda en llover.— dijo Kouga, obteniendo la atención de Tadashi quien ya reconocía su voz y le gustaba pasar tiempo con el hombre.— ¿Qué haces pequeño?

—Practica su gateo.— Kagome cargó a su hijo y lo llevó adentro.— Kouga ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?

—Cuando deje la agencia pase por aquí en uno de mis viajes. Es una de las montañas donde habitaron los últimos lobos. Me pareció buen lugar para escondernos, las rutas de acceso son complicadas y no debes dar identificación en el transporte. Además, la mayoría de los habitantes son gente adulta.

—¿No pensaste que podrían desconfiar de nosotros?— en una comunidad pequeña donde llegasen tres extraños, les debía extrañar.

—Piensan que venimos por la salud del bebé, aquí les importa mucho el bienestar de los pequeños.— dirigió la mirada a Tadashi que ahora mordía su sonaja.— Y mientras sigamos siendo buenos vecinos, no desconfiaran.

—Voy a calentar la comida, te lo encargo.

—Kagome, pensé que podrías grabar videos y se los hago llegar.— dijo al tenderle una cámara.— Claro que deberé editarlos y solo debes mostrar un fondo, nada del exterior.

—¿Estás seguro?— observó la cámara, aunque la idea le emocionase, no quería hacer algo que no estuviese permitido.

—Hazlo, me pondré en contacto con Miroku para decirle, Ginta y Hakaku ayudaran.

—¿Y ellos cómo están?— después de que abandonaran el helicóptero no supo de ellos.

—Tomaron caminos distintos para crear pistas falsas, luego se establecieron en el primer pueblo de la montaña, cualquier anomalía nos avisaran, velos como nuestra primera línea de defensa.

 **...**

Kagome miraba la cámara, la idea de que Inuyasha les viese le emocionaba, pero le deprimía que ella no podía verle. De una maleta tomó una peluca rubia y se la colocó, acomodó el futon y se sentó con Tadashi, prendió la cámara y la puso en una silla frente a ellos, una vez enfocada y centrada, oprimió "Rec".

—Hola, el lobo dijo que podemos hacerte videos y mandártelos, claro que él tiene que editarlos y ver que no muestre cosas que nos delaten. Donde nos quedamos es pequeño pero ideal para nosotros.— la luz de la cámara llamó la atención de Tadashi, y quiso abandonar los brazos de su madre para ir por aquello que estaba frente a él.— No puedes tomarla, es para mandarle saludos a tu papá, como puedes ver nuestro pequeño ya es muy despierto, le llaman la atención los objetos con luces, ya se sienta solito y repite el ladrido de los perros, es muy tierno, espero algún día poder grabar ese momento.— acercó su cara a la del bebé para darle un beso y este hizo el intento de jalar el falso cabello.— No hagas eso, debo dejármela… Espero que no te moleste si uso pelucas.— dijo ahora a la cámara.— Es para que no veas mi nuevo estilo, me pregunto si te gustaría el cambio… Deseo que tus heridas sanasen por completó, deseamos verte pronto...

Unas horas más tarde, ya a la noche, Kouga recorría la casa y al entrar al dormitorio, Kagome y Tadashi ya dormían, tomó la cámara y antes de salir decidió grabar algo él. Con parte de una manta ocultó el cabello de la chica, esperando que no se despertara.

—Hey pulgoso.— saludó.— Me debes un gran favor por mi estupenda idea, están dormidos, creí que te gustaría verlos. Es curioso su manera de dormir, no suelta la ropa de su mamá.— enfocó a Tadashi que se aferraba a la tela.— Creo que va a tener tu seño, una gran lastima.— agregó al verle fruncir leve la cara, tal vez por algún sueño.

* * *

Regresaba de las compras y de verse con Ginta, no le agradaba la idea de dejar sola a Kagome y a al bebé pero era más peligroso llevarles. Le calmaba que todos los habitantes le tenían aprecio a Kagome y le visitan seguido, pero no solo apreciaban a la chica, adoraban a Tadashi, tenía un don natural para ganarse a las personas. Al pasar por la sala vio a Tadashi durmiendo y por la venta distinguió a la chica que tendía los pañales de tela del niño, al estar en un poblado lejano, los pañales desechables eran casi imposibles de conseguir. Estaba por salir al patio y avisar de su llegada, cuando la chica ya entraba por la cocina.

—Hola, no tardaste ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Todo tranquilo, ya entregué la tarjeta de memoria.

—Me alegró, espero se la puedan hacer llegar… Ayame y su abuelo vienen a cenar.

—Se han vuelto amigas.— casi tres veces por semana, la pelirroja les visitaba.

—No me lo prohibiste, además, ya viste que ni ella y su abuelo, son malas personas.— después de tener un informe detallado de la familia, el muchacho se había quedado más tranquilo.— Koga.— llamó al sentarse en el sillón.— ¿Qué pasa si Naraku no vuelve a matar?

—No te preocupes por eso, lo hará.

—Jamás volveré a verlo ¿Cierto?— la idea le aterraba, pero era una posibilidad a la que debía hacerse a la idea.

—Le conoces bien como para saber que nada le detendrá.

—Y eso también implica dar su vida de ser necesario.

—Se positiva, esto es duro pero debes aguantar.

—Quiero pedirte un favor.

—Dime.

—Enséñame a pelear, quiero poder defenderme.— desde que estuvo con Inuyasha la idea le rondaba en la cabeza, pero solo hasta ahora se había atrevido a pedírselo a Kouga.

—Me mataría si te enseño, te estaría arriesgando.

—¡Por favor!— suplicó.— No quiero ser un estorbo, te sería de ayuda en una situación complicada, lo sabes.

—Lo voy a pensar.— para él era muy fácil aceptar, pero Inuyasha le advirtió que la chica podía actuar con imprudencia y tenía una habilidad para meterse en problemas, pero si lo meditaba, estando a su cuidado no se había accidentado ni nada.

* * *

 **19/02/2017**

 **Hasta aquí por hoy, alguien nuevo apareció y faltan cosas por aclarar.**

 **¿Han visto "Mi vecino Totoro"?** **Me he basado en esa casa para esta locación.**

* * *

 **Wuruhi, Lobo en Maorí.**


	18. Seguidores

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **18\. Seguidores.**

Hace cuatro meses que no sabía de su hermana, sobrino, ni cuñado. Pronto el año nuevo llegaría y la esperanza de volver a verlos para esas fechas, se esfumaba. Hace un año festejaban que un nuevo miembro se les uniría, todo era felicidad, su cuñado estaba emocionado, recordaba que trabajaba duro en su taller para arreglar sus viejos muebles. Su padre estaba feliz imaginando que su nieto sería un gran beisbolista y su madre tejía chambritas.

Le entristecía ver a sus padres y abuelo cabizbajos, mantener la tienda era lo que les motivaba, no querían dejarla caer, cuando Inuyasha y Kagome volviesen iban a necesitar ese sustento.

Cerró su libreta de tareas y miró a casa de Inuyasha, nadie entraba desde ese día, los sujetos de la agencia vinieron y limpiaron "la escena", él entró a escondidas hace unos días, los agujeros de balas fueron cubiertos, algunos muebles ya no estaban, el tatami fue reemplazado y no vio rastro de sangre, esos tipos eran buenos limpiando.

—Souta.— se asustó al escuchar la voz de una chica que se sacudía la nieve, no había escuchado las campanillas.

—Hitomi, hola ¿En qué te ayudo?

—Vine a visitarte, terminando las clases te vas, ya no sales con el grupo.

—No tengo ganas y en la tarde me toca estar aquí.

—Hace días fui con mi papá a un templo en el monte Fuji, te traje esto, un amuleto, cumple un deseo, lo que más quieras. Escribes tu deseo, lo guardas en la bolsita y la escondes en un lugar especial.

—Muchas gracias.

—En verdad espero tu deseo se cumpla, debes extrañarlos mucho.

Souta le sonrió, ¿Tan obvio era lo que quería? Tomo un bolígrafo y escribió "Que mi hermana, cuñado y sobrino estén a salvo, que regresen con bien".

—¿Sabes dónde guardarla?— preguntó Hitomi.

—Dentro la casa ¿Podrías cubrirme? Se supone no debo entrar.

—Yo vigilo.— dijo con una sonrisa, lo que fuese por ver a Souta feliz y con esperanza.

* * *

Kouga iba secándose la cabeza después de su ducha, al pasar por la sala vio que nuevamente Ayame estaba en la casa, seguía sin gustarle del todo la pelirroja, pero para Kagome ya era difícil vivir aislados y si tenía una amiga que le distrajese de todo lo que vivían, no se la negaría.

—Buen día.— saludó Kouga.

—Ayame trajo pescado a las brasas que preparó su abuelo.

—Gracias, no debieron molestarse.

—No es molestia, el pescado tiene mucho omega 3 y es bueno para la salud, más ahora que la temporada de frío se incrementa y no solo eso, ayuda a la salud arterial y es bueno para Tadashi que está en crecimiento.

Kouga escuchaba en silencio, completamente serio, Ayame ya se comenzaba a sentir incómoda y Kagome debió intervenir.

—Ni te he podido agradecer bien, gracias por la raíz que le trajeron a Tadashi, su encía ya no le molesta tanto.

—La intuición de mi abuelo fue buena, ese día dijo "Vamos a verlos su luz lleva mucho prendida, no suelen develarse".— dijo al imitar la voz del anciano.

Los balbuceos de Tadashi llamaron la atención de la pelirroja, era su imaginación o el niño decía "papá".

—¿Está llamando a su papá?

—Sí, hace días que ya lo dice mejor.— dijo orgullosa la madre.

—Su papá, ¿Dónde está?

—Es difícil.— contestó decaída Kagome.

—¡Lo siento! No pensé que... Debió ser duro.— estaba terriblemente apenada, ya bien le decía su abuelo que no fuese tan metiche.

—Toda pérdida lo es.— dijo Kouga, esa chica ya se había tardado en preguntar por el padre de Tadashi, el anciano había querido hacerlo pero no lo hacía por privacidad.

A Kagome no le extrañó la respuesta del chico, habían acordado que dirían que Inuyasha murió, era más fácil, menos explicaciones.

—¿Cuándo fue?

—A los pocos meses de que nació Tadashi.— respondió el moreno.

—Lo bueno es que se conocieron.

—Si.— contestó con verdadera tristeza Kagome, le reconfortaba que Inuyasha y Tadashi pudieron pasar algunos días juntos.

—Voy a calentar el arroz para comer el pescado.

Kouga se fue a la cocina, no era tonto ni despistado, sabía que su presencia incomodaba a la chica pelirroja y él no fingiría que le caía bien o que le agradase.

—¿Por qué eligieron un lugar tan apartado? Hay más pueblos cerca las ciudades que este.— habló Ayame.

—Fue idea de Kuno, dijo que era lo mejor, para Tadashi y nosotros, el clima de aquí era más puro.

—Tu hermano es un poco... Serio.— en ninguna ocasión le había visto sonreír, siempre tan inmutable.

—Se preocupa por nosotros.

—Debería divertirse un poco.

—Supongo que cuando las cosas mejoren lo hará, por ahora se siente responsable por nosotros.— explicó Kagome, era la verdad de alguna manera.

* * *

La primera vez que Miroku le entregó una tarjeta de memoria se extrañó, pero al mirar el contenido se llenó de dicha, era un video de Kagome y su bebé (Oh si, y el lobo de cotilla), estaban a salvo, había llorado y visto el video cientos de veces antes de destruir la memoria, no se arriesgaría a que alguien de Naraku le encontrase.

Desde ese día había recibido dos más. En uno de ellos, Kagome bañaba a su bebé y le vestía, al niño no le gustaba que le pusiesen crema en la cara; en otro, el video esta oscuro, pero se escuchaba el llanto de su hijo, lloraba como si le estuviesen torturando, por un momento creyó que el video provenía de Naraku, pero luego las voces de Kagome y Kouga le tranquilizaron un poco, su niño no dejaba de llorar, quería sostenerlo y calmarlo.

+¿Qué haces?— preguntó algo molesta Kagome.— ¿Por qué traes la cámara? No tengo una peluca.

+Tranquila, le tape la lente, cúbrete con esta gorra.— a los pocos segundos, ya se veía una imagen, Kagome usaba una gorra tejida y cargaba a su bebé.— ¿Por qué estas grabando?

+Que el perro también sienta las molestias de su hijo.

+¿Ya le dijiste que llora porque le está saliendo un diente?

¡Era eso! Menos mal que no estaba enfermo ¿Un niño podía enfermar por que le salieran los dientes?

+Ya la escuchaste, hemos intentado tanto remedio investigamos: Cosas frías, dándole de comer, que muerda su goma y sobando su encía. No se le quita.

Un par de minutos más, el video se cortó y continuó donde su hijo ya no lloraba, estaba durmiendo junto a Kagome en el futon.

+Tres horas, finalmente duerme.— dijo Kouga con clara voz de sueño.

+Ojalá el video durara ese tiempo, sin posibilidad que le adelantarás y le vieses en la noche, también mereces pasar desvelo.— a Inuyasha le causo gracia el enfado de la chica, amaba esa cara de reproche, de tenerla a su alcance la besaría.

+Entiéndela, no hemos dormido mucho.

Y justo ese día tenía en su poder la tercer memoria, ya le había visto bañándose y llorando por su diente, ¿Qué nueva cosa le mostrarían? Se puso los audífonos, dio "Play" y esperó que la imagen comenzase.

—Partimos en 20 minutos, encontraron algo a las afueras de Tottori.— informó Miroku al entrar.— ¿Todo bien?— Kouga no le mandó decir que en el video hubiese algo que le llegase a preocupar a Inuyasha, seguro solo era porque les extrañaba.

—Está intentando que hable.— dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

+¡Dilo, por favor! Dos silabas "pa-pá".— suplicaba Kagome, su niño ya balbuceaba y "gruñía", entonces podía intentar decir y repetir esa simple silaba ¿Verdad?

+Ten, esto debe ayudar.— Kouga le pasó un objeto rectangular.

+¿Quién es?— preguntaba la chica al pequeño mientras le mostraba el cuadro.— ¿Quién es él? Solo para que papá se ponga feliz, di "papá"— en ese momento Inuyasha se percató que una foto suya le era mostrada.— Creo que será en otro día, no te decepciones, mira esto— hablaba a la cámara.— ¿Dónde está papá?— preguntó y el niño puso sus dos manos en el cuadro.— ¿Allí esta papá?— el pequeño se rio y observó de nuevo la foto, Inuyasha quiso abrazarlo, su niño sonría al ver su imagen.

+Lamento interrumpir, pero la comida ya hierve ¿Qué hago?— dijo Kouga.

+¡Ya voy! No te muevas.— pidió al pequeño mientras lo dejaba en el tatami.

El video no se cortó, ni se saltó. No le importaba cuanto tiempo fuese solo de su hijo allí sentado jugando con su peluche, no se cansaba de verlo. De pronto, su hijo dejó su juguete y gateó hasta la cámara, tomó la foto que Kagome dejó a un lado, seguramente estaba sobre una silla, por eso le pudo coger. Observó con más curiosidad, el niño se dejó caer sobre su trasero sin soltar la foto. Aquello enterneció a Inuyasha, le reconfortaba saber que le enseñaban a identificarlo.

+Pagggg.— el sonido le extrañó al chico, se sentó mejor en la cama y acomodó mejor los audífonos.— Paggg.— de nuevo allí estaba.— Paaaaa paaa paaaapa.— no salía de su asombro, su pequeño había dicho "papá" y se reía, al parecer estaba contento por lograr decirlo.

—¡Lo dijo!— tal vez él era el más feliz, regresó el video y vio de nuevo esa parte.— ¡Lo Dijo!

—¿Quién dijo qué?— Miroku estaba perdido, ¿Por qué tanta felicidad?

Inuyasha no le prestó atención a su amigo, continuo mirando a su hijo quien ahora miraba a donde debía estar la puerta, y Kagome no tardó en aparecer.

+¡Hey! ¿Te gusta ver a tu papá? Más tarde volvemos, ahora tienes que comer.— Kagome le cargó y miraron a la cámara.— Dile adiós a papá.

Inuyasha miró unas diez veces el momento en que su hijo le llamó, hubiese continuado de no ser por Miroku que le quitó los audífonos.

—Ya nos vamos.

—Una vez más.— anhelaba poder guardar esa memoria.

—¿Por qué tan feliz?

—Dijo "papá", lo dijo mirado una foto mía.

—Es lo mejor que escucharás.

Seis meses, era el tiempo que llevaban separados. Aun que le llegasen esos videos y viese aquellos momentos en la vida de su cachorro, no estaba siendo parte ella. Solo era un simple espectador.

* * *

Naraku miraba en las noticias el éxito de su plan, los policías de todo el mundo se quebraban la cabeza intentando atrapar a los responsables de los asesinatos que se daban en sus ciudades. Y no solo de eso se regocijaba, Inuyasha debía estar hundido en trabajo y frustrado por todas las falsas alertas.

—Señor, sin duda usted es brillante.— elogió Byakuya.— Filtrar información de sus tácticas y sellos, tiene seguidores en todo el mundo, ha logrado dificultarle la vida a Saotome.

—Inuyasha.— corrigió Naraku.— Llamémosle por su nombre real.

—Ahora que tiene a toda esa gente haciendo su trabajo ¿Qué hará?

—Tomar unas merecidas vacaciones.

—¿No va a buscar a la muchacha y al niño?

—Bankotsu.— llamó al joven de trenza.— Tus hermanos y tú, búsquenlos; maten a quien deban, pero la chica y el niño deben entregármelos vivos.

—¿Ya vamos tras ellos o les damos más tiempo?

Naraku lo meditó un momento, si les encontraban rápido la diversión terminaría y quería alargar el sufrimiento de Inuyasha.

—Cuando los encuentren no se acerquen, háganmelo saber, yo decidiré el momento adecuado para tomar sus vidas.

—Como ordene.

Bankotsu salió de la habitación, Jakotsu ya le esperaba, había estado escuchando todo y no se molestaba en ocultar su cara de molestia, le comprendía, él también lo estaba pero disimulaba mejor.

—Hermano Bankotsu, no entiendo porque seguimos ayudándolo.— dijo con una rabieta.

—Tiene a Suikotsu.

—Podríamos dejarlo, fue su decisión, todo por esa despreciable mujer.— expuso con rencor, desde que su hermano dio señales de querer a Kikyou no le gustó, eso les daría problemas.

—Siempre unidos ¿Recuerdas?

—Ya mataron a Kyokotsu ¿Eso no te molesta?

—Ese idiota de Kyokotsu se lo buscó, no debió entrar solo, me desobedeció.

—Me deberían dejar a ese lindo pelirrojo, tantas cosas que podría hacer con él.— no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, se había obsesionado.

—Nos iremos cuando eliminemos toda información que tenga en nuestra contra o cuando encontremos a la chica y el niño.

—Hiten anda molesto porque no ha podido vengar a su hermano, deja que nos encarguemos del moreno, si no me dejan al pelirrojo me conformo con ese otro agente.

—Jakotsu, concéntrate.— reprendió.— No les tocaran hasta que Naraku lo autorice, mandaré a Mukotsu y Ginkotsu.

—¿Y Renkotsu? Ese holgazán no ha hecho nada, no se quiere ensuciar las manos.

—Tengo otra misión para él.

Jakotsu suspiró cansado, su hermano sabía lo que hacía, después de todo, él les había salvado el pellejo cuando estuvieron a punto de ser capturados. Claro que terminaron trabajando para Naraku, pero eso era mejor que la pena de muerte.

* * *

Kagome preparaba la comida con ayuda de Ayame, Kouga había salido con Tadashi a jugar en la nieve, pero Kagome bien sabía que era por Ayame. Si tan solo le diese una oportunidad vería que era agradable.

—Sakura… Kuno, él... ¿Tiene novia?— preguntó con timidez, mientras cortaba las verduras.

—No.

—¿Es gay?

—No.— contestó ahora con una risilla por imaginarse a Kouga con esa orientación.— ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Era curiosidad, solo eso, es que me sorprende que siendo tan lindo no tenga a nadie, admito que tiene su carácter duro pero él debe estar interesado en alguien o tener alguna chica que suspire por él...

—¿Cómo tú?

—¡No! Ya dije que es curiosidad... Además, parece que para él no existo.— agregó decaída.— Siempre se va cuando llego.

—No le des demasiada importancia a eso, así es su carácter.

—Mi abuelo dice que mi fijación es porque aquí no hay muchos chicos de mi edad, veo al joven Kuno como una novedad.

—¿Piensas igual?

—No lo sé, solo he tenido un novio, pero se fue hace años.— narró con nostalgia.

—¿Sigues aquí por tu abuelo?

—Él quiere que busque mi felicidad, pero me gusta vivir aquí.

—Tu momento llegará, no le des muchas vueltas, solo vive tu presente.

—¡Tienes razón! Todo puede pasar ¿Cierto?— sería positiva, no tenía mucha competencia, las otras muchachas eran mucho muy jóvenes o más grandes. La única que pudiese ser competencia era Sakura, pero era la media hermana de Kuno y la tenía de su lado.

 **...**

Esa misma noche, a la hora de la cena, Kagome le planteó a Kouga que tuviese una cita con Ayame, para conocerla mejor y cada que estuviesen juntos, el ambiente no se pusiese tenso. Sobra decir que la idea no le agradó al chico.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estoy en una misión, no puedo dejar que nada ni nadie me distraiga de mi objetivo, que es cuidarles.

—¿Alguna vez saliste con una chica?— tal vez el problema era que no sabía cómo invitar a una.

—Claro, nada formal.

—¿Antes o después de la agencia?

—Antes y después, nunca durante mi estancia allí.

—Si no estuviésemos en esto, ¿Saldrías con ella?— pudiese ser que Ayame tenga una oportunidad.

—No lo sé.

—Yo creo que harían bonita pareja.

—Tu madre está loca.— dijo a Tadashi quien solo les observaba fijamente, y luego volvía a comer su papilla que en ese momento era más interesante.

—Aquí estamos a salvo, solo come con ella en la casa, Tadashi y yo estaremos en la recamara.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer una locura, recuerda que no debemos llamar la atención.

—Lo sé, no se me olvida.— por muy tentada que estuviese a unirlos, no haría una imprudencia que les hiciese bajar la guardia.

—Además, imagina cómo reaccionara cuando sepa que no soy Hibiki Kuno.

—¿En verdad lo preguntas?— le miró con ojos serios.

—Mal ejemplo, pero no todas son tú.— para él, Inuyasha tuvo suerte por encontrar a Kagome, otra mujer le hubiese mandado a volar por semejante mentira.

—Inventaré que terminaste una mala relación y no deseas saber del tema por ahora.

—Prefiero que piense que soy gay.

—No seas exagerado, no lo pareces.

—Promete que no le darás esperanza, en cualquier momento podemos irnos de emergencia.

—Pero si estando aquí, las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, aceptaras salir con ella.— puso como condición.

—Ya veremos.

* * *

Llevaba cuatro horas entrenando, esa era la única manera en que su mente se calmaba. Porque por más que hiciese ejercicio no se cansaba, el suero de Totosai le había dado una condición sorprendente, no solo eso, sus reflejos, audición y vista se vieron mejorados, los efectos secundarios no se fueron, ya eran parte de él. Estaba frustrado, cada oportunidad de tener una pista sobre Naraku no era de ayuda, se enfriaban rápido; no solo eso, no había podido acorralar a Yura y a Dubois para pedirles explicaciones por su raro comportamiento hace meses en la biblioteca, para cuando se recuperó, el director ya tenía un nuevo asistente y a Yura la trasladaron, sin pruebas sólidas no podía acusarlas de nada, el video que tenía no era de mucha ayuda, solo era una mujer buscando qué leer y la otra solo fue a "charlar" con una amiga. Pero lo que lo tenía más deprimido en ese día, era que su hijo cumplía un año, estaba apagando sus primeras velitas, comiendo su primera tarta de celebración y escuchando su canción de felicitaciones ¿Y él dónde estaba? Apartado, perdiéndose todos esos momentos que jamás recuperaría.

—Muchacho ¿Todo bien?— preguntó Baker, había ido al gimnasio y le extrañó ver a Inuyasha tirado en el piso viendo a la nada.

—Depende a qué se refiera.— bufó molesto.

—Hoy es su aniversario, es difícil olvidarlo hasta para mí.

—Hace un año casi lo pierdo, a él y a su madre.— vaya cumpleaños para su hijo, nació el mismo día que ese desgraciado de Naraku encontró su debilidad.

—Lo hallaremos.— aseguró al sentarse en un banco, cerca de Inuyasha.

—Es lo que me repito, una y otra vez, pero la última pista fue falsa, el muy infeliz usa el internet para tener imitadores.— la tecnología le estaba ayudando a ese asesino.— Naraku no volverá a matar, encontró la manera de vengarse.

—Descubriremos algo.

—Terminó quitándomelos, jamás podré verlos de nuevo y si llegó a volver, no me reconocerá, por más que le enseñen a verme como su padre, no me vera como tal, a quien vera como un padre es al lobo ¿Y si ella se enamora de él?— era un miedo muy presente en Inuyasha.

—No digas eso.

—Sería lo mejor, lo más seguro es que yo jamás vuelva.

—Ella te ama, siempre te esperará.— animó Baker.

—En ocasiones pienso que sería mejor darme por muerto, darle la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida. La dejaría libre.

—Yo hice eso una vez.— confesó él inglés para sorpresa de Inuyasha.— Amé tanto a una persona que no quería ponerla en peligro, en aquella época resguardaba información de la corona y tenía mucha gente tras de mí... Le destrocé el corazón, fingí mi muerte para protegerla; unos años después se casó y formó una familia, yo estaba feliz porque siguió adelante. Pero, ella no era feliz, cada mes visitó mi tumba por 25 años, lloraba por mí y me contaba lo que había hecho. Tantas veces deseé ir hasta ella y consolarla, pero sería más difícil de asimilar. Un día me vio en la calle, estábamos en aceras diferentes, por un breve momento sonrió de felicidad de nuevo después de mucho, pero al ver a su esposo su cara cambió a una de nostalgia nuevamente, volvió a buscarme y ya no me vio, me había subido a un camioneta, supongo creyó que yo era un fantasma.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—En Irlanda, está muy enferma y solo quiero verla, pedirle disculpas por irme, pero ya no es posible, de lo único que soy capaz es ayudarla de lejos, le mandé a los mejores médicos... Pero sus días están contados, desearía tanto sostener su mano en estos momentos…

Inuyasha no supo que responder, jamás se imaginó que el director tuviese ese pasado. Que compartiesen historias similares.

—Matarás a Naraku y volverás con ellos, con tu familia, te voy a ayudar, le pedí a Kanna que te diese acceso ilimitado a toda la información.

—¿Señor?— estaba confundido, el director ponía en riesgo su carrera al darle tanto poder ¿Cuál era el fin?

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de todo, yo te traje aquí, mi asistente resultó ser espía de Naraku y al desconocer el video, acepte su cambio, el de ella y Yura. Busca a los espías de Naraku, será un gran paso conocer la identidad verdadera de todos los de aquí.

Ahora comprendía, con toda la información personal de los agentes le facilitaría el trabajo, tenía muchos perfiles que revisar pero no le importaba, cada culpable pagaría por lo que había hecho.

* * *

Debía admitir que no creyó que Kouga le enseñase defensa personal y ella ya no le insistió. Seguramente Inuyasha se lo había prohibido y como buen agente, Kouga acataba órdenes. Por ello, cuando al final aceptó, ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

— _¿Ya se durmió?— preguntó Kouga por Tadashi al asomarse al dormitorio._

— _Sí, el baño siempre le relaja.— Kagome le estaba dando palmaditas para arrullarlo._

— _Para ser hijo del pulgoso es muy tranquilo._

— _También me sorprende eso.— dijo divertida la chica, por como se movía en su vientre, esperó que fuese un niño inquieto, pero hasta ahora, Tadashi era un pequeñín calmado.— No solo eso, tú y él se agradan._

— _Debe ser por ti, eso le quita su factor molesto... Estuve pensándolo mucho.— se sentó en el tatami, su cara era seria.— Te voy a enseñar defensa personal.— la chica se sorprendió, dos semanas habían pasado desde su petición.— Nada de armas por ahora, eso dependerá de tu progreso._

— _¡Gracias! Seré buena estudiante._

El primer mes de entrenamiento fue duro, el cuerpo le dolía por no estar acostumbrada, estuvo por botar la toalla, pero tenía mucha determinación, ella debía poder defenderse, proteger a su bebé y no iba a dejar que alguien le apresara, les daría guerra.

Siete meses después, había mejorado muchísimo, podía mantener un combate decente con Kouga. En ese momento entrenaban con una vara, su objetivo era golpear o derribar a Kouga. Le costaba mantener el ritmo, ya estaba agotada. Observó los movimientos del chico y buscó un punto donde atacar, usando una de las propias técnicas de Kouga en su contra, por poco logró tumbarlo.

—Vaya que aprendes bien.— elogió Kouga al casi recibir un golpe.

—Y no me querías enseñar.

—No bajes la guardia.

Kagome se maldijo, estaba de espalda al suelo a causa de un descuido, provocado por un elogio.

—Levántate.— dijo Kouga al ofrecerle su mano y ayudarla a ponerse de pie.— Ve a bañarte, te enseñaré el mantenimiento de las armas. Cuando estés lista, usaremos una de entrenamiento para no asustar a los del pueblo.

 **...**

Tres semanas después del cumpleaños de su hijo, le llegó una nueva memoria. La que había esperado con ansias, el primer cumpleaños de su pequeño.

+¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Todavía no te lo comas!— Kagome detuvo las manos del pequeño cumpleañeros, ya quería comer.— Primero mándale saludos a tu papá.

+¡Papá! Maaa ¡Papá!

+¡Exacto! Mira a la cámara y dile "Hola papá ya tengo un año" Sonríe y muéstrale tus dientes nuevos.— ya tenía los cuatro delanteros.

+Aquí tienen su rebanada.— dijo Kouga una vez terminó de servir.

+Es igual a ti de comelón.— hizo saber Kagome a Inuyasha con una sonrisa al ver que su hijo tomaba su rebanada con las manos.

+Y no es todo, le encanta el "R-A-M-E-N".— deletreo el moreno.— No lo pronuncio o se vuelve loco.— le gustaba tanto que con olerlo o el simple nombre, se alocaba.

Vamos a limpiarte las manos para que le enseñes a papá lo que ya sabes hacer.— decía Kagome mientras con una servilleta limpiaba al pequeño.— Ponte de pie.— pidió al ponerle en el tatami.

El niño se mantuvo con algo de dificultad parado, pero tenía la determinación impresa en su rostro.

+Ven aquí.— llamó Kouga quien estaba en otro punto de la habitación.

+Ve con Kouga, no tengas miedo.— alentó la chica, pero el pequeño seguía quieto.

+¿Quieres tu peluche? Ven.— incentivó Kouga, a lo que el niño comenzó a caminar poco a poco.

Inuyasha le veía pasmado, en otras ocasiones le había visto caminar ayudado de apoyos, jamás él solo. Casi al llegar hasta Kouga, su hijo tropezó, pero fue cachado por los brazos de su compañero.

+¡Te tengo!

+¡Lo hiciste muy bien!— Kagome abrazó y besó a su niño.

Quería matar al lobo, estaba viviendo todos SUS momentos de padre. Su niño iba a los brazos del lobo para que le sostuviera al caminar ¡Él deseaba eso! Quería estar para su hijo, que le viese y corriera a recibirlo, sentirse emocionado cuando le visitase en la tienda, tenerlo desacomodando las latas, comer Ramen juntos, que buscara sus brazos para refugiarse, que rieran juntos, quería tener a su familia de vuelta.

* * *

Inuyasha salía de su habitación cuando se topó con Suikotsu, el hombre tenía mal aspecto, parecía enfermo, su ropa desfajada, su cabello revuelto, la frente sudorosa y se frotaba las manos. Sin tiempo para que reaccionase, el psicólogo entró a la habitación y caminó de un lado para otro.

—¿Suikotsu?

—No hay tiempo.

—¿De qué hablas?— ¿le habían dado alguna droga?

—El otro sujeto, por ahora tengo el control.— hablaba rápido y casi en un susurro.

—¿Qué otro?

—Le ha dado información a Naraku, déjame hablar.— pidió al ver sus intenciones de interrumpirle.— Aquí hay dos personas.— dijo al sujetarse la cabeza.— Siempre controlé las voces, pero un día no pude más, mi parte oscura ganó, él te quiere muerto.

—No te estoy entendiendo.

—Soy como el doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde, en mi oficina, tras un librero, hay un archivo con todo explicado, luego lo verás, pero ahora lo más importante… Cuando Kikyou estuvo embarazada de Naraku, para que no sufriera un trauma le hice creer que era tuyo, pero lo perdió, eso provoco que su mente sufriese un cruce, Naraku se enfadó y casi la mata. La reacondicione para que fuese sumisa a Naraku. Después de que le atrapasen, me mandaron aquí, me encargué, en realidad mi otro yo, le proporcionó a Naraku toda la información de la agencia. El deber de mi lado malo es el reacondicionamiento de las personas, a la llegada de Kikyou me pidieron que la vigilara, que debía atraparte de nuevo, hacer que te alejaras de aquí, al ver que no le prestabas atención el otro hombre fingió tus pruebas, te evaluó para Naraku.

—¿Sientes algo por Kikyou?— Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, jamás se imaginó que Suikotsu y Kikyou se conociesen de hace tanto, claro que sospechaba de él como espía, que trabajaba para Naraku, pero no tenía lo suficiente para acusarlo, solo sospechas que no eran válidas.

—Yo la amo, el otro hombre no.

Suikotsu movió la cabeza, un pitido en su cabeza le molestó. El otro sujeto estaba tomando de nuevo el control, debía ser más fuerte, no terminaba de advertirle al chico.

—Naraku sabe dónde puede estar tu familia, debes alertarles.

—No, es justo lo que él quiere, ya lo hizo una vez.— ahora actuaria con más precaución— No pienso caer en lo mismo dos veces y me puedes estar mintiendo.

—¡No lo hago! Le ordenaron matar a Kikyou, no ha podido distraerte y no quiero verla morir. ¡Debes mantenerles a salvo! ¡También a Kikyou!

—No sé dónde están.

—Debes tener una forma de comunicarte.— de nuevo el pitido, ahora escuchaba la risa del otro.— ¡Maldición no te miento! Naraku le dijo que si averiguaba el paradero de los otros dos agentes, Ling y Tao, daría con tu familia. Que estaban con Ryoga, averiguó que su nombre real es Okami Kou...— cayó al suelo, el dolor era insoportable.

—¡Suikotsu!

—Débil.— dijo con risa siniestra.— Ahora debo matarte.— Inuyasha retrocedió, la mirada del hombre cambió a una psicótica.

En un parpadeo, Suikotsu e Inuyasha ya se encontraban golpeándose, ninguno de los dos se daba tregua. El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido, no se imaginó que Suikotsu pelease tan bien, pero no mejor que él. El cuarto ya estaba en caos y de seguir allí no ayudaba, le acorralaba más fácil. Fue cuando Inuyasha tomó una silla y le golpeó, el hombre cayó al suelo pero se reía, ¡Tenía la cabeza sangrando y actuaba como si nada!

—Yo no siento dolor.— dijo al levantarse.

—¡Reacciona!— no quería matarlo, vivo le serviría para un interrogatorio, sin olvidar que si el sujeto "bueno" volvía, era su boleto Naraku.

—Yo estoy al mando y después de matarte, iré por esa inútil mujer.

La lucha se extendió al pasillo, Inuyasha intentaba conseguir algo para defenderse, Suikotsu había tomado un hacha de la toma de incendios y no podía acercarse. En una sucia jugada, Suikotsu cogió uno de los ceniceros en los botes de basura y la arena, la arrojó directo a los ojos de Inuyasha, este apenas podía ver bien, la arena no le molestó, lo que lo hizo fueron las cenizas de los cigarrillos. Aprovechando ese momento, Suikotsu golpeó por el abdomen a su oponente, cayendo al suelo.

Inuyasha alcanzó a ver que la figura del otro se preparaba a darle con el hacha, esquivó tres hachazos, el cuarto ya se acercaba a él, cuando tres balazos se escucharon y el cuerpo del psicólogo cayó.

—Director.— estaba aliviado por verlo.

—¿Estas bien?— cuando Kanna le fue a avisar que por los videos vio a Saotome y Suikotsu peleando, fue corriendo a separarlos, nunca imaginó que fuese tan grave.

—Un golpe en la cabeza, es todo.— se llevó una mano a su cabeza y al verla, tenía sangre.

—Sígueme a mi oficina, Jinenji, trae algo para curarlo y encárguense de Suikotsu.

No quiso disparar a matar, el primero fue para detenerlo, directo a un hombro. Pero el hombre tenía el semblante totalmente cambiado, era como el sujeto del resplandor. El segundo disparo fue a una pierna, nada. El tercero fue a su pecho, se detuvo.

 **...**

Miroku apenas entró a la agencia, cuando fue llevado a un almacén. Vio a Inuyasha prender un aparato, si mal no recordaba, era para aislar la habitación de interferencias, pero lo que más le alarmó, fue la tensión, miedo y desesperación que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Algo muy malo había pasado.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Tienes que comunicarte con ellos y decirles que se muden.

—¿Por qué?

—Las cosas se complicaron.

Inuyasha le explicó de manera breve su enfrentamiento con Suikotsu, a lo que Miroku estaba perplejo, claro que ya sospechaban del hombre, pero no imaginaron que tuviese doble personalidad, sobre todo ¡Que estuviese liado con Kikyou sentimentalmente!

—Esto no es bueno.

—Tienes que alertarles, pero no te encuentres con él.

—¿Y cómo les diré?

—¡No lo sé! Pero tienes que hacer algo.— estaba desesperado.— Miroku, eres su esperanza, yo fingiré ir por ellos, pero se dará cuenta pronto que es una distracción.

—Pensaré en alguna manera.— le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo, iría a casa a pensar en un plan.

—Miroku.— impidió que saliera.— Le di una advertencia a Kagome, puede que te sirva.

 **...**

Sango estaba igual de preocupada que Miroku, entre más horas pasasen, Naraku les sacaría ventaja. La sugerencia de Inuyasha era buena, pero ¿Cómo llevarla a cabo sin levantar sospechas?

—El tiempo pasa y las cosas se complican, justo ahora debe estar alterado.

—Tengo una idea.— dijo emocionada Sango, tomó su teléfono y llamó a su hermano.— Kohaku, ¿Puedes venir a cuidar a tus hermosos sobrinos? Miroku te dará dos entradas al partido que tú quieras, claro que los mejores asientos, perfecto te esperamos.

—¿Sango?

—Amor, tienes que ser también la carnada.

 _¿Qué plan descabellado se le ocurrió a su esposa?_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Tanto tiempo ¿Cierto? Pero nomás que otras ocasiones XD**

 **Y ¿Les gustó? Algunas cosas ya las sospechaban, pero se las confirmé.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por los rew, los leo todos y si luego no les contesto, perdonar u.u, pero me pongo hacer otras cosas y se me va el tiempo. Si me han puesto algo y lo he olvidado (ejem: una duda), pónganlo de nuevo ;D**

 **Entonces, espero nos leamos pronto. Saludos :D**

 **08/03/2017**


	19. Fugitivos

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **19\. Fugitivos.**

¡Ese era el día! Obtendría una cita con Kuno, no aceptaría una negativa. En un principio se contuvo en dar el primer paso por Sakura, su amiga le dijo que el chico no estaba preparado y cuando lo estuviese, ella le diría, pero ¡En verdad le gustaba! Y como dice el dicho "El que no arriesga no gana", por ello, estaba en la puerta principal esperando a que le abrieran, ojalá fuese el chico.

—Ayame, mi hermana se está bañando, puedes esperarla en...

—Quiero hablar contigo.— interrumpió.— Aquí afuera está bien.

—Te escucho.— cerró la puerta, tal vez la chica no quería ser escuchada por su amiga.

—Quiero tener una cita contigo.— directo al punto.

—Creí que Sakura te dijo que...

—Me lo dijo, que terminaste una relación y no quieres saber de otra por el momento, no te pido que sea serio, solo una comida.

—Escucha, mi deber ahora es cuidar de Tadashi y mi hermana, no me voy a distraer en otras cosas.

—¡Ellos están bien! Nada malo les va a pasar, este pueblo es tranquilo, sin delincuencia. Solo te pido una tarde.

—No va a pasar.— en un pequeño descuido Naraku les podía encontrar, ya era arriesgado cuando les dejaba para ir a reunirse con Ginta y Hakaku.

—Tienes miedo que te hieran de nuevo pero no te pido algo formal, solo conocernos.

—Ve a casa.

—Vendré todos los días a pedirte una cita hasta que aceptes.

Kouga la observó, esa muchacha tenía mucha determinación, medito la situación, sí Ayame comenzaba hacer locuras para llamar su atención, alguien con un celular podría subir un video a internet y Naraku les encontraría. Tal vez, pudiera aceptar y en la comida hacerle ver que él no era buena opción.

—Comer aquí, no más.

—Podríamos ir al pueblo y...

—Entonces olvídalo.— dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo.

—¡Bien! Mañana vengo a las cinco, no cocinen ustedes, yo traigo la comida.

* * *

Ayame estaba decepcionada, creía que después de un rato de estar solos, su acompañante se relajaría, pero no. En lo que llevaban de comida, solo ella hablaba, pues eso cambiaría, le interrogaría con cualquier tontería. De esa manera buscaría conocerlo mejor.

—Entonces ¿Cómo era tu vida en Tokio? ¿A qué te dedicabas?

—Era profesor de deportes, siempre trabajo y casa.

—¿Qué tal era eso de enseñar?

—Supongo que bien, los chicos no me daban problemas, yo a ellos sí.

—Eras estricto, no me extraña... ¿Y tú ex novia?

—¿Qué cosa con ella?— preguntó antes de morder un pan al vapor.

—¿Cómo era? ¿Dónde se conocieron?

—Por un amigo, ella tiene el cabello negro y corto.

—¿Solo eso? Tanto tiempo juntos ¿Y nada más que decir?— ¿La odiaba a esa chica o era muy cerrado en cuanto a su vida? Respuesta más probable: la última.

—¿Qué me dices tú y tus otras relaciones?

—Novio formal uno, era un buen tipo, pero su trabajo era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, siempre pegado al teléfono. Los otros dos, bueno... Solo salimos dos veces, uno era un idiota, a la fecha no sabe qué hacer con su vida; el segundo fue el típico chico malo y rebelde, tenía una moto y le gustaba ir a bares; ¿Qué hacían ustedes?

—Salir por allí, al cine.

—Que divertido.— dijo con ironía.— ¿Y su personalidad? Si no quieres contestar eso, dime cómo te gustan.

—Ella...— no sabía que inventar, debía ser algo creíble ¿Pero qué?

—¿Ella qué? No estas por inventar que decir ¿Cierto?

—Eso no, solo acomodo mis ideas, te diré como es.— que le perdonaran pero no veía otra salida, usaría las palabras de Inuyasha.— Ella es terca, distraída, chillona, imprudente, cuando se enfada su voz sube mucho de nivel, da miedo; determinada, siempre da lo mejor de sí, no se rinde, intenta las cosas una y otra vez, es sorprendentemente valiente y su sonrisa es reconfortante, te hace sentir mejor solo de verla.

Ayame le escuchaba atenta, había algo en su respuesta que le extrañó, al principio fue como si Kouga repitiese las palabras de alguien más, pero luego, describía con total ensoñación a la chica en cuestión, tenía esa mirada de alguien que ya estaba enamorado, no de su ex, a él le gustaba alguien en ese momento.

—A ti, te gusta alguien.

—¿Disculpa?— estaba confundido ¿Qué le hizo pensar eso?

—No me describes a una ex, me estas describiendo a la chica que te gusta ahora.

—Imaginas cosas.— Ayame imaginaba cosas, pero tal vez era lo que necesitaba para liberarse de ella.

—No lo sabes, no eres consciente de eso.

—No me gusta nadie... Puede que... No, definitivamente sigo enamorado de mi ex.

—Mientes.— aseguró.— Minako o Ritsuko, son las otras de nuestra edad, pero no concuerdan con tu descripción, solo que te gusten las mayores, que tampoco ninguna coincide, o tu hermana.

—Dices tonterías, comamos el postre.— sugirió al tomar la tarta de moras.

—Voy hacer que le olvides, no importa quién sea.— dijo al mirarlo a los ojos, conseguiría su meta.

 **...**

Veía a Kagome sentada en el sofá arrullando a Tadashi, el pequeño a sus 15 meses cada vez tardaba más en dormir. Le gustaba estar jugando y correr —aunque torpemente— por la casa. Tadashi le recordaba su infancia, más exactamente, a su hermano menor.

Tenía ocho años cuando Shaoran nació, quería a su hermanito, pero cuando su padre se ausentaba, su madre no le dejaba salir al patio a jugar con el perro, le encargaba el cuidado del bebé, era en ese momento que se molestaba y hacía las cosas de mala gana. Ahora comprendía del porque lo hacía, no era por fastidiarle el juego, era porque ella tenía su trabajo como enfermera y le consumía tiempo, más del que desease.

Pero una de las cosas que más añoraba —dejando de lado el incesante llanto de Shaoran— era cuando su madre cantaba, su voz era hermosa. Observó a Kagome, era una buena madre, amaba a su niño y era una novia comprensiva, otra ya hubiese botado a Inuyasha para estar a salvo, no ella, le esperaba y confiaba en él.

—¡Kouga!

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó alarmado.

—Te quedaste perdido.— le había visto cerrar los ojos y cuando creyó que se dormía sobre el tatami, abrió los ojos, viéndola fijamente.

—Lo siento.

—¿Cómo fue tu comida con Ayame?— como prometió, no espió "la cita".

—Espero se rinda.

—Es muy persistente. ¿Cómo vas con el coche?

Hace días, Kouga había regresado con un vocho amarillo, Ginta y Hakaku se lo consiguieron, para cualquier emergencia, solo debía ser limpiado y arreglado de adentro.

—Ya quedó limpio, en estos días me ocuparé de hacerlo seguro para Tadashi.— bostezo y se estiró, la comida con Ayame le había agotado.

—Te ves cansado, nosotros nos vamos al dormitorio para que descanses.

—Estoy bien, espera que se duerma bien.

—Ya lo hace.— era verdad, su niño ya dormía profundamente.— Que descanses, hasta mañana.

—Igual.

Vio a la chica entrar a su habitación y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Ayame tendría razón? ¿A él le gustaba Kagome?

* * *

Tenía mucha ropa que lavar, Tadashi no duraba limpio el día completo, se escabullía e iba a la tierra, saltaba sobre las hojas secas. Miró el cielo, no estaba nublado, quería aprovechar el sol de otoño o pasaría lo de la última vez, la ropa se olió a humedad. Detuvo a su hijo justo cuando se subía al sofá, le gustaba saltar como si de un trampolín se tratase.

—No hagas eso, te vas a lastimar.— le tomó en brazos y lo llevó al dormitorio.— Juega aquí con tus bloques, mamá debe lavar tu ropa.— le puso en el tatami y dio su caja de bloques.

—¡Maaa!— le jaló el pantalón.

—No me tardo, voy a mandar a tu tío a jugar contigo.

—¡Papá!

—No, a tu tío.— corrigió.

—¡No! ¡Papá!— corrió por su libro de cuentos y se lo llevó a su mamá.

—¿Quieres que te lea?— estaba confundida.

—Papá.— dijo de nuevo al pasar torpemente las páginas, su madre le miraba atenta y cuando encontró lo que quería, vio a su madre.

—¿Querías la foto?— usaba esa imagen como separador.

—Papá.

—¿Quieres jugar con papá?— su hijo sonrió emocionado y Kagome le abrazó llorando.

Hace días, Tadashi vio en la tienda local a una familia, los niños eran más grandes que él, tres y cinco años, corrían por todos lados y jalaban a su padre para que les cargase. Desde entonces, Tadashi no paraba de nombrar a su padre.

—Tadashi.— se limpió las lágrimas.— Tu papá no puede venir ahora.— el niño le miró sin comprender.— Él no está aquí, pero juega con tu tío.

—Kagome, ya termine de quitar la maleza ¿Quieres que vigile a Tadashi? ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó al verla triste.

—Nada, voy a lavar su ropa.— se levantó y camino afuera.

—Puedes decírmelo.— la tomó del brazo, ella había estado llorando.

—Quiere a su papá, ¿Cómo le voy a explicar las cosas? Son complicadas para un bebé.— habló con desesperación y llorando de nuevo.

—Todo se solucionará.

—Tadashi esta a dos meses de cumplir año y medio, no veo que esto acabe pronto, extraño a mi familia, lo extraño a él.

—No llores.— la abrazó y dejo que ella llorase en su pecho, verla triste también le ponía mal.

* * *

Desde la pequeña crisis de Kagome, había estado pensando en cómo ayudarla, pero nada que fuese de real ayuda. No podía investigar sobre Naraku porque era ponerse en evidencia, no podía permitirle reunirse con Inuyasha porque pondrían en peligro a la chica y el bebé, tal vez si Inuyasha le mandaba un video ella se alegraría, hablaría de ello con Ginta y Hakaku en el siguiente encuentro. Escuchó a Tadashi reír y le vio esconderse bajo una manta, al pequeño le gustaba jugar al escondite.

—Tadashi desapareció, ¿Estará bajo el sofá? No esta.— dijo al mirar debajo.— ¿Estará en las cortinas? Nada.— de nuevo su risa.— Es una lástima que se fuese, le iba a llevar a jugar afuera con la pelota.

—Oga ¡Oga!— llamó al correr a él.

—Aquí estas.

—¡Yaaa!— le jaló en dirección al patio.

—Le gusta estar al aire libre como su padre.— dijo Kagome al estarlos viendo.

—Hay algo en lo que no se le parece, tiene tu sonrisa, debe haber otras cosas, pero eso es lo más sobresaliente.— Kagome sonrió con ternura.

—¡Oga!— le jaló de nuevo, quería salir.

—Tal vez, no deberíamos decirnos nuestros nombres frente a él, en cualquier momento hablara más y los dirá sin medir consecuencias. Puede que si me diga mamá, ¿Pero si un día dice mi nombre o él tuyo? Debe nombrarte de alguna manera.

—¿Algún apodo?— ella tenía razón.

—¿Cuál?

—Pensaremos en uno, mientras... No los digamos frente a él y salgamos a jugar.

—Vamos a recoger hojas Tada...— el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta le interrumpió.— ¿Quién será?

—Esperen aquí.

Kouga tomo un arma que escondía sobre un librero y fue a atender, mientras tanto, Kagome cargo a su bebé, alerta a lo que pasase, nunca estaba de más ser precavidos, sabían que no era Ayame porque ella siempre gritaba y tenía una forma muy peculiar de tocar.

—Señor Hibiki, su pizza.— dijo un joven pelirrojo que llevaba el uniforme de una pizzería.

—No ordenamos nada.— Kouga le examinó con desconfianza.

—Usted no, se la mandan por su cumpleaños, pagaron extra por este servicio y su tarjeta, que la disfrute.

—Debes confundirte, no es aquí.

—Estoy muy seguro que es el lugar, la pongo aquí.— dejó la caja sobre una silla que dejaba afuera.— Hasta luego.

Kouga entró a la casa cuando vio que ese chico se marchó en su moto.

—¿Quién era?— preguntó Kagome.

—Un joven muy raro, trajo una pizza por mi cumpleaños, pero no lo es.

—Tal vez es de Ayame ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó al ver que Kouga tomaba un aparato que parecía _walkietalkie_.

—Dejo la caja afuera, voy a ver si tiene bomba.— pasó el aparato alrededor de la caja, ninguna lectura alarmante, tomó la caja y entró a la casa.— La pizzería más cercana es a media hora, está toda fría.— dijo al abrirla.— Es de espárragos y la tarjeta que dejo tiene un perezoso.

—Kouga, tenemos que irnos.— dijo con miedo Kagome, y sujetando más fuerte a su hijo.

—¿Por qué?— no entendía ese cambio de actitud.

—Es un mensaje de su papá.— miró a Tadashi.— La primera vez que se fue, me dijo que si estábamos en grave peligro y debía irme, me mandaría un mensaje, sería con algo a lo que soy alérgica y una tarjeta con un perezoso.

—¿Estas segura?

—Soy alérgica a los espárragos, luego te explico lo del perezoso, es algo nuestro.

—Ve por tus maletas, voy a sacar el coche.

Sin perder el tiempo Kagome fue a su dormitorio a guardar todo, Tadashi le miraba fijamente, tal vez porque intuía que algo malo estaba pasando, se quedó quietecito, cosa que la chica agradeció, no podía perder el tiempo en estarlo persiguiendo.

En menos de una hora las maletas estaban en el vocho, Kagome aseguraba a Tadashi en el asiento trasero y ponía alimento a la mano, cuando la voz de Ayame le sorprendió.

—¿A dónde van?— le daba mala espina que guardasen todo, como si no fuesen a volver.

—Nuestra abuela se puso mala, le dio el mal de Jusenkyo.— mintió Kagome.

—¿Cómo?— jamás había escuchado de ese mal.

—Fue a unas pozas y ahora cree que el espíritu de un panda le habla, le llevaron a un hospital.

—Espero se recupere.— tal vez ese padecimiento era como "el mal de montaña" del que luego le hablaba su abuelo, aquel donde sí se perdían en las montañas, te volvías loco.

—Sakura, vámonos.— dijo Kouga al subir al coche.

—Nos vemos, cuídense mucho.— Kagome abrazó a Ayame, le daba mucha pena irse de aquella manera.

—Buen viaje, espero vernos pronto de nuevo.— les vio partir con tristeza, el pueblo ya no sería el mismo sin ellos.

—¿El mal de Jusenkyo?— preguntó Kouga una vez salieron del pueblo.

—Mi abuelo es bueno inventando enfermedades.

—Me alegro por eso.

* * *

Tres semanas de viajar sin descanso, había días que dormían en el coche. Cuando dormían en algún motel era más que nada para bañarse. Pero sin duda quien peor la pasaba era Tadashi, se aburría de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en carretera, solo le habían estado alimentando con papillas comerciales y ya no las quería, sin olvidar que comenzaba a darle gripa.

Kagome deseaba que su viaje acábese pronto, y ese podía ser el día. Según Kouga, había acordado con Miroku que si llegaban a tener que escapar, en tres semanas se reunirían en una zona industrial abandonada en Chubu.

Kouga estacionó el coche en la zona más oscura, ahora les quedaba esperar a la señal de Miroku. Media hora más tarde, vieron el parpadear de una luz morada.

—Ya llegó.— dijo Kouga al abrir la puerta, tomar su arma y su lámpara de luz roja.

—¿Seguro es él?

—Primero iré yo, pásate a mi asiento, si vez algo mal te vas.— ya habían acordado que si él no daba la señal de "todo en orden", debía irse de inmediato.

—Pero...

—Debes irte si es una trampa, me dejaran atrás y se esconderán, la seguridad de ustedes es primero.— Kagome asintió y vio a Kouga caminar en dirección de la luz morada.

Esperaba ansiosa con la mano en las llaves, por el retrovisor vio a Tadashi que dormía abrazando su borrego. ¿Cuánto más debía esperar? ¿Ya debía irse? Su alma descanso al ver que Kouga hacia la señal. Bajo del coche cuando vio las dos siluetas llegar al coche.

—Me alegra tanto que estén bien.— abrazó Miroku a la chica.

—No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra verte. Tienes un golpe en la cara.

—Es superficial, estoy intacto.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Creí que tenían todo controlado.— habló Kouga.

—Entremos al coche, comienza a llover.

Kagome subió atrás junto a su bebé, Kouga en el lugar del piloto y Miroku del copiloto.

—Ha crecido mucho.— dijo Miroku al ver a hijo de sus amigos.

—No quiero sonar grosero, pero quiero explicaciones.

—Cierto, les explicaré las últimas semanas.— Miroku narró el encuentro de Inuyasha con Suikotsu.— Fue entonces que a Sango se le ocurrió una idea, además de Inuyasha, yo también sería la carnada, me tope varias veces a los hombres de Naraku.— eso explicaba el golpe.— Nada que no pudiese manejar, no se acercaban mucho para que les guiase a ustedes. Mientras estaba en eso, Sango fue a Shikon a pedir ayuda a tu familia. Inuyasha me había dicho del mensaje que debía mandarte, yo sabía dónde estaban Ginta y Hakaku, y ellos, donde estaban ustedes.

 _Ya les había explicado lo que debía hacer, su idea fue que Souta fuese a donde estaba Kagome. Se disfrazaría para entregar una pizza con espárragos y la tarjeta. En cuanto dijo su plan Souta se mostró entusiasmado, era un joven muy valiente, pero sus padres se opusieron._

— _Puedo hacerlo, seré muy cuidadoso._

— _No te vamos a perder a tú también.— dijo su madre._

— _Yo puedo ayudar, los malos no me conocen tanto y puedo usar de fachada la excursión de la escuela._

— _Debe haber otra manera._

— _Puedo ir con él.— dijo Shippo que había escuchado todo._

 _En los últimos meses, aquel joven trabaja en la tienda a medio tiempo para ayudarse en los estudios, ahora era estudiante universitario y quería apoyar a sus padres. Además, por alguna razón, de alguna manera, los Higurashi se habían convertido en una segunda familia para él, Souta era su mejor amigo y a Kagome la consideraba una confidente desde hace tiempo._

— _Es arriesgado._

— _Soy bueno con los disfraces.— era verdad, le gustaba el 'performance', los trucos e ilusiones.— Souta cuidara mi espalda._

— _Si veo algo sospechoso nos vamos, se los prometo, dejen que haga esto.— imploró el castaño._

— _Sigan los consejos que les den.— dijo Kenzo.— Si ven algo peligroso se regresan._

— _Lo prometemos._

Kagome no se lo podía creer, tuvo a su hermano cerca, puedo haberlo visto.

—Que Naraku no conociese a Shippo ayudó mucho. Viajó con Souta a encontrarse con Ginta y Hakaku, ellos les dieron la dirección y entregaron el mensaje.

—Mi hermano estaba en la villa ¿Por qué no fue a vernos?— le hubiese gustado ver a su hermanito, incluso a Shippou.

—De hacerlo se distraerían en otras cosas, charlando, teniendo su momento emotivo, por eso mantuvo la distancia.

—¿La agencia seguirá ayudando?— preguntó Kouga.

—Están por su cuenta, pero descuiden, les conseguí nuevos pasaportes, credenciales y tarjetas fantasmas, siempre y cuando no excedan el máximo al mes.

—A buscar donde ir.

—Una sugerencia.— le pasó una tarjeta a Kouga.

—¿En verdad? ¿Lo aprobó?— conocía el lugar.

—No lo sabe, es mi idea.

Kagome les miraba sin comprender ¿A dónde los mandaba Miroku? ¿Qué debía aprobar Inuyasha? Porque estaba segura que hablan de él.

—Saltaremos por algunos lugares antes de ir.

—Ahora que viajaran por todos lados, alguien debe tener los ojos del mismo color que mi sobrino.— les dio una caja con lentillas.— Me voy, cuídense.

—¡Miroku espera!— gritó Kagome, al verle abrir la puerta.— Dale esto a Inuyasha.— le pasó una memoria, por poco lo olvidaba.

—Lo haré, con cuidado.

* * *

Llevaba días sin dormir bien, las pesadillas le atormentaban incluso despierto. Miroku no había vuelto desde hace un mes. Pero confiaba en que estuviese vivo, que su familia se encontrase en un lugar seguro. Porque si Naraku ya les hubiese encontrado, ya le habría llamado para restregárselo en la cara.

Salió de la piscina y miró la hora, tres horas nadando sin descanso ¡Odiaba no agotarse! ¡Quería poder dormir profundamente! Aunque aquello significase que las pesadillas durasen más.

 _Entró a la habitación de aquel motel, los muebles estaban deshechos, las paredes llenas de balas, los vidrios rotos y el suelo cubierto de sangre, un gran charco; pero no había cadáveres. Junto a la cama y en medio de todo, estaba su hijo, su bebé lloraba con desesperación, corrió a tomarlo en brazos._

— _Tranquilo, papá está aquí.— le cubrió con una manta y le meció para calmarlo.— No llores, estas a salvo._

— _Saotome.— llamó un compañero._

— _¿Los encontraron?_

— _Nada._

 _Quería pensar que eso era bueno, que Kouga y su Kagome podían seguir con vida, esta vez no daría las cosas por hecho._

— _Deben revisar al niño, una ambulancia espera, yo me encargó de la escena.— dijo Baker._

— _Ya lo llevó, gracias.— fue hasta la ambulancia y el pequeño no quería separarse de sus brazos._

— _¡Papá!_

— _Aquí estoy, me reconoces ¿Verdad?— preguntó al verlo y limpiarle la sangre de su carita.— Esa mujer solo quiere ver que estés bien._

 _Horas más tarde, ya en la agencia, observaba a su hijo dormir, no se había separado ni un segundo de él. Ojalá su encuentro se hubiese dado en otras condiciones. La puerta se abrió y el director entró con otros agentes, algo no andaba bien, Baker tenía la vista gacha._

— _No puede estar contigo.— dijo uno de los hombres._

— _¿Cómo?— les bloqueó el paso a la cama._

— _Tu hijo no puede permanecer en la agencia.— explicó Baker.— Lo siento, esa orden supera mi rango, pero le conseguí un buen hogar.— fue cuando Inuyasha se percató de la figura en el pasillo, hace años que no le veía, pero era él._

— _Desde hoy será hijo de tu hermano, nunca jamás podrás tener contacto con ellos.— dijo otro sujeto._

— _¿Están locos?— fue retenido por cinco agentes, luchaba para liberarse pero era imposible.— ¡No pueden hacerlo!— gritó al ver que tomaban a su hijo, despertándolo y entregándolo a los brazos de su hermano._

— _Es por su bien, de esa manera vivirá sin peligros.— intentó hacerle razonar Baker._

 _Un llanto y el grito de "Papá" se escuchó, el coraje y adrenalina le ayudaron, se liberó. Corrió al elevador y su hermano ya subía con su pequeño._

— _¡Sesshoumaru!— gritó para detenerle, el hombre no se inmutó, pero el niño se agitó y clamó por él.— ¡Sesshoumaru!— gritó de nuevo._

 _Las puertas del elevador se cerraron, tomaría las escaleras. Su pasó se bloqueó, le tenían rodeado._

Agitó la cabeza, ese sueño fue el más vivido que alguna vez hubiese tenido. No entendía porque soñó con Sesshoumaru, hace años que no le veía, ni sabía algo de él. ¿Por qué su subconsciente se lo recordaba de esa manera?

—Te vas hacer pasa por tantas horas en el agua.

—Aquí estas.— dijo aliviado al escuchar a Miroku.

—Todo en orden.— le mostró una sonrisa e Inuyasha suspiro aliviado.

—Ya no voy a recibir sus videos.

—El último, por ahora.— le entregó la memoria.

—¿Les viste en persona?

—Dormía pero es igual a ti. Y te extrañan.

Inuyasha bajo la mirada a la memoria que tenía en las manos, se levantó para ir a su dormitorio y ver su contenido, necesitaba con desesperación verlos, escucharlos.

* * *

Esa noche descansarían en una posada, recargarían energía, revisarían las provisiones y planearían la ruta de su nuevo viaje. Kagome daba de comer a Tadashi, mientras Kouga miraba las identificaciones y tarjetas que les dio Miroku. Al parecer, habían pensado en lo mismo, les dio identidad de una familia, esposos e hijo.

—Sé que no te agrada la idea de que piensen que somos pareja, pero… Por ahora es mejor que lo crean, no perdamos tiempo en dar explicaciones.

—Supongo tienes razón.— concordó Kagome.

—¡Mamá más!— pidió Tadashi al querer tomar su plato.

—Toma la cuchara e intenta comer tu solo.— el pequeño cogió con torpeza el cubierto y lo hundió en la comida.

—Tus identificaciones.

Kagome leyó su nuevo nombre, "Mamiya Ranko".

—¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—"Mamiya Masato", ese Miroku es malo para los nombres.

—A mí me gustan.

—Otro asunto, ¿Quién los usará?— preguntó Kouga al mostrar las lentillas, no lo decidiría por su cuenta, en ese momento lo último que deseaba es que Kagome pensase que quería ocupar el lugar de Inuyasha.

—Tú póntelos, creo que has de estar más acostumbrado a usarlos, yo jamás he usado.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Nos iremos del país?— preguntó la chica al ver los pasaportes.

—Me temo que sí.— la respuesta decepcionó a Kagome.

—¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? No creo que sea fácil viajar solo con el japonés, yo se algo de inglés.— la barrera del idioma, todo un problema.

—Fluido, inglés y alemán, sé un poco de varios, solo lo suficiente para darme a entender; el monje sabe tres, inglés, francés y chino, pero el perro nos gana.

—¿Cómo que les gana?

—¿No lo sabes? Bueno, habla unos seis idiomas.— agregó al ver que no contestó.

—¡¿Qué?!— ¿Escuchó mal?

—Ya sabes, viajar tanto y no querer un traductor porque le hacían perder el tiempo, siempre quiso hacer todo él.

—¿Cuáles habla?

—Chino, inglés, español, alemán, coreano y ruso.

—Jamás me lo dijo, nunca me di cuenta.

Cuando le viese le golpearía. Entendía que no le dijese de la agencia, le comprendía un poco en cuanto a su carrera, pero que le ocultase que era poliglota era el colmo, no le veía nada de malo en eso.

—Supongo que por formar también parte de su pasado lo ocultó.

—¿Qué más sabe? ¿En qué más es bueno?

—En combate, pero eso ya lo has de suponer. De allí en fuera, no sé qué más decir. ¿Sabes que es ingeniero en aeronáutica?

—Sango me dijo.

—¿También que pilotea varios tipos de naves?

—¿Varios? ¿Qué naves?

—Naves aéreas, desde helicópteros hasta aviones. Sabe navegar en altamar, pero casi no lo ha hecho.

—¿En qué carajos se entrenaba?

—La obsesión le hizo ir a esos extremos, el trabajo no lo exige, tiene expertos en todo.

Respiró profundo, no quería volver a pensar que no conocía a su novio, no quería sentir que Inuyasha era dos personas distintas. Por un lado estaba el chico sencillo que tenía una tienda y sabía carpintería, pesca, reparación... Y por el otro, estaba el joven que era una versión del 007 entrenado en distintos artes de combate.

—Mamá.— le jaló su niño, trayéndola a la realidad.— Ota.— ya tenía toda la ropa sucia.

—¿Quieres más sopa?

—Jam jam.— era el sonido de cuando seguía con hambre.

—Vamos a darte más.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando llegaron a un hotel en un pequeño pueblo de Italia, después de dos meses de huir, finalmente podrían pasar más tiempo en un sitio. Kagome agradecida eso, quería relajarse y tener una cómoda cama donde dormir, escuchó sin entender nada a Kouga y la señora. Cuando les dieron la llave, subieron a su habitación.

—Hay un diván, tuve suerte.— Kouga estaba aliviado, no quería dormir en el suelo.

—Es una cama muy cómoda ¿Verdad Tadashi?— dijo al tumbarse en el colchón junto a su niño.— ¿De qué tanto hablaban la señora y tú? Tardaron un rato.

—Le preguntaba por algún restaurante, dice que el de la esquina es muy bueno, le encargue algo para comer.

—¡Mamá! _Aua._ — desde que bajaron del avión, no había bebido nada.

—¿Quieres jugo?

—Yo se lo doy.— Kouga le dio su mamila a Tadashi con jugo de manzana.

—Kouga, gracias por cuidar de nosotros.

El chico desvío su mirada, con cada día que pasaba, le ponía más nervioso las sonrisas de ella.

—¿Quieres bañarte primero?

—Entren ustedes primero, debo revisar el cuarto y en cualquier momento vendrán con la comida.

—No nos tardamos.

 **...**

Kagome se despertó al escuchar el golpe en la madera, era Kouga que no podía acomodarse, giraba en aquel diván. Miró la hora, era la una de la mañana y se acostaron a las diez.

—No puedes dormir, es muy pequeño.

—Estoy bien.— contestó al quedar boca arriba y tapar sus ojos con un brazo.

—Duerme aquí.

—Ya me acomode.

—Ven, también necesitas un mullido colchón que ayude a reposar tus músculos y huesos.— Kouga se giró a verla, dormir en la misma cama, aunque separados por Tadashi, no era buena idea.— No me hagas sentir mal, por nuestra culpa no descansas adecuadamente, además, si estás cansado y tus sentidos no están al cien, no podrías protegernos como se debe.

—De acuerdo.— terminó por aceptar, ella había dicho un buen punto.— Pero si les falta espacio, me dicen.

—Trato.

Estaba jodido, tantas misiones, tantas chicas que cuidó y jamás se enamoró de alguna ¿Por qué debía pasarle con Kagome? La chica no tenía ojos para él, estaba completamente enamorada de Inuyasha, y a él le veía como un amigo llegando a hermano.

Le gustase o no, debía seguir siendo profesional y mantener distancia, algo le decía que la misión no estaba por terminar pronto.

* * *

 _Kagome_ , gimió el nombre de su novia. El día que finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños protagonizados por su azabache.

Seguían en Shikon, acababan de dormir a su hijo y ahora disfrutaban de un momento para ellos. Se maravillaba con la vista de su novia sobre él, ella usaba una de sus camisas sin abotonar, su cabello alborotado le daba un toque salvaje mientras se movía sobre su cadera. Sin poder esperar más tiempo, le sujetó la cintura y le hizo bajar más, le vio morder su labio y con sus ojos suplicar por ser penetrada, cuando sus sexos chocaron, ambos gimieron al sentirse unidos, se movían en sincronía y cuando estaban en la mejor parte, Kagome se inclinaba dándole un chupetón en el abdomen.

Fue que se despertó de golpe, su Kagome jamás le daba chupetones, le mordía pero no lo otro. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Kikyou a la altura de su abdomen y ya le desabrochaba el cinturón.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!— se levantó rápidamente y se acomodó el cinturón.

—Demostrándote que sigues sintiendo algo por mí.— se levantó y caminó hasta el chico.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo y no te acerques más.

—Tienes miedo de comprobar lo que te dije, ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que tuviste sexo?— haciendo caso omiso a la petición del joven, intentó quitarle de nuevo el cinturón.

—Quita tus manos de allí.— le tomó las manos y guardó distancia.

—Por los viejos tiempos, me lo debes.

—Detente, sigues confundida, te llevó a tu habitación.

Para sorpresa de Inuyasha, Kikyou le siguió sin protestar. Tal vez estaba bajo los efectos de algún medicamento y por eso actuaba de esa manera. Una vez en su cuarto, estaría vigilada. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, una enfermera acomodaba la cama de Kikyou.

—Saotome ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Vigílela mejor.— dijo al hacer entrar a Kikyou.

—Lo siento mucho, dijo que quería caminar y le permití salir.

—A la próxima vaya con ella.

—¿Podría permanecer aquí mientras voy por Jinenji? Ya le toca su medicamento.

—No tarde.

—Nos quedamos solos.— dijo Kikyou cuando la chica se fue.

—Siéntate.— Inuyasha le hizo tomar asiento en la cama, debía ser paciente con la mujer.

—Ven.— ofreció al ir abriendo su blusa, botón por botón.

—Kikyou, basta.— detuvo lo que hacía y le cerró de nuevo la blusa.— Eso que quieres no pasará.

—Te necesito, todo el día me tienen aquí.— pidió con desesperación.

—Es por tu bien, cuando estés mejor comeremos juntos.

—Ella no se enterará, seguro también tiene sus necesidades y ya tuvo su encuentro con Jumonji. O no le digas nada, yo no diré nada.

—Escúchame, no voy a engañar a la madre de mi hijo.

—Saotome, podrías ayudarla dándole lo que quiere.— Inuyasha se volteó y vio a Asuka acompañada de Kosho.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Su mente necesita estabilidad, tu podrías dársela.— continuo hablando Asuka ignorando la pregunta de Inuyasha.

—¿Se les olvida que tengo prometida?

—Prometiste ayudar a Kikyou.— fue ahora turno de Kosho.

—La voy a ayudar, pero no acostándome con ella.— esperó obtener alguna respuesta, pero esas chicas solo le miraban fijamente, estaba llegando a pensar que era robots.— Ya que están aquí, me voy.

—¿Inuyasha dónde vas?— preguntó Kikyou al detener al chico.

—Soy Rinne, luego vengo a verte, ellas se quedaran contigo.

—Eres Inuyasha, quiero llamarte así.

—Kikyou, aquí mi nombre es Rinne.

—Deberías dejar que te llame Inuyasha.—intervino Kosho.

—Desde lo de Suikotsu no ha podido tener paz, acepta lo que quiere.— pidió Asuka.

—No se metan.— advirtió Inuyasha, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Dejar que te nombre Inuyasha le haría bien, crearían una conex...

—¡Saotome!— interrumpió a Asuka.— ¡Para ustedes y toda la gente de este maldito sitio soy Saotome Rinne! ¡¿Me escucharon?!

—Inuyasha cálmate.— pidió Kikyou.

—¡Aquí mi nombre es Saotome Rinne! ¡Entiéndelo!

—¿Todo bien? ¿Por qué el escandalo?— preguntaron unos agentes que iba de paso.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y supo que estaba en problemas.

 **...**

Se quitó el saco y arremangó la camisa, no se había quitado el traje del trabajo, la agencia le había llamado con urgencia a causa de su amigo, el director no estaba y la persona más cercana a Inuyasha era él. Después de una rápida explicación de los hechos ocurridos hace unas horas y de negociaciones, le dieron acceso al cuarto donde tenían a su amigo. Se frotó el puente de la nariz y entró.

Inuyasha estaba esposado a una mesa metálica, las muñecas las tenía rojas seguramente por intentar liberarse. Se sentó frente a él a la espera de que su amigo le mirase y nada.

—¿Me vas a explicar qué hiciste?

—Ya lo sabes, no preguntes.— dijo de mala gana.— ¿Me vas a soltar?— preguntó al mostrar las esposas.

—Quiero saber tu versión.

—Kikyou fue a mi dormitorio intento que durmiese con ella, me negué, la lleve a su habitación, llegaron Asuka y Kosho intentaron convencerme de dormir con Kikyou y dejar que me nombre por mi nombre real, me negué, insistieron e insistieron, perdí la paciencia, grité furioso, pasaron otros agentes, llamaron por apoyo y me encerraron aquí.

—¿No agrediste físicamente a nadie?

—Solo cuando me traían aquí.— Miroku suspiró, lo único que le habían omitido fue la visita y "acoso" de las muchachas.— ¿Me sueltas?

—Antes te diré algo, te quieren sacar del caso.

—¡¿Qué mierda dices?!

—Dicen que estás muy violento, no piensas con claridad, eres un peligro para los que te rodean y ya lo hiciste personal.

—¿Qué ya lo hice personal?— se levantó de golpe, haciendo que su silla cayera.— ¡Hijos de perra! ¡Siempre fue personal y se volvió más en el momento que me obligaron a volver!— reclamaba al espejo frente a él, sabía que le veían.

—Estoy de tu lado, he estado la última hora convenciéndolos de que puedes seguir.

—¡Claro que puedo seguir! No me hubiera alterado de no ser por esas amigas de Kikyou y por ella misma. Se suponía que le ayudarían en las terapias y al parecer no funcionan.

—Siéntate.— ofreció al levantar la silla.— Tienes que controlarte o de lo contrario te asignaran a otro caso y…

—Así que ahora quieren asignarme a otro lugar, quiero ver que lo intenten.— retó.

—¿Qué te dije de calmarte?

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Primero no aceptan una negativa y me traen a la fuerza, luego hacen que ponga en peligro a mi familia, que deba dejarlos ya dos veces y no sepa en qué jodido lugar están!— diecisiete meses habían pasado desde que les había tenido en entre sus brazos, su niño en cuatro meses más cumpliría dos años.— ¡Ahora me quieren dejar fuera del caso porque estoy perdiendo el control! ¡Eso debieron pensarlo antes de traerme! ¡Quiero hablar con Baker!

—No ha regresado, otros están al mando.

Golpes en el vidrio llamaron la atención de los dos amigos, esa era una señal para Miroku, querían hablar con él.

—Voy a ver que quieren, intenta calmarte.

Al salir, los hombres que fueron por él le esperaban en el pasillo, tenían mala cara.

—No estas ayudando.

—Si me permite agente superior Renkotsu.— dijo Miroku con enfado, ese hombre calvo le ponía mal, desde que le vio le dio un mal presentimiento.— El hombre tiene razón, todo esto es por su culpa, él ya no tenía nada que ver con este lugar.

—Pone en riesgo a los otros agentes, lo mandaremos a aislamiento hasta que entre en razón.

—No pueden sin una orden del director.

—¿Lo vez aquí? No está, en su ausencia el siguiente al mando soy yo, para cuando Baker regrese ya tendré la orden de arriba.

—Déjenme intentar algo más, y antes de que hagan algo precipitado, deben darme 48 horas para vigilarlo y registrar su progreso.

—Eso solo es para los agentes que tienen problemas por shock.

—Los tiene.— interrumpió Jinenji, Miroku quiso abrazarlo, llegó justo a tiempo.— Como saben, usó un suero en prueba y su mente se adapta a los efectos secundarios.

—Eso ya quedó resuelto, ya fue dado de alta.

—No he dado mi diagnostico por terminado, sigue abierto.— con esas palabras Renkotsu les dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

—38 horas, no más.

—Deben ser 48.— dijo Miroku.

—Está en esa habitación desde hace 10 horas, les advierto que a la mínima muestra de furia, le suspendemos.

Miroku terminó aceptando, tomó las llaves de las esposas y entró nuevamente por Inuyasha.

—¿Qué querían?

—Escúchame con atención.— dijo al ponerlo de cara contra la mesa, debía poner mano dura con el chico.— Quienes están a cargo te quieren suspendido, te conseguí 38 horas a prueba, pero a la minina alteración el trato acaba y te encerraran. Te vas a calmar y controlaras ese maldito genio que te cargas o de lo contrario, pasarás un tiempo en aislamiento indefinidamente y no podrás seguir buscando a Naraku ¿Entendiste?

—Entendí.— contestó con dificultad, ese Miroku apenas le dejaba respirar.

—Ya comprendió, no les causara más problemas.— habló Miroku al aire para que los del otro lado le escuchasen.

Ojalá Baker llegase a tiempo y mandara a esos tipos de regreso por donde vinieron.

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban en el parabrisas del automóvil y Kouga continuaba conduciendo en busca de una dirección, hasta ahora no le había dicho a Kagome donde iban. Primero quería encontrar el lugar.

Después de Italia, Alemania y Portugal, viajaron a Inglaterra, todo eso en tres meses. Kagome ya comenzaba a desesperarse, no sabía de Inuyasha y a ese paso que iban, terminarían recorriendo todo el globo y tal vez Naraku seguiría suelto.

—¿Qué buscas? Tadashi no tarda en despertar y querer comer.

—No te preocupes hemos llegado.

—¿Qué es este lugar?— preguntó al ver aquella casa a dos aguas, de ladrillo café, grandes ventanas blancas y matorral como barda.

—Es la casa del medio hermano de Inuyasha.

—Espera ¿Qué?

—¿No sabías que tenía uno?

—¡Claro que sí! Pero no que siguiesen en contacto.

—No lo hacen.

—¿Entonces a qué venimos?

—Es militar, tiene un alto rango y está aquí por una asignación. Miroku cree que nos puede ayudar.

—¿Y piensas llegar a decirle: "Hola, no nos conoces pero somos familia de tu hermano, hermano que no ves hace muchos años. Un asesino serial nos persigue ¿Nos das asilo?, no tenemos donde más ir"? Según sé, no tenían una buena relación ¿Por qué nos va a querer ayudar?

—Miroku debió tener una buena razón para sugerirlo, y dadas las circunstancias, era esto o seguir viajando sin descanso, también pensé en irnos a algún poblado en Escocia o Alaska.

—¿Alaska? ¿Quieres vivir en la nieve?

—Estamos solos, debemos alejarnos de las grandes ciudades.

—Intentémoslo.

—Mira, dejó de llover, bajemos.

Kagome tomó a su bebé y cruzó la calle con Kouga, subieron las escaleras y tocaron el timbre, lo hicieron tres veces, nadie atendió.

—Tal vez salió o no ha llegado.

—O ya no vive aquí.— dijo Kagome.

—Busquemos un Hotel y volvamos más tarde.

—Hello, Can I help you?— preguntó una mujer castaña que llevaba de la mano a un niño de tres años y una niña de cinco, ambos pequeños usaban sombrero para la lluvia.

—Hi, We are looking for General Takahashi Sesshoumaru.

—Son japoneses.— dijo la chica al reconocer el acento, no había necesidad del inglés.

—Así es.

—Mi esposo no está, ¿Para qué le buscan?

—Necesitamos su ayuda.

—Mami.— habló la pequeña.

—¿Qué pasa?

—El niño, tiene los ojos como nosotros.— señaló al pequeño que cargaba la otra mujer.

Cuando los otros niños levantaron la cara, Kagome se fijo que tenían los ojos miel, luego miró a Tadashi que ya estaba despierto y observaba curioso a los niños. Su recién descubierta cuñada observó a los tres infantes, se parecían mucho.

—¿Quiénes son?— preguntó con algo de desconfianza, ¡Que no le dijesen que ese niño era hijo de su esposo! Porque de ser así ¡Castraba a Sesshoumaru!

—Soy Kagome y el hermano de su esposo, es mi esposo, este pequeño es...

—¡Mi sobrino!— gritó emocionada, se acercó al pequeño para verlo mejor y este se aferró a su madre.

—¿A qué hora podemos encontrar al General?— preguntó Kouga.

—Pasen, les invitaré algo de comer, por cierto, mi nombre es Rin.

* * *

 **05/04/2017**

 **¡Hola! Perdonar la demora, pero primero mis errores de continuidad que debí corregir y luego me entretuve viendo series XD.**

 **Espero les gustase, intentaré no tardar tanto para los próximos.**

* * *

Vocho: Beetle.

Ranko: Por el nombre que se pone Ranma al ser mujer y estar frente a su madre.

Masato: Por el demonio enemigo de Rinne.


	20. Londres

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **20\. Londres.**

Estaba recostado en su cama sin nada que hacer, toda pista referente a Naraku se congeló, estaba estancado. Los archivos que le dejó Suikotsu solo mencionaban el tratamiento que usó en Kikyou, su relación con ella, el nexo con Naraku y cada detalle que vivió la mujer desde que fue secuestrada. Sin olvidar que con la llegada de ese nuevo supervisor, Renkotsu, no podía trabajar con libertad, el tipo quería saber todo lo que hacía, el director estaba furioso por su presencia pero no lograba deshacerse de él. Las ganas de golpear a Renkotsu le sobraban, lo hubiese hecho desde hace mucho de no ser porque estaba en la mira, a cualquier exaltación lo mandarían a confinamiento y no le dejarían salir en quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Cerró los ojos intentando recordar el último video que Miroku le dio hace cuatro meses. Kagome se notaba cansada, pero le sonreía y en las piernas tenía a su hijo, su pequeño usaba un mameluco de tela escocesa roja. Estaban en un dormitorio, tal vez de un motel.

— _Hola, como ves estamos bien, recibimos tu mensaje.— le sonrió con una tristeza.— Nuestro bebé ya tiene casi todos sus dientes, sonríe para que papá los vea._

— _¡Papá!— gritó al escuchar aquella palabra._

— _Sonríe, como piraña para papá._

— _¡Iata!— se rió después de mostrar sus pequeños dientes delanteros._

 _Inuyasha estaba extasiado, su niño y Kagome se reían igual, sin duda había heredado los mejores rasgos de los dos._

— _Ya habla más, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es cayado, también ya camina sin sostenerse y debemos vigilarlo porque le encanta trepar en los muebles, subir y bajar escaleras._

— _También le gusta jugar al escondite, y es muy bueno, se queda callado por largo rato.— dijo Kouga desde atrás de la cámara._

— _Es verdad, un día hasta se quedó dormido bajo la mesa. Y le encantan los perros, hace unos días pasamos por un parque y vio un perro, el dueño le dejó acariciarlo, cuando regreses podríamos tener uno._

— _Pero, mamá pero._

— _Si, un perro, ¿Quieres uno?— preguntó, pero de pronto su hijo se bajó de sus piernas y caminó fuera de cámara._

— _Papá alo.— al volver iba trepado en un carro de juguete._

— _¿Le quieres enseñar tu carro a papá?— tocó la bocina y siguió andando por la habitación.— El lobo se lo compró, le gusta andar en el._

— _¡Loho!— gritó emocionado._

— _¿Lobo?_

 _Kagome estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que su hijo intentaba usar esa palabra. Por su parte, Inuyasha quería reír, ya podía imaginarse la cara de Kouga, amaba tanto a su hijo._

— _¡Loho!— señaló a donde estaba Kouga._

— _Lo que me faltaba, que él también me diga así.— se quejó el moreno._

— _Loho, upa.— alzó los brazos y Kouga apareció para alzarlo sobre su cabeza._

— _Tienes suerte, tu hijo no heredo eso que te hace insoportable.— dijo a la cámara.— Bodoque ¿Dónde está tu cabeza?— el pequeño se llevó sus manos a ella.— Correcto ¿Dónde tus manos?— movió ambas frente a Kouga.— Esas son ¿Dónde tienes la nariz?— por un momento lo meditó y luego se la tocó.— Eres muy listo, pero ¿Sabes dónde tienes tus pies?— de inmediato los señaló con sus manos.— Bien hecho._

— _No._

— _Estas bien, esos son tus pies.— dijo Kagome._

— _Mamá, no._

— _¿No?— ¿A qué le decía "no"?_

— _¡No!— dijo ahora riendo._

— _Ya entendí... Verás, "No" es su palabra favorita del momento, hace una semana era "mío".— explicó Kagome a Inuyasha._

— _Mama, no._

— _¿Quieres algo? ¿Quieres comer?_

— _No.— Kagome suspiró, era un "No" de "No", o un "No" de "Sí"._

— _¿Quieres tu pelota?— Kouga le mostró el juguete._

— _No._

— _¿Quieres jugo?— preguntó Kagome al mostrarle su vaso entrenador, inmediatamente el pequeño lo tomó y bebió.— Como te darás cuenta, es difícil entenderle cuando la usa para todo, ahora fue fácil._

Escuchó pasos ir a su habitación y se levantó de la cama, los golpes a la puerta no tardaron.

—Adelante.

—Saotome, el director quiere hablar contigo.— informó uno de sus compañeros.

—Ya voy.

Se arregló la ropa y peinó un poco, esperaba le llamase para buenas noticias.

* * *

Kagome y Kouga tomaron asiento en la sala, la casa distaba mucho del interior, era como sacada de una película de Sherlock Holmes. Abundaban los libros, la chimenea era de ladrillo rojo, el tapis se miraba antiguo y también tenían el clásico reloj de péndulo. En la sala no había sofá, tenían cuatro distintos sillones muy al estilo inglés y no podían faltar las mesas de té.

—¿Les gusta la pasta?— preguntó Rin.— Es al horno, con salsa de jitomate, champiñones, queso y albahaca.

—Eso está bien.— contestó Kagome, por fin algo que fuese comida rápida o instantánea.

—En lo que se calienta ¿Quieren algo de té?

—Si por favor.

—Ya vengo, ustedes no den lata.— advirtió Rin a sus niños.

—¿Cómo se llama?— ni bien su madre dejó la habitación, la pequeña corrió a acercarse a Kagome y alzarse para ver mejor al bebé que era parecido a ellos.

—Tadashi.— contestó Kagome con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola! Yo soy Sakura y él es Ryusei.— presentó a su hermano.

—Saluda.— animó la azabache a su hijo, pero el niño se escondió en sus brazos.

—Es penoso.— dijo Sakura al apartarse un poco.

—No esta acostumbrado a ver tanta gente.

—¿Quieres jugar? ¿Quieres comer pastel?— preguntaba Sakura esperando que Tadashi la mirara.

 _Pastel_ , la palabra mágica, Tadashi sabía que era. Primero miró a su madre para saber si estaba bien ir aquellos niños.

—Ve con ellos.— le puso en el suelo y animó a ir con sus primos.

—Vamos por el pastel.— Ryusei le tomó de la mano y Tadashi sonrió, por alguna razón, se sentía a gusto con ellos.

—Me da gusto que ya congeniaran.— dijo Rin al volver con la bandeja del té.— Tengan cuidado, Sakura, si no pueden sacar el pastel me dicen y no se acerquen al horno.

—No te preocupes.— la niña le restó importancia.

—Es una muy bonita casa.— elogió Kagome.

—Gracias, era de mis abuelos intento mantenerla lo mejor que se puede.

—¿Naciste aquí? Lo pregunto porque me sorprende, tu japonés es muy bueno.

—Mis padres eran diplomáticos en Italia y solo les veía en vacaciones. Mis abuelos me criaron y me hablaban en japonés, el inglés era para la escuela. Entonces... ¿Qué asunto les trae hasta acá?

—Es una larga historia.— contestó Kouga.

—¿La puedo saber? Sesshoumaru llega en tres horas más.

Intentando solo dar los detalles necesarios, Kouga le narró a Rin las circunstancias que les llevaron hasta allí.

—Es horrible, deben haber tenido un viaje estresante, sobre todo mi sobrino.

—Creo que es confuso para él tener que ir de un lado a otro.— dijo Kagome, le preocupa que Tadashi estuviese creciendo sin un hogar fijo.— Entiendo que son muchos peligros, no sabíamos que tenían una familia, también soy consciente que ellos no tienen una relación cercana, pero no teníamos a donde más ir.

—No se preocupen, Sesshoumaru es la persona que les puede ayudar, tiene contactos en el ejército y tiene a su servicio protección especial si lo pide.

—Mami, el bebé se quedó dormido.— interrumpió Ryusei.

—No ha dormido mucho.— dijo con pesar Kagome, su hijo estaba en desarrollo y en las últimas semanas no comía bien, ni dormía correctamente.

—Ve por él.— Rin le sonrió amigablemente a Kagome.— Tráete una manta.

 **...**

Colgó su gabardina en el perchero de la entrada y entró esperando ser recibido por sus hijos, pero la casa estaba en silencio, algo extraño considerando la hora, 19:34. Seguramente estaban arriba y no le escucharon llegar.

Entró a la sala y se quedó observado el corral que no era usado desde que Ryusei podía salirse del. ¿Qué hacía un niño que no era suyo en la sala de su casa? Aquel infante estaba de pie mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Y ese niño?— preguntó a su esposa al verla.

—Tu explícame.— contestó Rin con una seriedad nada propia de ella.

—¿Yo?— él acababa de llegar ¿Por qué iba a saber algo?

—Sí, tú.— le desafío con la mirada.— Una mujer vino a dejarlo, dijo que su madre no lo puede mantener y que ahora era tu turno.

—¿Yo por qué?

—Es tu hijo.

—De ninguna manera.— eso sí que no, estaba seguro de los hijos que tenía y desde que conoció a Rin ella fue la única.

—Como si los niños japoneses de ojos miel abundaran, es como tú.

Sesshoumaru observó al pequeño, era verdad que se le parecía y le recordaba a Ryusei a esa edad, pero también le recordaba a alguien más.

—Rin, es una confusión.

—Creí que éramos felices juntos.— dijo al fingir una voz dolida y llevarse las manos a los ojos.

—Voy a averiguar qué pasó.— se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó.— Voy a decirle a Jaken que averigüe todo sobre ese niño, yo nunca... ¿Rin?— preguntó confundido al escucharla reír.

—Lo siento.— se separó de su esposo y camino hasta el niño.— Ven aquí.— cargó al pequeño, ya se había divertido bastante.— Tadashi, te presento a tu tío.

—¿Qué?— ¿Cómo que tío? Él no tenía... No era posible, por eso el niño le era familiar.

—Es hijo de tu hermano, de Inuyasha.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿A qué vino?— preguntaba a la defensiva.

—Él no esta aquí.

—Ese niño no llegó solo, sí vino a dejarlo o lo mandó porque no puede mantenerlo, es problema de...

—Sesshoumaru.— le interrumpió en tono de regaño.— Es otra la situación.

—¿Y cuál es?

—¡Ya despertó!— se escucharon las voces de Sakura y Ryusei.— ¡Hola papá!— saludaron sin detenerse a recibirlo como siempre, ellos querían seguir jugando con su primo.

Para Sesshoumaru que sus hijos le ignorasen por la nueva novedad, fue un golpe a su orgullo. Pero dejo eso de lado al ver a una mujer y un hombre desconocidos.

—Sesshoumaru, te presento a Kouga y a Kagome, ella es tu cuñada.

 **...**

El ambiente en la casa era pesado, esperaba a que Sesshoumaru dijese algo luego de haberle contado las razones que les llevaron hasta él. Pero el hombre seguía sin mostrar gesto alguno. Kagome no se lo imaginó así, sin duda era su cuñado, por algunos rasgos físicos que compartía con Inuyasha; pero en actitud los hermanos eran diferentes.

—Sesshoumaru ¿Y bien?— fue Rin la que rompió el silencio.

—No debo porque ayudarlos, todo es culpa de Inuyasha no mía. Se sobre Naraku, hace años buscó establecerse en Londres, pero al ver que le era difícil por todos los ojos sobre él, se fue a América.

—Entonces sabes lo peligroso que es, ayúdalos.— suplicó Rin, su esposo tenía un lado bondadoso, difícil de ver y sacar a la luz.

—Tengo que mantenerlos fuera de su vista, es un sujeto que juega sucio.

—General.— habló Kouga, si no quería ayudarles por completo, tal vez conseguiría algo para Kagome y Tadashi, que les contactase con alguien más o les dijese donde ir.— Solo le pido que...

—Entiendo tu decisión.— interrumpió Kagome, sorprendiendo a todos.

Estaba decepcionada, no quería creer que su cuñado no les ayudaba por la mala relación con Inuyasha, un hombre que tenía una esposa como Rin e hijos adorables no podía ser tan maldito. Si rechazaba ayudarlos era porque tenía una familia que proteger.

—Solo como favor quiero pedirte que nos dejes dormir hoy aquí, Tadashi no ha dormido bien en estos días y está lloviendo, no quiero que enferme.

—Solo por esta noche.— aceptó, se levantó y les dejó al no querer seguir charlando.

—Mami ¿El primo Tadashi se va?— preguntó Sakura que había escuchado todo desde el pasillo con su hermano.

—Queríamos que fuera al parque con nosotros.— Ryusei estaba decepcionado.

—Llevemos a su tía a la habitación.— sugirió Rin a sus hijos, estaba decepcionada de su esposo, creyó que se apiadaría por Tadashi, el pequeño era su sangre, no tenía que estar corriendo peligros.

 **...**

Ya había acostado a sus hijos y ahora, quería golpear a su esposo. Antes de entrar al dormitorio intentó calmarse, aun podía convencerlo, siempre lograba que ese hombre hiciese su voluntad, pero para eso, no debía alterarse. Al entrar, lo encontró alistando su ropa para el día siguiente, le daba la espalda por estar eligiendo una corbata.

—Maru, ¿Por qué no los ayudas?

—No es mi problema.— contestó sin voltearse a verla.

—Creí que serías más comprensivo, es la familia de tu hermano, tú sobrino.

—No lo son, la única familia que tengo son ustedes.

—Pues, si es mi sobrino, Sakura y Ryusei están contentos en conocerlo.

—No voy a ponerles en peligro.

—Podrías pensar en algo.— sugirió.

—No, y es mi última respuesta.— se volteó para ver a Rin, se había quedado callada.— ¿Dónde llevas eso?— preguntó al verle tomar una almohada y una manta.

—Dormiré con Sakura.— esa noche no quería tenerle cerca.— Creí que serías más valiente, recuerdo a aquel hombre que no se doblegaba ante nada. El hombre que amo no le temería a este asesino.

—No le tengo miedo.— sabía lo que ella quería hacer, herir su orgullo, pues le tenía una noticia, fracasaría.— Antes no les tenía a ustedes, si me ponía en peligro era yo, solo yo era el implicado.

—Se parecen más de lo que crees, tu hermano está haciendo lo que hace por ellos, ¿En verdad crees que se quedó por decisión propia?

—Inuyasha siempre ha sido un inútil que no hace las cosas bien, siempre se precipita en todo.

—No conviviste el suficiente tiempo con él para asegurar eso. Buenas noches.— le dijo secamente, si estaba de terco, ella también podía ser terca.

 **...**

En la habitación de huéspedes, Kagome dormía a Tadashi y Kouga estaba en la computadora. Ambos estaban preocupados, habían quedado de nuevo solos. No tenían manera de saber los recientes movimientos de Naraku, no tenían a alguien que les avisase de un posible ataque.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó la chica al querer distraerse de sus pensamientos.

—Buscando los vuelos y una posada para mañana.

—¿A dónde será?

—Podríamos ir a Canadá.

—He escuchado que es bonito.

—¿Qué tienes?— le notaba decaída.

—He estado pensando, viajar tanto puede ser perjudicial para Tadashi, puede enfermar y no tendríamos a donde llevarlo.

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Podría pedirle a Rin que lo cuide, que se quede aquí, es menos probable que Sesshoumaru se niegue a cuidarlo a él.— dijo al mirar a su hijo, la idea de separarse le aterraba, le dolía y le angustiaba, pero debía pensar en lo que era mejor para su niño.

—Kagome, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. No tienes que dejarlo, puedo protegerles.

—Tengo miedo por él.— abrazó más fuerte a su hijo y las lágrimas brotaron.

—No llores.— se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la abrazó, dejando que ella se refugiase en sus brazos.

—Creo que de no ser por ti, hace mucho que hubiese abandonado todo y regresado a mi casa.

Kouga sonrió sin decir nada, estaba jugando con fuego al permitirse tener ese acercamiento con ella. Pero no le gustaba verla triste.

* * *

Siguiente día muy temprano, Rin prepara el desayuno, Kagome vigilaba a los niños que jugaban en la sala, Kouga seguía planeando la nueva ruta y Sesshoumaru no había aparecido.

—El desayuno pronto estará listo.— anunció Rin.— Vayan a lavarse las manos.— dijo a sus hijos.

—¿Podemos llevar a Tadashi?— preguntó Ryusei.

—Vayan ustedes, él ni subido en la banco alcanza las llaves, se puede caer.

—Vamos rápido.— Sakura se llevó a su hermano.

—Kagome ¿Me ayudas a servir?

—Claro, quietecito, no toques nada.— le dijo a su hijo que ahora jugaba con una esfera donde debía meter diferentes figuras geométricas, sabía que aquello le entretendría un largo rato.

Así como Rin y Kagome iban al comedor, Sesshoumaru entraba ya arreglado para el trabajo.

—Rin ¿Llegó el correo?— preguntó al entrar a la sala, pero su esposa no estaba, estaba seguro de haberla escuchado, de pronto sintió algo sujetarse a su pierna, bajó la mirada y allí estaba el hijo de Inuyasha.

Tadashi miraba fijamente al hombre, era parecido a la imagen del hombre que su madre le mostraba y le decía que era su papá.

—¡Papá!

—Yo no lo soy.— dijo con desagrado, el que le confundiese con ese bastardo le indignaba.

—¡ _Ieva_ Papá!

—No soy tu padre.— repitió al intentar quitárselo.

—Quielo papá, _ieva_.— hizo el mayor esfuerzo por hacerse entender, a su modo de ver, sí ese hombre se parecía a su padre, debía poder llevarlo con él.

—¿Quieres ir con tu padre?

—¡Sí!— corrió a tomar su libro y volvió.— Papá.— le mostró la foto que siempre miraba.

—Perdón le gusta mirar esa foto.— dijo Kagome.— Vamos a desayunar.— cogió en brazos a Tadashi.

—¡No! Mamá.— quería seguir con ese hombre, él ya le había entendido.

—Tadashi, no molestes a tu... No molestemos al general.— corrigió a tiempo, sí Sesshoumaru no quería ser considerado tío de Tadashi, que así fuese.

Sesshoumaru les miro extrañado, más al pequeño, no era normal que un niño que solo conocía a su padre por foto quisiera verlo. Lo normal es que no entendiese el concepto que implicaba aquella palabra o que llamase "papá" al agente que les acompañaba.

 **...**

Finalmente se topaba a solas con él, en la mañana cuando bajó a desayunar ya se había ido, y cuando creyó que ya no tendría otra oportunidad, regresaba justo cuando se alistaban para irse.

—General, quiero pedirle un favor.— dijo obteniendo la atención de Sesshoumaru.— Hágale llegar esto a Hoshi Miroku, esta es la dirección.— le mostró una memoria y una tarjeta.— Kagome le hace videos a Inuyasha, es la única manera en que tienen contacto, pero ahora ya no se los podemos entregar, es importante para ella que Inuyasha los vea.

—Debe gustarte mucho como para atreverte a pedirme ese favor— soltó sin más.

—¿Cómo dice?— preguntó confundido.

—Ella te gusta, no soy estúpido, imagino que al bastardo no le agradaría saber eso.

—Se esta confundiendo.— estaba seguro de haber sido muy cuidadoso.

—¿Hasta cuándo podrás mantener distancia? ¿Es por eso que viniste? ¿Querías poner dejarla e irte?

—No, decidí traerles aquí porque creí sería más seguro. Sé mantenerme alejado.— contestó a la defensiva.

—Algunos meses más, tal vez. Pero luego llegaras a un punto donde ya no puedas y tu misión se complicará.

—¿Lo dice por experiencia?— preguntó con sospecha.

—Me sorprende que ella aún no note como le ves.

—¿Me hará el favor o debo pedírselo a su esposa?— usó un golpe bajo.

—No digas que no te lo advertí.— tomó los objetos y entró a su oficina.

 **...**

En el recibidor estaba dándose la escena de una despedida, la hora de marchar para Kagome, Kouga y Tadashi había llegado. Rin observaba en dirección a la oficina de su esposo, aun sabiendo que él no saldría, guardaba la esperanza de que saliese a ofrecer su ayuda.

—¿Ya tienen los boletos? ¿Tienen un lugar seguro?— preguntó con angustia Rin.

—Ya, iremos unos días a un hotel, daremos algunas vueltas por el país y luego nos iremos.— contestó Kouga sin dar muchos detalles.

—Mamá, no quiero que se vayan.— dijo Sakura al jalar a su madre del suéter.

—Ni yo, ahora no soy el único niño.— secundó Ryusei.

—Descuiden, luego los visitaremos, ahora con el papá de Tadashi.— Kagome intentó calmar a los niños y por ello les ofreció algo que ellos estarían emocionados.

—¿Conoceremos al tío Inu?— preguntaron los hermanos emocionados.

—De eso me encargo yo.— dijo Rin, no le importaba que Sesshoumaru se opusiera.

—Es hora de irnos.— Kouga tomó las tres maletas que llevaban.— Esta por caer una tormenta.

—Apresurémonos.

—Tadashi.— llamó Ryusei.— Es mi mantita favorita.— explicó al mostrarla.— Para que no le de frío.

—Gracias.— Kagome esta conmovida al igual que Rin.— Nos vemos.

Sakura y Ryusei corrieron a la ventana para verles machar, ojala les viesen de nuevo pronto.

* * *

Llegaron a "Edale" tres días después de dejar la casa de Sesshoumaru. El poblado tenía un paisaje montañoso y verdoso, era como un set del "Hobbit", las tejas de las casas estaban mohosas, todo era muy rustico, se podía ver a los granjeros pasear a sus animales, los coches que había eran muy pocos. La posada donde se hospedaron, aunque sencilla, tenía un ambiente acogedor.

Kagome notaba a Kouga algo distante desde que reanudaron su viaje, había querido preguntarle lo que le preocupaba pero hasta ahora, no había encontrado el momento correcto.

—Tadashi ya se durmió, nosotros también deberíamos intentar descansar, creo que más tú, en estos días has estado un poco raro.

Kouga apenas le miró, eso tenía una explicación, no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo Sesshoumaru y en lo obvio que era en cuanto a sus sentimientos por Kagome. ¿Qué excusa podía ponerle? ¿Qué podía decirle para poner su atención en otra cosa? Tal vez, la respuesta era que era momento de compartir algo de él con ella.

—¿Recuerdas que mi padre era veterinario?

—Sí ¿Hay algo mal?

—Yo estaba seguro que quería seguir sus pasos, y me fui unos días para hacer mi examen de acceso, lo que jamás imaginé es que nunca les volvería a ver.— Kagome sintió un nudo en el estómago, no le gustaba como comenzaba la historia.— Una noche fueron por él para atender un pura sangre, el animal estaba muy mal, lo habían sobre explotado, mi padre hizo todo lo que pudo, el animal se salvó pero no volvería a correr… Al volver, la puerta principal estaba abierta, por la hora no hubiese sido extraño, pero en los bebederos para perros que teníamos a la entrada, estaban vacíos, algo raro porque mis padres siempre los mantenían llenos.— hizo una pequeña pausa, venía lo peor.— Llamé a mi madre y hermano, no contestaron, al entrar a la cocina los encontré, los había ejecutado, en la frente tenían una "equis" y aún se sostenían de las manos.— se frotó los ojos, no se permitiría llorar.— Llamé de inmediato a la policía, pero no llegaron solos, venían con agentes que parecían del gobierno, más tarde supe que eran de la agencia. Los agentes fueron por una investigación personal, llevaban largo tiempo siguiendo a los responsables de otras muertes similares. Yo estaba desesperado porque nadie me daba respuestas de lo que le pasó a mi familia, fue cuando un agente veterano se acercó y me dijo lo que sabía. El dueño del caballo era un yakusa, mató a todos porque el caballo no volvería a correr, ellos llevaban buscando ese clan por otros delitos y me ofreció trabajar para ellos, me usarían de carnada, "el chico que no pudieron matar y ahora les buscaba para matarles", les sería tentador… Tal vez fue por mi sed de venganza que acepté sin pensar, en un mes todo el clan ya no existía, pero no me sentía mejor, seguía solo; no pasó mucho para que me asignaran al caso de Naraku.

—Lo siento mucho, no imaginé que ya no les tenías, creí que vivían lejos y no les veías en mucho tiempo.— ¿Acaso todos en la agencia tenían un pasado trágico?

—Al ver a Tadashi pienso en mi hermano, quiero protegerlo ya que no pude hacerlo con él, no quiero que se quede solo como yo.

—No estás solo, puede que no veas a Inu como amigo, pero te aprecia, Tadashi y yo te queremos.— se recargó en el hombro del chico.— Y, cuando todo acabe, deberías volver a la montaña de los lobos, sé que allí terminaras de buscar lo que necesitas.

—No es tan sencillo... Ayame pude que no se tome la verdad muy bien.

—Te sorprenderías, lo mismo pensaba Inu conmigo.

Ojalá fuese eso por lo que no quería volver, era egoísta y hasta caprichoso, pero solo deseaba poder seguir junto a Kagome.

* * *

 **25/04/2017**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Gracias por sus mensajes e intentando aclarar algunas cosas y responder otras:**

 **Gabymay91,** ¿Podrías explicarme lo de los saltos de tiempo? Sabemos que Inuyasha no es alguien de seguir órdenes, pero ahora tiene las manos atadas, no puede simplemente botar todo e irse como si nada. En el próximo capítulo explicaré un poco más sobre él.

 _+Varias odian a Kikyou y a sus amigas (y hasta me quieran matar a mi), pronto llegará ayuda :D._

 _+Poner un infiltrado con Naraku, no se me ha dado ponerlo, pero entre ellos se acabaran poco a poco XP._

 _+¡Si aman a Kouga! Son hermosas por no querer que sufra un mal de amores, me hacen querer terminar con su sufrimiento, ok no. Pero dado su pasado trágico, debe tener una recompensa ¿Cierto? ;D_

 **Creo que es todo, trabajo en el próximo. Nos estamos leyendo.**


	21. Responsabilidad

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **21\. Responsabilidad.**

Ver a Baker le había dejado sorprendido, el hombre ya no era el mismo de hace semanas, ya no tenía ese semblante que imponía respeto, sus facciones duras estaban casi extintas, su cabello era completamente cano, era como si le hubiesen quitado varios años de vida de golpe.

—¿Hay algo mal?— preguntó Inuyasha al notar que su mirada era de alguien de quien iba a dar una mala noticia.

—Toma asiento— ofreció, lo que iba a decir era complicado— Quiero que tomes esto con calma, vas a seguir en el caso de Naraku, pero deberás ayudar en otros.

—¿Cómo consultor?

—No, los de arriba dicen que se prosiga en otros casos, que cuando vuelva a ver avance con Naraku, te vuelves a enfocar en ese.

—¿Si no lo hago?— la idea no le gustaba, no quería que el caso de Naraku dejase de ser prioridad y terminar en el archivo.

—Confinamiento indefinido, y no podré ayudarte, es el mejor trato que obtuve. Muchacho, acepta, la otra alternativa es que te dejarán ir, pero no tendrás protección y sabes lo que significa.

Lo sabía, era ponerse en bandeja de oro a Naraku, no solo él, Kagome y su bebé iban incluidos en el paquete.

—¿Ya tiene uno listo?— preguntó al tragarse todo su orgullo.

—Busca a este grupo que hace que adolecentes se suiciden— le dio una carpeta donde con todos los detalles— Los contactan por internet, les hace jugar "Simón dice", las primeras ordenes son fáciles, conforme avanza les lleva al robo, violaciones, mutilaciones, asesinato y suicidio. Kanna te va a ayudar.

—Si es todo me voy— no se molestó en abrir la carpeta allí.

—No quiero que vayas solo cuando les encuentres.

—Le avisaré.

—Una última cosa, no trabajes solo, elige un compañero o un grupo.

—Seleccionaré a algunos para que apoyen, pero no tendré un compañero.

—En ese caso, le daré acceso libre a tu amigo— teniendo a Miroku vigilándolo se iba a sentir más tranquilo.

* * *

Terminó por anudar su corbata y antes de salir de la habitación, miró su cama. Dos semanas habían pasado desde que sus visitas inesperadas dejasen su casa, Rin ya dormía nuevamente con él, pero ya no le sonreía como antes, no le despedía ni le recibía, tampoco un maldito mensaje en todo el día.

Y como si eso fuese poco, sus hijos estaban cambiados, Ryusei estaba más cayado de lo normal y Sakura no había hecho travesuras. Nunca creyó que aquella paz le fuese tan desesperante y lograse desequilibrarlo.

—Ya me voy— anunció sin entrar del todo a la sala, Rin revisaba las mochilas de sus hijos.

—Que te vaya bien— respondió sin voltear a verle.

—Puedo llevar a los niños a la escuela— ofreció, hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

—¿Te preocupan tus hijos?— finalmente le miró.

—Claro— la pregunta le ofendió, pero no dejó que se notase.

—¿Por qué Tadashi no? Tiene algo de tu genética.

—Ya hablamos de eso.

—Sí fuese al revés, sí nosotros estuviésemos en su lugar ¿No quisieras que alguien de confianza nos ayudase, que nos diera protección? ¿No estarías más tranquilo al saber que tu familia está a salvo?— esperó por una respuesta y nada—. No entiendo porque le tienes tanto recelo a tu hermano, pero está bien, síguelo teniendo, solo no castigues a un pequeño, él te quiere, lo noté, eres lo más cercano a su padre… Sí lo llegase a perder, Kami no quiera, tú eres lo más parecido, el único que le podría hablar de sus abuelos— exponer esa posibilidad le entristecía, bajó su rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Para Sesshoumaru ver a Rin llorar le bajaba las defensas, estaba por abrazarla cuando los pasos de su hijos le alertaron.

—Mamá ya estamos listos.— interrumpió Sakura, ella y su hermano ya llevaban el uniforme puesto.

—Voy por sus almuerzos y nos vamos.

—Pórtense bien.— esa fue la despedida que Sesshoumaru dio a sus hijos.

Los hermanos vieron como sus padres tomaron caminos diferentes, también lograron percatarse del ambiente tenso.

—¿Papá y mamá se van a separar como los padres de William?— preguntó Ryusei con temor.

—No seas tonto.— contestó con seguridad Sakura, ella también lo pensaba, pero no quería que fuese verdad.

—Pero mamá esta triste, estaba llorando y papá tenía una cara de enfado.

—Eso no pasará, no digas bobadas.

 **...**

Era medio día cuando se decidió a abrir la carpeta que le fue entregada ese día más temprano, toda la información de Inuyasha desde que volvió a "Shikon" estaba allí, la noticia del ataque en la isla e información de Kagome. Los únicos datos que faltaban eran del niño. Por lo que leía, Inuyasha había procurado mantenerse en un bajo perfil, ni siquiera iba a la ciudad. También había información de una persecución a Naraku, donde hubo una explosión y así el bastardo escapó.

Cerró la carpeta, no tenía responsabilidad alguna con Inuyasha, no era su culpa que se dejase intimidar, no era su culpa que Naraku siguiese libre.

— _¿Por qué sigue queriendo que venga?— preguntó a su padre uno de los tantos veranos que pasó con él._

— _Debes aprender a querer a tu hermano._

— _Soy hijo único, mi madre y usted solo me tuvieron a mí.— jamás aceptaría a Inuyasha como hermano suyo._

— _Sesshoumaru, son familia, un día solo se tendrán ustedes.— no lo admitiría, pero temía ser decepcionado por su hijo.— Solo entre ustedes se podrán apoyar y confiar. No odies a Inuyasha por separarme de tu madre, algún día entenderás que fue lo mejor para los tres y será el día que tengas tu familia, ese día veras que a veces se deben hacer algunas cosas por el bien de los hijos._

Cerros los ojos, su viejo seguía atormentándolo. ¿Hacer lo correcto?

— _Tu hermano sufre por no tener a su hijo y a Kagome, piensa en cómo te sentirías sí te separan de nosotros ¿Crees que los dejó por gusto?— dijo Rin una noche._

Se levantó de su asiento, nadie lo separaría de Rin, Sakura y Ryusei, no podía imaginarse sin ellos… Pero, haría cualquier cosa por no ponerles en peligro. Por su ventana, observó el otro lado de la calle, desde que llegó a su oficina notó que dos sujetos estaban estacionados sospechosamente en una esquina, le estaban espiando, "novatos". Sí querían acción, se las daría, además, necesitaba descargar en alguien su enfado.

 **…**

Fue a tomar un café al aire libre, cerca de los muelles y aquellos hombres que le seguían, estaban en una esquina contraría, le daba gracia, no sabían disimular. Al terminar su taza, dejó el pago sobre la mesa y antes de salir. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ya les tenía a su espalda, perfecto, hacían justo lo que quería.

—¿A dónde va? Son construcciones abandonas.— preguntó uno de los hombres.

—¿Crees que sea una entrada secreta a su cuartel?

—¡No seas imbécil!— golpeó a su compañero.— No es el 007.

—Llamemos al jefe ¿Y preguntemos qué hacer?

—¿Quieres que nos crea inútiles?— el otro negó.— Entonces sigamos con la tarea y no lo perdamos de vista.

—¿Dónde se fue?— al girar en una esquina ya no estaba.— ¡Te dije que tenía una entrada…!

—Ustedes deben ser los ayudantes más inútiles que alguien pudiese tener.— dijo Sesshoumaru, sorprendiéndolos.

Los hombres se abalanzaron sobre el general, sin éxito alguno, Sesshoumaru les derribó en un segundo, dejó a uno tirado en el suelo y al otro le apuntó con su arma justo en la frente.

—¿Quién les mandó a seguirme?

—Nadie, esta imaginando cosas.— era hombre muerto.

—Esta arma tiene siete disparos, tres balas colocaras al azar, la verdad o aprieto el gatillo, y vemos tu suerte.

—¡Es la verdad! ¡Es un malentendido!— gritó con desesperación, esperaba que su compañero lograse sacar el arma de repuesto y le ayudase.

—Tú no te levantes o te vuelo la cabeza.— advirtió un pequeño hombre, era el asistente del General, Jaken. Hasta ahora se había mantenido a la distancia siguiendo órdenes.

—¿No vas a hablar? Te lo advertí.— primer disparo, nada.

—¡Espere!— intervinó el que estaba en el suelo.— Nos mandaron a buscar a una mujer y un niño, por ellos dimos con usted, solo queremos saber dónde están, debemos custodiarlos.

—Entonces, ustedes son sus guardaespaldas.

—Exacto, ¿Ya puede bajarme?

—Hay un problema, no les creo.

—¡Nuestro jefe los quiere a ellos! No sabemos más detalles.— sin duda alguna esos tipos apreciaban más su vida.

—¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Nadie, no quisimos decir nada hasta estar seguros.

—Detesto que la gente me mienta.— jaló una vez más, nada.

—¡Hay alguien más! Vinimos tres, el otro es Mukotsu, el tipo es inmundo y la cara la tiene quemada por acido, fue a "Hambleden" dijo que probablemente allí estuvieran, matará al agente y le llevará a la mujer con el niño al jefe.

—¿Hace cuánto que se fue?

—Media hora.

"Hambleden" estaba a una hora, debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo.

—Ahora que sé todo lo que quiero, no me sirven y comprenderán que no puedo dejarles ir.

—¡Dijiste que no nos matarías!

—Yo no lo haré, Jaken.— que no digan que el General Takahashi no cumplía su palabra.

—Les enseñaré a no meterse con el General.— sonrió macabramente el hombrecillo.

 **...**

Tadashi ya estaba bañado, pronto partirían nuevamente hacia el aeropuerto en Londres, a la madrugada salía su vuelo a Canadá. Kagome observó a su pequeño, con esa chamarrita roja era un encanto, cuando la vio no dudó en comprarla, se parecía mucho a una de las que Inuyasha usaba seguido.

—Mira que lindo te ves, sonríe para una foto.— pidió al enfocarlo con la cámara de su celular.

— _Hambe_ , ramen.— pidió al llevar sus manos a su estómago.

—¿Tienes hambre?— no hace mucho que le había dado pescado.

—Mamá, ramen.

—No hay ramen, pero tenemos avena con manzana.

—¡No!

—Luego comerás ramen, lo prometo.

Después de servir la avena en un cuenco, acercó una cuchara a su niño, pero el cerró la boca y giró la cabeza para evadir la comida.

—¡No! ¡ _Quelo_ Ramen!

—No hay ramen, come.— acercó de nuevo la cuchara y Tadashi comenzó a patear.— No hagas berrinche.— regañó.

—¿Sopa instantánea?— preguntó Kouga como sugerencia.

—No quiero darle eso, lo ha comido por largo tiempo. Tadashi, abre la boca.

—Come eso y mañana comes ramen.— intervinó el chico, tal vez a él le haría caso, pero solo ganó una mirada tierna mirada de enfado por parte del pequeño.

—Se está poniendo de terco.— dejó el cuenco a un lado, no estaba para esas rabietas de su hijo.

—Un poco de la instantánea no le hará daño.— lo admitía, ya intervenía por el pequeño, era una debilidad verle con los ojos llorosos.— Cuando nos establezcamos mejor, la dejará de comer, es mejor a que no coma nada.

—Voy a calentar el agua, pero tú te comes la avena que serví.— su hijo no tenía un padre que le consintiera, en su lugar tenía un tío.

Con melancolía, Kagome no pudo evitar preguntarse "¿Qué hubiese hecho Inuyasha ante tan berrinche?"

 **…**

Con los contactos que tenía, consiguió un helicóptero que le llevó a "Hambleden" en pocos minutos y dar con el lugar donde estaba hospedada la mujer de Inuyasha, fue cosa fácil. Estaban en un pequeño conjunto de cabañas que eran más que nada para los turistas. Se acercó a la cabaña indicada y de inmediato notó a un hombrecillo que despedía un olor nauseabundo, la cara era redonda; bajo los ojos, unas exageradas ojeras y olía a químicos. Aquel hombre fingía arreglar los aspersores en el jardín, en la maleta que llevaba podía notar un arma.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Reparo las tuberías, siga su camino señor y no moleste.— contestó sin mirar a su interlocutor, un grave error, en un segundo fue levantado y llevado a un apartado donde tiraban la basura.— ¿Qué demon...?— fue callado al ser ahorcado.

—Tú eres el que está molestando.

Mukotsu jamás se imaginó toparse con ese hombre, le había dejado vigilado, los incompetentes que le asignaron ya debían estar muertos.

—Me vas a decir el paradero de tu jefe o te estrangulare hasta morir.

—Suerte con eso, no lo sé.— contestó con dificultad, los largos dedos del general se enterraban en su garganta.

—En ese caso, no me sirves y libraré a la humanidad de una escoria como tú.— le dio vuelta y puso el filo de una navaja en la yugular.

—Nunca lo hubiese imaginado, el imponente general preocupándose por la familia de su pequeño her…

—Odio a la gente que habla idioteces.— dijo al haberle cortado la garganta y tirar el cuerpo al piso.

—Señor, hasta que le alcanzo.— habló Jaken, después de encargarse de los otros pseudo espías, emprendió carrera para seguir a su jefe.— Debo suponer que le hizo enfadar.— miró el cadáver con desprecio.

—Encárgate del cuerpo.

—Déjelo en mis manos.

 **…**

Kagome terminaba de alistar la maleta de mano, cuando fuertes golpes en la puerta les alertaron, de ser la recepción serían más delicados ¿Entonces quién o quieres eran?

—Toma a Tadashi y no bajes la guardia.— dijo Kouga, Kagome asintió, sujetó con firmeza a su bebé contra su pecho y miró a Kouga abrir lentamente la puerta.

—Sesshoumaru.— susurró con sorpresa el moreno, de todas las personas era la última en esperarse toparse.

—¿Tienen a la mano sus cosas?

—Sí, ¿Qué pasó?— ya se temía lo peor, Naraku les había encontrado.

—Síganme.— ordenó, pero ninguno se movió.

Kagome y Kouga se miraban sin comprender la situación, ¿Qué hacía Sesshoumaru allí? Él prácticamente les había corrido ¿Y ahora les buscaba? No tenía sentido.

—¿No escucharon?— preguntó molesto.

—Ya vamos.— contestó Kouga, tomó la maleta y alentó a Kagome a ir.— ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Los encontraron.— se escuchó un chillido por parte de la azabache.—Ya me encargué.— agregó, les condujo hasta un coche, donde Jaken ya les esperaba.— ¿A dónde iban?

—Salíamos mañana a Canadá por la madrugada.

—Dame los boletos.— extendió la mano.— Dámelos.— aún carente de confianza hacia Sesshoumaru, Kouga le entregó los pases electrónicos.— Jaken, encárgate.— no hicieron falta más explicaciones, su asistente ya sabía el protocolo.— Suban al auto.

Kagome subió a la parte trasera con Tadashi, y Kouga junto a Sesshoumaru.

—¿Quién era ese?— interrogo Kouga.

—Se va a encargar de confirmar que si abordaron, es lo que deben saber.

—¿A dónde nos llevas?

—Me guste o no, ese niño es nieto de mi padre.— dijo al mirarlo desde el retrovisor.— Es un Takahashi, y mi deber es cuidarle.

—¿Nos llevas a tu casa?— finalmente Kagome se atrevía a hablar, no es que antes no tuviese preguntas, pero lo último que quería era exasperar a su cuñado y que él cambiaste de opinión al ayudarles.

—Es el lugar más seguro que pueden encontrar.

 **…**

Suspiró al cortar las zanahorias, quería que las cosas fuesen como antes, quería solucionar los problemas con su esposo, pero Sesshoumaru no era el único con orgullo, se había cansado de ser ella la que siempre debía ceder. Claro que cuando quería, obtenía de ese hombre lo que quería, pero siempre estaba esa imagen dura que Sesshoumaru quería mantener y por mucho que quisiera besarle o ir tomados de la mano en público, no lo hacía por comprenderlo hasta cierto punto.

—Rin, ya llegué.— escuchó a su espalda.

—Que bueno.

—Rin.

—Ve por los niños, ya comemos.— no voltearía hasta calmarse, no quería pelear, no quería que sus hijos les viesen discutir de nuevo.

—¡Rin!

—¡¿Qué?!— se giró y quedó muda al ver que Kagome y Tadashi estaban a la espalda de Sesshoumaru.— Están aquí… Sabía harías lo correcto.— fue directo a su esposo y le besó.— ¡Te amo!

Un besó de esa chica jamás le había sido tan gratificante, ¿Y qué decir de ese rostro lleno de felicidad? Amaba ver a Rin radiante por la alegría que emanaba.

—¿Tienen hambre? Llegan justo para la cena, vamos por los niños, Maru, alista la mesa.

—Yo te puedo ayudar con eso.

—Él se puede encargar ¿Vino también el agente que les cuida?

Kagome asintió, no dejaba de sorprenderse con su cuñado y Rin, ella le tenía bien controlado.

* * *

Tener a Renkotsu frente y que le mirase con aires de superioridad, como burlándose de él, le provocaba golpearlo. El maldito, solo fue a recibir parte de los elogios por atrapar a los principales líderes de "Simón dice". Estaba allí en rueda de prensa, hablando de como gracias a él todo fue hecho, ni una mención a Baker y los otros agentes que fueron a poner su vida en riesgo al hacer el cateo a las casas.

—Felicidades Saotome, lograste atraparlos en menos de un mes, sorprendente.— elogió con falsedad una vez dieron por terminado el comunicado.

—Hago mi trabajo.— le retó con la mirada.

—Por supuesto, no tienes de otra.

El desgraciado lo estaba provocando, no le daría el gusto, solo esperaba tener una oportunidad para un día golearle en la cara.

—Se han recibido amenazas de bomba a estos estadios.— le entregó un archivo.

—¿Quiere que impida ocho ataques alrededor del mundo?— debía estar mal de la cabeza, cuando mucho, podría impedir dos.

—No, solo tres serán reales, averigua cuales son, han dado una semana de plazo.

—Y le aviso cuando los identifique ¿Cierto?

—Antes que a todos, me voy, sigan trabajando por sus familias.

 _¡Ahora si se lo había ganado!_

—Tranquilo muchacho, sigamos con lo nuestro.— Baker le había tomado de un brazo.— Yo también quiero golpearlo, pero debemos ser pacientes.

—Mejor me pongo a esto o voy a seguirlo para quitarle esa sonrisa.

 _¿Cuánto más debía soportar esa vida?_

* * *

Rin ayudaba a acomodar a Kagome el cuarto que ocuparía con Tadashi, y mientras el pequeño jugaba con los juguetes que habían sido de su primo, recordó con diversión la primera vez los vio.

—¿Te digo algo gracioso?— Kagome le miró con interés.— Cuando te conocí creí que venían a decirme que Tadashi era hijo de Sesshoumaru.

—Por los ojos.

—Sí, en ese momento no recordé en que tenía un hermano. Cuando dijiste que eras su cuñada, un gran peso se me fue.

—Tranquila, te aseguro que Sesshoumaru no es mi tipo.

—Te comprendo, no es alguien fácil de tratar y mucho menos de llegar a querer.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—En una misión de él, aparentemente yo estaba en peligro, mis padres estaban amenazados y le encargaron cuidarme. No le agradó tener que hacerlo, le escuché decir que no era niñera de nadie, pero lo terminó haciendo. Me llevaba e iba por mí a la escuela, si debía ir a otro lugar él iba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasamos aquí. Por ese tiempo ya no tenía a mis abuelos y mis padres a pesar de las amenazas, no dejaron Italia.

 _Una tarde después de haber tenido que comer sola, fue hasta la sala donde su guardaespaldas leía el periódico. Dos meses de vivir juntos y solo sabía su apellido, Takahashi. Debía admitir que era un hombre atractivo, había algo en él que le atraía, no románticamente, era como cuando miraba a "Mark Sheppard", "George Clooney" o "Jake Gyllenhaal" en la tv._

— _Capitán, ¿No va a comer?— aunque ya era una rutina para ella comer sola, en ocasiones volvía a sentir el vació que dejasen sus abuelos, ni un año había pasado cuando su abuela siguió al abuelo al otro mundo._

— _Más tarde._

— _La comida está caliente, debería aprovechar._

— _Luego._

— _Estaré arriba haciendo mi tarea, pude ir a comer a solas.— tal vez tener a uno de los guardias del palacio, sería más llevadero, ese hombre apenas la miraba y dirigía más de dos palabras._

 _Un fin de semana en donde no había nada para hacer, Rin se puso a preparar galletas, tal vez servirían para romper el hielo entre su guardia y ella. Como casi siempre, estaba en la sala, tenía una tableta y no apartaba la vista de ella._

— _¿Galletas? Están buenas, son de chocolate y otras de arándanos._

— _No como dulces.— Rin se decepcionó._

— _¿Cuál es su nombre completo?_

— _¿Para qué quieres saber?_

— _Futuras referencias.— se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.— ¿Té?— le ofreció una taza._

— _No._

— _¿Algún día va a aceptar algo viendo de mí?_

— _¿Por qué lo haría? No estoy en la obligación, solo debo procurar que no te maten y… ¡¿Pero qué?!— se levantó de golpe, estaba bañado en té frío, miró con dureza a la escuincla y ella no le bajó la mirada, le siguió retando._

— _Intento ser amable, al menos un gracias y cuando me fuese elegía en beberlo o no.— le reclamó.— Le dejo solo, buenas noches._

 _Sesshoumaru no supo cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que alguien no se amedrentaba con su presencia, fue algo que no se esperaba, lo más normal sería que ella se asustase y corriese a su dormitorio, pero le siguió reclamando y le dejó con la palabra en la boca. Fue a cambiarse, menos mal que el té ya estaba frío, porque ella se fijó antes ¿Cierto?_

 _Una mañana al ser llevada a la universidad, le interrogó de nuevo, estaba decidida a tomar el control, él podía ser el ser más cruel y calculador, pero ella tenía mucho coraje y determinación._

— _¿Cree que pronto la amenaza a mis padres quede solucionada?_

— _Sí yo me encargaste, ya desde hace mucho tu vida hubiese vuelto a la normalidad._

— _¿Así de bueno es? No lo dudo, se nota que es un tipo inhumano._

— _¿Qué insinúas?_

— _Dudo que tenga sentimientos, puede que sea un ciborg, uno que es por fuera casi humano.— puso una mano en el mantón y miraba analizándolo._

— _No soy un ciborg._

— _Lo normal es que diga: "Soy humano"... ¿Alguna vez ha sonreído? Cuando niño debió hacerlo ¿Cierto?— de nuevo lo hacía, le dejaba sin palabras.— Nos vemos a la salida.— dijo al notar que llegaron a la universidad._

— _Rin...— ser llamada por su nombre le sorprendió.— Es Sesshoumaru.— dijo él sin mirarla._

— _No era tan difícil ¿Verdad?— le sonrió con felicidad, ya sabía su nombre, "Sesshoumaru" era perfecto para él._

— _Eres desesperante, a clase.— le corrió, ¿Por qué se sentía nervioso por aquella sonrisa?_

 _Ocho meses de cuidar a Rin y ella jamás se había escapado de su cuidado, pero como dicen, hay una primera vez para todo. Al recogerla en la escuela, ella no estaba. Su celular lo tenía apagado, por suerte, le puso un rastreador. Rin estaba en el centro comercial, de inmediato condujo hasta allá, pero a mitad de camino, ella ya iba de regreso a la casa, giró y llegó en el momento en que ella colgaba su chamarra en el perchero de entrada._

— _¡Hey! Se supone que si vas a otro lado me dices.— le reprendió._

— _Solo salí a una cita, van dos personas, no tres._

— _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué de pronto actúas con imprudencia?_

— _Por nada.— hizo el intentó de subir a su dormitorio, pero Sesshoumaru le detuvo._

— _Rin.— quería una explicación a su rebeldía._

— _¡Quiero de vuelta mi vida normal!_

— _¿Es todo? ¿Quieres poder salir con chicos?— le soltó, era normal, estaba en edad de querer ese tipo de acercamientos._

— _¡No!— gritó con desesperación y lágrimas.— ¡Me gustas! ¡Salí con él para que me gustaste! Pero no dejaba de internamente compararlo contigo ¿Ya estas contento?_

— _Eres una chiquilla.— fue lo único que salió de sus labios, sin pensar realmente en el daño que le causarían a Rin._

— _¡Ya lo sé!_

 _¿En qué problema se había metido? ¿Por qué no se quedó cayada? Ahora no podía verlo de nuevo a la cara. ¿Cómo se permitió fantasear en que un hombre como Sesshoumaru se fijaría en una chiquilla?_

 _A los dos días, una mañana, le extrañó que Sesshoumaru no estuviese en la casa, desde su pequeña confesión se evitaban. Tocaron a la puerta y frente a ella, estaba el equipo de protección. Le llevaban un nuevo guardia._

— _Señorita, él será su nuevo guardián._

— _Un placer, Teniente Anderson Johnson.— Rin debió controlar las ganas de reír, algo en ese nombre le causa risa._

— _¿Y el capitán Takahashi?— preguntó para desviar su atención a otro lado._

— _Pidió su cambio.— informó uno de los superiores._

— _¿Por qué?— pregunta tonta, ya lo sabía, después de su tonta confesión Sesshoumaru no quería saber más de ella,_

— _Cumplió aquí y ahora aspira a un nuevo cargo._

— _Entiendo._

 _Su nuevo guardia era más parlanchín, comía con ella, le anima y le decía que todo iba a estar bien, ¡Pero ella no quería eso! Quería tener Sesshoumaru con ella. Al final de la segunda semana, fue secuestrada, Anderson no fue rival, le tomaron con la guardia baja. Tal vez pasaron solo horas o quizás días, pero para Rin fue una eternidad, ya sentía que su vida se acababa, no hace mucho ejecutaron a Anderson frente a ella, sabía que no importaba quienes fuesen sus padres, nadie iba a negociar por su vida, como último deseo pedía poder rememorar el rostro del hombre del que se había enamorado. Con terror vio que el jefe del grupo entraba, por la mirada que tenía, estaba allí para matarla, no pondría resistencia, no se iría al otro mundo siendo cobarde. Un estallido se escuchó a lo lejos y luego disparos en el cuarto._

— _Rin.— la voz de Sesshoumaru resonó en su cabeza, ya debía estar muerta, se había cumplido su deseo.— ¡Rin!— gritó desesperado, la muchacha no reaccionaba, no abría los ojos, le tomó el pulso y aun que acelerado, ella debía estar bien, salvo… Le hubiesen torturado.— ¡Rin!_

— _Sess… Shou…— abrió los ojos, estaba viva.— ¡Sesshoumaru!— le abrazó con fuerza y llorando.— Estas aquí, en verdad lo estás._

— _Salgamos de este lugar._

— _Anderson está muerto._

— _Lo sé.— ya había visto el cuerpo._

 _Cuando le informaron que Rin fue secuestrada se maldijo, era su culpa, jamás debió abandonarla, pero se apartó como un cobarde._

— _Los hombres que... Ellos…— no podía hilar sus ideas._

— _Ya no existen, todo acabó._

 _Terminando la larga noche que Rin debió pasar el hospital para mantenerla en observación, Sesshoumaru la llevó a su casa, en el trayecto le dijo que solo la mantuvieron presa 35 horas._

— _Imagino que ahora en verdad te irás.— supuso Rin._

— _No puedo hacerlo, en un descuido te raptan._

— _Ya no hay peligro._

— _Y por tu culpa me han castigado dejándome en este país._

— _Lo siento.— bajó la mirada, pero ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Qué había hecho ella para provocarlo?— ¿Qué fue lo que hice?_

— _Ayer debía estar en Moscú, pero por ir a buscarte no me presenté, fue desacatar una orden… Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme alojamiento._

— _¿Eh? ¿Alojamiento?— estaba confundida._

— _Hospedaje._

— _Sé lo que es._

— _¿Entonces por qué preguntas?_

— _Creí que yo te fastidiaba y desagradaba.— esperó a la expectativa, a ver señor ¿Cómo contestarás a eso? Se burló internamente._

— _No me desagradas, me fastidiaba no poder hacer esto.— la jaló y la besó, en definitiva Rin no se esperaba esa respuesta._

 _Se había marchado porque no debía involucrarse con su protegida, estaba prohibido, pero la chiquilla se había hecho un lugar en su ser. Pensando que era lo correcto fue lo más cobarde que había hecho alguna vez en su vida, ahora entendía que lo correcto y valiente que debía hacer, era quedarse a lado de Rin, protegiéndola._

—Y bueno, desde entonces vivimos juntos, cuando supimos de Sakura nos casamos.— terminó el relato con una sonrisa.

—Es una linda historia, debió ser divertido cuando le vaciaste el té.

—No sé porque lo hice, nunca me había comportado de esa manera. ¿Inuyasha y tú me imagino que fue algo más sencillo?

—De alguna manera, pero discutíamos mucho.

—Mamá.— llamó Tadashi frotándose los ojos.

—¿Tienes sueño? Ven aquí.— cargó a su niño y él se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

—También deberías dormir, ya no hay de que preocuparse, aquí están a salvo, luego me platicas tu historia con mi cuñado.

Kagome sonrió, Rin tenía razón, y se alegraba por ello, adiós el estar con miedo a todas horas. Ahora lo único que le faltaba para estar en completa paz, era estar de nuevo con Inuyasha.

* * *

 **04/06/2017**

 **Mucho tiempo ¿Cierto?**

 **Estuve ocupada en algo y le dediqué gran parte de mi tiempo, sí todo sale bien, les estaré contando, si no, pues no XD.**

 **Este capítulo en realidad no era así, pero por cuestiones de que agregué otras cosas y ya traerles algo, lo corté :P.**

 **Respondiendo algunas cosas:**

Sé que aquí Kouga tiene más protagonismo, lo supe desde un principio cuando comencé la historia, pero fue un riesgo que decidí correr.

Quieren matar a Sesshoumaru por dejar ir a su sobrino que es una lindura, yo también, pero ya solucionó las cosas.

Cuando pensé en la broma de Rin a Sessho, me sentí tan perversa, pero no pude dejarlo pasar, debía ponerlo, otra oportunidad así no siempre la tengo XP.

Kagome no va a engañar a Inuyasha, aunque en general Kouga me da penita, Kagome no le dio ni un besito en el manga y anime, ¡Cuando el tonto de Inuyasha si besó a Kikyou! … Relax… Ya me calmé.

Sip, deberán esperar al giro que va a tomar, porque no estoy muy segura de que les guste, el giro que dará no estaba en mis planes, pero al esta historia contar con varias referencias a series de tv y libros, la agregué en honor a una de mis series favoritas que ya terminó.

Por último, " **Veros** " vaya maratón que has hecho, gracias por todos los mensajes.

 **Deseo nos sigamos leyendo y aquí seguimos.**


	22. Despedidas y Bienvenidas

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **22\. Despedidas y Bienvenidas.**

Miroku le llevó comida casera a Inuyasha, aquel día era importante, por ello le fue a ver, para verificar que no hiciese una locura. Últimamente con la presencia de Renkotsu, Inuyasha estaba al límite, aquel tipo, sabía muy bien como alterar a las personas.

—¿Cómo te va con el agente especial a cargo Renkotsu?

—Quiero matarlo.— dijo Inuyasha con la boca llena de fideos.

—¿Qué otro trabajo te ha dado?

—Secuestro de niños, ese maldito desgraciado quiere que pierda la paciencia, sabe lo que me afecta.

—Te entiendo, tengo dos. Pero no dejes que gane, se más listo. Y ¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar?

—¿Cómo qué?

—Hoy es el día.

—Su segundo cumpleaños.— bajó la mirada, claro que no lo olvidó, solo no quería hablar de ello.

—¿Igual controlado?

—Compré eso.— señaló a una esquina.

Miroku se levantó y quitó la manta, era un triciclo. Que Inuyasha lo compraste le preocupaba. ¿Estaría pensando en cometer una tontería?

—Soy tan tonto, nunca lo usara, es solo que... Creí que podría verlos solo un instante y dárselo.

En un día que salió a campo, lo vio y pensó en su hijo, no pudo evitar imaginárselo usándolo y lo compró. Aquel día, se permitió imaginar que siendo muy cuidadoso, podría verlo y convivir con él, besar de nuevo a Kagome y olvidarse de Naraku.

—Me he salido, he tenido la oportunidad de largarme e irles a buscar, pero termino regresando, soy tan estúpido.

—No lo eres, los extrañas, pero sabes que de irte, alguien te seguiría.

—Estoy seguro que Renkotsu es aliado de Naraku.— clavó los palillos en una croqueta.— Pero no puedo interrogarlo, en el primer momento que intente algo en su contra, me encerraran.

—Te provoca, lo he visto, debes ser más listo, bajara la guardia y podrás atacar.

—Estoy cansado, ya no puedo con esto.— entre más días pasaban, menos creía que podría volver a tener una vida normal.

—Ve a dormir, yo me encargo.

—No es esa clase de cansancio.

—Lo sé, pero necesitas dormir, ve a ducharte y si quieres te corto el cabello, ya te haces hasta trenza, también puedo ayudarte con el retoque de color, ya se ven tus raíces, a menos que quieras dejar a un lado el rojo y volver al color original.

—Por ahora está bien el rojo, es de la persona que soy ahora… Me voy a terminar la comida y dormiré, más te vale adelantar trabajo.

—¿Olvidas con quien hablas?

—Por eso lo digo.

 **...**

Kouga miraba una y otra vez la fecha. ¿Debía ir y decir algo o se quedaba callado? Si Kagome lo quería mantener en secreto y él iba de lengua suelta, la chica se enojaría con él y no quería eso. Pero también era importante que Tadashi festejaste dos años de vida. Al final decidió bajar a la cocina, esperaba Kagome no se enojase. Al entrar, Rin lavaba los platos y Kagome acomodaba algunos víveres en las gavetas.

—Kagome, ¿Organizaras algo para Tadashi?— preguntó lo más casual que pudo.

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué no sabes?— preguntó Rin.

—Hoy es su cumpleaños.— respondió el chico.

—¿Por qué no dijiste?

—Yo... Me alegra y entristece.— se sinceró, el año pasado pensó que solo ese cumpleaños Tadashi la pasaría sin su padre, pero llegaba otro e Inuyasha seguía sin estar a su lado.

—Pero es su cumpleaños.

—No estoy segura que sea buena idea.

—Kag, acepta solo un pastel.— intentó convéncele Kouga.

—No todo debe ser triste.— ahora fue turno de Rin.

—El perro se pondrá feliz cuando vea las fotos, si yo fuese él, querría que mi hijo tuviera momentos felices.

—Acepta, por favor.— imploró Rin.

—Está bien.— terminó por aceptar, Kouga había dado un buen punto.

—¿Qué sabor le gusta? ¿Qué comida es su favorita? ¿Y su sabor de helado?— Rin ya estaba emocionada, le entusiasmaba la idea de celebrar un cumpleaños.

 **…**

Tadashi no entendía porque todos le abrazaban, los globos con el pastel era algo nuevo, ya antes le habían dado pastel, pero no había globos. Otra cosa nueva, era la vela y que todos le estaban cantando, menos su tío, él estaba sentado en su sillón. Todo era tan extraño y nuevo.

—Sopla a las velitas.— dijo Kagome, una vez terminado el "feliz cumpleaños", pero Tadashi solo la miró.— Sopla para apagarles.— no muy seguro lo hizo, primer intento y nada.— Más fuerte.— segundo intento, las dos se apagaron y le aplaudieron.— ¡Eso es! Ahora muerde el pastel, solo una mordida, una chiquita.— animó al ver que su hijo no se acercaba.

 _¿Por qué no quería morderlo? ¿No le había gusta la fiesta? ¿Era muy pequeño para una?_

—Dashi.— llamó Sakura.— Abre la boca y muerde, así.— se acercó al pastel y fingió morderlo.

—Has lo mismo.- alentó Kagome, pero Tadashi negó.

—No tengas miedo, es fácil.

—Tu primos le morderán primero.— primero fue Sakura y luego Ryusei.— Nada malo pasó, ahora tú.

Tadashi se acercó lentamente, pero al sentir que todos le miraban se alejó.

—Hey, Tadashi.— llamó Kouga, esperaba que su plan funcionase.— Sostén esto.— le ofreció la pala para cortar.— Cortémoslo.— le ayudó a tomar la pala y cuando estuvo el primer corte, el niño se emocionó.— ¿Quién quiere el primero?

—¡Yo!— pidió Sakura.

—Yo _quelo_ fresa.

—Vamos a cortar otro.— Tadashi sonrió, le estaba gustado eso.

Más tarde, ya cuando todos estaban comiendo su rebanada, Kagome se acercó a Kouga. Él había manejado mejor la situación, debía agradecerle.

—Gracias, no sé porque se puso así.

—Le dio pánico escénico, y lo mejor era distraerlo con otra cosa.

— _Toda_ , más.— interrumpió Tadashi al llevarle su plato.

—¿Puede comer más?

—Una pequeña.

—Tranquila, a Ryusei en los cumpleaños no le gustaba que apagasen la luz.— dijo Rin al sentarse junto a Kagome.

—Espero que pronto se acostumbre, estuvo aislado mucho tiempo.

—Ya no tiene que ser así, después de estar cohibido pasó a estar alegre, míralo tú misma.— le pasó la cámara.

Kagome sonrió, miró las fotos, Rin tenía razón, en las últimas imágenes, Tadashi ya estaba riendo y jugaba con sus primos, a Inuyasha le iban a gustar.

* * *

El director había salido hace dos semanas y nadie tenía noticias suyas. Sin olvidar que Miroku no se había aparecido en una semana. Casi no dormía y si lo hacía, tenía su arma lista, con Renkotsu como jefe sustituto cualquier cosa podía ocurrir. Fue donde Kanna, esperaba que ella tuviese algún avance.

—Kanna, ¿Algo de Baker?

—Nada, es como si hubiese desaparecido.

—¿En su computadora encontraste en que trabajaba?— estaba seguro que descubriendo eso, darían con el director.

—Limpiaron su máquina, estoy intentando recuperar algo.

—Aquí estas.— interrumpió Totosai con voz jadeante.— Renkotsu te busca, te va a mandar a campo.

—¿A qué?

—Detonaron una bomba en Italia, buscaras al responsable.

—No dejes de trabajar en ello.— ordenó a Kanna antes de irse con Totosai.— ¿Tsubasa viene en camino?

—No, por lo que escuche solo tú irás, te preparé una armas camuflajeadas, no son tan potentes como las otras, pero te protegerán.

Inuyasha sabía que algo andaba mal, lo presentía. Debía andarse con cuidado, no bajar la guardia, podían estar tendiéndole una trampa para acabar con él.

* * *

Kagome arrullaba a Tadashi, después de su baño, su hijo cayó dormido. Estaba por llevarlo al dormitorio, cuando Sesshoumaru llegó con tres hombres, reconoció a uno de ellos, le vio cuando su cuñado fue por ellos a "Hambleden"; los otros dos parecían militares. Sesshoumaru les condujo a la oficina y luego la miró, le pidió que le llamase a Kouga y entrasen con Tadashi.

—¿Pasa algo malo?— habló Kagome al ver que todos estaban serios.

—Tenemos que hablar, tomen asiento.— ofreció Sesshoumaru.— El Capitán Watson y su asistente Scott, se encargan de la asignación de seguridad.

—¿El niño está registrado o también viaja con identidades falsas?— preguntó sin rodeos Watson.

—Son falsas, hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas.— contestó Kouga.

—Para que puedan permanecer con el general y tener protección, no hay problema con las identidades de ustedes, el problema es él.— señaló a Tadashi.

—¿Qué quiere decir?— Kouga se puso de pie, y Kagome abrazó más contra ella a su hijo.

—Por cuestiones de seguridad, el General debe hacerse cargo del niño, se registrara como otro hijo suyo.

—¿Por qué con nosotros está bien y con él no?— esa media no le gustaba para nada a Kouga.

—Los papeleos con menores siempre son más complicados, se verifican sus datos muchas veces, siendo hijo del general pasaría en automático.— explicó Watson.

Kagome y Kouga se miraron, ¿Qué decisión tomar? ¿Podían confiar en ellos? ¿Poner a Tadashi como hijo de Sesshoumaru era buena idea?

—Cuando las cosas se normalicen los papeles se cambiaran.— intervino Sesshoumaru.— Por si tienen que huir, Tadashi se quedará con nosotros.— Kagome miró a su cuñado, era la primer vez que no le llamaba "el niño" o "tu hijo".

—Solo es temporal y los cambiaran cuando termine ¿Verdad?— no quería que le quitasen a su niño.

—No pienso quitárselos.— Kagome y Sesshoumaru se miraron por lo que pareció un largo rato, que en realidad solo fueron segundos.

—Está bien.— aceptó ella, su cuñado tenía razón y sabía que no era del tipo que le quita los hijos a alguien más.

—¿Estás segura?— preguntó Kouga.

—Si por alguna razón algo sale mal, sé que estará con su familia, que estará a salvo.— era una decisión difícil, pero era la mejor.

* * *

En plena noche, Totosai fue a buscar a Inuyasha, el director había mandado un mensaje de ayuda, Kanna lo había recibido y le estaba rastreando. En el mensaje se le escuchaba cansado y decía que estaba herido, se había ocultado en un elevador de carga, pero no sabía su ubicación. Cuando finalmente obtuvieron su ubicación, les conducía a un edificio en Tokio que sería demolido por la mañana, debían darse prisa. En el camino, Inuyasha le llamó a Miroku y pidió a Totosai que una vez que hubiese llegado, diese la alerta, no quería que alguien le delatase, quería encontrar primero a Baker. No fue difícil encontrarle, continuaba donde dijo.

—Llegaste.— apenas podía creer que lo lograse a tiempo.

—¿Cómo es que se metió en esto?— preguntó Inuyasha al revisar las heridas, eran graves, necesitaba atención inmediata.

—Renkotsu quería saber dónde está tu familia, como si lo supiera.— Inuyasha gruñó al escuchar aquel nombre, sabía que era parte del sequito de Naraku.

—Ayúdeme a llevarlo a la salida.— le intentó levantar, pero Baker se quejó.

—Saotome, Takahashi.— corrigió.— Perdóname... No debí mandarte traer, creí que serías un excelente elemento contra Naraku... Cuando supe que tenías familia me arrepentí, pero la orden ya había sido mandada...

—Deje de hablar, la ayuda ya viene.

—Serás mi sucesor… Ya deje todo listo… Limpia la agencia, no bajes la guardia... Deseo que pronto recuperes tu vida.

—¡Ya le dije que todo va a estar bien!

 _No, no lo estaría._

—Escucha, en Kyoto hay un templo donde vive… Hitomiko, búscala tiene información para ti.— le dio un chip.

—Usted me va a llevar.

—Muchacho… Déjame irme con mi amada Tsukiyomi.

—Acabaré con ellos.— prometió al apartarse.

Inuyasha esperó que la vida del director se esfumase, había comprendido que nada podía hacer por él. Miroku no tardó en llegar con varios agentes y Jinenji.

—Murió, llévate su cuerpo.— ordenó a Jinenji.— Revisen el lugar en buscar de algo que indique quien lo hizo.— debía distraerles, hacerle creer a Renkotsu que no sabía quién era el responsable.— Y tú.— jaló a Miroku.— Hay algo que debemos hacer.

 **…**

El chip tenía la ubicación exacta del templo, era el "Fushimi Inari-Taisha". Lo difícil ahora era dar con la mujer, para ello comenzaron su andar por los cientos de _torii_. El amanecer ya se veía, los turistas y visitantes no tardarían en llegar y las pocas personas que se habían encontrado, no conocían a la mujer.

—¿Seguro que dijo ese nombre?— preguntó Miroku.

—Estoy seguro.

—Deberíamos pedirle ayuda a Kanna, puede que la encuentre.

—Vamos a los templos y preguntar allí.— no se rendiría, debía ser él, el primero en hablar con ella.

—No lo creo necesario.— dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.— Me preguntaba cuando vendrías.

—¿Hitomiko?— Miroku le examinó, la mujer vestía ropajes de sacerdotisa ¿Por qué Baker recurrió a ella?

—Le dije que se cuidara las espaldas pero no hizo caso.

—Dijo que le buscara.

—Ahora que eres el director, necesitaras un guía.— Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, esa mujer conocía los planes de Baker.

—¿Usted?

—¿Quién más? Además, hay una mujer allí que necesita ayuda, soy buena purificando el alma.

¿Qué tanta información le había Baker a esta mujer?, se preguntaban ambos chicos.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted?— cuestionó Inuyasha.

—No lo sabes, deberás confiar en mí ¿Puedes hacer eso?

* * *

A buena hora Rin se fue de compras y se llevó a Kagome y al agente, lo bueno, Sakura y Ryusei estaban acomodando sus juguetes y Tadashi dormía en el corral. Le quedaba como medía hora de paz, o eso creía hasta que sintió que le veían desde un costado del sillón.

—Seeesss aru.

—Se suponía dormías.

—Semaru.— intentaba decir bien el nombre.

—¿Quieres tu juguete? Aquí tienes.— le pasó la pelota de luces que estaba en la mesilla junto a él, Tadashi la tomó pero no dejo de verlo.

—Setomaru.— el hombre no le miró, entonces así no era su nombre.

—Es complicado de pronunciar.— dijo al deducir lo que el pequeño quería hacer, era muy persistente para su edad.

—Seshmaru.— el hombre que era parecido a su padre, cerró el libro y finalmente le observó.— ¿Dónde papá?

—No está aquí.

— _Quelo_ donde papá.

—No te puedo llevar.

De nuevo esa forma rara de actuar, si antes el niño le intrigaba, ahora más. Con asombro vio, como sin importarle su semblante, subía a sus piernas y le miraba a los ojos.

—¿Qué haces?— Tadashi no contestó, solo bostezó.— Sigues con sueño, no debiste levantarte.

Para sorpresa de Sesshoumaru, Tadashi se acomodó en su regazo, dejando su cabeza en su pecho y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

—Papá, ya terminamos pero... ¡Que bonito!— gritó emocionada Sakura, su primo era tan tierno.— Se quedó dormido.

—¡Yo _quelía_ _jugal_ con él!— se quejó Ryusei.

—¡Shhh! No hagas ruido.— le silenció su hermana.

—¿Le vas a _delar_ _llí_ _domido_?

—Claro que sí, no lo va a despertar.

— _Pelo_ papá no _quelía_ a Dashi.

—Si lo quiere, pero no quiere que sepamos.— explicó Sakura con pose de sabiduría.

—¿Es eso? No _dilemos_ nada.

Sesshoumaru observaba a sus hijos sin decir nada, sabía que no importaba que dijese, esos pequeños no pararían de molestarle. El celular sonó y Sakura fue la primera en cogerlo.

—Es Jaken.— dijo al darle en celular a su padre.

—¿Qué pasó?

Los niños esperaban a escuchar algo, ojala su padre no tuviese que volver al trabajo, les gustaba tenerlo en casa. Cuando terminó la llamada, comenzó el interrogatorio.

—¿Qué quería? ¿Vas a ir al trabajo?

—Dije que me tendrían aquí y cumplo.

—Cuando mamá regrese ¿Podemos ir al parque?— preguntó Sakura.

—Cuando llegue, no antes.— los hermanos gritaron de emoción.

Sesshoumaru miró a Tadashi, así que ahora Inuyasha era el jefe, era una buena oportunidad para que arreglase las cosas. Tadashi se movió y le acomodó mejor.

* * *

Renkotsu caminaba por la oscuridad de aquella mansión, debía informar que el director no sabía el paradero de la mujer y el niño, pero sobre todo, del nuevo cargo que le asignaron a Inuyasha, eso les complicaba las cosas. Pero a mitad de pasillo, su hermano Bankotsu le esperaba, un escalofrió le recorrió.

—Me desobedeciste, Renkotsu.

—Espera hermano, creí que el director sabía algo.

—Pero no, ahora con su muerte, nos complicas más las cosas, ya nos enteramos que Inuyasha es el jefe, ya sabe de tu identidad.

—¡No! El director no le dijo nada, murió antes de que él llegase.— se defendió.

—Eres un tonto, no hace falta que se lo dijese, ya lo ha de intuir, como jefe puede encerrarte e investigarte.

—Solo quería ayudar.

—Lo hiciste por tu propio bien, querías quedar bien con Naraku, solo debías seguir el plan, mantener ocupado a Inuyasha.

—Te equivocas…

—¿Lo hago?— preguntó con un rostro inmutable.

—Voy a demostrarte que yo tengo razón, soy el más inteligente.

—Hermano Bankotsu, encontraron los cadáveres de Mukotsu y sus ayudantes.— interrumpió Jakotsu.

—Seguramente murió por idiota, te has salvado por ahora Renkotsu, me desobedeces de nuevo y date por muerto.

—Sí, espero tus nuevas órdenes.

—Vete a tu habitación, te busco más tarde.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?— preguntó un desconcertado Jakotsu cuando Renkotsu se marchó.

—Tú eres el único en quien puedo confiar Jakotsu.— dijo Bankotsu al pasar un brazo por el hombro de su afeminado hermano.— No importa que seas un rarito.

—¡Hermano!

—Jakotsu, es hora de ir contra Naraku, preparemos todo.

* * *

Después del nombramiento como director a Inuyasha, Miroku ayudó a instalarse a Hitomiko, ella tenía el cargo de jefa en psiquiatría, analizaría a cada agente y determinaría cuantos eran de confianza y aptos para la agencia.

—Si necesita algo más, me dice.

—En realidad, necesito tratar algo ahora, es sobre el nuevo director.

—¿Qué quiere saber?— le miró con suspicacia.

—¿Cómo era antes? Su relación con Kikyou.— explicó al tomar asiento y ofrecerle uno al chico.

—Inmaduro, actuaba precipitadamente, violento, le gustaba sentir la adrenalina, no acataba órdenes, desafiaba a los superiores... Con Kikyou siempre fue...— metido la mejor manera de describirlo.— No se podía decir algo en contra de Kikyou porque estallaba, ella era su prioridad, pero también lo era atrapar a Naraku, eso les trajo problemas. Se abatió cuando ella supuestamente murió.

—¿Y con su actual novia qué me dices?

—Cambió mucho, ha madurado un poco por ella, creo que sentar cabeza le ayudó a ser mejor persona. Por ella y su hijo, controla su temperamento, hace lo que se le pide solo para mantenerles a salvo, pero créame, por dentro quiere mandarlos a volar y regresar a su hogar.

—Supe lo de su hijo… ¿Se sigue sintiendo culpable por dejar que Naraku llegase hasta ellos?

—Es algo que no superara tan fácil.

—Ahora que es el jefe ¿Qué hará?

—Sorprendentemente ha tomado las cosas con madurez, creí que el cargo se le subiría pero no, me pide consejo.

—Si pierde de nuevo a Kikyou ¿Cuál sería su reacción?

—¿Por qué lo pregunta?— recordaba que cuando se conocieron, dijo que podía curar a Kikyou, ese interrogatorio ¿Tenía algo que ver?

—Responde.

—Primero usted.

—Puedo "curar" a Kikyou, pero no será la misma.

—Creo que ahora mismo tampoco lo es.

—No será la de antes, ni la de ahora.

—Si físicamente y mentalmente logra estar bien, creo que lo tomará a bien, pero si Kikyou muere...— lo meditó un momento.— No sufrirá como antes, donde se volvería loco es perder a su familia, créame, ellos lo son todo para él.

—Hagamos algo, yo me encargo de Kikyou y tú encárgate del director, que no interfiera en mi tratamiento.

—¿Me promete que funcionará?

—Nunca he fallado.

—Es un trato.

* * *

 **18/06/2017**

 **Hasta aquí por ahora, de nuevo gracias por los mensajes, me sorprende que pronto ya sean 200. Es mi segunda historia que logra llegar a esa cantidad, cuando me decidí a publicar "Sombras" no creí que tuviese buena aceptación, por el tema y porque dejaría a Inu y Kag separados mucho tiempo.**

 **En fin, nos estamos leyendo.**


	23. Bunker

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **23\. Bunker.**

Byakuya revisaba el conteo de espías que habían sido retiraros de la agencia, los números no les favorecían. Y lo que más le intrigaba era la nueva mujer que llegó, era uno de sus principales obstáculos, si se deshacían de ella, podían volver a infiltrarse. Miró a su jefe, estaba al otro extremo de la mesa comiendo como si no le importase nada.

—Naraku, Inuyasha ha sacado a casi todos nuestros agentes.

—Entonces hay que entretenerlo con otra cosa, busquemos a su mujer e hijo.

—¿Por dónde? Es como si se hubiesen esfumado.

—Siguiendo sus pasos, cada uno hasta llegar a Canadá que es donde perdimos la pista.

—Tomará tiempo.

—Solo hazlo, eso le dará emoción a la cacería.— dijo al degustar su filete.

—Creo que lo mejor es ir directamente con el amigo de Inuyasha, algo me dice que sabe dónde encontrarlos. Él hablaría a la primera, tiene familia.— le había vigilado y conocía la rutina de la familia.

—¿Lo quieres de la manera fácil?

—Es más rápido.

—Yo no tengo prisa, pero si eso quieres, no te detendré.

—Gracias señor.

* * *

Kagome observaba con ternura a Tadashi, estaban mirando un programa infantil en la televisión y cuando los personajes aplaudían o saltaban, Tadashi también lo hacía; disfrutaba mucho esos momentos de paz, le reconfortaba que su hijo estuviese en un ambiente seguro. Estaba una pausa comercial, cuando Sesshoumaru entró a la casa acompañado de un hombre que llevaba una gran caja, una vez la dejó en la sala, se marchó. Tadashi se asomó para ver que era.

—Bienvenido, Rin fue por los niños con Kouga, Tadashi dormía y nos quedamos.— dijo Kagome, su cuñado solo asintió, ya lo sabía, su esposa le había llamado para decirle.

—Esto es para ustedes.

—¿Para nosotros?

—Su padre lo manda.— dijo Sesshoumaru al ver a Tadashi.

—Se supone que no sabe dónde estamos.— miró con desconfianza la caja.

—Un compañero de él lo mandó, ya la revisamos, no hay peligro.

Kagome inmediatamente pensó en Miroku, él si sabía dónde estaban, estaba por preguntarle a su cuñado más detalles, pero él ya se había ido. Fue hasta la caja, ya no tenía que quitarle la cinta de embalaje, la caja estaba abierta. Lo primero que sacó fue un triciclo rojo, Tadashi al ver las llantas le jaló la ropa.

—¡Bici!

—Es muy bonita ¿Quieres subir?— le acomodó en el asiento y su hijo se quedó quieto.

Aunque sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que la bici anduviese, no se movió, quería ver que más sacaba su mamá de la caja. Al triciclo le siguieron, bloques de colores, coches didácticos, un avión y un volante.

—¡Mamá! ¡ _Adión_!— corrió a verlo.

—Espera, creo que prende.— lo puso en "on" y sonó como uno de verdad.

—¡ _Adión_!

Kagome sonrió, la fascinación por los aviones era otra cosa que Tadashi heredó de su padre. Y mientras su hijo llevaba su avión por toda la sala, siguió sacando cosas. Inuyasha también había enviado ropa, botas de lluvia y una mochila de viaje infantil, de esas que se cuelgan al respaldo del asiento del coche.

—¡Allá! ¡Agua!— le quitó las botas a su madre y se las intentó poner.

—Tranquilo, primero debes quitarte tus tenis.— una vez puestas, Tadashi se puso de pie, se veía raro, eran como dos números más grandes.— Te quedan bailando.

—¡Al agua!— quería salir a los charcos y saltar en ellos.

—Tranquilo, terminemos de ver todo lo que mandó tu papá.

Después de sacar la ropa, notó que quedaba una pequeña caja de metal, al abrirla vio una memoria y fue por la tableta para ver el contenido. En la memoria solo había un archivo, un video.

—Tadashi, ven aquí, es papá.— sentó a su hijo en sus piernas y dio "play".

 _Inuyasha estaba sentado en la cama y esperaba impaciente, tenía la mirada en alguien, que por como se movía la cámara, era quien la acomodaba._

— _Ya la prendí.— ese era Miroku, estaba al otro lado._

— _¿Seguro? No quiero que me digas que no se grabó nada._

— _Ya habla._

— _Kag, compre unas cosas para ustedes, espero les gusten…_

— _¡Primero saluda! Diles que estas bien._

— _Están viendo que lo estoy._

— _Te mostraré, aun lado.— se sentó junto a su amigo y saludó a la cámara.— Hola pequeño sobrino, soy tu tío, estoy ayudando a tu papá con el video para ustedes, es medio bruto y necesita toda mi ayuda._

— _¡No le digas eso!_

— _Tranquila bestia, de nuevo comienza, pero ahora con un saludo.— esta vez Miroku no se fue, se quedó sentado allí._

— _Hola pequeña.— comenzó hablando Inuyasha, sentía tanta vergüenza el ser observado por Miroku ¿Por qué no le dejó solo?— Espero tú y el cachorro estén bien. Ya quisiera poder abrazarlos y besarlos, ver lo grande que ya debe estar nuestro bebé, lo extraño tanto. Pero el bonzo dice que están a salvo y eso me calma.— tragó saliva, un nudo se le había hecho en la garganta.— Compré unas cosas para ustedes, ya no están aquí, este tipo se las llevó.— señaló a su amigo.— Pero cuando las tengan espero les gusten... Ojalá las botas de lluvia no sean muy grandes, imagino que le gusta la lluvia como a ti; el triciclo fue lo primero que compré, lo vi y pensé en el bebé. Hay varios juguetes, no sé que le guste o si sean adecuados para él.— de nuevo ese sentimiento de angustia e impotencia, no conocía los gustos de su hijo, no sabía su talla.— La mochila también espero le guste, sabes que no soy bueno con las nuevas modas y solo tome la que me pareció más útil. Te mandé ropa para el frío, no sé porque, de estar en un lugar caluroso son regalos inútiles. Desde acá les voy a cuidar, no voy a dejar que nada malo les pase, manténganse en lugares seguros. Los amo._

El vídeo se detuvo, había terminado. Kagome tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dentro de ella tenía una gran mezcla de emociones, sentía que su pecho se oprimía por la felicidad, tristeza, emoción, melancolía, esperanza, angustia y ternura. Y no podía dejar pasar por alto la mirada opaca de Inuyasha, él sufría, tenía una gran carga sobre suyo.

—Más…. Mamá más…— quería seguir viendo a su papá, le había gustado escucharle.— ¿Mamá?

—¿Otra vez?— se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió a su hijo.— Veamos de nuevo a papá.

—Mamá _tite_ , _lloya_.

—Estoy feliz, tu papá está bien.— abrazó y besó a su pequeño.

* * *

A los cuatro meses de ser el director, Inuyasha ya tenía nuevos reclutas y debía admitir que Hitomiko era de gran ayuda, en poco tiempo podría decir que la agencia en Japón, estaba limpia. Ese día en especial había interrogado a dos de los espías, uno se rehusaba a hablar, pero el otro dio mucha información, le contó sobre Renkotsu y sus hermanos, una banda de siete mercenarios que Naraku controlaba, hombres crueles que no tenían piedad por nadie.

Puso a Kanna a buscar más información sobre los hermanos, quería saber a qué se enfrentaba y matar a Renkosu, ese bastardo le debía algunas cosas y le haría pagar con creces.

Entró a su oficina después de dejar a los nuevos reclutas en el comedor, y fue sorprendido al encontrarse con Miroku, Sango y sus hijos. Las gemelas ya eran unas niñas de unos cinco años, miraban con curiosidad la oficina y el niño tendría unos cuatro, él dormía en brazos de Sango.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Hasta que llegas, tenemos casi dos horas esperándote.— se quejó Miroku.

—Hubieses mandado a que me buscaran.

—No me arriesgaría, me llegó esto.— le dio una carta.

A Inuyasha le extrañó que estuviese hecha con recortes de periódico y se le notaban varios dobleces. ¿Quién seguía haciendo eso? Ya la mayoría imprimía las cartas.

"Sabemos que sabes donde se esconden la mujer y el hijo del nuevo director, ¿Quién es más importante, tu familia o la de Inuyasha? ¿A quién vas a proteger?"

—Después de recibirla, Kohaku me llamó, intentaron secuestrar a mis niñas.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Qué se las iban a llevar!

—Miroku, cállate.— regañó Sango, para Inuyasha fue extraño que la castaña estuviese más calmada.— Estaban en el parque con su niñera y dos tipos llegaron, esposaron a la chica a una banca y si no fuese por Kohaku que hoy nos visitaba, se las hubiesen llevado, él llegaba al parque justo cuando las niñas corrían para no ser llevadas.

—Lo siento, no debí involucrarlos.— Inuyasha estaba apenado, poner a la familia de sus amigos en riesgo es algo que no quería.

—No es normal en Naraku tomar el camino fácil.— dijo Sango.

—Si cambió por estar desesperado, corren peligro.

—Había alguien más.— dijo una de las gemelas.

—Sí, en el kiosko había un hombre que hacia grullas de origami.— secundó la otra.— Nos regaló una, muéstrale Kimi.— las niñas sacaron de su ropa dos grullas un poco arrugadas.— Decía que quería hacer mil.

—La carta estaba doblada en forma de grulla.— dijo Miroku.

—¿Era este hombre?— Inuyasha les mostró la foto de Naraku y las niñas negaron.— ¿Pueden describirlo para que alguien lo dibuje?— esa sería una buena pista, si identificaban a ese hombre, estaba seguro que estarían más cerca de Naraku,

—¡¿Cómo en las películas?!— la idea les emocionaba.— ¡Si podemos!

—Le voy a llamar a alguien, mientras ¿Quieren comer?

—¿Comida de espía? ¡Cool!

Sango y Miroku no podían creer que las niñas estuviesen tan calmadas y entusiasmadas, por el lado bueno, no tendrían que ir a terapia o crecerían con algún trauma.

—Se pueden quedar aquí el tiempo que necesiten, pero no es lo que quieren ¿Cierto?— Miroku negó, quería una vida normal.

—Somos amigos, pero si logran tocarlos o me dan a elegir, sabes cuál será mi decisión.

—¡Miroku!— regañó Sango.

—Sango, él tiene razón.— dijo Inuyasha.— Por eso, diles que se vayan de donde están, que no te digan.

—Podría decirte donde se encuentran, vas por ellos y les traes.

—Adviérteles, que decidan que es mejor.

* * *

Para Kagome y Kouga, las reuniones con Sesshoumaru nunca eran muy buenas, siempre había algo en juego y tenían el presentimiento que esta no sería la excepción. A diferencia de la pasada ocasión, solo estaban Sesshoumaru y Rin, no se hubiesen preocupado de no ser por los ojos llorosos de Rin.

—Miroku llamó, le han amenazado, a él y su familia para saber dónde están.

—¿Están bien?— preguntó con preocupación Kagome.

—De momento, pero nada asegura que a la próxima amenaza lo estén.— respondió Sesshoumaru.

—¿Hay alguna manera para que no les persiga?— nadie dijo nada, pero la azabache notó como su cuñado y Kouga se miraron.— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Naraku ha pedido algo?

—No hizo alguna demanda en especial.

—¿Entonces?

—Kag, tenemos dos opciones.— para Kouga era difícil dar aquella noticia.— Regresamos a la agencia o nos dejamos ver, al volver a tener una pista nuestra, Naraku se olvidará de Miroku.

—Pero Tadashi...— no le iba a poner en peligro.— ¿Qué dijo Inuyasha?

—Solo pedía que se mantuviesen a salvo.— contestó Sesshoumaru.— Sigue sin conocer su ubicación.

—¿Qué tan peligroso es para Miroku que sigamos ocultos?

—Mucho, Naraku es un tipo que prefiere el juego, pero si ha amenazado a Miroku para conocer nuestra ubicación, quiere decir que está desesperado y hará lo que sea por encontrarnos… Es difícil, pero sabes lo que debemos hacer.— Kouga tomó la mano de Kagome y la chica comenzó a llorar, claro que lo sabía.

 **...**

Kagome observaba a su bebé, en cinco meses cumpliría tres años y ya era un niño muy despierto, aunque ya solía jugar con más niños, en ocasiones prefería ser solo él, se la pasaba viendo los libros que había en la casa y escuchaba con mucho detenimiento cuando alguien hablaba en inglés. Y claro, como olvidar que veía el video de su padre una y otra vez.

De pensar que ahora era ella la que le dejaría, le destrozaba el corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para tenerlo con ella de nuevo? ¿Podría volver a verlo?

—Él estará bien, le cuidaremos, pronto volverás.— dijo Rin al abrazarla.

—Si no regresamos, promete que le hablaran de nosotros.

—Volverán.— le aseguró, confiaba en que así sería, le gustaba ser positiva.

—Rin, por favor.— suplicó, no quería que Tadashi creciera con la idea de que sus padres le abandonaron.

—Lo prometo.

—Contacten a mis padres, que vean a su nieto.— sabía que ahora que Kouga y ella no estarían, Souta y sus padres podrían viajar para reencontrarse con Tadashi.

—No te preocupes, lo haremos, pero cuídense.

—¿Mamá, dónde?— preguntó Tadashi al ver la maleta, sabía que cada que vez que había una, significaba que se irían.

—Mami y Kouga, deben irse un tiempo, hay unas personas malas que quieren lastimarnos y no podemos llevarte.

—Voy.— corrió por su mochila que usaba para cuando iban al parque.

—Tadashi, no puedes venir.— Kagome se hincó frente a su hijo.— Tienes que quedarte aquí.

—No solito, voy.

—Te quedaras con tus primos y tíos.— se puso lo más firme que podía, el que su hijo fuese con ellos, significaban muchos riesgos, no lo iba a perder.

—¡No! Yo voy.— abrazó con fuerza a su madre, no le soltaría.

—Volveré pronto, lo prometo.— abrazó a su bebé y besó su cabecita, en verdad esperaba volver.

—Papá "voy cuidar".— eso había dicho él, tal vez, si se lo recordaba a su madre, ella se quedaría.

—Te amo, no te pondré en peligro.— miró a Sesshoumaru para que sujetase a Tadashi.

—¡Nooo!— pataleó al sentirse jalado.

—Aquí vas a estar bien, Tadashi, se valiente.

—Kagome, debemos irnos.— Kouga tomó a la chica de la mano y la sacó de la casa, la metió en el coche y dio una última mirada a la casa.

—¡Mamá!— los gritos de Tadashi se escuchaban y Kagome tenía la mano en la manija de la puerta, tenía su corazón destrozado.

—Lo verás de nuevo, no puede venir.— dijo el chico al quitarle la mano de la manija, si Kagome se bajaba, iría por el pequeño.— Aquí va a estar a salvo, es temporal, prometo que te traeré de vuelta con él.— encendió el coche y partieron.

* * *

Hitomiko estaba parada junto a Inuyasha, aunque había pasado relativamente poco tiempo, era momento de poner a prueba el tratamiento que Kikyou recibió, y para ello necesitaba al chico. Al principio ese hombre no quería ir, pero con un engaño le pudo hacer ir, pero ahora, debía hacerlo entrar; cosa que era más complicada. Inuyasha no se atrevía a pasar por la puerta y enfrentarse a la mujer al otro lado, no quería que escenas parecidas a las anteriores ocasiones se repitiesen.

—¿Segura que esto está bien?

—Completamente.

—Miroku dijo que no interviniera.

—Te estoy autorizando que entres, no hay problema alguno.— iba sin miedo alguno a una pelea, pero no podía enfrentarse a su pasado.— Además, ella quiere verte.

—¿Para qué?

—No estoy segura, pero no te alteres, se paciente, voy a estar al otro lado observando, si las cosas se descontrolan intervendré.

Inuyasha entró a la recámara, Kikyou estaba en su cama leyendo un libro, vestía ropa blanca, el cabello lo llevaba más corto y en su cuello llevaba un rosario budista.

—Hitomiko dijo que querías verme.

—Así es.— cerró el libro y se sentó en la cama.— Quiero hablemos.

—Te escucho.— se sentó en un banco frente a la mujer.

—Es sobre tú y Kagome.

—¿Qué quieres saber?— el tema le extrañó, pero mantendría la calma como le recomendó la otra mujer.

—¿Tú la invitaste a salir o fue al revés?

—Yo la invité.

—¿De quién fue la decisión de que viviesen juntos?

—Mía.

—Y a mí me alejaste cuando te lo propuse ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.— aunque pudo contestar "miedo" o que "no estaba listo", aquella era la verdad.

—¿Por qué jamás quisiste tener un hijo conmigo? Siempre tomabas medidas de más para no embarazarme.

—No quería hijos.— contestó sin bajar la mirada.— Solo hasta que conocí a Kagome descubrí que quería ser padre, tener una familia, ella despertó en mí ese anhelo.

—¿Con ella hacías lo mismo antes de decidir ser padres?

—No, procuraba usar protección pero no siempre lo recordaba, ninguno lo hacía, un día, solo paso, de hecho nunca hablamos de tenerlos, no se había dado el momento, yo sabía que ella quería, pero yo tenía miedo, por Naraku, por mi pasado.

—No fue planeado.— especuló en voz alta al levantarse e ir a una repisa, a pesar de solo haber tres libros, parecía meditar cuál tomar.

—Eso no quita el hecho que ame a mi hijo.

A Inuyasha le parecía extraño el tono monótono de Kikyou, así no sabía si estaba enojada o triste.

—¿Por qué con ella has tomado las riendas y con nosotros yo debí hacerlo?

—La amo.

—Decías amarme también.— dijo al mirarlo nuevamente.

—No Kikyou, jamás te lo dije, solo te dije "te quiero" o "me gustas", si te hace sentir mejor, nunca te mentí.

—¿Le ocultaste nuestra relación? ¿Le hablaste de mí?

—Le dije que moriste y la última vez le confirme que estabas viva.

—¿Se enojó?— regresó su vista a la repita y esta vez, tomó el libro más delgado.

—Un poco, lo normal, pero confía en mí.

—Es extraño, tengo todos esos recuerdos, creí que me sentiría mal al escucharte, pero no.

—Kikyou...— se levantó y caminó hasta ella, no entendía de que hablaba.

—Mi nombre ya no es Kikyou, es Hijiri, Kikyou es una parte de mí que murió, se puede decir que ahora descansa en paz.

—Así que eso era la cura de Hitomiko.

—Naraku tiene un refugió en Yokohama.— abrió el libro y le mostró un mapa.— Un bunker, puede que allí le encuentres.

—¿Estas segura?

—Solo estuve allí un corto tiempo, pero es muy probable… Encuéntralo y mátalo.

Inuyasha tomó el libro, tenía instrucciones muy específicas de cómo llegar, los puestos de los guardias y todas las entras y salidas. Primero haría analizar el lugar, no podía darse el lujo de confiar tan fácilmente en Kikyou, podía estar fingiendo y le tendía una trampa.

* * *

Kouga y Kagome se escondían en un viejo embarcadero en la costa de Luisiana, que fue destruido por "Catrina". Desde que dejasen Londres, se sentían perseguidos, estaban en una carrera de "el gato y el ratón". En esta ocasión, Naraku no se andaba con rodeos, mandó a sus mejores hombres a buscarles. El coche en el que huirían a centro América estaba cerca de allí, un contacto de Kouga se los proporcionó, pero no podían llegar hasta el.

—Yo voy primero.

—¿Estás loco? Te atraparan.

—No lo harán, nos vemos en el punto acordado. Pero si no llego en media hora, debes irte donde Ginta y Hakaku esperan, te van a llevar a la agencia.

—No voy a abandonarte.

—Si quieres volver a ver a tu bebé, deberás dejarme.— cubriría a Kagome y no le importaba dar su vida.

—Promete que no te vas a rendir.

—Jamás me rindo.— le sonrió de lado y guiñó.

Kouga salió y fue perseguido por dos hombres, para el moreno no eran rivales, al parecer el ambiente pantanoso no era lo suyo. No tardó en acabar con sus oponentes, retomaba su camino en busca del coche, cuando le dispararon por la espalda, por suerte el disparo no fue con intensión de matarle, solo inmovilizarle su brazo derecho.

—Finalmente encuentro al hombre que mató a mi hermano.— dijo con victoria un hombre de larga trenza negra y un peculiar tatuaje en la frente, parecían tres cristales.

—Debes ser más específico, ¿Crees que voy a recordar a una escoria?— le provocó Kouga.

—¡¿Cómo has podido olvidar a mi hermano Manten?!

—Hasta el nombre es ridículo.

—Mi hermano estaba en aquella casa donde estaba la mujer que el jefe buscaba.

—Ahora recuerdo, ese tipo cabeza de tiburón, se lo merecía.

—¡Era mi único hermano!— de su espalda, tomó dos piezas, una era solo palo con gravados y la otra, tenía una extraña cuchilla.

—Así que los malos tienen sentimientos.— Kouga miró a su alrededor, había tubos que le podían servir para defenderse, solo esperaba tener suficiente fuerza en los brazos para detenerle.

—Ahora morirás a manos del gran Hiten.— unió las dos piezas, formando una lanza.

A Kouga le costaba esquivar los golpes de aquel hombre, en varias ocasiones le estuvo por rebanar el estómago. Se arriesgó a alistar su arma de repuesto, solo necesitaba un buen tiro para acabar con él, igual que lo hizo con el hermano, disparó y para su mala suerte la bala apenas le rozó la oreja. Era su fin, no tendría tiempo para un segundo disparo, pero intentaría herirlo lo suficiente para atrasarlo y que Kagome tuviese más ventaja. Se levantaba dispuesto a luchar, cuando vio el mástil de un bote golpear a Hiten, no se puso a averiguar la razón que lo causó, solo tomó su arma y la disparó, matando a Hiten.

—Estás muy herido.— Kouga sonrió al reconocer la voz, por estar débil no se percató que alguien se acercaba.— Sé que dijiste que me fuera pero logre ver que te disparaban y...

—Gracias… Larguémonos, sus refuerzos no han de tardar.

Kagome ayudó a Kouga a apoyarse en ella y se fueron nuevamente en busca del coche, debían aprovechar la poca ventaja que tenían.

* * *

Sesshoumaru llegó de trabajar y fue interceptado por Rin, quien tenía una mirada de preocupación, toda ella estaba desesperada, pero estaba aliviada de verle. Sabía que sus hijos estaban bien, les veía escondido al final del corredor, también sabía que nadie le había amenazado porque Jaken mantenía vigilada la casa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No quiere comer, solo mira por la ventana.— le llevó hasta la sala, Tadashi estaba subido en un sillón y no soltaba la mantita que le fue dada por su primo.— Sessho, ve con él, te va a escuchar.

—Tadashi, ven a comer.

—Quelo a mamá.— dijo sin ver a su tío.

—Vendrá pronto, ahora a comer.

—No seas tan frío, es un bebé.— le regañó Rin, su esposo suspiró y fue a sentarse al sillón, sin llegar a aplastar al niño.

—Tu madre quiere que comas.

—Nosotros queremos comas con nosotros.— dijo Sakura que estaba junto a su madre y hermanito.

—¡Quelo a mamá!— gritó a todo pulmón y comenzó a llorar.

—Tadashi no llores, hice Ramen.— dijo Rin, agradecía a Kagome por enseñarle a prepáralo.

—Ven aquí.— Sesshoumaru tomó al niño y lo sentó en una pierna.— A tu padre le gusta comer eso y a ti también, ahora vendrás y comerás.— para sorpresa de Rin, su sobrino dejó de llorar.

—Ven Dashi.— Ryusei con ayuda de su padre se sentó en la otra pierna.— Si vienes, luego comemos helado.

—Si no te alimentas, vas a enfermar y tus padres estarán tristes ¿Quieres eso?— Tadashi suspiró y negó a su tío.— Entonces a comer y luego el helado.

—¡¿Yo también?!— preguntó Sakura con emoción.

—Sí, vayan los tres a lavarse las manos y luego al comedor.

Sesshoumaru dejó a los dos niños en el suelo y guiados por Sakura fueron al baño más cercano.

—Te lo dije, Tadashi te escucharía.

—Le llamé a sus abuelos, quieren venir ya pero les pedí más tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

—Primero verificaré que todo esté en orden, para que no levanten sospechas.

—Dashi y Ryu ya están en sus sillas.— interrumpió Sakura.

—Esa es mi niña.— felicitó Rin, si hijita cuando quería, actuaba como la niña mayor que era.— Vamos a comer, Maru ¿Vienes?— su esposo no dijo nada, solo les siguió.

* * *

Después de que Kanna confirmara que la ubicación del bunker era real y por medio de los satélites analizara el área boscosa. Inuyasha preparó un grupo de agentes para irrumpir en el lugar. Les dividió en grupos, unos se quedarían en el perímetro como refuerzos, primero entraría un grupo de reconocimiento donde iría él y luego los equipos de combate que les ayudarían a limpiar el lugar.

Todo marchaba muy bien, al parecer el bunker no tenía tantos vigías y los pocos que se topaban en su camino, eran neutralizados fácilmente. Algo le decía a Inuyasha que Naraku no estaba en casa. Conforme recorrían el interior, debieron separarse por una emboscada, alguien había dado la alerta. Inuyasha ordenó que se retirasen, él se quedó atrás cubriendo a su equipo y en determinado punto, debió separarse para ser la carnada, recordaba los planos y sabía dónde encontrar otra salida.

Al llegar al último tramo, se encontró con un extraño hombre, usaba sombras moradas y labial rojo. Sabía muy bien quien era, Jakotsu, uno de los siete mercenarios de Naraku.

—¡Hasta que tengo el placer de verte!— gritó el afeminado hombre.— Eres tan hermoso, voy a disfrutar tenerte todito para mí.— jamás se imaginó que aquel día tendría la oportunidad de tener un encuentro con el lindo pelirrojo.

—¡Cállate enfermo!

—Hace tanto tiempo que no me topaba con un hombre tan rudo y sexy.— se lamió los labios, cosa que perturbó a Inuyasha.

—Es mejor que te hagas a un lado y me digas donde esta Naraku.

—¿Por qué le buscas a él? ¿Acaso yo no soy mejor?— Inuyasha gruñó.— Ya sé, peleemos sin armas de fuego, únicamente cuchillos.

—¿Esperas que te crea?

—A diferencia del hombre que buscas, yo tengo palabra.— dejó caer todas las armas que llevaba y únicamente le mostró un cuchillo de combate.

Jakotsu no esperó a que Inuyasha se desarmara, le atacó no pudiendo contener su emoción. La pelea continúo por largo tiempo, ambos debían admitir que su oponente era bueno, pero era hora de terminar con el combate donde solo uno saldría con vida. Para sorpresa de Jakotsu, Inuyasha le detuvo tomando su cuchillo por el filo, sin importarle las sierras que tenía y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba en el suelo con una herida en el abdomen.

—Me vas a decir dónde encontrar a Naraku o tu muerte será más lenta y dolorosa.

—Lindo Inuyasha, no lo sé, también le queremos, no ha vuelto desde hace meses.— pudo decir antes de que brotase sangre por su boca.

—Deben tener una manera de encontrarlo.— hundió más el cuchillo en Jakotsu y lo giró.

—Él vendrá si te tenemos.

Una explosión se dio cerca e Inuyasha sabía que no eran sus hombres, eran los de Naraku, no le quedaba mucho tiempo a Inuyasha para irse.

—Debe ser Renkotsu, seguramente le quieres matar ¿Verdad?— claro que Inuyasha quería, pero si algo había aprendido por las malas, era a ser paciente.— Vamos, acaba conmigo, si no lo haces iré por ti de nuevo.

—Como si pudieses recuperarte de esto.

—¿Me matarías si te ayudo? Quiero morir a manos de un digno oponente.— Inuyasha no dijo nada, aun así, de su ropa sacó algo.

—¿Qué es esto?— era un trozo de panal.

—Una pista...— Inuyasha alistó su arma, un trato era un trato, pero no alcanzó a jalar el gatillo, las pisadas de varios hombre le alertaron.— Ese bastardo de Renkotsu ¿No pudo demorar más? ¡Vete! Te va a matar y ese maldito no puede hacerlo.

Inuyasha no espero más, corrió a la salida más cercana, intentaba ponerse en contacto con otros agentes y nada, su comunicador debió ser dañado en la pelea, solo esperaba que sirviera para transmitir y la ayuda le esperase a la salida. Abrir la puerta de salida fue fácil, le complicaba cerrarla, debía ser por el largo tiempo que no fue usada.

Ya casi aseguraba la escotilla, cuando una bala rozó su hombro, en los árboles pudo ver al franco tirador, no tenía tiempo para terminar de cerrar la escotilla y esquivar la siguiente bala; su única alternativa era escapar y alertar a sus hombres de los mercenarios de Naraku, con suerte, las bajas serían pocas. Pero otro disparo se escuchó y el hombre en el árbol cayó, alguien le había matado. Terminó de asegurar la escotilla y buscó al tirador, pero no había nadie, ninguno de sus hombres estaba a la vista. Se escucharon pasos apresurados provenientes del bosque, las ramas se rompían y los sonidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, tomó su arma y esperó. De entre los árboles apareció una figura, era imposible.

—Kagome...

* * *

 **01/07/2017**

 **¡Cha chan! ¿Mucho para sus nervios? ¿Muy exagerado? Tal vez se pregunten que alucinógeno comí, pero nada de eso, mis ideas raras son naturales XP.**

 **Respuestas:**

Ya vieron que efectivamente, Kagome y Kouga debieron dejar a Tadashi, he roto sus corazones y el mío.

Me alegra saber que la historia les ha atrapado, lo que me hace desear que la próxima que saldrá una vez acabe con esta, tenga la misma aceptación porque me alejo un poco de mi zona de confort.

Matar a Baker fue algo inevitable, esperemos no tengamos más bajas de los buenos.

Y si, amo a Tadashi, creo que es un niño que logra llegar al corazón, incluso al de Sessho XP.

 _ **Alambrita**_ : No, Tadashi no tiene los genes de Inuyasha porque el día que él nació, fue que Inuyasha se inyectó el suero. Pero supongamos que Kag e Inu tienen otro hijo/a, este bebé si tendría parte de los nuevos genes de su papá.

 **Creo no olvido nada de lo que han preguntado o puesto.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo.**


	24. Agencia

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **24\. Agencia.**

Después de dejar Luisiana, Kagome y Kouga siguieron su viaje a México, donde Ginta y Hakaku les esperarían, la zona donde se refugiaron era un complejo de casas que no terminaron de construir, los interiores estaban pintados con grafitis, había vidrios rotos y algunas plantas ya crecían adentro, la temperatura pasaba los 40 grados y el ambiente era seco. Kagome observó su botella de agua, no tenía mucha y a pesar de llevar su cabello amarado en una trenza, sentía que no era suficiente, la ropa se le pegaba a la piel por el sudor.

—Muero de calor— se quejó en voz alta.

—Podrías cortar tu cabello— sugirió Kouga.

—Ni loca— debía admitir que era tentador, pero a Inuyasha le gustaba el cabello largo y por eso lo mantendría así—. Algo te preocupa.

—Ginta y Hakaku ya debieron haber llegado— ellos fueron los que le indicaron aquella construcción, imposible que se perdieran.

—Esperemos un poco más.

Kouga no contestó, pero les daría media hora más, si no llegaban, se irían. Era arriesgado quedarse en ese lugar desconocido, sobre todo porque la última vez, apenas lograron librarse de los hombres de Naraku.

El tiempo pasó y fue así como solo quedaban 5 minutos para la media hora, el sol ya se ocultaba y Kouga observó el exterior, hora de irse.

—No van a llegar, debemos irnos y buscar otro refugio— Kagome asintió, se levantó del suelo y reacomodó su mochila para meter las botellas de agua.

—Kouga, vi algo moverse afuera— dijo al haber visto por la ventana.

—Agáchate, dime por donde— se paró a un costado de la ventana, si eran drogadictos o vándalos no tendría problemas con ellos.

—La casa de enfrente, en el patio, creí que igual estaba abandonada, pero puedo jurar que vi a alguien.

Kouga buscaba pero no veía a alguien, probablemente Kagome lo imaginó, una sombra o un ave. Sin embargo, su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal, la casa de enfrente le daba mala espina.

—Nos encontraron— dijo al ver que tres hombres cruzaban la calle—. Todo este tiempo estuvimos rodeados.

—Ginta y Hakaku...— no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que esos hombres ya les tuviesen y por esa razón no habían llegado.

—Deben estar bien, saben cuidarse, ocúltate, yo me encargo, solo son tres.

Kagome corrió a la que debería ser la cocina y se escondió bajo la barra, solo escuchaba los golpes y maldiciones de los hombres. Sabía que Kouga estaba en problemas, su herida no había sanado y pelear con tres hombres le era difícil. Observó su arma, debía ayudarlo, para ello le pidió que le enseñaste a defenderse, era momento de apoyarlo. Se asomó con precaución y vio la pelea, si ella le ayudaba con uno, Kouga acabaría con dos rápidamente. Se concentró en reunir su valor, se repitió que si no intervenía de igual manera tenía el tiempo contado, mejor morir de pie. Tomó al más cercano por la espalda y lo derribó.

Kouga estaba sorprendido, jamás se imaginó que Kagome le pudiese hacer frente a un asesino. Pero no era momento de dejarse sorprender por eso, ahora tenía la oportunidad de aniquilar a esos sicarios.

Los golpes iban y venía, Kouga ya se había encargado de uno, pero a Kagome se le dificultaba luchar, en varias ocasiones le habían propinado golpes y su playera estaba rasgada, a nada estuvo de ser cortada por una navaja. No sabían porque sus contrincantes no sacaban armas de fuego, ellos no lo hacían porque fueron desarmados y no lograban llegar a la mochila que ahora estaba en una esquina.

Y sin que alguien se lo esperase, se escucharon dos balazos. Kagome vio que el cuerpo de su agresor caía de espaldas y al ver a Kouga, él iba hasta ella, estaban libres. Kouga lo había logrado, se había hecho de nuevo de su arma.

—¿Estas bien?— la había visto recibir golpes.

—Solo es un leve golpe— dijo al llevarse las manos bajo sus costillas.

—Déjame ver— Kagome alzó su playera y Kouga tocó donde había una mancha roja —. No están rotas, solo es el golpe— de ser fractura, ahora la chica gritaría de dolor—. Lo hiciste bien.

—Y tú no querías enseñarme a pelear.

Kouga ayudaba a Kagome a ponerse de pie, cuando nuevos pasos se escucharon a sus espaldas. Kouga giro rápidamente y apuntó, protegería a Kagome hasta el final.

—¡Somos nosotros!— gritaron dos voces conocidas.

—Siguen con vida— dijo Kouga al ver a sus amigos.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Dónde estaban?

—Planeando un rescate, vimos a esos hombres, pero no teníamos manera de comunicarnos contigo— explicó de manera rápida Hakaku.

—¿Consiguieron lo que les pedí?

—Sí, pero ¿Por qué tanto apuro?

—Cada vez es más difícil huir y ya no es seguro.

—En ese caso, vayamos donde tenemos la avioneta.

—Hora de irnos, al no tener información de ellos, Naraku mandará refuerzos— Kagome asintió y siguió a Kouga.

* * *

Corrió entre la maleza no podía esperar más, debía ver que estuviera bien, en dos ocasiones su ropa se atoró con las ramas y se tropezó unas tres, aun así no se detuvo. Cuando llegó al despejado su respiración estaba agitada, Inuyasha la veía fijamente como no creyendo lo que veía, le escuchó decir su nombre y su corazón revoloteó de la felicidad.

—¡Eres tú! Kami Kagome— corrió hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente, era su azabache que ahora llevaba el cabello más claro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?— se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

—Cada día era más difícil escondernos y decidimos volver.

—¿Tu disparaste?

—Fui yo, sigo teniendo el toque— Kouga apareció, llevaba consigo el arma que había usado.

—Estas sangrando— dijo Kagome al notar que una de las manos de Inuyasha goteaba sangre.

—No es nada— apartó su mano de la chica, mejor no le decía como se lastimó—. ¿Dónde está nuestro bebé? Quiero verlo— si ellos estaban allí también su niño ¿Cierto?

—No está aquí ¡Descuida! Está en un lugar seguro— aclaró antes de que Inuyasha se hiciera suposiciones erróneas.

—¿Cerca?— preguntó con emoción, podían ir por él y estar juntos.

—No, está en excelentes manos, confía en mí.

La respuesta decepcionó y preocupó a Inuyasha ¿Tan mal la habían pasado como para que Kagome se apartara de su hijo?

—Director— interrumpió un agente—. El buker está vacío, escaparon, solo están los cadáveres.

—Revisen los alrededores, y busquen alguna salida oculta.

—¿Director?— preguntó confundido Kouga, ¿De qué se había perdido?

—Baker fue asesinado, ahora soy el director.

—¡Vaya sorpresa! Jamás te imagine en un cargo alto— en casi tres años muchas cosas habían pasado ¿Qué nuevas cosas le esperan por saber?

—Director, encontramos a estos dos escondidos— llevaban a Ginta y Hakaku—. Dicen que son agentes.

—Lo son, suéltenlos y preparen un helicóptero, voy a volver a la agencia.

—¿Son nuevos?— indagó Kouga, debían serlo, no conocían a los agentes Ling y Tao.

—La mayoría lo son, una larga historia, volvamos para que coman y descansen.

—Me convenciste con la comida— Kouga se apartó y fue hasta sus dos amigos, era hora de dejar a Kagome con Inuyasha.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Kagome al sentir la intensa mirada de su novio.

—Estoy tan feliz de tenerte de nuevo— pasó sus manos por el contorno de la cara de ella, sus ojos estaban cansados y en su cabello ya se notaban nuevamente las raíces negras.— Solo falta nuestro niño— en verdad que quería verlo.

—Yo también estoy feliz, pero créeme, donde esta es lo mejor— ese encuentro hubiese sido perfecto si Tadashi estuviese, pero confiaba en que pronto pudiesen ir por él.

* * *

Al llegar a la agencia, todo era diferente para Kouga y Kagome. Sin duda alguna, se habían hecho varios cambios, el ambiente era diferente, no se sentían vigilados y les sorprendía el respeto que otros agentes le tenían a Inuyasha, al pasar junto a él le saludaban.

—¿Ya es seguro?— preguntó Kouga.

—Si— se limitó a responder, los detalles vendrían luego—. ¿Cómo es que llegaron al Bunker?

—Interrogué a un hombre de Naraku, nos dijo del lugar y fuimos a inspeccionar, jamás nos imaginamos toparnos con ustedes.

—Debiste llevarte a Kagome cuando viste los problemas.

—Lo intenté, pero es necia— la chica se sonrojó, ella técnicamente obligó a Kouga a quedarse y observar—. Vimos al tirador, nos ocultábamos de su vista, te vimos salir y ella te reconoció, estaba por correr a ti y avisarte del hombre en el árbol, pero conseguí detenerla e intenté un disparo, por suerte le di.

—No me mires así, tuviste suerte que el hombre fallase y más suerte que estuviésemos allí— se defendió la chica, cuando vio la mirada de desaprobación de Inuyasha.

—Aun así, fue peligroso, pero gracias.

Kouga y Kagome se miraron, había algo raro en Inuyasha, extrañamente estaba calmado, no les echaba bronca y mantenía una actitud calculadora ¿Qué tanto pasó para lograr cambiarlo?

—Es tarde, puedes ir a tu antigua habitación, ve a bañarte, la comida te la llevaran y nos vemos hasta medio día— dijo Inuyasha a Kouga.

—¿Todo bien? Creí que querrías saber todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses.

—Quiero saberlo, pero están cansados y deben comer.

—Entonces será como digas.

 **...**

Kagome estaba sentada en la cama de Inuyasha, le observaba quitarse su ropa de combate, intentaba alejar esa sensación de desesperación, ella quería ver a su Inuyasha, quería que le bombardera con preguntas o reclamos por ponerse en peligro. Era todo tan desesperante que quería llorar. Su atención fue a las manos del chico, recordando que estaba herido.

—Tu mano, ya sanó.

—Te dije, no era grave— se la mostró.

—Le escurría sangre.

—Debió ser tu imaginación.

—No lo fue, tu guante tiene sangre— lo recogió y analizó—. Además de eso, tiene una cortada, dime la verdad— ¿Era un ciborg? ¿En eso le habían convertido? Se preguntó al recordar todas las películas de ciencia ficción que vio con Souta.

—Es una larga historia.

—El golpe en tu cara, tampoco está.

—Te contaré todo, pero primero vamos a bañarnos— ¿Cómo le explicaría lo que hizo cuando su bebé nació?— Te lo prometo, es algo que debo decirte con calma y ahora solo quiero quitarme la mugre.

—Está bien, yo también me siento toda sucia— sobre todo porque llevaba casi una semana sin baño.

—¿Con qué te golpeaste?— en cuanto Kagome se quitó la camiseta, Inuyasha vio el hematoma.

—Hace dos semanas tuvimos una emboscada.

—¿Te golpearon?— se acercó más para revisarla, en el torso solo tenía ese golpe y en las piernas algunos rasguños.

—Un poco, pero les di batalla, Kouga es muy buen maestro.

—Espera ¿Qué?

—Sé que no querías, pero me enseñó a pelear, si no lo hubiese hecho, ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí.

—Ponte ropa mía y vamos con Jinenji para que te revise— decía al sacar algo de ropa deportiva.

—Estoy bien— le detuvo—. No duele, solo es el hematoma y creí que dijiste que íbamos a bañarnos— dijo al desabrochar el pantalón de Inuyasha.

—Te amo tanto— la besó con deseo, como había querido hacer desde hace mucho—. Mañana Jinenji te checara, no te librarás de eso— terminó de quitarse la ropa y entraron al cuarto de baño.

 **...**

Tenía a Kagome boca abajo, ella se retorcía con cada embestida y ahogaba sus gritos ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo el amor? No lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que era mejor de lo que recordaba. El interior cálido de Kagome albergándolo, aprisionándolo y apretándolo, le estaban haciendo perder la cordura, no solo eso, ella lo estaba torturando y le gustaba.

Kagome ya sentía sus piernas mojadas, nunca creyó que eso fuese posible, le avergonzaba que todo ese líquido fuese de ella, cuando Inuyasha se diese cuenta no iba a poder verlo a la cara, estaba segura que iban a tener que cambiar las sabanas y a necesitar otro baño, no solo sus piernas estaban húmedas, era todo su cuerpo pero por el sudor. Por mucho que disfrutase aquel placer, no estaba segura de poder aguantar otra ronda, ojalá Inuyasha terminaste pronto. Gimió su nombre para provocarlo y en recompensa la mano de él fue hasta su unión, gritó fuerte, ya no le importaba que afuera les escuchasen.

No podía creer que la unión de sus sexos estuviese tan mojada, para él era tan erótico y lascivo, masajeó el clítoris y besó el cuello de ella, justo debajo de la oreja, era uno de los puntos débiles de Kagome. La giró, quería verla cuando se perdiera de nuevo en el placer.

—Dime... ¿Te gusta?— la chica no respondió con palabras, pero asintió con la cabeza—. Estás tan mojada ¿Es por mí?— susurró en su oído, sin dejar de torturarla.

¿Cómo podía estar preguntándole eso? ¡Claro que era por él! Le atrajo más con las piernas, quería sentirlo más profundo, más fuerte.

Le gustaba que Kagome le buscara, alzaba la cadera para provocarlo, arqueaba la espalda, le mordía el hombro, gemía más alto y enterraba los dedos en su espalda. Era hora de recompensarla, la tomó de la cadera y la penetró con más fuerza, la besa con lujuria y amor, pronto ambos tendrían lo que sus cuerpos clamaban. Kagome se dejó llevar por su ola de placer y sintió como el espeso líquido de Inuyasha corría dentro de ella.

Necesitaron de varios minutos para calmarse, Inuyasha mantenía su rostro enterrado en el hombro de Kagome, olía su embriagante aroma, no tenía deseos de moverse aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, si se quedaba dormido la aplastaría, fue por eso que la dejó sobre su pecho, abrazándola con posesividad.

—Estás diferente— dijo Kagome al pasar sus manos por el pecho desnudo de su novio.

—¿Diferente malo?— intentó no mostrar que ese comentario le preocupó.

—Tu cuerpo cambió, tu carácter cambió, estas como más... Maduro.

—¿No te gusta?

—No digas tonterías, solo es que al principio me preocupé, creí que algo malo había pasado.

—Muchas cosas pasaron y aunque no me guste, debo conservar la calma, no puedo cometer un error o podría ser fatal— como aquel día en Shikon, pensó—. También los nuevos deben verme como alguien confiable, que imponga respeto y si para eso debo mostrarme de manera seria, que así sea.

Como Sesshoumaru, quiso decir Kagome, sí que eran hermanos. Esa aura que había tenido Inuyasha le recordaba a su cuñado.

—Voy a extrañar a ese terco que me hacía enojar, pero aun así, sigues teniendo esa mirada que me gusta, es cálida y me da seguridad.

—Aún puedo hacerte enojar, no creas que vas a salvarte por haber ido a un lugar peligroso.

—¿Me vas a castigar?

—Estoy tentado a hacerlo ahora— dijo al tomarla de los glúteos—. Pero hay algo que antes quiero saber ¿Les gustaron las cosas que mandé?

—Se emocionó mucho cuando vio las botas, le quedaron muy grandes pero le gustaron, también el avión. Es un niño muy inteligente, le gusta verte, te reconoce.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Creí que no podía decirlo.

—Escribe su nombre en mi pecho y voy a adivinar— sintió los dedos femeninos moverse y se concentró en identificar cada trazo—. Me gusta— dijo al identificar el nombre.

"Tadashi", era un buen nombre.

* * *

Inuyasha había dejado a Kagome con Jinenji para su revisión y él aprovecharía para atender algunos asuntos referentes al operativo del día anterior, pero al irse alejando logró escuchar la conversación, gracias a su nuevo desarrollado sentido de la audición.

—Debió ser un golpe fuerte.

—Sí, creí que me había roto algo pero Kouga dijo que solo fue el golpe.

—¿Él te revisó?— ante la pregunta, Inuyasha prestó más atención.

—Sí, también me vendió y ayudó a poner una pomada en la espalda.

—Es lo que veo, también recibiste un duro golpe allí. Pero sirvió lo que hizo, te has curado bien.

—Ha sido muy amable.

—Voy a tomarte Rayos X para asegurarnos de que no hubiese mini fracturas...

Inuyasha apretó los puños, ese maldito lobo había visto y tocado el torso de Kagome. Había estado evitando pensar en la manera en que el lobo la veía, porque hasta ahora creyó que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, creadas por los celos que intentaba controlar, pero algo le decía que no lo eran, y sin proponérselo fue a buscarlo.

 **...**

En su dormitorio, Kouga estaba con Miroku quien llegó al enterarse del regreso de su colega y Kagome. Quería ponerse al día con todos los acontecimientos importantes y de pasó, también actualizaría a Kouga con las últimas noticias. Debía estar al tanto de los nuevos cambios y que no le tomasen por sorpresa.

Pero jamás se imaginaron que la puerta se abriese de golpe y un colérico Inuyasha entrara, fuese hasta Kouga, lo tomara de la ropa y lo estrellase en la pared.

—¿Te propasaste con Kagome?— fue directo al punto.

—¡¿Qué?!— Kouga estaba anonadado, ¿De dónde sacó semejante tontería?

—¡Contesta!— gritó furioso.

—¡Claro que no! ¿A qué viene eso?— forcejeó para liberarse, pero solo logró que Inuyasha usase más fuerza.

—Noto como la miras, te enamoraste de ella.

—Tienes celos tontos, nada pasó, ella solo piensa en ti.

Miroku suspiró, no era manera de decirlo, habiendo tantas formas. Se levantó, hora de ser mediador, esperaba no salir con un ojo morado o hueso roto.

—¡Entonces si lo intentaste!

—¡No!— le miró a los ojos, esperaba que viese la verdad y le soltase.

—Debes calmarte, suéltalo— pidió Miroku, ya se temía que algo así llegase a pasar, pero no a ese nivel.

—No hasta que lo admita.

—¿Por qué va a admitir algo que no pasó?

—¿Inuyasha?— la voz de Kagome llamó la atención de los tres hombres—. ¿Por qué estás peleando?— ciertamente nunca se esperó encontrarse con esa escena, Inuyasha sujetando y casi ahorcando a Kouga, mientras Miroku intentaba separarlos.

—¿Se propasó contigo?— preguntó Inuyasha sin soltar a Kouga y mirar a Kagome.

—¡¿Estás loco?!— ahora sí que había perdido la razón—. Ha sido un excelente amigo, solo nos ha cuidado como le pediste.

Kouga cayó al suelo al ser liberado y vio como Inuyasha caminaba hasta la chica.

—Ahora discúlpate— exigió Kagome, pero Inuyasha le esquivo la mirada y salió de la habitación—. ¡Ven aquí!— gritó al correr tras de él.

—Tuviste suerte que ella llegase— dijo Miroku al ayudar a Kouga a levantarse—. Ahora dime ¿Cuándo fue que te enamoraste?

—¿Importa? Es mejor así, que ella nunca lo sepa.

—Cuando me reuní con ustedes ya lo estabas, debió ser cuando estuvieron en las montañas o después de eso— analizó en voz alta.

—Si lo notaste ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Para no incomodar, además, la señorita no lo veía y mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

—¿Se lo dirás al perro?

—No, no lo veo necesario, retomando nuestra conversación, debo hablarte de Hijiri.

 **...**

Inuyasha caminó directo a su oficina, antes de hablar con Kagome quería calmarse, ¿Por qué ella le había visto agredir a Kouga? ¿Escuchó algo de lo que le reclamó a Kouga?. Cerraba la puerta de su oficina cuando Kagome logró escabullirse adentro, como siempre, ella no le ponía las cosas fáciles.

—No vas a huir ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Por qué peleaste? ¿Por qué crees que Kouga me lastimó?

—Es solo que...— no podía decirle que escuchó la conversación de ella y Jinenji, ni decirle como es que Kouga la miraba.

—¿Solo qué?

—Estoy celoso— quitando la larga explicación, esa era la verdad.

—No tienes por qué estarlo.

—Él ha compartido tantas cosas contigo y nuestro bebé, él es quien te ayudó a cuidarlo, es quien le enseñó a montar bici, estuvo en sus momentos importantes y solo el pensar que mi bebé le pueda ver como padre o le llamase "papá" me enfada— todo eso combinado con su recién descubrimiento logró sacar lo peor de él.

Kagome fue a sentarse, ahora entendía mejor a Inuyasha, probablemente, no, él era quien más había sufrido en todo ese tiempo, ella tenía a Tadashi, su niño le llenaba de felicidad, podía ver a Inuyasha en él; conoció nueva parte de su familia, se rodeó de gente que le apoyó, pero Inuyasha había estado solo.

—Jamás lo ha hecho— habló, atrayendo la atención del chico—. Nunca le ha llamado así, él te reconoce y pregunta por ti, te extraña. Cuando dijo papá por primera vez, fue viendo una foto tuya, creo que se quedó gravado y Kouga te lo mandó.

—Lo recuerdo— fue de los mejores momentos de su vida, el escuchar a su hijo le llenó de fuerzas.

—Yo no he dejado de amarte, no he parado de pedir que volvamos a estar juntos, quiero que lo llevemos a la escuela, ir a sus festivales, verlos a ambos juntos, jugando o pescando, quiero que todo acabe e ir por nuestro bebé— lo último lo dijo con dificultad, su voz de quebró por el llanto.

—Yo también— se hincó frente a Kagome, le tomó de las manos y se las besó—. No quise comportarme así.

—Eres un tonto— se limpió las lágrimas y lo besó.

Inuyasha profundizó el besó y abrió la blusa de Kagome, en ese momento su cuerpo volvía a arder, habían estado haciendo el amor toda la noche y su instinto no se calmaba, tal vez era por el tiempo separados, por la necesidad de sentirla parte de él o el saber que no era un ilusión.

—No creí que siguieses siendo tan "lujurioso"— dijo al momento que sentía que su pantalón era bajado.

—No tienes idea de todos los sueños que he tenido de ti.

—¿Puedes mostrarme lo que soñabas?

—Uno de los sueños ocurría aquí, sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué esperas?

Kagome debió ahogar un grito cuando fue alzada, dejada sobre el escritorio y sentir sobre sus pantis la erección de su novio.

* * *

Inuyasha había llevado a comer Kagome al comedor de la agencia, después de haber estado prácticamente encerrados en el dormitorio, por tres días. Claro que él salía a atender algunos asuntos pero preferiría estar en la comunidad de su recamara y la verdad era que, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, había cumplido con sus deberes en tiempo y forma.

—Hasta que apareces director— saludó Hitomiko con burla—. En tres días apenas se te ha visto, dicen que trabajas en tu dormitorio, y por lo que veo estas feliz, algo nuevo en ti— dejó su charola en la mesa y se sentó frente a la pareja—. Hola soy Hitomiko, la nueva psicóloga— se presentó a Kagome.

—Mucho gusto.

—Te molesta que invada tu espacio y no me importa— dijo Hitomiko al notar la mirada poco agradable de Inuyasha, era para decirle "largo".

—¿Por qué hasta hoy me entero que Naraku no estaba allí?— interrumpió una segunda mujer, quien se sentó junto a la psicóloga, frente a Kagome.

Kagome observó sorprendida a la recién llegada, era Kikyou, ¿Por qué se sentaba con ellos? ¿Inuyasha y ella habían arreglado sus problemas?

—¿Podrían comer en otro lado?— lo que le faltaba, que Kikyou apareciera, aun no ponía al tanto a Kagome sobre la nueva Kikyou.

—No voy a atacarla, ya te lo dije, no tengo esos deseos— dijo con total calma.

—Vamos a otro lado— era suficiente, se llevaría a Kagome de vuelta a la habitación y le explicaría todo sobre las dos mujeres.

—Una reunión, sentémonos— Miroku aparecía con Kouga, se sentaba junto a Inuyasha y el moreno al otro lado de Hitomiko.

—Hola, ya me contaron las novedades ¿Es cierto?— preguntó Kouga mirando a Kikyou.

—Si.

—Hitomiko ayudó a Kikyou, ahora es otra persona y no en un sentido metafórico — explicó Miroku a una Kagome que no entendía lo que pasaba, era increíble que Inuyasha no le hubiese hablado sobre aquel asunto, sin duda su mente y cuerpo están entretenidos en algo mejor.

—Hijiri, ese es mi nombre ahora, así es como debes llamarme, no me veas más como la ex del director, porque no lo soy.

Kagome se quedó sin habla, eso era como sacado de una serie sobrenatural o algo por el estilo. ¿Cómo debía comportarse? ¿Por qué Inuyasha no le contó algo tan importante?

—Te aviso que voy a salir con Kagura, vamos a visitar antiguos conocidos, puede que sepan algo de Naraku— dijo Hijiri a Inuyasha, pero sin voltear a verlo, siguió entretenida con su comida.

—Si es así, yo voy.

—No es conveniente, al verte no hablaran y seguramente deseas estar tiempo con ella— despegó su vista de la comida solo para ver a Kagome.

—¿Cuánto tiempo saldrán?— si iban a irse solas, al menos quería saber por cuanto tiempo.

—Si en tres días no regresamos, algo malo pasó.

—Bien.

 **...**

Al volver al dormitorio, Inuyasha sabía que no podía atrasar todas las explicaciones que le debía a Kagome ¿Por dónde comenzar? Era difícil elegir cuando la mirada chocolate no se apartaba de él. Tal vez por lo más fácil, el asunto con Hitomiko y Kikyou. Dando un resumen de la noche que Baker murió, narró cómo es que Miroku y él fueron en busca de Hitomiko, desde ese día la mujer les ayudó a limpiar la agencia de los agentes dobles e infiltrados, pero también había ayudado a Kikyou a superar el daño que Naraku hizo, logrando que "naciera" Hijiri.

—Entonces, Kikyou ya no es Kikyou— proceso en voz alta Kagome.

—No.

—La otra mujer, Hitomiko, ella llegó a ti por Baker.

—Si.

—La vida de los espías es tan complicada, no creí que toda esa clase cosas fuese posible.

—Te sorprenderías más si conocieses a Totosai.

—Algo me dice que no quiero saber de su trabajo, pero hay algo que si quiero saber, tu herida— Inuyasha se sorprendió, creyó que Kagome lo había olvidado—. No lo olvidé, quiero saberlo todo.

—Tiene que ver con Totosai.

—Supongo que al final, tengo que saber lo que hace aquí.

Para esa historia, Inuyasha se fue hasta el momento en que vio el trabajo de Totosai, de allí, saltó al día en que Naraku le manipuló para ir a Shikon, del como extrajo armas y aquella "droga", le aclaró que no creyó necesitarla y realmente no tenía intenciones de usarla, pero las cosas se salieron de control y no tuvo alternativa. Intentó aligerar el hecho de que su vida corrió peligro por su uso y que técnicamente murió por un momento. Por último le habló de los efectos secundarios, que su cuerpo cambio, sus sentidos se agudizaron, su condición física aumentó y su capacidad de sanar llegó a otro nivel.

—¿Y bien?— Kagome no decía nada, temía que ahora ella le tuviera miedo—. ¿Por qué me pegas?— recibió varios golpes de almohada.

—¡Porque estuviste por morir, en lugar de ir a atenderte te entretuviste al llevarnos a la ambulancia y nos ibas a dejar solos, para siempre!— le reclamaba al borde de las lágrimas y sin detener su ataque.

—En ese momento solo quería estar con ustedes el tiempo que me quedaste— se excusó.

—Por eso tardaron en dar noticias tuyas— ahora todo tenía sentido, la demora fue porque no sabían si Inuyasha sobreviviría —. Promete que no volverás a hacer una estupidez como esa— soltó la almohada y abrazó al chico.

—Intentaré no hacerlo— era lo que podía prometer, porque sabía que para poner a salvo a su familia, llegaría a los extremos.

—Tener esa cosa en tu cuerpo ¿Es malo?

—Hasta ahora no, me siento bien— le acarició la espalda para calmarla, podía sentir su tensión.

—¿Podría llegar a serlo?

—Lo dudo, pero Jinenji me revisa cada quince días, nada ha cambiado después de que mi cuerpo terminó de asimilar la sustancia.

—Mientras estés bien, voy a estar tranquila— se dejó llevar a la cama para sentarse—. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

—¿Cómo qué?

—¡No lo sé, algo más! No quiero más sorpresas como esas.

—Creo que no hay nada.

Kagome se recostó y no tardó en sentir a Inuyasha sobre su estómago, él la abrazaba con fuerza; era como antes, cuando vivían en Shikon, como cuando esperaban a Tadashi y el chico quería estar cerca de su hijo.

* * *

Naraku estaba en su oficina esperando los informes del ataque al bunker y la confirmación del regreso de Kagome. Era increíble que se hubiese librado de sus hombres, esperaba ya tenerla en sus manos, al parecer subestimó a su guardaespaldas. La puerta se abrió, era Byakuya.

—Corroboro la muerte de Hiten y de sus siete mercenarios solo quedan dos, Renkotsu y Bankotsu.

—Es una lástima.

—No tenemos el paradero de Renkotsu, pero Bankotsu está a su disposición.

—Señor— interrumpió un hombre que iba acompañado de cuatro más—. Confirmo que el agente y la mujer de Inuyasha volvieron pero no traen al niño.

—¿Están seguros?— eso era algo muy extraño.

—Si, en el último ataque tampoco le vieron.

—Byakuya ¿Sabes algo?

—No... Encontré al hermano de Inuyasha. Es un general en Londres, con familia, una niña y dos niños. El niño mayor tiene cuatro años y el menor es como el padre, serio y tranquilo; dudo sea el niño de Inuyasha.

—¿Y en Shikon?

—Nada, pudo morir y por eso volvieron— especuló.

—Si es así, van a querer encontrarme más que antes, Inuyasha debe estar furioso y destrozado.

—Señor ¿Qué piensa hacer?

—Es tiempo de hacerles una visita, prepara todo, que Bankotsu también esté listo.

* * *

Rin ayudaba a Sakura con un proyecto para la escuela, le habían dejado hacer un portarretrato, mientras ella pegaba con silicón caliente los palitos de madera, su hija pintaba los moños de pasta. Ryusei por su lado, jugaba en la tableta, pero miraba con atención el despacho de su padre.

—Mamá, papá pasa mucho tiempo con Dashi— dijo Ryusei, quien comenzaba a sentirse raro con eso.

—Su primo se siente seguro con él.

—¿Por qué?

—Le recuerda a su papá— Rin dejó su tarea a un lado y fijó toda su atención a sus hijos.

—¿Él no tiene? ¿Murió? ¿La tía y Kouga por qué se fueron?— preguntó con mucho interés Sakura, sus padres no les decían mucho.

—Tiene y está vivo, se fueron porque hombres malos les quieren hacer daño, su primo se quedó para que este seguro.

—¿Cómo en las películas?— Sakura había visto muchas películas de acción.

—Algo así.

—¿Los yakuza? Vi en la tele que son una mafia en Japón.

—No ellos, pero si una persona muy mala.

—¿Tardarán en volver?— preguntó Ryusei.

—¿Tienen celos?

—Yo no— contestó Sakura, pero Ryusei bajó la mirada.

Rin sabía que por su carácter, Sakura veía las cosas de otra manera, además, seguía siendo la única niña, era la hijita de papá. Pero Ryusei competía contra otro niño que pasaba por su hermano menor.

—Su papá les quiere y no va a cambiarlos. Escuchen, Tadashi desde muy bebé no ha podido ser un niño normal, no ha crecido con sus dos padres y este es el único hogar que conoce. ¿Recuerdan lo que dice Lilo?

—"Ohana significa familia y la familia nunca te abandona ni te olvida"— contestó Sakura al saberse de memoria la frase.

—Exacto, eso somos para él, si sienten que su padre les presta poca atención solo díganle.

—Se va a enojar— dijo Ryusei.

—Eso nunca, él los ama.

 **...**

Sesshoumaru estaba estresado, el incompetente de Jaken había perdido el número de un archivo importante que debían entregar mañana y él no lo anotó, era increíble que hubiese cometido ese error, era inaceptable. Intentó llamar nuevamente a quien les dio la información, pero no lo localizaba. En la base de datos había miles de archivos y no tenía tiempo de revisar uno por uno.

Tadashi estaba en el suelo armando un rompecabezas, pero también veía a su tío que estaba molesto por algo, nunca le había visto tan enojado. Al parecer quería saber algo que dijo un señor que los visitó hace unos días.

—El señor dijo "El día _atorce_ "...

—Ve a jugar con tus primos— interrumpió Sesshoumaru, no quería distracciones.

—Dijo "El día _atorce_ , a las mil _otocientas_ horas. Su asistente _Jaten_ , tiene junta en _edijicio_ B26. La clave del _artivo_ a entregar es GFT7653LODTM, es _trimotrial_ que no falte"— terminó por decir en inglés, dejando sorprendido a su tío.

—¿Recuerdas todo lo que dijo?

—Sí, ¿Tío no?— preguntó con inocencia.

—Repíteme la clave.

—GFT7653LODTM.

Sesshoumaru tecleó la clave, un archivo apareció y al abrirlo era ese. Ahora todo iba teniendo sentido, por eso Tadashi identificaba a la perfección a su padre, por eso comprendía mucho de lo que se le explicaba y probablemente explicaba el porque era tan introvertido. El niño tenía memoria fotográfica. ¿Quién diría que el idiota de Inuyasha procrease un niño pródigo?

 **...**

Después de acostar a sus hijos Sesshoumaru bajó a la cocina, su esposa guardaba los platos de la cena y en la barra había una taza con su té.

—Rin, mañana voy a llevar a Tadashi al trabajo, quiero que vean algo en él.

—¿Al médico? ¿Se puso malo?

—Quiero que me confirme algo, no te preocupes, tiene buena salud.

—Está bien, pero tenemos que hablar de algo— se sentó en un banco—. Creo que deberías pasar más tiempo con Sakura y Ryusei.

—Los llevo a dormir, les reviso los deberes y desayunamos juntos.

—Sienten que le tomas más atención a Tadashi, sobre todo Ryusei.

—Tonterías— él no hacía eso—. Tadashi solo se sienta y no hace ruido, en ocasiones olvido que está allí y Ryusei sabe que puede entrar también.

—Son diferentes, Ryusei no va a quedarse quieto y te vas a enojar, Tadashi por su lado, es más como tú.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Todo un día para ellos.

—¿Dónde dejaremos a Tadashi?

—En casa conmigo, les vas a llevar al acuario un día saliendo de la escuela.

Si con eso sus hijos se calmaban lo haría, lo último que deseaba era que se sintiesen desplazados.

* * *

 **28/07/2017**

 **Muchísimas gracias por su mensajes, sé que han sufrido con el anterior (espero que con este no tanto). Confieso que yo también sufro por Tadashi T_T**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se esperaban algo de eso? ¿Conteste algunas dudas? Espero que si XD**

...

 _ **Tadashi**_ se puede interpretar como "Que todo irá bien", algo adecuado dado el destino incierto que veía Kagome. Además también puede ser "Que será correcto", "puro" y "perfecto".


	25. Allanamiento

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **25\. Allanamiento.**

Inuyasha estaba hecho una furia y un mar de nervios, no podía creer que volvió a bajar la guardia, se dejó convencer por esas dos mujeres de pasado turbio, eran dos semanas y no volvían. Ahora debía ver como solucionaba todo, primero era corroborar la seguridad con Kanna, mandar a todos sus agentes con Hitomiko y ver si alguno no era un doble agente, pero antes de todo, mantener a Kagome en la zona más segura.

—¿Qué pasó?— la azabache estaba preocupada, después de desayunar, Inuyasha se había ido al recibir una llamada que lo alteró, no le dijo más que un "No salgas de esta habitación".

—No encuentran a Hijiri y a Kagura.

—¿Qué tan malo es?

—Si alguna de ellas o las dos mintieron y siguen con Naraku, será muy malo, ya mandé que reforzaran la seguridad, pero... Si tienen a alguien adentro de su lado, nos traicionara.

—Siéntate, estas muy tenso— le atrajo al colchón y una vez sentado, le masajeo los hombros.

—¿Ya te aprendiste todos las ubicaciones, caminos y atajos?— le había dado a Kagome un mapa de la agencia, con la remodelación, además del pasillo principal, había otros pasillos que si no los conocías, eran como un laberinto.

—Algunos... Inu, ¿Y si las atraparon?— supuso después de un rato.

—Ya ni sé que creer... Ven— le ayudó a bajar de la cama y le mostró un ducto que estaba bajo la cama— Si algo malo llegase a pasar, quiero que vengas y salgas por aquí, hay varias direcciones, pero siempre ve a la derecha.

Había mandado hacer en secreto tres salidas, en su dormitorio, con Totosai y con Hitomiko. En su momento Miroku le dijo que estaba paranoico, pero ahora se alegraba, ningún hombre de Naraku sabía de su existencia y Kagome podría escapar.

—¿A dónde lleva?

—A la costa, vas a irte y desaparecer, no quiero que vuelvas.

—No puedo hacer eso— no quería que se volvieran a separar.

—¡Kagome! No voy a perderte, debes volver con nuestro hijo— tenía que calmarse, debía estar sereno pero al parecer esa chica no le quería ayudar.

—Si voy con él solo lo pondré en peligro, sería mejor que no volviese.

—Escúchame— le tomó de los hombros—. Sí Naraku llega a venir, no voy a dejarlo salir, el lugar se va a sellar y todos quedaremos atrapados, puedes estar segura que no les seguirá. Tienes que prometérmelo.

—Está bien— terminó por aceptar no muy convencida.

* * *

Naraku aguardaba en algún lugar del bosque a que sus hombres le diesen la confirmación de sus posiciones. Entrarían por sorpresa a la agencia, por una entrada oculta que Inuyasha aún no sabía que existía, nunca los vendrían llegar. El objetivo principal de la intromisión era Kagome y tomar la agencia. Teniendo a la chica y el control del lugar, ya nada lo detendría. Finalmente obligaría a su eterno rival a trabajar para él, lo convertiría en lo que más detestaba y luego, se desharía de él.

—Todo listo señor, mi equipo está en posición, listo para su orden— informó el líder de aquel grupo.

—Recuerden, quiero a la chica con vida.

—¿Quiere que saquemos también a Kikyou?— preguntó Byakuya.

—No, pero quiero que me consigan algo que está en el área de ese tipo Totosai.

—¿Va a confiar en los rumores?

—Si hay algo para hacer mejores guerreros, quiero tenerlo— desde que le fue dado ese interesante dato, quería corroborarlo.

—Yo me encargo de eso.

—No Byakuya, te quedas aquí.

 **...**

En mitad del bosque, Bankotsu estaba sentado sobre una gran roca, en sus manos tenía el adorno de cabello de Jakotsu, Byakua se lo había entregado sin decir más, pero sabía que su hermano estaba muerto. Cerró los ojos e intentó meditar, pronto sería el momento en que entraría a la agencia. Abrió un ojo al percatarse que alguien se acercaba, no tardó en reconocer la silueta y al parecer, el hombre no le había notado.

—¿Dónde estabas Renkotsu?

—Hermano, buscaba al niño de Inuyasha, supe lo dieron por muerto, pero yo no me lo creo— estaba sorprendido, no se percató de su presencia.

—¿Hacías eso cuando Jakotsu murió?— preguntó logrando sorprenderle más—. Lo sé, mataste a Jakotsu— le mostró el adorno.

—No, lo hizo Inuyasha.

—Renkotsu, no mientas, te advertí que no soportaría otra traición.

—Escúchame, Jakotsu ya estaba muy herido, yo solo le di una muerte digna— intentó excusarse, salvar su cuello.

—No te creo, ¿Te digo lo que pienso? Que Jakotsu peleaba con Inuyasha y tú los interrumpiste, sabes que jamás interferimos en la pelea de otro.

—Yo quería llegar a tiempo para salvarlo.

—La manera en la que Jakotsu debía morir era a manos de su oponente, era lo que él quería, debiste alejarte e irte— se bajó de la roca y encaró a Renkotsu—. Le diste una muerte humillante.

—Hermano por favor...— llevó su mano a su arma, si era rápido podía acabar con Bankotsu de un solo tiro.

—No eres rival para mí, Renkotsu, tu cabeza rodará antes de que llegues a sacar esa arma.

Ambos hombres se miraron, al mínimo movimiento del otro harían su jugada, era el todo o nada. Pero lamentablemente para los dos, fueron interrumpidos por un tercero.

—No quisiera impedir su pelea, pero es hora de irse— Byakuya llegó en el momento oportuno—. Renkotsu, Naraku quiere que destruyas el armamento y Bankotsu, sabes que buscar. Una vez que vuelvan, pueden seguir con sus asuntos.

* * *

Inuyasha cenaba con Kagome en el comedor, ya casi no había agentes en el lugar. Algunos ya estaban dormidos y otros tomando la guardia nocturna. Por su parte, Inuyasha estaba cansado, no había dormido muy bien el últimos cinco días, siempre se acostaba con su arma lista y a la mano, al mínimo ruido se ponía en alerta. Toda esa situación lo tenía al borde de la desesperación, sin olvidar sus nuevas asignaciones, debía investigar a una nueva secta religiosa y buscar el origen de una droga modificada que estaba de moda entre los jóvenes.

—Deberíamos ir a dormir— sugirió Kagome, estaba preocupada por el chico.

—No has terminado— ella aún tenía un hot cake.

—Y tú no has tocado tu huevo.

—Está bien, tú ganas.

Dejaron el comedor, iban rumbo a los dormitorios cuando la alarma sonó, inmediatamente Inuyasha se puso en contacto por radio con su jefe de seguridad.

—Akon ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Director! Tenemos una alerta del sector 17, fueron atacados.

—No hay entrada allí ¿Cómo pasó?— era un sector aislado, donde estaban los generadores y suministros de comida, la única manera de entrar era su puerta principal y la de emergencia que estaba en el área principal.

—No lo sabemos.

—Bloqueen los accesos, que no avancen más, protejan el área donde esta Kanna, si logran entrar a nuestro sistema estamos perdidos.

—¿Es Naraku?— preguntó Kagome.

—Tal vez, debo llevarte a mi dormitorio.

La pareja corría lo más rápido que Kagome podía ir, los dormitorios estaban en el sector 7 y estaban en el 4. Solo un poco más e Inuyasha podría poner en un lugar seguro a la chica.

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Es Naraku?— preguntó Kouga al toparse con sus amigos, estaba entrenando cuando sonó la alarma.

—Seguramente.

—¿A dónde van?— les siguió corriendo.

—La llevo a mi...— el fuerte estallido de una explosión cimbró el lugar— ¡Akon! ¿Dónde fue la explosión?— las cosas se estaban complicando, y no podía ir personalmente a encargarse del ataque hasta poner a salvo a Kagome, miró a Kouga, aunque le desagradara podría mandarla con él.

—En el sector 8 y 15, el primero fue para bloquear el acceso principal y el otro para entrar donde Totosai.

—Bloquea el pasillo principal desde el sector 6 y escaneen el territorio afuera, averigüen si estamos rodeados.

Inuyasha se debatía en qué hacer, había bloqueado la ruta principal a los dormitorios, tenía que llevar a Kagome a la salida segura, debía ir donde Totosai, no podía deje que Naraku obtuviese algo de ese lugar, sobre todo el suero. Miro a Kagome y a Kouga, ese plan no le gustaba pero era lo que tenía.

—¿Te enseñó a disparar?— preguntó a Kagome al mirar a Kouga.

—Sí.

—Irrumpieron con Totosai— les informó—. Iremos por el camino largo, yo voy a detener al intruso, Kouga vas a tener que hacer algo con los desconocidos que vengan del sector 16 y Kagome, vigilaras el sector 14, de esa dirección deben demorar más en llegar, te quedaras en la entrada, pero si llegan a pasar al lobo debes irte, busca la manera de llegar a mi dormitorio, no uses el camino directo.

—Pasaremos por una de las armerías, sería buena idea tomar municiones— dijo Kouga, ya iba entendiendo la gravedad del ataque.

—Vas a tener menos de un minuto.

—Sé que tomar.

 **...**

Kouga ya se había dirigido a su objetivo, Kagome esperaba junto a la entrada del laboratorio de Totosai e Inuyasha ya caminaba adentro, mucho del equipo estaba dañado, había cristales rotos en el suelo y los cadáveres de dos ayudantes.

—Viejo Totosai— le llamó, con suerte no estaba allí a la hora del ataque, aun así, debía verificar que no se llevasen el suero.

—Tu eres aquel por quien hacen tanto alboroto, el famoso Inuyasha— habló un hombre desde las sombras.

—¿Quién eres?— apuntó su arma a la silueta.

—Dime Bankotsu— se dejó ver—. Me dijeron que en este lugar tienen experimentos interesantes.

—No vas a salir de aquí.

—¿Un arma de fuego? Eres tan predecible— Inuyasha no entendía de que hablaba—. Toma algo de allí— señaló un armario de armas—. Las armas de fuego no son lo mío, no hay una verdadera destreza en eso— desenfundó una espada que colgaba en su espalda—. Sé que eres experto con la espada, veo dos allí, toma una o las dos y terminemos con esto.

—No hablas enserio— ¿Ese tipo era muy confiado e idiota, o en verdad era alguien de temer?

—Como ves no traigo más que mi Banryu, nunca bromeo si se trata de mi Banryu, ha matado a 999 personas y quiero que tú seas la mil. ¿Acaso no tienes la suficiente confianza en ti como para ganarme con una espada?

—Si es lo que quieres.

 **...**

Kanna estaba de pie mirando fijamente a los dos hombres que tenía frente a ella, los agentes que la custodiaban yacían en el suelo, muertos. Por suerte había logrado implementar un nuevo escudo de seguridad en el sistema, esperaba que eso le diese tiempo suficiente a su jefe para detener a los invasores.

—La pequeña hacker que le dio problemas a nuestro líder, se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que nos deshicimos de ella.

—Vas a dejarnos entrar a tu sistema y tendrás una muerte rápida.

—No haré eso— dijo sin el menor temor.

—En ese caso, será por las malas.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero también había partes donde ya no sentía dolor, sabía que era su final, no suplicaría por su vida, no les daría ese gusto. Su cuerpo recibió una fuerte patada, mandándola a la pared, vio el cañón de la pistola apuntar a su cabeza, todo estaba por terminar.

El hombre que sostenía el arma se volteó a la entrada al escuchar que algo caía, su compañero estaba muerto y junto a él, estaba Hakudoshi, el hacker del jefe. ¿Qué hacía ese muchacho de personalidad relajada, infantil y algo perturbada allí? Se suponía que no estaba llamado para esa misión.

—¿Qué haces? Si la querías matar tú, solo debiste decirlo.

—Es verdad, pero no es eso lo que quiero.

—¡A todo esto! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Cierra la boca— le disparó justo entre los ojos y caminó hasta la muchacha que luchaba por su vida—. Hola Kanna.

—Creí que estabas muerto— dijo con dificultad.

—A Naraku le gusta mucho ese truco— le apartó los cabellos que tenía sobre su cara, ella le sonrió—. También te extrañé, hermana.

 **...**

El chocar de las espadas era lo que más se escuchaba, Inuyasha no podía creer que ese tipo estuviese a su nivel, no solo con la espada, también en pelea y ninguno de los dos se rendiría. ¿Sería posible que encontrase el suero de Totosai y lo usara en él? Eso no era posible, llegar a ese nivel de combate tardaba tiempo.

—Eres bueno.

—Digo lo mismo— gruñó Inuyasha.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no encuentro un oponente digno.

 _Director— Akon se estaba comunicando—. El sector 13 fue invadido, los intrusos van a usted y alguien está en la principal armería._

Inuyasha se alarmó, los intrusos en el sector 13 no tardarían en llegar hasta allí y Kagome estaría en problemas. Estaban rodeados, Kouga debía estar resistiendo ya que nadie del sector 15 les había atacado. Tal vez pudiese sacar a Kagome por la salida de emergencia que estaba allí, primero tenía que encargarse de Bankotsu, para poder meter a Kagome.

—No te distraigas— dijo Bankotsu al ver como su contrincante desviaba por un segundo su mirada a la entrada, Inuyasha apenas esquivó el filo de la espada—. Tu mujer, por eso tanta preocupación— se burló—. Sé que está afuera, ya la vi cuando se asomó hace un rato.

 **...**

Kagome observaba a su derecha, a su izquierda y prestaba atención a los ruidos dentro del laboratorio. El tiempo le parecía eterno, Kouga no volvía y sabía que en el momento que viese a un desconocido acercarse, debía matarlo, la pregunta era ¿Ella podía hacerlo? ¿Y si el infiltrado usaba el uniforme de un agente y la engañaba? ¿Cómo lo reconocería? ¿Y si mataba a un inocente?

De pronto, una nube muy densa fue avanzando por el pasillo, ¿Gas? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Sería venenoso? Por instinto Kagome retrocedió, echó una mirada dentro del laboratorio, Inuyasha seguía peleando con el hombre de larga trenza, estaban a buena distancia de ella, podría entrar y esconderse tras una mesa metálica. Dirigió su vista de nuevo al pasillo, unas luces rojas y las siluetas de personas ya se veían.

No era tiempo de dudar, entró rápidamente al laboratorio, manteniéndose casi al ras del suelo. Se refugió atrás de una maquina, allí no la verían tan fácilmente y tenía una vista de la entrada.

—Señorita, aquí— le llamarón de la parte trasera de un anaquel.

—Totosai.

—Debemos sacarla y ponerla a salvo, venga— le indicó con una mano.

La chica se dirigía a gatas hasta Totosai, cuando sintió que uno de sus pies era apresado, un hombre la jalaba con una cadena y llevaba máscara antigás. Al ser jalada, se aferró de un tubo que iba por la pared, luchó para liberarse, Inuyasha no podía ayudarla, tenía su propia pelea. Con horror vio a otro hombre acercarse, este llevaba unas cuchillas ¡La mataría! Tomó su arma y la disparó, el hombre de las cuchillas cayó al suelo y la cadena fue tirada con más fuerza. Se dieron dos disparos más, era Inuyasha, la tomó del brazo y la alzó sin delicadeza, la dejó a su espalda, cubriéndola de Bankotsu y cualquier otra persona que intensase lastimarla.

—Así que por esa mujer te dejaste herir, interesante— Bankotsu sonrió, fue cuando Kagome lo notó, Inuyasha tenía una cortada en su mejilla y hombro izquierdo.

—¿Estás bien?— exigió saber Inuyasha, cuando escuchó el primer disparo y vio a su novia en peligro, dejó su pelea con Bankotsu, aunque para ello debía bajar un poco su defensa, siendo herido, pero no le importó—. ¡Kagome!— le gritó, no podía voltear a verla, en un pequeño descuido Bankotsu atacaría, su alma descansó un poco al escucharla murmurar un "Sí"—. Ve a esconderte.

—Mi objetivo es este lugar, pero si puedo llevarle esa mujer a Naraku, lo haré.

—¿Por qué tanto respeto a ese bastardo? ¿Qué te ofreció?

—En realidad, es lo que tiene.

Las espadas volvieron a chocar, esta vez con más furia. Inuyasha podía sentir su fuerza incrementarse, los movimientos de Bankotsu le eran predecibles, logró herirlo en un brazo, ver la sangre fue otro detonante, le agradó. Buscó herir a Bankotsu en más lugares, todavía no quería matarlo, quería verlo sufrir.

—Totosai ¿Qué le sucede a Inuyasha? — verlo luchar de esa manera le preocupaba, el hombre que amaba se había vuelto violento, su mirada estaba perdida, sus ojos se ponían rojos y al parecer le gustaba estar peleando.

—Es nuevo, nunca lo había visto.

—¿Va a estar bien?— se preocupó más cuando no tuvo repuesta.

El sonido de un metal cayendo fue lo que dio por terminada la pelea, Inuyasha y Bankotsu se desafiaban con la mirada.

—¿Cómo es posible?— vio su Banryu lejos de él.

—Yo no puedo perder, tengo alguien muy importante que proteger— habló con una voz que apenas reconoció como suya.

Kagome no quería seguir viendo, Inuyasha golpeaba a su oponente sin piedad, ya no se movía, no había forma que se levantase, ya no tenía su espada con él y aun así, Inuyasha no paraba. Decidió ir a detenerlo, Totosai intentó detenerla pero ella fue más rápida.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Basta!— le gritó para que dejase de golpear a Bankotsu—. Ya no se mueve ¡Terminó!— parecía que no le escuchaba, sus ojos ya se veían completamente rojos—. ¡Inuyasha! ¡Detente!— ese no era el hombre que amaba, estaba disfrutando el matar a alguien—. ¡Por favor detente!— finalmente la vio y corrió a abrazarlo.

El aroma de Kagome fue tranquilizando de apoco a Inuyasha, hasta que su cuerpo se relajó lo suficiente para abrazarla. No entendía qué fue lo que le pasó, estaba disfrutando matar a alguien y eso no le agradaba.

—¿Todos están bien?— preguntó Kouga que llegaba con refuerzos, al sujeto que le tocó enfrentar era un cobarde, en el momento que se vio en desventaja, abandonó a sus acompañantes y huyó.

—Sí— contestó Inuyasha, observó a Kouga sin soltar a Kagome, sentía que si lo hacía volvería a perder el control de su cuerpo.

—Director, controlamos la invasión— avisó uno de los agentes que iba con Kouga.

—¿Ya se reportaron todos los sectores?

—Sí, estamos verificamos los daños, hasta ahora no hay daños graves. Tenemos varios sectores sin invadir. Al parecer tomaron caminos alternos para llegar al sector de la armería, al de Kanna y aquí. Kanna está siendo atendida, la hirieron.

—¿Va a estar bien?

—Eso se espera.

—¿Saben cómo entraron?

—Un acceso que no estaba en los planos, se construyó en secreto. Ya lo estamos clausurando.

—Quiero que revisen cada parte de este lugar, no quiero otra sorpresa.

—Señor— le llamó alguien más—. Tenemos a dos hombres, uno estaba con Kanna, se entregó por voluntad y el otro fue detenido por el médico en jefe Jinenji.

—No dejen de vigilar a ese— señaló a Bankotsu—. Sigue vivo, él debe saber dónde está Naraku. ¿Qué pasó con los que atacaron la armería?

—Se destruyó gran parte, uno escapó, los otros están muertos— respondió Kouga, había estado viendo a Inuyasha y Kagome, intuía que algo grave había pasado, Kagome no se soltaba de Inuyasha y él, no dejaba de abrazarla.

—¿Y Hitomiko?

—A salvo, estaba en un sector seguro.

Inuyasha bajó su mirada a Kagome, finalmente se sentía seguro de verla, de separarse un poco. Cuando la vio, ella lloraba y temblaba.

—Tranquila, estoy bien.

—Yo... Creí que...

—Lo hiciste bien— la abrazó y besó su frente.

—No, yo maté...

Así que era eso, pensó Inuyasha, Kagome se estaba mortificando por quitarle la vida a alguien, no era fácil, debías ser de carácter muy fuerte para hacer algo así y no sentir remordimientos.

—Tenías que hacerlo— la vio a los ojos—. Era él o tú.

—Necesito descansar— su cabeza daba vueltas y su estómago estaba revuelto, ahora que se comenzaba a relajar, la imagen de haber matado a un hombre la atormentaba.

—Vamos con Jinenji... Lobo, quedas a cargo, me informan de alguna otra novedad.

Kouga asintió, lo mejor era llamar a Miroku, si su intuición no le fallaba, Inuyasha iba a necesitar a su mejor amigo.

 **...**

Inuyasha veía dormir a Kagome en una cama, le alegraba que todo acabaste por ahora. ¿Hasta cuando la dejaría de poner en peligro?

—Fue mucho para ella, pero estará bien— dijo Jinenji.

—¿Sabías qué querían aquí? — se refería a los hombres que le atacaron.

—No, supongo que solo entraron al azar, se veían perdidos— le hizo una señal para que se sentara en otra cama.

—Debieron estar buscando otro lugar, mandaré reubicar algunos lugares— decía al quitarse la ropa superior.

—Va ser una larga noche.

—Hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó al limpiar las heridas en Inuyasha.

—Quería... No estoy seguro de salir con vida cuando enfrente a Naraku, mi hijo está creciendo solo y...

—Quieres darle un hermanito.

—Sí llego a tener otro hijo con Kagome, ¿Es seguro?

—¿A qué te refieres con "seguro"?

—Cuando peleaba con Bankotsu me volví violento, todo es tan borroso— intentaba tener un recuerdo claro, lo único que recordaba era: Sangre—. No recuerdo mucho, pero en medio de todo el caos solo logré distinguir la voz de Kagome.

—Deberías hablarlo con Totosai, pero me sorprende que apenas me preguntaras— se levantó y le pasó una playera limpia—. No has perdido tiempo con ella y en ningún momento me pediste preservativos.

—No había pensado bien en ello— desvió la mirada, ¿Tan obvio era lo que hacía con Kagome? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué más harían? ¿Jugar monopolio?—. Ayer, ella inicio su periodo y... ¿Seguro que no quede infértil o algo así?

—Todos tus análisis son normales, puedes tenerlos, debe ser por el estrés que ella no ha quedado embarazada.

—Entonces es una suerte, voy con Totosai y luego a atender otros asuntos, cuídala.

—Te aviso cuando despierte.

* * *

Tadashi como de costumbre estaba en la oficina de su tío, y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, en lugar de ver algún libro, jugaba con una pelota, la rodaba a la pared una y otra vez, su semblante era serio, como si pensase en algo importante.

—Ve a jugar con Ryusei— sugirió Sesshoumaru, no es que el niño le molestase, pero por consejo de los especialistas que lo valoraron, Tadashi debía aprender a divertirse más como un niño y no aislarse.

—Mamá, papá y _Koda_ no volverán.

—Tu padre es una persona terca, hará todo lo posible por volver a verte.

—¿Y si no?— miró a su tío.

—¿Tú crees eso?— observó al niño por arriba del monitor, esperó una respuesta que no llegó—. Ya deja de pensar en eso y ve a jugar con tus primos.

—Hacen tarea.

—Ve a ver como la hacen, pronto vas a ir con ellos.

Sesshoumaru vio a Tadashi subir a un sillón, se acomodó abrazando un peluche y se quedó dormido en poco tiempo. Lo dejaría descansar, dentro de poco llegarían sus abuelos con Jaken e iba a necesitar estar descansado. Minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió y una Rin con la emoción a flor de piel entró.

—¡Dashi! Tus abuelos... Está dormido— dijo con algo de desilusión—. Sus abuelos ya llegaron.

—Que coman primero, necesita dormir.

—Podrían verlo dormir.

—Rin, ya esperaron casi tres años, que esperen dos horas más— se levantó y cargó al pequeño, dispuesto a llevarlo a su cama.

—Creo tienes razón.

—Papá...— Ryusei que entró corriendo se detuvo abruptamente y se quedó viendo a su padre.

—Vamos a llevarlo a su cama y te ayudo con lo que querías— desde el día anterior su hijo le pidió ayuda con su caligrafía en pincel, le ofreció su mano, pero el niño no la cogió.

—¿Dashi se va ir?— preguntó con seriedad.

Rin miró a su esposo, quien no le apartó la mirada a su hijo. Tal vez Ryusei estaba esperando que los abuelos de Tadashi se lo llevaran y así, él volvería a tener a su padre por completo. La chica suspiró, ella pensó que ya las cosas iban a estar bien, que su pequeño ya no sentiría celos de su primo.

—¿A dónde?— preguntó Sesshoumaru.

—Con sus abuelos.

—Ryu ¿Tú quieres que se vaya?— se aventuró a preguntar Rin, temía la respuesta que pudiese dar.

—No, quiero que se quede, venía a decirle a papá que no se lo dé— ya quería a su primo como un hermano, era divertido jugar con él y pronto lo llevarían a la misma escuela que él, además, jugar con su hermana no era lo mismo.

—Quédate tranquilo, se va seguir quedando un tiempo más— le hizo saber Sesshoumaru.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí, llevémoslo a su cama.

En esta ocasión Ryusei cogió la mano de su padre, Rin les vio subir al segundo piso, se sentía tan feliz por su hijo, pero ahora debía ir a la sala y explicarle a sus invitados que Tadashi dormía.

* * *

Totosai le había prometido a Inuyasha investigar sobre la nueva "reacción" que tuvo hace una semana y sobre todo el riesgo en un bebé. Por ello le fue a ver en cuanto recibió su mensaje, pero ese viejo solo ojeaba un documento que tenía y no le decía nada.

—¿Y bien?

—¡Ah sí! Perdón, estoy terminando la lista del equipo dañado... Tu nuevo hijo no tendría el total de tus habilidades, tal vez un 50% de tu capacidad.

—¿Hay algo para que sea normal?

—Eso sería una cura que tu deberías tomar, pero te mataría, la cura que creé sirve sí se administra antes de que el organismo asimile el suero, tú ya no estás en esa etapa, tu ADN ya mutó. Ahora, lo que me pides es peligroso para tu hijo— le hizo saber al rascarse la cabeza y tomar otro archivo.

—¿Kagome corre algún riesgo?

—¿Por el embarazo o por el parto?

—¡Por todo!— gritó, logrando que volteasen a verle algunos asistentes.

—No lo creo.

—Si o no— quería una respuesta segura, un 100%.

—No.

—¿Qué hay conmigo?

—Lo que te pasó fue porque estuviste en una situación complicada, y viste a tu novia en peligro. Mi teoría es que cuando tu adrenalina aumenta, tiene ese efecto en ti.

—Ya antes me había enfrentado a situaciones similares.

—Por eso mencioné el factor que es tu novia, ella te crea otro tipo de estrés.

—¿Ahora me dices que soy Hulk?

—A escala pequeña y sin la radiación gama.

—¿Cómo lo controlo?

—Controlándote.

—No ayudas— quería golpearlo, no estaba para sus acertijos.

—Es la verdad, no hay más, eres el primero y el único que pasará por esto, he decidido destruir la formula, demasiado riesgo, la humanidad nunca estará lista para algo como eso.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, no intentaría detenerlo, esa decisión era la mejor. Y qué bueno que Totosai lo decidió por el solo, porque si no, le obligaría a hacerlo.

* * *

Inuyasha ya estaba fastidiado, sentía que en los últimos días había envejecido varios años, el trabajo se le había juntado y para empeorar las cosas, reos de varias cárceles del país y del mundo, escaparon. Era primordial apresarlos de nuevo, muchos de ellos eran de alta peligrosidad.

Kanna estaba fuera de peligro por sus lesiones, pero debía estar hospitalizada unos días más. El joven que apresaron donde ella, no hablaba y no diría nada sin Kanna presente, debió hacer su propia investigación para saber que era el hacker de Naraku y Jinenji descubrió que era hermano de Kanna, eso si que fue nuevo y no lo esperaba.

Bankotsu era un tipo fuerte, resistió muy bien la paliza que le dio y ya estaba en una celda, ese era otro que se negaba a cooperar. Al menos sabía por los archivos de Suikotsu, que solo quedaban dos de los siete mercenarios, Bankotsu y Renkotsu, ese último era un maniaco de las explosiones, Kouga lo identificó como el que atacó la armería principal.

Dadas las circunstancias, Miroku les estaba apoyando y en ese momento, estaba en una reunión con Kouga, Hitomiko, Miroku y Totosai. Analizaban cuáles eran sus opciones, sus alternativas a seguir contra Naraku y cómo se organizarían para las asignaciones pendientes.

—Director— interrumpió Ginta—. La señorita Hijiri y Kagura han vuelto— avisó al dejarlas pasar.

—¿Dónde estaban?— preguntó Inuyasha con enfado y sospecha.

—Debimos ir al norte— Hijiri fue quien respondió —. Por lo que veo tuvieron problemas— la agencia estaba en reparaciones, no debía ser muy listo para saber que el responsable fue Naraku—. ¿Desconfías de nosotras?— por la mirada de él, era un claro "Sí".

—No me sorprende— soltó Kagura al ir por un café a la mesa.

—Ustedes se van y somos atacados.

—Casualidad.

—¡Desaparecieron tres semanas!

La mirada de Inuyasha desafío a la de Hijiri, esa mujer estaba tan tranquila y segura que lo enfadaba más, no tenía pruebas en su contra, lo que le quedaba era vigilar a las dos mujeres, les pondría un chip rastreador bajo la piel, ellas se lo buscaron.

—¿Qué encontraron?— preguntó Miroku.

—El lugar donde esta Naraku.

—Perfecto, iremos cuanto antes— dijo Inuyasha, si podía acabar con todo ese maldito caos de una vez, lo haría.

—Espera un momento, hay una gran seguridad, Naraku se ha hecho de nuevos hombres. ¿Supiste de las fugas de prisión que hubo? Fue Naraku.

Inuyasha se maldijo internamente, ¡Claro que fue él! Se sentía tan estúpido al no pensarlo, más bien, no quería pensarlo.

—¿Y qué sugieres?

—Una carnada, volveré y fingiré estar de su lado, le diré que ahora confías es mi y que puedo tenderte una trampa, a ti y a tu novia.

—¿Crees que va a creerte? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

—Lo hará si le digo que deseo acabar con Kagome.

—No— dijo tajante.

—Ella va a estar bien.

—Es un buen plan, estaremos preparados y los acabaremos rápido— intervino Hitomiko.

—Buscaremos otra manera, no voy a ponerla en peligro.

—Estoy del lado del perro— secundó Kouga, él prometió a Kagome que volvería con Tadashi y si algo salía mal, no podía cumplir con su palabra.

—No lo entienden, nunca estará en peligro— intentó convencerlos Hijiri.

—No, piensen en otra cosa, cuando vuelva ya debieron hacerlo.

Todos los presentes se miraron, si no llegaban a un plan rápido, Naraku se les escabulliría.

* * *

 **16/08/2017**

 **¡Lo sé! Sufren por Tadashi ¡Yo también sufro por él! Ya lo quiero con su familia completa pero por ahora, no se puede.**

 **Y esperemos que su reencuentro sea algo memorable.**

 **Ahora espero que este les gustase, hubo tantas cosas que espero haberlas sabido llevar.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y no estamos leyendo :D**


	26. Pacto Y Carnada

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **26\. Pacto Y Carnada.**

Cuando les dijeron que Tadashi estaba dormido y debían esperar un poco más para verle, no se opusieron, ya habían esperado casi tres años, dos horas más no eran nada. Y finalmente ahí estaban los Higurashi, observaban a Tadashi, los abuelos querían correr a abrazarlo, pero se contuvieron para no asustarlo. El pequeño les observaba con curiosidad, se preguntaba ¿Por qué esas personas estaban allí? ¿Por qué le veían con emoción? ¿Quiénes eran? Se sentía un poco tranquilo porque su tío estaba detrás de él.

—Tadashi, ellos son tus abuelos— presentó Rin al hincarse junto al niño—. Son los papás de tu madre y él es tu tío, hermano de tu mamá.

—Hola pequeño, soy tu abuela Nodoka— estaba tan emocionada que las lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos.

—Yo soy Kenzo, tu abuelo.

—Acércate— animó Rin, pero Tadashi no se movió, se sentía raro, su estómago le daba "cosquillas", las mismas que sintió cuando sus tíos le llevaron a ese parque donde le subieron a un caballo que subía y bajaba, mientras daban vueltas.

—Eres como tu papá, pero tienes esa presencia de tu madre— dijo Nodoka.

—Venga muchacho, saluda a tu sobrino— Kenzo jaló a Souta.

No es que Souta no quisiera acercarse a Tadashi, se mantuvo a distancia porque notó al niño muy tenso, tal vez si le daban lo que llevaron, el niño se relajaría.

—¡Hey! Soy hermano de tu mamá, traje algo— acercó su mochila y la abrió—. Tu papá lo hizo para ti— como si fuesen palabras mágicas, Tadashi se acercó, quería ver lo que su padre hizo.

—¡Dinosaurios!

—Sí, son tuyos.

Souta había encontrado algunos juguetes de madera que faltaban por terminar, los únicos que parecían finalizados, eran esos dinosauros y cuando les dijeron del viaje, no dudó en tomarlos y llevarlos consigo.

—Este es un...

—Triceratops— se adelantó Tadashi.

—Lo conoces.

—Sí, un T-Rex, _Perodatido_ , Es-te-go-saurio— en ocasiones Tadashi separaba las silabas para pronunciarlas bien—. Bron-tosaurio.

—Los conoces bien, felicidades— eligió Kenzo—

. Hay un museo que tiene muchos dinosaurios ¿Has ido?

—Sí, están sus huesos.

—Podemos ir otra vez ¿Quieres?

—Vamos si quieres— respondió Rin cuando Tadashi les buscó como pidiendo su aprobación.

—Ojalá pudiéramos también llevarte a nuestra casa y…— Nodoka pensaba en voz alta, jamás se imaginó que su nieto gritase.

—¡No! Tío— corrió a esconderse tras Sesshoumaru, no quería irse, su mamá y papá iban a volver a esa casa por él. En su mente, creía que si se iba de con sus tíos, sus papás no le encontrarían nunca.

—¿Dije algo malo?

—Tadashi, él… Kagome le dejó aquí y no quiere irse, espera que su mamá y papá vengan aquí por él— explicó Rin.

—Entiendo, Tadashi, no vamos a llevarte a nuestra casa— Nodoka intentó calmar a su pequeño, pero él no la miraba.

—Suficiente— todos miraron a Sesshoumaru, él le daba una mirada severa al pequeño.

—¡No me quiero ir! — gritó y retó a su tío con los ojos, ese gesto a Sesshoumaru le recordó tanto a Inuyasha, fue algo desagradable.

—No te van a llevar, vinieron a verte— dijo con calma.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Tienes mi palabra.

—Tadashi es muy apegado a Sesshoumaru— explicó Rin a los Higurashi—. Creo que es porque lo relaciona con su padre y también porque... Es un niño muy especial, su personalidad es compatible con Sessho.

Rin no sabía si era buena idea decirles sobre la memoria de Tadashi, no es que fuese malo que lo supieran, pero debían llevar las cosas con calma, era mejor un paso a la vez, después de todo, les quedaban dos semanas de convivencia.

* * *

Era la primera vez, en dos semanas que Kagome no se despertaba por las pesadillas. Pero Inuyasha no podía dormir, uno de los hombres que atraparon se mordió la lengua hasta tragársela, ahora estaba en una celda con camisa de fuerza, Hakudoshi no era de ayuda, decía que ya no era asunto suyo, y Bankotsu, jugaba con ellos, en los interrogatorios se mantenía firme, sin miedo. Inuyasha sintió a Kagome estirarse en la cama, entre más tiempo dejase pasar, perderían la pista sobre Naraku y desaparecería.

—¿Tus pesadillas pararon?— preguntó al besarle el hombro.

—Ya dormí mejor.

—Me alegro— en verdad le calmaba eso, aun así, contestó sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Hace días que le das vuelta a algo en tu cabeza ¿Qué es? — se sentó en la cama y le vio seguir acostado.

—¿Tan obvio soy? — creyó que no lo daba a notar—. Temo nunca volver a verlo, tal vez pueda hacer que tú vuelvas con él y...

—Lo harás ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

—Están pasando tantas cosas que...

—¿Ahora tienes miedo por lo que te pasó? ¿Bankotsu te ha dado tanto miedo? — ella no creía que Inuyasha se hubiese acobardado, solo se había dejado deprimir—. Nuestro niño nos quiere devuelta, nos está esperando, ¡Quiero estemos los tres juntos!

—¿Por qué me tienes tanta fe? — estiró un brazo y la invitó a acostarse de nuevo junto a él.

—Porque sé que puedes hacerlo, eres mejor que Naraku, sé que nunca nos fallarías y prometiste que nunca tendría que explicarle porque nunca volviste.

Inuyasha abrazó con más fuerza a la chica, cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma. Debía decirle el plan que hasta ahora tenían y él no quería seguir.

—Me han sugerido un plan para atrapar a Naraku, pero quieren usarte.

—¿Cómo?

—Carnada, Hijiri se infiltra con Naraku y le hace creer que quiere matarte.

—Tu estarías cubriéndome ¿Cierto? — no le gustaba que pensaran en ella como la carnada, le daba nervios de solo pensarlo, pero si Inuyasha estaba cuidándola, ayudaría.

—Sabes que sí, aun así no te voy a dejar hacerlo.

—Si lo hacemos, puedes atraparlo ¿Verdad? Todo terminaría— se apoyó en el pecho de Inuyasha para verlo a la cara.

—Kagome, es peligroso, te pueden lastimar, algo puede salir mal.

—¡Tu no lo dejarías! Y si no apoyas ese plan ¿Por qué me lo dices?

—Es en lo que he estado pensando, me preocupa que Naraku pueda escapar, que perdamos su pista... Pensaré en otra cosa.

—Puede que sea nuestra única oportunidad.

—Pensaré en otra cosa— repitió.

 **...**

Sin darse cuenta, Inuyasha estaba entrando en la sección donde estaba Banktosu ¿En qué momento decidió ir de nuevo? Debería estar pensando en otra alternativa para atrapar a Naraku, no yendo con ese mercenario. Se acercó a la celda blanca de vidrio blindado, Bankotsu estaba sentado justo en medio, viéndolo fijamente, como si le estuviese esperando.

Bankotsu sonrió al ver a Inuyasha, por los murmullos que escuchaba entre el personal, sabía que las cosas no iban bien, podía sentir la tensión en todos. Y pensó que podía usar eso a su favor, seguía teniendo un asunto pendiente con Renkotsu y si quería terminarlo, debía buscar un trato con el director. Ya sabía como convencerlo.

—Hola director, ¿Cómo estás?— Inuyasha no le respondió—. Debes saber que están perdidos.

—No, tú lo estás.

—Creen que es fácil pasar la seguridad, pero no es así, gente que sacaste se fue con Naraku, la seguridad es similar.

—Dime como entrar— exigió.

—Hay un tipo, Renkotsu, tengo un asunto con él, llévame y les doy acceso.

—No.

—Volverán por esa mujer que proteges— se acostó en el suelo y puso su manos de almohada.

—No hay manera que entren de nuevo.

—Tal vez... Pero ¿La mantendrás aquí por siempre? La estás haciendo una prisionera— le miró de reojo, le daba justo en su punto débil.

—Si no vas a darnos información, ordenaré tu ejecución— dio media vuelta, no tenía tiempo para discutir con él.

—Escuché rumores— dijo para llamar la atención—. Planeas poner de carnada a tu mujer.

—No haré eso— contestó sin voltear.

—Es buen plan, puede mejorar, pero para eso hay que ayudarnos mutuamente, a menos que quieras que tu novia muera... Sabes que tengo razón.

—¿Qué harías tú? — volvió a pararse frente a la celda.

—Pensé que no preguntarías.

 **...**

Siete personas estaban reunidas en la sala de juntas, en espera del director, quien les había citado hace quince minutos y no llegaba. Hitomiko platicaba con Jinenji, Kanna estaba concentrada en su tableta, Kagura caminaba de un lado para otro, Hijiri se mantenía tan serena como siempre, Kouga hacía girar la silla en la que estaba sentado y Miroku mensajeaba en su celular.

—¡Hey Kanna!— le llamó Kouga—. Ese hermano tuyo, ¿Ha decidido cooperar?

—No, Hakudoshi dice que ya no es su problema.

—¿Por qué no haces algo como con Kikyou?— preguntó Kouga a Hitomiko.

—No es tan fácil, lleva tiempo y no lo tenemos— respondió la mujer.

—¿Les ha dicho qué decidió con Naraku?— habló Hijiri.

—Nada— contestó Miroku.

—Eres su mejor amigo, habla con él y convéncelo.

—No hare tal cosa, es decisión únicamente de él.

—20 minutos ¿Dónde está?— preguntó impaciente Kouga al ver el reloj.

—Debió surgir algo— a Miroku también le extrañaba que Inuyasha no fuese puntual, pero debía mantenerse calmado.

—Si no llega en 5 minutos me voy, tengo pacientes que atender— dijo Jinenji.

—Yo también, tengo sesiones programadas— secundó Hitomiko.

—¡Finalmente!— exclamó Kouga al ver entrar a Inuyasha.

—Perdón la demora.

—¿Ya decidiste qué hacer con Naraku?— Hijiri fue directo al punto—. Si quieres atrapar a Naraku debes confiar en mi plan. No seas terco, no tendremos otra oportunidad como esta.

—Para eso les reuní, les voy a decir mi decisión final.

—Estoy contigo en lo que decidas— apoyó Miroku a Inuyasha.

—Si nos traicionas, date por muerta— con esas palabras, Inuyasha daba por sabido que usarían el plan de Kikyou—. Si veo que la vida de Kagome está en riesgo la voy a sacar de en medio ¿Entendiste?

—Claramente.

—Ahora les daré instrucciones a cada uno.

* * *

Fue una gran sorpresa para Naraku que "Kikyou" fuese a verlo, al principió no creyó cuando sus hombres la anunciaron, debía verla con sus ojos y ordenó la llevasen donde él. Tenerla de nuevo allí, a su alcance le hizo emocionarse, en verdad jamás creyó que ella volvería, debía averiguar lo que tramaba, bien podía ser una trampa orquestada por Inuyasha o, la mujer pudo volver para vénganse ella misma. Después de todo, no quedaron en buenos términos, Naraku seguía odiándola por el hijo que perdió.

"Kikyou" le explicó de manera rápida y detallada la razón que la había llevado a buscarlo, vengarse de Inuyasha, pero Naraku parecía no creerle. No dejaba de verla con odio.

—¿Piensas que voy a creerte?— Naraku se acercó a Kikyou.

—Ya te lo dije, trajo a esa mujer de nuevo, la tiene la mayor parte del tiempo con él, le pone vigilancia y deberías verlos juntos, las miradas de idiota que le da, si ella dice, "vámonos" se van, "quiero fresas con chocolate" se las da, "hoy no entrenes" no lo hace, "siéntate" se sienta. Me tienen harta.

—¿Quieres matarla?

—No— Naraku arqueó una ceja—. Los quiero ver sufrir y luego, destruirlos.

—Aclárame algo, ¿Cómo hiciste para salir? ¿Por qué confía en ti? Lo más importante ¿Por qué debo yo confiar en ti?

—Me he portado bien, creen que estoy de su lado. Y salí con permiso, debo volver, pero no quiere decir que no les quiera muertos. Se que tenemos nuestro pasado, no me has dejado de odiar y lo entiendo, pero como yo lo veo, ahora tenemos un enemigo en común, acabemos con ellos y luego volvemos a nuestros asuntos pendientes.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Te conozco, sé tus hábitos, si te quisiera muerto ya le hubiese dicho a Inuyasha de tu pequeño escondite y desde hace días te hubieran emboscado.

Esa mujer le daba un buen punto, pero la Kikyou que él conocía era traicionera, podía jugar para ambos bandos y siempre buscaba su beneficio propio, en realidad, sus planes siempre incluían a Inuyasha, los planeaba de tal manera que al final, ellos terminasen juntos.

—Byakuya irá contigo para traer a Kagome— si Kikyou quería traicionarle, no se lo pondría fácil.

—¿Quieres hacerlo hoy?— eso era muy precipitado hasta para Naraku.

—No, vuelve y tráeme información de sus movimientos, sus contraseñas, nosotros le vamos a emboscar.

—Como quieras.

—Y Kikyou ¿Qué sabes del niño? — ese asunto le tenía dando vueltas.

—Nada, no volvió con su madre.

—Averigua qué pasó con él.

—¿Estás aceptando trabajar juntos? — preguntó con coquetería.

—Averigua eso y ya lo veremos, ahora vete.

—Lo que tú digas.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kouga y Miroku escuchaban atentos a Hijiri, honestamente, los tres pensaron que no volvería, ya fuese porque Naraku no la dejaría o porque les había traicionado. Por lo que decía, Naraku no confiaba del todo en ella, pero le dio una oportunidad.

—Preguntó por tu hijo, quiere saber por qué no volvió ¿Murió?— Inuyasha no reaccionó de manera negativa, lo que significaba que el niño estaba vivo—. No lo hizo ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

—Que no tienes la información.

—Es una prueba, debo decirle algo creíble.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que les vieron con él?— le preguntó a Kouga.

—Creo que... En algún lugar de Europa— no iba a dar el lugar exacto, si lo sabían llegarían más fácilmente a Tadashi.

—¿Hacía frío?

—Era montañoso.

—Dile que enfermó.

—Enfermó y murió— Inuyasha de solo escuchar en voz alta esa posibilidad, apretó los puños, debió repetirse que su niño estaba bien, a salvo—. Puede creérselo, pero ¿Por qué no estás furioso con Naraku?

—Créeme, lo estoy, pero debo planear bien las cosas, ahora no me puedo precipitar.

—Debo volver, uno de sus hombres me espera ¿De casualidad tienes alguna prueba que le pueda entregar?

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Un cuerpo? — preguntó Inuyasha con enfado.

—Claro que no, en realidad pensaba en que Kagome me contaste como lo perdieron, yo lo grabo y se lo muestro a Naraku.

—Puede ser una buena opción— dijo Miroku.

—Esperen aquí, iré por Kagome y le explicaré todo, ustedes dos— señaló a Kouga y Miroku—. Hagan un guion o algo.

—Espera, hay algo más, Naraku quiere a Kagura.

—No, dile que esta en un área restringida, que no sale de aquí.

—Alguien nos vio juntas, no va a creer eso.

—Iré por ella y lo hablaremos, ya vuelvo.

—¿Para qué quiere a Kagura? — interrogó Kouga, le era extraño todo eso.

—No dijo.

—El hombre que te espera ¿Quién es? — preguntó Miroku.

—La mano derecha de Naraku, un tipo de nombre Byakuya, es algo raro, le gusta hacer origami, grullas.

Miroku se levantó, ese tipo fue quien amenazó a su familia, fue quien estuvo cerca de sus niñas. Era el loco que logró que Kouga y Kagome volviesen. Si su intuición no fallaba, debían cuidarse de él.

—¿Todo bien? — preguntó Hijiri.

—Ese hombre, ¿Qué le ordenó Naraku? ¿Tiene algún talento especial?

—Por ahora lo mando a vigilarme, a simple vista no es amenaza alguna.

—Cálmate, un paso a le vez— dijo Kouga, ya sabía que Miroku tenía un asunto pendiente con ese hombre.

 **...**

Naraku había llamado a Renkotsu porque él decía que el niño seguía vivo, que estaba con el hermano de Inuyasha. Y junto a Byakuya y Kikyou, escucharon la grabación. En definitiva era Kagome, se le notaba muy afligida, su voz se quebraba.

— _Nos acorralaron, huimos a las montañas, era de noche... Hacía frío, la lluvia caía y la neblina no tardo en cubrirnos._

— _Tranquila ¿Y luego?_

— _Mi bebé tenía tos, todo eso le hizo empeorar... Pasamos la noche en la intemperie y cuando llegamos a una villa... No pudieron hacer nada..._

— _¿Por eso volvieron?_

— _Huíamos por él, para tenerlo a salvo, no vimos motivo para quedarnos._

— _¿Qué hicieron con él?_

— _Fue cremado, en este collar tengo un poco de sus cenizas._

— _Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha ¿Cómo se lo tomó?_

— _Mal... Esta enojado con Naraku, con él mismo... Siente que por su culpa pasó eso._

— _¿Y tú qué piensas?_

— _Que el único culpable es Naraku._

La grabación finalizó.

—Te equivocaste Renkotsu.

—Señor, es tan extraño, hasta hace no mucho, nadie sabía del hijo pequeño de Sesshoumaru, sigo creyendo que lo que escuchamos es mentira.

—¿Kikyou?

—Yo la vi muy devastada— respondió con tranquilidad.

—Tráeme los códigos de acceso, debemos prepararnos para la extracción.

—¿Qué vas hacer con ella? — señaló a Kagura, que estaba sentada a su lado, al final, fue la misma Kagura la que aceptó ir, ayudaría a acabar con Naraku.

—Ponernos al día.

—Debe volver conmigo o tu plan se acaba, sospecharan que les traicione— le había dicho a Naraku que salieron con permiso de Inuyasha.

—¿Ganaste algo delatándome? — preguntó Naraku a su ex ayudante.

—Ibas a matarme, debía velar por mí, estoy viva así que si, gané algo.

—Sabes que cuando destruya a Inuyasha iré por ti.

—No te tengo miedo.

—Hay algo que quiero hagas, lo haces y olvidamos todo.

—No volveré a trabajar para ti— dijo sin dudar, prefería morir a estar nuevamente a su lado.

—Conociste a un tal Sesshoumaru ¿Cierto?

Recordaba que cuando estuvieron en Londres y Kagura conseguía información para él, quedó cautivada por un hombre que tiempo después, cuando descubrió la identidad real de "Saotome Rinne", supo que era el medio hermano de Inuyasha.

—¿Y? — ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

—Háblame de él.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, un tipo duro y frío, no hablaba de su vida privada.

—El mismo que te rechazó por una jovencita, se casó con ella y tienen tres hijos.

—No siento celos, si es lo que piensas— ya había olvidado a Sesshoumaru ¿Cuál era el objetivo real de Naraku?

—¿Conoces a alguien cercano a él?

—Puede ser.

—Quiero que le contactes y preguntes algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quiero saber cuantos hijos tenía hace un año.

—¿No lo puedes averiguar tu mismo? — atacó, ella llegó a ayudar a matar mujeres, hombres, ancianos, adolescentes, pero jamás ayudaría a matar niños y bebés.

—Complaceme— le ofreció un teléfono celular, que Kagura no tomó.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Aquí se mueren las dos.

Kagura y Hijiri se observaron, la decisión estaba tomada.

 **...**

En la noche, después de aquella desagradable actuación que Kagome debió hacer, Inuyasha le explicaba el plan que tenían. Tal vez, en uno o dos días Naraku les invadiría. Debía asegurarse que Kagome entendiese todos los pasos, que estuviese preparada.

—El plan es que Kikyou logrará un ataque, ella te ayudará a escapar y una vez en el bosque, huirán en una camioneta rumbo al escondite de Naraku. Kouga va a seguirte de cerca y yo iré tras él, Kouga va a sacarte de en medio y entraré por Naraku.

—Suena fácil.

—¿Podrás fingir estar asustada?

—No va ser difícil, lo estoy— su cuerpo temblaba, estaría a merced de asesinos.

—Va a salir bien.

—Inuyasha...— le llamó no muy segura.

—¿Te sientes mal? — de pronto su novia se puso pálida y corrió al baño—. ¡Kagome!

Verla vomitar le trajo recuerdos, de cuando estaba embarazada. Kagome no podía estarlo, después de que Jinenji le dijese hace un par semanas atrás que Kagome no estaba embarazada, comenzó a tomar precauciones, entendió que no era momento para tener otro bebé. Entonces, su azabache debía tener algo más.

—Lo siento, todo esto me revolvió el estómago— dijo al terminar de lavarse la boca.

—¿Quieres que llame a Jinenji? ¿Quieres que te lleve con él?

—No, me voy a recostar, ¿Tienes que ir a ver otros asuntos? — desde el día anterior casi no veía al chico, entendía por lo que pasaban, entendía que debía estar alistándose para enfrentar a Naraku, pero ella lo necesitaba.

—Sí, terminar los detalles con Kanna y... ¿Qué pasa? — Kagome se veía decaída y con miedo.

—¿Podrías quedarte un rato más? Hasta que me duerma.

—Claro, le diré a Miroku y Kouga que se encarguen.

—Gracias.

Inuyasha llamó a Miroku y le dio instrucciones. Luego fue a la cama a recostarse junto a Kagome, la abrazó y dio mimos. La sentía tensa, se aferraba a su ropa con fuerza y estaba seguro que tenía ganas de llorar.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo, nada malo te va a pasar, arreglaré las cosas y estaremos con nuestro bebé— decía para tranquilizarla—. Siempre les voy a proteger, lo juro.

Una hora después, Inuyasha salió de la habitación, se aseguraría que esta vez, nada saliera mal.

* * *

Los miembros de la agencia estaban a la expectativa, ya cada uno tenía su función y esperaban el ataque de Naraku. Inuyasha y Miroku revisan los últimos detalles en la oficina del director.

—Todo listo— dijo Miroku—. Los hombres de Naraku no pasaran de los sectores acordonados, cuando les acorralen en la zona central les dormirán con gas.

—¿Kanna ya tiene listo el acceso falso?

—Ya lo activó.

—Bien, que nadie baje la guardia, que no descuiden sus posiciones.

—Todo esta cubierto, vamos un paso adelante.

—Naraku pudo mentirle a Kikyou y atacar en cualquier instante, ella aun puede traicionarnos— según la información dada, Naraku atacaría hasta el día siguiente.

—Es Hijiri— corrigió Miroku.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La llamaste Kikyou.

—¿Lo hice?

—Si, ¿Todo bien? Ya no le nombrabas con su antiguo nombre.

—Debió ser por los nervios, tengo tantas cosas en que pensar.

—Kagome estará bien, es una chica fuerte y ha aprendido a defenderse. ¿Cómo sigue? Supe que enfermó.

—Jinenji dijo que fueron nervios, le dio unos calmantes.

—Voy a buscar a Kouga, mantenme informado.

El instinto de Miroku le decía que algo no iba bien con Inuyasha, en los últimos días, se reunía con Kouga a escondidas, tramaban algo y tal vez no era bueno. Iba camino a revisar uno de los sectores trampa, cuando vio a sus amigos ir al área donde tenían a Bankotsu. Les siguió con cautela y se sorprendió al verlos hablar con el prisionero.

—Entonces hoy es el gran día— dijo el de larga trenza.

—Escúchame, cometes traición y te mato— amenazó Inuyasha, sabía que se arriesgaba a confiar en él, pero no había otra opción.

—Soy hombre de palabra, me ayudas, te ayudo. Me traicionas, te traiciono. Tenemos un trato ¿Cierto?

—¿Qué hacen? — interrumpió Miroku.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar...

—Me explicaran todo— interrumpió a Inuyasha, quería golpear a su amigo, hacer un trato con un sicario era mala idea.

—No le dijiste a tu mejor amigo, eres malo— se burló Bankotsu.

—¡Cállate!

—Les espero— Miroku observó a Kouga y luego a Inuyasha.

—Tú explícale, fue tu idea— dijo Kouga.

—Bankotsu nos ayudará a entrar donde Naraku, las puertas que llevan a él, son de acceso especial, Hijiri no tiene ese privilegio.

—Te puede traicionar.

—No lo haré, a menos que el directo no cumpla su parte— intervino Bankotsu.

—¿Qué parte?

—Quiere matar a un traidor, le estoy dando la oportunidad de salir y vengarse.

—Los mercenarios tenemos un código, Renkotsu lo rompió y debe pagar, ahora, el director se convirtió en uno cuando aceptó mi trato, si lo rompe, me vengare. Es simple.

—Nunca fue tu intensión poner de carnada a Kagome— meditó Miroku.

—No exactamente, ese plan sigue, pero con Bankotsu como refuerzo.

—Hiciste un trato peligroso.

—Lo sé.

—Me sorprendes Kouga, no creí que te convenciera de involucrarte— creía que seguía viendo por la seguridad de Kagome.

—Soy la otra parte del plan, Kagome no llevará un rastreador, puede correr peligro si la descubren, yo la seguiré de cerca.

—Puede hacerlo yo— lo admitía, estaba celoso, su supuesto mejor amigo le hizo a un lado.

—Es peligroso y tienes que volver a tu casa— en otra situación, hubiese recurrido a Miroku primero, pero si algo salía mal, podía morir, no dejaría a Sango viuda y a tres pequeños sin padre.

—Aun así, pudiste decirme lo que planeabas.

—Lo siento, no quería involucrarte innecesariamente.

—Ya que lo sé ¿Cómo ayudo?

* * *

Kagome revolvía los huevos que le llevaron de cena, desde que todos se preparaban para el ataque de Naraku, Inuyasha no la dejaba salir de la habitación, alegó que estaba ocupado y no la podía estar vigilando, que el ataque se podía adelantar y que anduviese por los pasillos, sería peligroso. Se levantó e intentó abrir la puerta, la golpeo esperando alguien escuchaste y fuese por Inuyasha, nada. Se comenzaba a sentir prisionera. Fue a sentarse en la cama, tenía que calmarse, ser paciente, pronto todo volvería a la normalidad. Debía enfocarse en repasar el plan, ella era clave importante, si la descubrían en la mentira, era su fin. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento en que llegó Inuyasha, solo hasta que él le habló.

—Kagome, volví, no comiste— la comida estaba casi intacta.

—No tengo hambre— contestó cortante.

—¿Qué pasa? — ella estaba de mal humor.

—¿En verdad va a funcionar? — preguntó cuando Inuyasha se sentó frente a ella.

—Ya va a acabar todo.

—No estoy segura de poder hacerlo, ¿Y si descubren el engaño?

—No te voy a obligar, si quieres cancelarlo dime— la tomó de las manos, si ella se arrepentía no la culparía, él mismo quería cancelar todo.

—Quiero que finalmente Naraku tenga lo que merece.

—Sabes que voy a estar cuidándote, pero tú decides al final.

—Yo... Creo que puedo hacerlo.

—Esa es mi chica— se inclinó y besó en la frente.

—Ya pasaron tres días y no viene, creo que eso me preocupa más.

—Igual a mí.

Eran tan extraño, Naraku no atacó el día que le dijo a Hijiri, primero pensó que así ponía aprueba a la mujer. Pero luego, al pasar los días, ya comenzaba a creer que Naraku los había descubierto o tramaba algo más. Sus agentes ya estaban cansados, hacían guardias de seis horas. Sí a más tardar mañana no había señales de él, cancelaría todo e iría personalmente a buscarlo.

Kagome pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Inuyasha, mientras él estaba recostado en las piernas femeninas, estaba cansado y quería aprovecharía para descansar algo.

—¿Qué te da risa?— preguntó al oír la risa de la chica.

—Tu cabello.

—¿Qué hay con el?— eso le extrañó.

—Ya se vuelve a ver negro y tienes algunas canas.

—Todo esto me ha hecho viejo.

—Creo que me gustan los hombres maduros.

—¿Desde cuándo?— se giró y quedó boca arriba, viéndola.

—Desde que te vi con tus facciones más... — fue interrumpida cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, Inuyasha abrió, era Miroku.

—Lamento interrumpir, Hijiri quiere volver a ver a Naraku.

—No irá, ya les dije que esperaríamos un día más y... — la alarma sonó.

—Es hora— dijo Miroku, el momento que esperaban había llegado.

—Andando, Kagome, Hijiri no tarda en venir por ti— Inuyasha se giró y vio a Kagome—. ¿Kagome? — ella estaba llorando—. Haremos otra cosa...

—¡No! Te voy a estar esperando, cuídate— le abrazó con fuerza.

—Iré por ti, espérame.

 **...**

Salir de la agencia fue fácil, Hijiri y Kagome no tardaron en llegar a la camioneta del bosque, pero justo cuando abrían las puertas, el crujir de ramas las alertó. Byakuya no tardó en aparecer. Kagome se asustó, con la mirada buscó alguna señal de Kouga o Inuyasha, nada. Hijiri observó con desconfianza al hombre, él no debía estar ahí.

—Bien hecho Kikyou.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Le conoces? — preguntó Kagome a Hijiri, se suponía que solo serían ellas dos.

—Soy Byakuya, amigo de Naraku.

—Dijiste que te encargarías distrayendo a los agentes y...

—Mentimos— interrumpió a "Kikyou"—. Mandamos a otros, yo debo cuidar que esta mujer llegue entera a Naraku— caminó hasta Kagome.

—Es mi trabajo ¿Qué tal si alguien nos siguió?

—Nada de eso, un tipo venía tras ustedes, me encargue de él, y las llevaré a otro lugar, un lugar más privado.

Kagome quiso gritar y correr en busca de Kouga, pero sus piernas no se movieron, el plan había fracasado, Inuyasha no la encontraría.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Hijiri al ver que Byakuya sacaba una jeringa.

—No quiero que vea donde la llevamos, a ella la duermo y tú te vendas los ojos, eres afortunada.

Kagome retrocedió, intentaría huir, Byakuya logró tomarla del brazo y derribarla al suelo. La chica luchaba, pero no lograba liberarse.

—Kikyou, toma la jeringa y has los honores.

—¡Suéltame!

Hijiri le quitó la jeringa a Byakuya, sostuvo a Kagome de la cabeza y le inyectó la droga en el cuello, no pasó mucho para que Kagome quedase inconsciente.

* * *

 **29/09/2017**

 **Siento tardar tanto, siento dejarlo en esa parte, pero solo pasó. Ya estamos en la recta final y una parte de mi quiere alargar terminar esta historia y otra quiere acabar con los malos ratos, espero en el siguiente poder recompensarlos.**

 **Y, nos seguimos leyendo.**


	27. Akashi

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia o una referencia._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **27\. Akashi.**

 _Ya de regreso a la agencia, Kagura no dejaba de pensar en las llamadas que le hizo hacer Naraku. Para alivio de ella, las personas con quienes habló, dijeron que Sesshoumaru si tenía tres hijos, el menor nació prematuro y por ello, el general lo mantenía bajo estricta vigilancia médica. Observó a Hijiri y no pudo evitar pensar en la cara de sorpresa de Naraku cuando la vio luego de varios años. ¿Naraku en realidad la esperaba? O fue idea de Hijiri llevarla como "obsequio"._

— _¿Qué sucede Kagura? — preguntó Hijiri al notar la mirada de la otra mujer sobre ella._

— _Contéstame algo ¿En verdad Naraku mandó por mi?_

— _No lo sé, creo que no, yo también noté la sorpresa en su rostro cuando te vio, quien me dijo que te llevase, fue su mano derecha me lo pidió antes de entrar a la agencia._

— _Así que Byakuya te puso a prueba. ¿Ya le dijiste a Inuyasha lo que pasó?_

— _No lo veo necesario, después de todo, las cosas no se complicaron._

— _Tiene que saberlo— era de su hijo de quien hablaban._

— _Ese hombre, su hermano, sigues enamorada— afirmó—. Quieres que Inuyasha sepa de él para tu poder verlo._

— _¿No escuchaste que tiene familia?_

— _Eso no te impide ir y decir "Hola". A menos que en el pasado hicieras algo y él quiera matarte ¿Lo hiciste?_

— _No— contestó con total honestidad._

— _Ustedes dos— interrumpió Inuyasha—. Tengo solo unos minutos ¿Qué pasó con Naraku?_

Aunque al final le dijo a Inuyasha para que la quería Naraku y el director lo había tomado con calma, ella no dejaba de estar preocupada, nunca se perdonaría si ella era la causante de dañar a un niño.

En cuanto la alarma sonó, fue a su puesto, le habían asignado ayudar en la vigilancia de los monitores de seguridad, hasta ahora había visto gente de Naraku irrumpir y comenzar a destruir lo que encontraban a su paso, vio a Kagome y Hijiri dejar la agencia, miró al director, iba de un lado a otro, estaba nervioso, no dejaba de mirar su teléfono, debía estar esperando la llamada de Jumonji. Una de las cámaras parpadeo y al observar mejor, era la de la celda de Bankotsu, el mercenario ya no estaba.

—Kagura ¿Todo bien? — Inuyasha pudo notar que ella fue quien notó la ausencia de Bankotsu.

—Bankotsu no esta.

—¿Cuándo escapó? — se acercó a los monitores y observó a los demás agentes, nadie le sabía dar una respuesta.

—La señal de la cámara falló en ese momento— dijo alguien.

—Director, se estuvo transmitiendo un ciclo de video, debió escaparse cuando el allanamiento comenzó.

—Sigan encargándose de contener a los hombres de Naraku, más tarde me encargaré de Bankotsu.

—Pero señor, ahora mismo podría estar en algún lugar aquí adentro.

—Sí lo lograron sacar, no se quedará, irá a reunirse con Naraku y para allá es donde también iré, lo atraparé y tráere de vuelta— nadie más repeló, todos volvieron a su trabajo.

Inuyasha veía la hora, 20 minutos habían pasado desde que Kagome dejó la agencia, Kouga ya debió haberse comunicado con él e informarle el avance. Algo estaba mal, podía sentirlo.

—¿El lobo ya se reportó?

—No señor— respondió uno de los encargados de comunicación.

—¡Rastreen su ubicación!

—Señor, perdimos la señal del agente Jumonji.

—Yo me encargo, ve— dijo Miroku, Inuyasha no perdió el tiempo y se marchó, esperaba que la señal se perdiese porque el idiota rompió su comunicador y no porque le descubrieran.

 **...**

Desde una distancia segura y escondiéndose entre el follaje, Kouga observó como Byakuya tomaba a Kagome, debía intervenir, la presencia de aquel hombre cambiaba todos los planes, intentó volver a tener contacto con la agencia pero su comunicador no servía, algo debía estar interfiriendo con su señal. Escuchó a Kagome gritar y vio a Hijiri acercarse a la chica con una jeringa. ¡No podía seguir solo viendo! Alistaba su arma cuando Bankotsu apareció entre la oscuridad, ahora su mayor pregunta era ¿Podía confiar en él? No sabía que pensar.

—No intervengas— dijo Bankotsu.

—No voy a dejar que la lastimen.

—Sí vas ahora, ese tipo te mata y se la termina llevando.

—Inuyasha debe saber del cambio de planes, pero sigue sin haber señal— solo se escuchaba la interferencia.

—Esta usando algo para que no los rastreen, creyó que esa mujer llevaba un transmisor. Estoy seguro que Inuyasha ya se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien y viene en camino, déjame intervenir.

—Bien, ve— aceptó no muy convencido, pero Kagome estaba inconsciente y era un blanco fácil.

Bankotsu se acercó con total calma, Byakuya y Kikyou no se habían percatado de su presencia, sería tan fácil acabar con ellos, pero debía mantener su palabra.

—Mi instinto no me falló— habló Bankotsu, llamando la atención de Byakuya.

—¿Bankotsu? ¿Cómo saliste? — no ocultó su asombro, ese tipo si que era digno de su reputación, llegó sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

—Tengo mis métodos, pero te puedo decir que aproveché la confusión.

Hijiri observó con cautela al mercenario, si ese hombre escapó, ¿Algo había ido mal en la agencia? ¿Naraku los había descubierto? Esperaba que no.

—Tranquila Kikyou, este hombre nos ayudará. Ya que volviste, sube a esta chica a la camioneta y vamos con Naraku, Inuyasha no tardará en buscarnos.

—¿Pasa algo malo?— dijo Bankotsu a Kikyou al verla con la guardia en alto, seguramente esa mujer se estaba imaginando que en esos momentos la agencia estaba siendo destruida.

—Nada.

 **...**

Solo obtenía comunicación cortada con Kouga, llegó al lugar donde la camioneta esperaría a Hijiri y Kagome, ya no estaban, las marcas en el suelo le preocuparon, había tres pares de pisadas y hubo una pequeña lucha, luego otro par se unía y arrastraba a alguien a la camioneta. No había sangre, eso era bueno, encontró entre la tierra una jeringa, en ese momento lo supo, habían drogado a Kagome. Pero la otra pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba Kouga?

—Pulg... Escu... — se lograba escuchar en su comunicador.

—Lobo ¿Dónde están? — finalmente tenía contacto.

—Otro...

—¡¿Dónde están?!

—Pulgoso ¿Me escuchas?

—¡Ya era hora! ¿Dónde están? — quería ir por ellos y sacar a Kagome de en medio.

—La llevaron a otro lugar.

—¿Qué? — eso era malo, seguramente Naraku les había descubierto, no debió permitir usar a Kagome como carnada.

—Van rumbo a "La Mansión Akashi", ya sabes, donde…

—La recuerdo, voy para allá— a Naraku si que le gustaba usar lugares con significado.

 **...**

Esperaban que la reja de la mansión se abriese, los guardias estaban demorando un poco, por lo que veían, se había atascado con algo o por lo antigua y oxidada que estaba. Hijiri revisaba a Kagome, su pulso era muy bajo, la movió varias veces intentando despertarla, sin éxito. ¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron ponerle?

—No despierta— dijo Hijiri.

—Es el objetivo— respondió Byakuya.

—Si te pasaste con la dosis, Naraku va a matarte.

—No va a morir— la reja se abrió lentamente, el coche entró y Byakuya pudo ver por el retrovisor que los guardias caían al suelo—. Bankotsu, baja a revisar.

El mercenario obedeció, Inuyasha había llegado justo a tiempo. Ródeo la camioneta y le sorprendió ver bajar también a Byakuya, creyó que huiría al interior de la mansión. Le abrió la puerta a Hijiri y ella también bajó. Bankotsu pensó que eso era perfecto, teniendo a la mujer de Inuyasha en la camioneta, era menos el riesgo de herirla.

—Esos hombres están muertos, pero no veo a los causantes— dijo Bankotsu.

—Encárgate de ellos, no dejes que pasen.

—¿Y si es Inuyasha?

—Detenlo medio vivo y llévaselo a Naraku, y tu Kikyou, pasa al frente.

Hijiri iba a subirse al asiento del copiloto, cuando una bala dio en la puerta del lado de Byakuya. De entre la oscuridad dos figuras aparecieron, eran Jumonji e Inuyasha. Byakuya sabía que no podría sacar a Kagome de la camioneta, pero debía ir a advertir a su señor y seguían teniendo a Kikyou, le ordenó dejar el lugar y correr a la mansión. Hijiri siguió a Byakuya, estando a lado de él y Naraku, podría ser de utilidad, volteó y Bankotsu ya no estaba, pero Inuyasha ya estaba con Kagome.

—Kagome, despierta— pedía Inuyasha, le dio a oler algo y nada—. ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó exasperado a Kouga, apenas llegó al lugar no preguntó nada más, intervinieron de inmediato, sabían que si esperaban a que entrasen a la mansión, las probabilidades de rescatar a la chica, eran bajas.

—En pocas palabras, Naraku no se terminaba de fiar de Kikyou, durmieron a Kagome y aquí estamos.

—Kagome, abre los ojos— estaba preocupado, la respiración de ella estaba muy baja, su cuerpo se ponía frío.

—Debe ser una droga muy fuerte. Naraku va a huir, yo la cuido.

—Tomas las llaves de la Jeep, llévatela, que Jinenji la revise.

No quería dejar a Kagome, su condición le preocupaba, pero no podía permitirse dejar escapar a Naraku. Entre más pronto pusieran fin a todo, podrían estar en paz.

 **...**

Byakuya corría por los pasillos de la mansión, la alerta ya había sido dada y el personal resguardaba el perímetro. Por orden de Naraku, Inuyasha tendría acceso libre. Pero había algo de lo que su señor no estaba al tanto, Bankotsu era un traidor y probablemente intentaría también atacarlo. Entró a un dormitorio que al parecer había pertenecido a una mujer, Naraku estaba de pie junto a la ventana observando el acantilado.

—Señor, Bankotsu se ha aliado con Inuyasha, encerré a Kikyou en una celda del sótano y como ordenó, Inuyasha no tarda en llegar aquí.

—Kikyou, ¿Sabía del ataque?

—Se niega a hablar, podemos irnos, tenemos tiempo.

—No, Inuyasha se ha tomado tantas molestias en encontrarme, sería descortés de mi parte irme ¿Dónde estarían mis morales?

—Pero…

—Byakuya, encárgate de lo demás.

—Como ordene— dejó la habitación y fue a cumplir con la que tal vez sería la última orden de su señor.

Inuyasha vio como la mano derecha de Naraku huía, no hizo intento de detenerlo, confiaba en que no llegaría muy lejos, después de todo, Miroku le había pedido dejarle a ese tipo. Y como buen amigo, Inuyasha no interferiría en que Miroku le diese una lección a Byakuya. Además, cortándole la cabeza a la araña, el cuerpo ya no se movería. Entró a la habitación y Naraku ya le esperaba.

—Finalmente te encuentro— observó a Naraku con odio, no le iba a dejar abandonar esa mansión con vida.

—Debí saber que no le confiarías tan fácilmente tu mujer a Kikyou. Buena jugada, fingir que sus sistemas fallaron. ¿Cómo hiciste para que Bankotsu estuviese de tu lado?

—Hicimos un trato.

—¡Oh, el honor de mercenario! Entonces ¿Ahora qué? Aquí me tienes.

—Te mataré.

—Lo has dicho tantas veces y hasta ahora no has estado ni cerca, como ya sabes, no es tan fácil.

—Nunca esperé que lo fuera.

—Cuando te mate, iré por Kagome y haré con ella lo que hice con Kikyou, no sin antes comprobar con mi propio cuerpo la razón por la que rechazaste a Kikyou cuando se te ofreció ¿Tan buena es la cama?

—No te dejaré tocarla— gruñó.

—Supongo que no puedes perderla a ella luego de... Ya veo, no está muerto... — debía aplaudirle eso a Kagura, logró engañarlo—. Lo que quiere decir… Interesante.

Inuyasha gruñó, que ese bastardo supiese que Tadashi estaba vivo le enfadaba, pero no cambiaba nada en ese momento, mataría a Naraku y su hijo seguiría seguro.

—Ahora que sé donde está, iré por él— Inuyasha no pudo ocultar su sorpresa—. ¡Oh si! Sé donde esta, te doy un "7" por el esfuerzo de querer ocultármelo, pero un "10" por llevarlo con tu querido medio hermano.

¿Estaba con Sesshoumaru? Ni él mismo lo sabía, sospechó algo cuando Kagura le dijo para que la quería Naraku, pero no se permitía creen en ello porque ¿Sesshoumaru ayudándole? Era imposible a su punto de vista, su medio hermano le detestaba.

—Algo me dice que no lo sabías, como siempre, voy un paso adelante. Veré si tu hermano es tan hábil protegiéndolo, porque tú fallaste, desde antes de nacer le has fallado, no dejas de ponerlo en peligro.

Inuyasha sentía herido su orgullo, es algo que ya sabía, lo que menos necesitaba era que de todas las personas, ¡Él se lo recordase!

 **...**

Kouga conducía lo más rápido que podía, le preocupa que Kagome no resistiese la droga que le dieron, no sabían si iban a necesitar una especie de antídoto o solo esperar que el efecto pasara. Ya casi llegaban, rogaba porque la chica fuese lo suficiente fuerte para soportar un poco más.

—No... Inu...— murmuraba Kagome, estaba volviendo en si.

—Kagome.

—¿Kou...?

—¿Cómo te sientes? — le tomó una mano para reconfortarla.

—Mal ¿Dónde...? — sentía que se movían, no recordaba como llegó con Kouga, ella recordaba ser dormida.

—Rumbo a la agencia.

—Dijeron que... Estabas... Muerto.

—No lo estoy. ¡Hey! No te duermas— la movió al verla cerrar los ojos—. Llegamos— bajo del Jeep para ayudar a la chica—. ¿Puedes caminar?

—El piso se mueve.

—Yo te llevo— la cargó sobre su espalda—. Pronto estaremos con Jinenji, vas a estar bien.

Kouga se percató que el área de contención se expandió, los agentes seguían luchando por contener a los intrusos. Intentando mantenerse ocultos, camino por los pasillos, tuvo un poco de alivió al distinguir a dos de sus amigos.

—Ginta, Hakaku.

—¡Jefe! ¿Están bien? — dijeron con sorpresa los dos.

—Yo si, Kagome necesita asistencia ¿Qué pasó?

—Eran muchos los intrusos, todos los reos que escaparon, se expandió el área de ataque, aquí no es seguro— informó Hakaku.

—Necesito ir con Jinenji, ¿Alguna ruta?

—No, se bloquearon todos los accesos.

—Los dormitorios es seguro y pueden llegar— recordó Ginta.

—¡Ya vienen! ¡Corran! — gritó Hakaku al escuchar los disparos y los pasos apresurados de una turba.

En el trayecto, Kouga intentaba comunicarse con Miroku, el debía poder ayudarle en algo, buscarle un acceso seguro por el cual llevar a Kagome con Jinenji. Pero era inútil, su mejor opción era resguardarse en el dormitorio de Inuyasha y esperar.

 **...**

Kouga y Kagome estaban en una situación delicada, habían llegado a los dormitorios y se escondieron en la habitación del director. Pero para contener a los intrusos que quedaban los iban a dormir, sin embargo, el gas se esparciría también por los dormitorios. No sería de gravedad si Kagome estuviese en óptimas condiciones, seguía sin poder mantenerse de pie, los mareos no se habían detenido y decía que su cuerpo le dolía, en su estado no resistiría. Kouga intentaba pedir ayuda a Jinenji y a Miroku, pero siguiendo el protocolo de seguridad y las órdenes dejadas por Inuyasha, no había marcha atrás.

—¡Es el caos afuera! Dejen esta habitación fuera del gas, pueden cerrar la ventilación.

—No hay tiempo, es el protocolo— Miroku comprendía la angustia de Kouga, pero la situación se iba de sus manos, esperaba que con suerte, Kagome resistiera—. Jinenji tendrá todo listo para atenderla de inmediato.

—Kouga, hay una salida— dijo la chica, a pesar de estar acostada, estaba atenta a la conversación.

—¿Cuál otra?

—Aquí, Inuyasha me la mostró— se sentó en la cama y de inmediato se dio cuenta que fue mala idea, estuvo por irse de bruces al suelo de no ser por Kouga—. Bajo la cama.

—Denos cinco minutos— pidió Kouga a Miroku.

—Dos, no más.

Kouga revisó bajo la cama y observó a Kagome, lo lograrían.

 **...**

La lucha entre Inuyasha y Naraku se expandió por toda la mansión, era complicado para Inuyasha porque no conocía el lugar, no había iluminación más que la de los rayos lunares que se colaban por las pequeñas rendijas entre las tablas que tapaban las ventana. La vista de Inuyasha ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, agradecía tener esa ventaja, porque el lugar le era como un laberinto, no sabía si al girar en un pasillo Naraku ya le estaría esperando.

Dio vuelta en un pasillo, justo cuando una bala rozó su hombro izquierdo. Entró a lo que era un viejo invernadero, se resguardó detrás de una fuente con forma de demonio, debía pensar en como tomarle ventaja a Naraku. Necesitaba enfrentarlo cara a cara, tal vez si lo llevaba afuera, el jardín tenía menos lugares en los que esconderse. Recargaba sus armas, cuando los vitrales se rompieron. Naraku le había alcanzado.

—El invernadero, me trae gratos recuerdos, es donde vi todo.

—¿Cómo fue que el hijo de una importante familia acabó siendo un asesino?

—Culpa a mi madre, engañó a mi padre con un asqueroso sirviente, mi padre le dio todo cuanto quería, inclusive la amaba— dijo con asco—. Pero no fue suficiente para ella, quería alguien más joven. No conforme con ser adultera, enfermó hasta la muerte a mi padre, porque no podía simplemente divorciarse ya que no recibiría nada, fue descuidada y me enteré que planeaba irse y dejarme, ya esperaba otro hijo.

—Ella mata a tu padre y tú la matas a ella.

—Ella se suicidó, porque la descubrí, justo aquí, la vi revolcándose peor que una ramera, no iba a soportar el escandalo y vio que esa era su mejor opción.

—En otras palabras, la incitaste al suicidio.

—Tenía dos opciones, morir por mis manos o morir con la poca honra que le quedaba. Después de todo, su amante ya estaba muerto, cayó accidentalmente por el acantilado al mar.

—Lo mataste.

—Primero debía hacerla sufrir, me quitó a la persona que más se preocupó por mí.

La familia Dokumo poseyó esa mansión por generaciones, tenían el comercio de arroz, té y cerámica fina. Todo indicaba que la vida les sonreía, pero una tarde, la madre del entonces pre—adolecente Muso, cayó por una de las ventanas, el informe policiaco lo catálogo como suicidio. Una gran tragedia, porque solo dos meses antes, el padre había muerto en circunstancias extrañas.

La investigación reveló que la señora mató al esposo para poder irse del país con su amante, pero en un giro inesperado, el amante que era un jardinero, murió al caer por el acantilado al mar. Ese hecho, hizo más fuerte la teoría del suicidio, la señora Dokumo no soportó la perdida. Pero Myoga que fue quien llevó el caso, sospechó que el hijo, un chiquillo de 11 años, tenía algo que ver en todo eso. Tal vez no con la muerte del padre, pero si con la del amante de la madre y de la misma. Sin embargo, jamás pudo demostrar algo.

Durante diez años, la casa estuvo envuelta en más sucesos extraños, el personal se suicidaba o intentaba hacerlo, los empleados decían que escuchaban a la señora por los pasillos, que ella les obligaba a tales actos, por ello se ganó su sobrenombre "Akashi", "Muerte roja". Por lo menos unas dieciséis personas más murieron.

La fortuna familiar se vino a pique porque el abogado y contador, no supieron llevar los negocios y al final, cometieron "Seppuku". Del pequeño Muso, las últimas noticias fueron que le enviaron a un internado al extranjero. La familia Dokumo se esfumó, la mansión quedó abandonada y volvió a las noticias cuando surgió el asesino de viudas negras, ya que su primer victima la encontraron en los terrenos de la mansión. Con el tiempo, conocieron que ese asesino se hacía llamar "Naraku", pero los medios le dieron otro nombre "El Asesino de las Rosas Blancas". Sí, el pequeño Muso volvió en cuanto tuvo la mayoría de edad e inició su camino de muertes.

Inuyasha vio el reflejo de Naraku acercarse, esperó al último momento para hacer su jugada. Ambos se dispararon, las estatuas y fuentes se rompieron con las balas. Inuyasha intentó salir al jardín trasero pero Naraku ya le impedía la salida, hora de otro plan. Corrió por la mansión buscando la habitación más abierta, podía sentir como algunos disparos le daban en el chaleco, rogaba porque aquella protección resistiese. Pasó por el salón de música que fue destruido por una granada, comenzando un incendio.

Subió las escaleras y terminó en la biblioteca, refugiándose entre los libreros, llevó una mano a su hombro derecho, había recibido una bala que entró y salió, sacó una capsula de sales y la hecho sobre la herida, su muslo izquierdo era otra cosa, la bala se alojó en su músculo, rogaba porque no se moviese, ese tiro fue muy cerca de una arteria. Sabía que había herido a Naraku, pero no que tanto. Revisó su arma quedaba una bala y en su chaleco una granada de alto impacto. ¿Acaso Naraku era imposible de matar? Era peor que un demonio.

Inuyasha inspeccionaba el lugar en busca de alguna salida, al otro extremo estaba otra puerta, la pregunta era si lo llevaba a una habitación con salida o no. Se escabulló en un intento de tener una visión más amplia, cuando se topó con los cuerpos de lo que supuso era reos, por la ropa. No tenían mucho de muertos ¿Quién y por qué los mataron? Los movió y fue que lo vio, a uno le faltaba las mejillas, a otro los bíceps y a dos de ellos les cortaron el cráneo, no tenían cerebro. Solo fueron necesarios un par de segundos más para conectar todo, Naraku los había usado de alimento.

—¿Vamos a recorrer todos los salones? Si querías un recorrido me lo hubieses pedido, no había necesidad de destruir todo— ya se estaba fastidiando, aun que le seguía pareciendo divertido, Inuyasha le logró herir en su brazo derecho.

—La habitación donde estabas, era de tu madre ¿Cierto?

—"The Lady's Room", así le llamaban los sirvientes, desde su ventanal, mi madre vio el momento en que su amante murió— justo el momento en que era empujado al acantilado.

—Y este lugar, debe ser donde tu padre pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, donde murió y donde tú lo harás.

—¿Vamos a seguir hablando de mi familia o te enfrentaras a mi?

—Los cuerpos que hay ¿Quiénes son?

—Los encontraste, eran rivales en este negocio.

—¿Te alimentaste de ellos?

—La pregunta está de más ¿Quieres saber como inicio?

—Habla.

—Cuando me llevaron a aquel internado, enferme mucho, me la pasaba en cama, hasta que un día, un médico que había estado en Indonesia y en el amazonas me atendió, en sus viajes descubrió como los habitantes obtenían mayor fuerza y poder, me dio un estofado de carne, al poco tiempo salí de cama, desde entonces, él se encargaba de mi alimentación. Cuando llegó mi momento de volver a Japón, me dio el secreto, la carne de mis enemigos.

—Eso quiere decir que siempre has ansiado comerme, como a esos hombres.

—Eres listo, pero no te mortifiques por ellos, eran asesinos seriares, es todo, ahora ¿Me darás la cara o no? Aunque ya sabes, yo gano, tengo más municiones, lo sé porque te has contenido más en tus disparos.

—¿Eso crees?

—Un todo o nada, salgamos y que sea como un duelo.

Inuyasha sabía que Naraku no cumpliría su palabra, intentaba concentrarse para que su instinto saliese a la luz, tal y como pasó cuando se enfrentó a Bankotsu, pero al parecer necesitaba ver a Kagome en peligro para que ocurriese. Así que decidió jugar sucio también.

—Dispárame y suelto el botón— tenía en su mano izquierda la granada y en la derecha su arma.

—¿Planeas morir conmigo? Que dramático.

—Un pequeño sacrificio por la libertad y seguridad de mi familia.

—Al final yo gano, morirás y dejaras desamparadas a dos personas, a las que les prometiste volver.

—Van a entender y estarán bien— lamentaba no poder volver a ver a Kagome, a Tadashi, tal vez Kouga pudiese ser el padre que Tadashi estaba necesitando, sabía que el lobo quería a su niño, a Kagome. Estarían bien.

Naraku no iba a dejar que Inuyasha se saliese con la suya, se lanzó contra el muchacho. Sabía que su oponente no pelearía con todo por tener la granada en la mano, que buscaría la mejor oportunidad de tener ventaja y entonces atacaría. Inuyasha fue tacleado al suelo, sintió como algo se le enterraba en el hombro y por un momento estuvo de soltar la granada. Sujetó a Naraku por la pierna y con fuerza lo derribó.

—Ambos somos buenos, esta lucha no acabara hasta que uno de los dos decida morir— dijo Naraku al limpiarse la sangre de la boca.

—Yo ya lo decidí, pero como dije, vienes conmigo.

Inuyasha lanzó a Naraku contra un escritorio, intentó sacarse la daga que le fue enterrada, pero debía tener una forma especial que le hacía imposible sacarla, sin dañarle más.

Naraku se ponía de pie cuando Inuyasha lo tomó de la ropa y le puso la granada bajo la ropa, en el momento que soltase el seguro, tendría menos de 5 segundos para escapar. Ya había planeado algo, tomar una silla, romper la venta y lazarse directo al mar, con suerte sobreviviría.

Después de soltar a Naraku, todo fue rápido y en cámara lenta al mismo tiempo, lo último que vio Naraku fue la sonrisa de victoria en la cara de Inuyasha y poco después, caer por la ventana.

 **...**

Luego de lograr contener la invasión a la agencia. Miroku y un grupo de agentes fue directo a la Mansión Akashi. Acabar con los hombres de Naraku fue tarea fácil, sin alguien que los dirigiese eran unos inútiles. Subían la colina a la mansión cuando notaron el incendio que consumía la mansión. Inmediatamente se mandaron pedir camiones de bomberos y helicópteros con agua. Se daban a la tarea de detener el fuego, cuando parte de la construcción voló.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Miroku al piloto de uno de los helicópteros.

—La parte trasera explotó, una parte se desplomó al mar.

—Quiero que otro helicóptero ayude con la iluminación, revisen el acantilado y el mar.

Al llegar al área afectada, buscaron restos de lo que pasó, en el suelo estaba una de las armas que solía usar Inuyasha y aquello preocupó a Miroku.

—Jefe, aquí hay una mano.

—¿De Naraku?

—Está quemada, no lo sé.

—Lo demás está en el océano— dijo alguien más al identificar un pie en las rocas.

—¡Escuchen! ¡Quiero que vayan y busquen en el océano, en la costa, en el bosque cercano, que no quede duda que Naraku murió y si es posible traigan lo que quede de él!

—¿Y él director? — uno de los agentes se atrevió a preguntar, todos guardaron silencio, también estaba la posibilidad que los restos que veían fuesen del director.

—También búsquenlo.

—¡Jefe Tatewaki! Encontramos a Hijiri encerrada.

—¿Esta herida?

—Un poco.

—Que Hitomiko la evalué de inmediato.

—¡Creo que hay alguien abajo, en las rocas!

—¡Díganle al helicóptero que ilumine ese lado!— Miroku se asomo y reconoció el cuerpo—. Hijo de... Como le gusta destrozarme los nervios, por su culpa voy a parecer el abuelo de mis hijos. ¡Hey maldito bastardo! ¡Ya vamos por ti!

Inuyasha que veía los helicópteros intentó hacer señales, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sentía el agua mojándolo, pero no el dolor. Escuchó la voz de Miroku y sonrió con dificultad, en verdad creyó que moriría.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco horas desde que se escabulleron de la agencia por el pasadizo bajo la cama, el camino les llevó hasta una cueva cerca del mar, donde había un convertible con suficiente combustible y algunas provisiones. Kouga miró al exterior, el sol ya había salido, tomó una botella de agua y se levantó para revisar a Kagome. La chica aparentemente ya estaba mejor, su temperatura se había normalizado, los dolores habían parado y dormía tranquilamente.

—Hey hola— saludo al ver que Kagome habría los ojos—. ¿Te sientes mejor?— le ayudó a sentarse.

—Eso creo...— todo había dejado de girar en su cabeza.

—Bebé un poco de agua.

—Gracias, ¿Tú como estas? Aquel hombre dijo que se encargó de alguien que nos seguía, pensé eras tú.

—No, era alguien más, lo encontré en el camino, se pondrá bien, llevaba chaleco y fue listo al hacerse el muerto. Yo llegué poco antes de que te drogasen, Bankotsu intervino y les seguí.

—¿Bankotsu? ¿No es el tipo de peleó con Inuyasha?

—Sí, Inuyasha hizo un trato con él, le dejó salir a cambio de ayuda. Sorprendentemente cumplió su palabra... Y bueno, te llevaron a otro lado, Inuyasha llegó y me ayudó a sacarte de ese lugar.

—¿Se quedó allá?

—Sí, fue a buscar a Naraku, va a estar bien— intentó animarla, pero ella no dejaba de estar cabizbaja.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Trece horas desde el ataque.

—¿Alguien se a reportado? ¿Inuyasha está bien?

—Hace unas horas, Miroku me dijo que ya todo estaba contralado en la agencia, que iba a ayudar a Inuyasha, esperamos órdenes para saber si volvemos o vamos a otro lugar. Come esto— le dio un pan—. Encontré comida en la habitación de Inuyasha.

—Tiene una cajón con comida, en la madrugada suele tener hambre.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Kagome observaba el exterior y le sorprendía que estuviese todo muy tranquilo, no se escuchan los ruidos de las aves, solo el romper de las olas. El teléfono de Kouga sonó, alertándolos.

—Sí, Kagome ya está mejor, el efecto casi le pasa por completo. Bien, yo le digo.

—¿Quién era?

—Miroku, podemos volver por Tadashi— para Kagome, fue un alivio escuchar eso, quería decir que todo había terminado.

—¿Naraku murió? — preguntó solo para asegurarse.

—Sí.

—¿Inuyasha? — no le había dicho nada específico de él.

—Va a estar hasta el tope de papeleo, lo que por ahora importa es que verás a Tadashi.

—Puedo esperar, ir con Inuyasha por él— estaba feliz, se imaginaba llegando los dos juntos y la carita de alegría en su niño.

—No podemos volver, la presencia de civiles le complicaría las cosas, suficiente va a tener con la explicación de Bankotsu.

—¿Hablaste con él? ¿Quiero escucharlo?

—Solo fue Miroku, volvamos con Tadashi y cuando todo esté en orden, Inuyasha llamará o mejor aun, vendrá por ustedes.

—Necesito escucharlo.

—Y él a ti, pero no compliquemos las cosas, sí volvemos, serán horas y horas de interrogatorio por parte de "asuntos internos" y es tiempo que puedes pasar con Tadashi.

—De acuerdo, vayámonos.

* * *

 **06/11/2017**

 **Gran espera fue, y lo siento mucho de corazón. Deseo que valiese la pena.**

 **Aquí muchas cosas se aclaran, se ve la historia detrás de nuestro villano, pero falta saber ¿Dónde esta Bankotsu? ¿Dónde fue Byakuya? ¿El próximo es el final? Si quieren saber eso y más, no dejen de estar al pendiente ;D.**

 **Como siempre, agradezco sus mensajes, son de motivación para continuar escribiendo.**


	28. Libertad

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **28\. Libertad.**

Luego de confirmar que en la mansión no estaba Renkotsu, fue al siguiente sitio, un buque de carga que Naraku tenía para sus negocios con el mercado negro. No hizo falta de mucho tiempo para encontrar a Renkotsu, por un momento había pensado que el cobarde no se encontraba en ese lugar y ya estaba en otro país.

—Hola de nuevo Renkotsu— saludó Bankotsu al encontrarlo en la cabina del capitán.

—¿Cómo escapaste?— estaba sorprendido, se suponía que Bankotsu debía estar tras las rejas en la agencia.

—Siempre subestimando a tu oponente, ¿Tienes miedo?— le preguntó al verlo retroceder e intentar coger su arma—. ¿Dónde ibas?— se sentó en la silla del capitán, no le tenía miedo a Renkotsu.

—¿Te uniste a Inuyasha?

—Hice un trato, lo que sea para matarte— le sonrió perversamente y llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

—Escucha, ahora que acabaron con Naraku, podemos irnos, es nuestra oportunidad, tenemos este buque lleno de artículos que podemos vender— intentaba tentar a Bankotsu, algo que no sería fácil.

—Es cierto, pero dejarte sin tu castigo acabaría con mi honor, debes pagar por tu deshonra.

—¿Y crees que una espada va a superar un arma de fuego?— dijo cuando finalmente tomó el arma y la apuntó a Bankotsu.

—Hay que comprobarlo.

Renkotsu disparó cinco veces antes de tener el filo de la espada en su cuello, Bankotsu solo tenía un rasguño en su mejilla derecha y sonreía con aire de victoria.

—¿Cómo es posible?— preguntó al sentir la hoja atravesarle el abdomen.

—El miedo, tienes miedo a morir y te impidió atacar con todo, yo no tengo miedo y si debía morir para matarte, que así fuese— limpió su espada antes de envainarla.

Bankotsu esperó a que Renkotsu muriera antes de abandonar el buque, la pregunta ahora era: ¿Qué haría a partir de ese momento?, no tenía un equipo con quien hacer negocios, no tenía a quien servir.

* * *

Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon deprisa por la casa, un niño corría emocionado para ver a su madre, cuando escuchó su voz dejó de ver la televisión y fue a su encuentro. Entró al recibidor y la vio, no solo ella había vuelto, Kouga también.

—¡Mamá!— gritó el pequeño al momento que saltaba a los brazos de su madre.

—Te dije que volvería— había extrañado tanto a Tadashi, tenerlo de nuevo con ella le llenaba de una gran dicha, lo abrazó con fuerza y respiró su dulce aroma.

El viaje le pareció eterno a Kagome, durante el vuelo veía la hora y solo habían pasado unos minutos. Para cuando finalmente el avión aterrizó, al llegar a la sala de espera, se toparon con Sesshoumaru. Kagome no esperaba encontrarlo tan pronto, vio a Kouga y supo que él si sabía.

—No te voy a dejar ir de nuevo— sentenció Tadashi con determinación.

A Kagome aquello le pareció tan similar a Inuyasha. Observó a su pequeño, había crecido mucho, ya hablaba mejor y se le notaba más despierto.

—No volveré a dejarte.

—¡Kouga! Hola— llamó el pequeño, también lo había extrañado.

—Mira que grande estás.

—Es lo que dijeron los abuelos y tío Souta, ¡Ellos vinieron!, pero tuvieron que irse, ya voy a la escuela, el tío Maru me lleva a su trabajo y me ponen muchos juegos— explicaba con rapidez por la emoción.

—¿Te lleva con él?— le extrañó que Sesshoumaru lo llevase consigo.

—Sí, ven— no le dio importancia a la pregunta de su madre, para él, era normal, la jaló de la mano y la llevó a su habitación, le mostraría lo que hacía en la escuela.

—¿Y su padre?— preguntó Sesshoumaru a Kouga cuando estuvieron solos.

—Miroku dijo que cayó por un acantilado, vivirá pero tiene muchas fracturas, el pronóstico es bueno.

—Con lo que se inyectó debe reponerse.

—¿Cómo sabes de eso?— que Sesshoumaru supiese ese dato, le sorprendió.

—¿Con quién crees que hablas?

—¿Acaso el general se preocupa por su hermanito?

—Debo estar al tanto de las estupideces que hace— contestó con simpleza.

—Entonces sabías de su accidente.

—No, jamás preguntó algo que ya sé.

—¿Qué es todo eso de que llevas a Tadashi a tu trabajo?

—Dashi recuerda todo, es divertido— interrumpió Sakura al asomarse desde la sala.

—Sakura, no debes espiar— reprendió Sesshoumaru a su hija.

—No espiaba, escuché por accidente, yo ya estaba aquí— se defendió—. Si no querías que los oyera, debiste ir a tu oficina—. Sesshoumaru le dio una mirada severa—. Lo siento, te quiero— corrió a abrazarlo, sabía cómo calmar a su padre.

—¿Por qué dice que recuerda todo?

—Tengo que platicar con Kouga, ve a saludar a la madre de Tadashi.

—Como digas, bienvenido de nuevo Kouga.

* * *

Inuyasha no dejaba de ver el techo de la habitación, estando en esa cama, era lo que podía ver. De momentos cerraba los ojos y en su mente seguía repitiéndose aquella noche, intentaba recordar cada detalle de su lucha, pero tenía algunas lagunas, se lo adjudicaba a la anestesia.

—¿Cómo estás?— preguntó Miroku al llevarle la comida—. Te traje esta deliciosa avena.

—Aburrido, ¿Ya pudieron dar por muerto a Naraku?

—Primero come y luego hablamos de eso— decía Miroku al levantar el respaldo de la cama.

—Miroku, dime de Naraku.

—Verás... Es complicado.

—¿Cómo que complicado?— eso no le gustaba.

 _Miroku había quedado a cargo temporalmente, en lo que Inuyasha se recuperaba o mandaban un suplente. Decidió dejar en manos de Sango identificar los restos de Naraku, no confiaba en nadie más que en ella y estaba seguro que Inuyasha también lo aprobaría._

— _Sango, sonabas preocupada ¿Qué pasó?_

— _No son del todo buenas noticias._

— _Explícate._

— _El pie no es de Naraku, pero la mano si— señaló los restos que estaban en su mesa de autopsias._

— _¿Puedes confirmar que él murió?_

— _No hay suficiente evidencia para decir que murió._

— _Inuyasha dijo que la bomba la puso dentro de la ropa de Naraku._

— _Si, lo sé, pero ¿Ves todos esos restos que recolectaron? Son de los cadáveres que Inuyasha vio, solo esta mano es de Naraku y no la perdió por la explosión, fue cortada._

— _¿Me estás diciendo que puede seguir vivo?_

— _Te digo que no lo puedo declarar muerto, aún falta por analizar tejido, pero honestamente no creo que sea de Naraku._

Inuyasha vio a su amigo con escepticismo, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Y si la explosión desintegró por completo a Naraku? Era una buena posibilidad.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—No, quien se encarga de todo es Sango y confío en ella.

—¡Le puse una maldita bomba! ¡No tenía tiempo para escapar!

—Ya lo sé, faltan muchos restos que examinar y hay un equipo levantando cada roca en la mansión.

—Después de todo lo que pasamos, ¿Bankotsu y Byakuya?— esperaba tener buenas noticias de ellos.

—Byakuya no volverá a molestar, lo encontré intentando ir a Londres.

 _Miroku fue a interceptar a Byakuya a Corea del Sur, donde un jet le esperaba para llevarlo a Londres. Agradecía que un contacto en aquel país, le informara de un extraño tipo que le pagó a un mafioso para que lo llevase a Londres. Con ayuda, había llegado a tiempo, sacó al piloto y reemplazó a los empleados de la pista con agentes._

— _¿Se te perdió algo?— preguntó Miroku cuando Byakuya subió al jet._

— _El amigo de Inuyasha— la puerta del jet se cerró y vio que solo eran ellos dos._

— _No solo eso, soy el padre de las pequeñas a las que osaste acercarte y amenazar._

— _No las lastimé, no iba a hacerlo._

— _No te creo, ¿Por qué Londres? ¿Qué hay allá?_

— _Tengo un asunto que atender._

— _Ese asunto se cancela y ahora tienes uno conmigo— se levantó y fue directo a Byakuya._

Inuyasha comprendió el plan de Byakuya, quería tomar a Tadashi como rehén y si podía, también a Kagome.

—Quería ir por mi hijo.

—Ya sabes dónde está— no esperaba que lo supiese.

—Naraku me lo confirmó, ¿Qué le hiciste a Byakuya?

—Solo digamos que nuestra charla se alargó un par de horas, me confesó la lista de empleados de Naraku, sus propiedades y al final del día, abandonó el avión en una bolsa negra.

Inuyasha no preguntó más, le había torturado, sabía que aunque Miroku siempre fuese la voz de la razón, quien pensaba mejor las cosas y actuaba con cautela, tenía un lado oscuro, lado que dejaba salir solo en casos extremos.

—Y para tu suerte, Bankotsu regresó, los de asuntos internos le han interrogado por tres días y no dice nada además de: "Por mi honor de mercenario no diré una palabra a ustedes".

—¿Kagome y Kouga llegaron bien a Londres?

—Sí, te están esperando. Hijiri y yo estábamos buscándote un acuerdo con los jefes. Esperamos que aún sin confirmar la muerte de Naraku, te dejen libre. ¿Qué sucede?— su amigo no parecía muy feliz.

—Jinenji no te dijo.

—¿Decirme qué?— el tono y expresión de Inuyasha lo preocuparon.

—Tengo esquirlas en la espalda, me van a hacer varias cirugías y luego a rehabilitación, pero nada garantiza que pueda volver a andar, por ahora estoy confinado a esta cama y a una silla de ruedas.

—Tienes ese suero en tu sangre, te debe ayudar en algo, por ejemplo, tus quemaduras y huesos rotos van sanando rápido.

—Es diferente, si no pueden sacar gran parte de la metralla, mi cuerpo sanara con ellas en el, no volveré a caminar, quedará alojada en mi para siempre.

—Si te preocupa que Kagome no te quiera por eso, estas muy equivocado.

—¡Sé que ella no me dejaría! Soy yo, no quiero serle una carga— gran ayuda iba a ser si no podía levantarse, pensó con ironía.

—Todo va a salir bien, en poco tiempo volverás a caminar.

—Sí Naraku sigue con vida y yo quedo recluido a una silla ¿Cómo podré enfrentarlo de nuevo?

—Todo saldrá bien, no pierdas la fe.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba en aquellas barras intentando andar, pero sus piernas apenas si se movían. Estaba agotado, era más cansado que hacer ejercicio por horas. Cuando finalmente sintió que su pierna izquierda avanzaba, un pinchazo en la columna lo detuvo, cayó de rodillas y golpeó en suelo. Jinenji le había dicho que ya no había más esquirlas en su cuerpo, ¡No entendía por qué su cuerpo no se reponía! ¿Por qué el suero no funcionaba?

—Cálmate o harás un boquete— dijo Miroku al ayudarlo a levantarse y sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

—Mis piernas siguen sin responder.

—No desesperes, poco a poco.

—¡Llevo casi dos meses en esto y no hay avance!— gritó desesperado.

—Las recuperaciones toman tiempo.

—¿Qué han encontrado?— preguntó al intentar pensar en otra cosa.

—Había un falso librero, era un pasillo que llevaba a los jardines traseros. La teoría es que Naraku logró quitarse la bomba y se cortó la mano para fingir su muerte y escapó.

—No Miroku, no había tiempo.

—La adrenalina te pudo jugar una broma, en lugar de segundos pudieron ser un par de minutos. Hicimos algunas pruebas y de haber tenido solo 5 o 10 segundos, no hubieses llegado a la ventana, romperla y saltar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Yo tardé minuto y medio, Ginta y Hakaku dos en hacer lo que dices, considerando que tienes más agilidad y la adrenalina, puede que necesitaras un minuto.

—No lo recuerdo, fue tan rápido, parecieron segundos.

—Tu hora aquí terminó, te llevo a las duchas y luego a comer.

Inuyasha no tuvo más opción que dejarse llevar por Miroku, en el camino intentaba recordar más detalles de aquella noche en la Mansión Akashi.

* * *

El comedor en casa de Sesshoumaru estaba adornado con globos y un letrero de "Felices tres años, Dashi". Le habían organizado una pequeña fiesta solo la familia, Tadashi seguía renuente a aceptar una fiesta más grande.

—¡Hora de apagar las velas!— gritó Ryusei al ver el pastel.

—Recuerda tomar mucho aire, ahora debes apagar tres— dijo Kagome al tenerlo en sus piernas y ver que Rin prendía las velas.

Tadashi veía su pastel, tenía la forma de un dinosaurio, las velas fueron prendidas y comenzó la canción de los cumpleaños. Su tía tomaba fotos, Kouga estaba grabando y su tío Sessho estaba sentando al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?— preguntó Kagome al ver que su niño no soplaba para apagar las velas—. A las tres, una, dos, tres— madre e hijo soplaron—. Ahora muérdele— pidió, pero Tadashi se negó—. ¿Quieres partirlo? No traje el cuchillo.

—Yo voy— se ofreció Rin.

—¿Tengo que morderlo para que mi deseo se cumpla?— preguntó con timidez Tadashi.

—No.

—Kagome ¿Puedes venir?— llamó Rin.

—Espérame aquí.

Tadashi se sentó en la silla y miraba el pastel, sus primos se acercaron y le decían que no debía tener miedo, que solo se inclinará, abriera la boca y diera un gran mordisco.

Kagome iba a la cocina, pero al ver a Rin en la sala cambió de rumbo, ella creyó que la chica había ido a la cocina.

—Llegó un paquete para ti, debes firmar tú.

—Claro, ya voy, gracias— abrió la puerta y quedó pasmada—. Inuyasha— lo abrazó de inmediato.

El chico debió sujetarse del marco de la puerta para no caer, fue mala idea dejar las muletas, pero no quería alterar a Kagome.

—Perdón, me demoraron en el aeropuerto.

—No importa, ya estás aquí.

—Te lo dije, era mejor la sorpresa— dijo Miroku al aparecer con una maleta y una caja de plástico.

—Hola Miroku, que bueno verte de nuevo.

—También es un gusto, pero creo que hay alguien que tiene curiosidad por saber quien llegó— Miroku notó a Tadashi que les veía desde atrás de Kouga, Sesshoumaru estaba a su lado y un poco más lejos, Rin estaba con sus hijos.

—Tadashi, ven— Kagome le tendió la mano a su hijo, quien se acercó con desconfianza.

—Hola Tadashi— saludó Inuyasha con nervios, finalmente lo tenía frente a él luego de tres años—. Feliz cumpleaños— no sabía que más decirle.

—Dale lo que le trajiste— sugirió Miroku.

—Cierto, tengo algo para ti— tomó la caja que llevaba Miroku, se arrodilló con gran dolor y abrió la caja—. Supe que te gustan los perros.

—¡Perrito!— se acercó al cachorro que agitaba su cola, le encantaba, era peludo y blanco.

—¿Puedo quedarme a tu cumpleaños?— preguntó al no querer invadir el espacio de su hijo, Hitomiko le advirtió que podía ser difícil para el niño aceptarlo a la primera.

Tadashi lo miró, luego volteó a donde estaban Kouga y Sesshoumaru. A Inuyasha un dolor en su corazón le invadió, ¿Por qué miraba a Kouga? ¿Por qué miraba a Sesshoumaru?

—No te voy a molestar, me quedaré donde digas.

—¡Tadashi!— le llamó Kagome al verlo correr al comedor.

—Déjalo, soy un extraño para él— le dolía aceptar esa posibilidad, pero confiaba que poco a poco su hijo lo aceptara.

—No, él quería verte, solo es tímido— no entendía a su hijo, no paraba de preguntar por su padre y cuando finalmente lo tenía frente a él, le huía.

—Kag, está bien, debe acostumbrarse— se levantó con ayuda de Miroku.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Kagome, había notado que a Inuyasha le costaba mantenerse de pie.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

—¡Papá! ¡Ven!— gritó Tadashi al jalar a Inuyasha de la mano.

"Papá", le había llamado papá, Inuyasha no podía creerlo, se sentía tan bien escucharlo y cuando unas pequeñas manos tomaron la suya, sintió su corazón estallar de felicidad. Le invadieron los recuerdos del día de su nacimiento, donde él le tomó su pequeña mano y la beso, de los pocos días que pasaron en la agencia y su hijo se aferraba a sus dedos, y finalmente el día que los llevó al helicóptero.

—¡Rápido!— volvió a jalarlo e Inuyasha se dejó guiar, le costaba andar sin tambalearse, pero por su hijo hacia el mayor esfuerzo—. Es tu silla— dijo con emoción e Inuyasha tomó asiento, Tadashi subió a la que estaba a su lado y se paró en ella—. Eres más grande de lo que pensé— señaló con admiración.

—Corrió a limpiarla, dijo que era para su papá— explicó Rin a Kagome que no podía contener sus lágrimas.

Tadashi no había volteado a ver a Kouga o Sesshoumaru, volteó en dirección a la sala, su deseo se había cumplido, "Quiero a mi papá de cumpleaños". Ahora debía ir a poner una silla junto a la suya, su papá debía tener un lugar junto a él.

—Hay pastel de durazno y pasas, gelatina de mango y mamá hizo _ramen_ — explicaba rápidamente.

—Me gusta el _ramen_ — la sonrisa en la cara de Inuyasha no desaparecía, su niño era un amor, ahora que le tenía con él, supo que hizo bien en mantenerse lejos, porque si hubiese tenido ese contacto antes, no lo iba a dejar de nuevo, ahora, nada ni nadie lo alejaría de su familia.

—¡Igual a mí!

—Ya apagaste las velas— dijo al verlas ya usadas.

—Sí, con mamá.

—No le has mordido— de inmediato notó en cambió en su hijo.

—No le gusta, creo que le da miedo— explicó Kagome.

—Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos? O, puedo morderlo por ti.

—¡Mamá, las velitas!— la idea de su papá le gustaba, pero si lo iba a morder, tenía que prender las velas otra vez—. ¡Rápido!

—Ya las prendí.

—¡Soplen fuerte como un lobo!— Kouga rio, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha le fulminaron con la mirada.

Jamás se imaginó que Sesshoumaru también se molestase, entendía que a Inuyasha no le agradase por obvias razones, pero a Sesshoumaru, no había razón. ¿Sería algo de familia?

—Ahora lo muerdo por ti— se inclinó, y fue hundido por su hijo en el pastel—. Eso no es justo pequeño— Tadashi rio e Inuyasha sonrió, era una hermosa risa.

—Ese cacho te lo comes tú, le dejaste tu carota— dijo Kouga.

—Por quejarte, ahora te toca.

Sakura y Ryusei se mantenían alejados, solo observaban a Tadashi que estaba con su papá, mamá y un perrito.

—Papá, ¿Él es tu hermano?— preguntó Sakura.

—Es el padre de Tadashi.

—Sí, es su hermano— dijo Rin.

—¿Te vas a llevar a Tadashi?— escucharon que Ryusei le preguntaba a Inuyasha.

—Ella es Sakura y Ryusei, tus sobrinos— les presentó Kagome—. Y ella es Rin, tu cuñada.

—Lo siento, no me presente— se disculpó Inuyasha.

—Tranquilo, es normal, querías ver a tu familia.

—¿Te vas a llevar a Tadashi?— repitió Ryusei.

—Cariño, tu primo debe estar con su papá y mamá.

—¿Te lo vas a llevar lejos? ¿Lo vas a traer de nuevo?— preguntó Sakura.

—Creo que regresaremos a Japón y sí, les visitaremos.

—O nosotros les visitamos, para que conozcan el país de donde somos su papá y yo.

Inuyasha buscó con la mirada a Sesshoumaru, ya no estaba en la silla, tal vez debería ir a hablar con él, darle las gracias por todos los problemas.

—Cachorro ¿Por qué no juegas con tus primos y el perrito?

—Quiero estar contigo.

—Tengo que hablar con Sesshoumaru, voy a volver— intuía que su hijo tenía miedo.

—Bien, pero no te tardes.

—Esta en aquella habitación, es su oficina— indicó Rin.

 **...**

Inuyasha entró a la oficina, Sesshoumaru no le miró, siguió trabajando en la laptop, se acercó un poco más, ¿Por dónde comenzar? ¿Primero debía agradecerle por cuidar de Kagome y Tadashi?

—Ese tipo te dio una buena paliza— fue Sesshoumaru quien habló primero.

—Me sigo recuperando.

—Si tú eres el mejor agente que tenían, no quiero saber cómo son los otros, con razón Naraku se les fue en varias ocasiones.

—Gracias por cuidar a Tadashi y Kagome— dijo al ignorar el comentario de Sesshoumaru.

—Tu hijo es especial, todo lo contrario a ti, no es una molestia— bajó la pantalla de la laptop y le indicó a Inuyasha que tomase asiento.

—Es un niño muy listo, me di cuenta.

—No tienes idea, tu hijo, recuerda cada cosa.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que recuerda todo, ahora, te dieron algo para mi ¿Verdad?

—Sí, pero primero explícame eso de que Tadashi recuerda todo— le decía algo importante sobre su hijo ¿Y luego quería pasar a otra cosa?

—Es increíble que engendrases un niño tan listo con lo lento que eres.

—Y tus hijos son demasiado agradables, sin duda eso viene de la madre.

Los hermanos se fulminaron con la mirada, después de tanto tiempo sus riñas seguían.

—Tadashi, tiene memoria fotográfica, le puedes preguntar sobre algo que pasó hace meses y te lo dirá a detalle, dale un número largo y no lo va a olvidar. ¿Ya entendiste?

—Sí— nadie le había dicho eso de su hijo ¿Por qué?

—Dame lo que te dieron.

* * *

 _La rehabilitación de Inuyasha progresó para bien, fue necesario un mes más, para que pudiese andar con ayuda de muletas._

 _Cuando Naraku fue declarado muerto oficialmente, le informaron que habían asignado un nuevo jefe y él podía irse. Pero solo hasta la llegada de su reemplazo. Mientras tanto, debía encargarse de la supervisión de la remodelación de la agencia._

 _Aceptó sin oponerse, ¿Qué eran un par de semanas más? En ese tiempo seguiría esforzándose en rehabilitación, cuando viese a su hijo, quería poder jugar con él._

 _Y finalmente, el día tan esperado llegó. El día que iba a ser libre._

— _Es todo, eres libre— dijo Hitomiko cuando Kanna terminó de borrar toda la información reciente del agente Saotome del sistema._

— _Sí decides volver eres bienvenido— dijo el supervisor provisional que mandaron para verificar que todo se llevase de acuerdo a las normas._

— _No lo creo._

— _Harías un mejor mundo para tu hijo._

— _Adiós, suerte Kanna— tomó las muletas y con ayuda de Miroku, cuando salió del cuarto, logró escuchar un "Que le vaya bien jefe", extrañaría a esa chiquilla._

— _El helicóptero no tarda en estar listo— informó Miroku— Sentémonos, ¿Extrañaras todo esto?_

— _Un poco, tal vez en otras circunstancias me quedaría._

— _Sigues aquí, creí que ya querías irte— dijo Hitomiko._

— _Esperamos el transporte— respondió Miroku._

— _¿Van a dejar vivir a Bankotsu?— Inuyasha sabía que el mercenario era un tipo de cuidado, pero tal vez, no era un caso perdido, decidió volver._

— _Sí, aprobaron el trato que te ofreció— Bankotsu se puso a disposición de la agencia como agente, a cambio quería poder elegir sus misiones y una habitación que no fuese una celda—. Totosai le ha inyectado nano robots, si intenta alguna traición, lo matan. No te preocupes por él, será mi nuevo proyecto, tiene mucho potencial._

— _¿Harás lo mismo con Hakudoshi?_

— _Quiero hacerlo, pero por ahora ha decidió ayudar desde una celda, siempre y cuando pueda ver a su hermana._

— _Saotome Rinne— llamó un hombre alto, de cabello negro, largo y ondulado, parecía un tipo agradable—. Un gusto, soy Kagewaki Hitomi, el nuevo director._

— _Bienvenido— dijo Inuyasha._

— _¿Algún consejo?_

— _Una petición, no mande por mí, en verdad no lo haga._

— _Trato hecho._

— _Director venga conmigo, le presentaré a su asistente, la señorita Hijiri le será de mucha ayuda— dijo Hitomiko—. Y Jefe— se dirigió a Inuyasha—. Fue un placer conocerle._

 _Miroku e Inuyasha vieron al nuevo director y Hitomiko alejarse. El celular de Miroku sonó, el helicóptero había llegado y fueron al ascensor más cercano._

— _¡Saotome!— Kagewaki detuvo el ascensor—. Un último favor ¿Puedes entregar esto al general Takahashi?— le mostró un chip—. Es confidencial y solo confío en ti._

* * *

Inuyasha leía los papeles legales de Tadashi que le fueron dados por Sesshoumaru, había algo que no le agradaba.

—Muy chistoso, dame el verdadero.

—Es ese. ¿Crees que soy una persona que bromea?

—Si una que le gusta molestarme.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Kagome al entrar junto con Rin, escucharon que los hermanos ya iban a discutir.

—Míralo tú misma— Inuyasha le dio el acta a Kagome, y de inmediato comprendió el problema.

—Inuyasha, hay algo que debo decirte... El otro nombre de Tadashi es Rinne.

—¿Tú también?— no estaba para esas bromas.

—No te miento.

—Ni siquiera suena bien: Takahashi Rinne Tadashi.

—Déjalo en: Takahashi Rinne— sugirió Sesshoumaru.

—No te metas— atacó Inuyasha.

—Por eso te dije que juntos, además fue algo de momento, no pensaba con calma.

—Me llamo como tú— dijo Tadashi al leer uno de los papeles, recordaba que una vez escucho que el nombre de su padre como "espía" era "Rinne".

—¿Cuál te gusta más?— preguntó Inuyasha a su hijo.

—Los dos— respondió de inmediato.

—Cachorro, piénsalo bien, no son muy...

—¡Pero es como el tuyo de espía!— gritó con emoción.

—Yo no era un espía— ¿Quién le había dicho eso a su hijo?

—¿No quieres que lo use?— puso su mejor carita de cachorro.

—Cuando seas grande no quiero reclamos, lo bueno es que no lo olvidaras.

—Te quiero, papá.

Sakura tenía razón, sí encontraba la debilidad del padre más débil, podía usarlo a su favor. Y en este caso, su papá era más influenciable a sus pucheros.

* * *

Dos semanas después, estaban de regreso en Shikon. Por mucho que Inuyasha quisiera retrasar aquel regreso, no podía, primero: Aunque Rin era una dulzura y les dijo que podían quedarse el tiempo que quisieran, no podía serle de más molestia a su hermano; y segundo: Tenía que enfrentarse a los recuerdos de aquella noche en que Tadashi nació.

Viajaron con Kouga, Miroku había regresado al siguiente día de llevarlo a Londres, tenía que volver con sus hijos y Sango. Al llegar al aeropuerto en Japón, fueron recibidos por la familia de Kagome. En el viaje a Shikon, nadie preguntó algo sobre Naraku, ni mencionaron los años que se habían separado.

Inuyasha entró a su casa, era tan extraño volver, se sorprendió al no encontrarla destruida, faltaban algunos muebles, el barandal de la escalera fue sustituido por otro similar, la pintura de la pared era diferente, pero nada indicaba que en ese lugar se hubiese dado una pelea.

—Papá y Souta se encargaron de repararla, también cuidaron la tienda junto con mamá— explicó Kagome, sabía en que pensaba el chico.

—¡Este lugar es enorme!— exclamó emocionado Tadashi, ya quería conocer la casa de su papá.

—Perdón, me distraje y corrió para acá— Souta se disculpó, Kagome e Inuyasha le habían pedido mantener a Tadashi afuera hasta que ellos le dijesen.

—¿Te gusta?— preguntó Inuyasha a su hijo.

—¡Sí!— corrió a explorar el lugar, cuando terminó con la planta baja, fue a la de arriba.

—Con cuidado— advirtió Inuyasha al ver que su hijo tropezaba con un escalón.

—¡Hay un lago!— señaló por la ventana, desde esa altura podía verlo—. Papá, ¿Tengo recámara?

—No esta lista— fue lo que dijo, ni él sabía si la tendría y lo más importante, no sabía si vivirían allí.

—¿Quieres ir al lago y saquear la tienda?— preguntó Souta a su sobrino, intuía que su cuñado y hermana debían tener un momento a solas.

—Souta, que no se meta al lago y no le des papas que no a comido y… ¡Inuyasha!— gritó al ser detenida por el chico.

—¡Corran!— alentó Inuyasha—. Deja que se distraiga.

—No tenemos que volver aquí.

A Kagome le preocupaba que Inuyasha ya no se sintiese a gusto en esa casa. Había algunos malos recuerdos en ella.

—La remodelaremos, a Tadashi le gusta este lugar, viste lo emocionado que esta.

—Podemos conseguir otra.

—No, aquí está bien— tomó a la chica de las manos—. A menos, si tu no quieres lo entenderé— a su punto de vista, Kagome fue quien más sufrió y los traumas podían seguir muy presentes.

—Es nuestra casa, no dejemos que Naraku nos la quite— sonrió con felicidad.

* * *

Mientras terminaban con la remodelación de la casa. Inuyasha, Kagome y Tadashi, se quedaban con la familia de Kagome. Mientras Inuyasha trabajaba en la casa, Kagome y Tadashi atendían la tienda, pero de momentos, el niño pedía ir con su padre a ayudarle.

—Papá quiero pintar más arriba— dijo al "terminar" de pintar la parte baja de la pared.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo— Inuyasha sonrió, en la pared se veían los brochazos locos—. Te cargo en mis hombros.

—¿Se divierten?— preguntó Kagome luego de tomar una foto, Inuyasha tenía un pequeño bote de pintura en la cabeza y Tadashi en los hombros de su padre, pintaba la pared.

—¡Mamá! Papá, mamá trajo comida— se emocionó al ver los emparedados.

—Imagine que luego de tanto trabajo tendrían hambre.

—Imaginaste bien— Inuyasha bajó a su hijo—. Vamos a lavarnos las manos.

Minutos después, estaban en el suelo de la sala comiendo, como si fuese ya una costumbre entre ellos.

—¿Cuándo viviremos aquí?— preguntó Tadashi, le gustaba la casa de sus abuelos, pero le emocionaba ver su casa terminada.

—No te desesperes, pronto— contestó Kagome.

—¿Mamá debe volver a trabajar?— había escuchado que pronto volvería a dar clases a otros niños, y no sabía si la idea le gusta o no.

—En un mes más— una de las maestras se iba por maternidad y le ofrecieron volver.

—¿Puedo ir yo?

—No estarías en el grupo de tu mamá, ella dará clases a niños más pequeños— explicó Inuyasha.

—¿Quiero ir?

—Si eso quieres.

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban en un dilema, no sabían como debían educar a un niño como Tadashi, si tomaba clases en el preescolar se iba a aburrir, en la escuela primaria lo adelantarían al tercer grado, cuando el año escolar iniciara, sería un niño de cuatro años entre niños de ocho. Lo que si sabían y querían, era que se divirtiera y disfrutase su infancia, sin presiones.

* * *

Un hombre que se escondía tras los árboles, veía a Inuyasha jugar en la orilla del lago con un niño. No creyó que ese tonto le diese por muerto tan pronto y regresara a su pueblo. Perder su mano no fue tan malo, ya se la habían reemplazado por una artificial. Esperar esos diez meses también fue bueno, Inuyasha se llevaría la mayor sorpresa de su vida, no iba a poder proteger al niño que saltaba a las hojas secas. Caminó en dirección al lago, y se detuvo al sentir la presencia de alguien a su espalda.

—¿Se te perdió algo?— preguntó un hombre.

—Así que es cierto— se giró para encarar a quien osaba meterse en su camino—. El general Takahashi cuida de su hermanito— Sesshoumaru sonrió.

* * *

 **24/12/2017**

 **Perdón la larga espera, sé que esperaban la continuación y yo postergando la actualización.**

 **Dos anuncios:**

 **Les recomiendo que vuelvan a leer el capitulo anterior, hay importantes modificaciones.**

 **Y, solo queda uno más, para el fin. Así es, esta historia termina. Pero hay otra a la vuelta de la esquina.**


	29. Luz

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **La razón de iniciar con esta historia, fue la de crear una trama con algunas referencias que al final se salieron de control, pero me gustó. También, muchas cosas pasaron en mi vida, la mayoría fueron cosas tristes, demasiadas perdidas. Releyendo los capítulos anteriores, recuerdo por lo que pasaba en ese momento de escribir, fue una manera de distraer mi mente, de no pensar en las cosas tristes y de momentos funcionaba. Tal vez, por todo eso, es que le tengo mucho apego.**

 **Espero que en algunos años, cuando vuelva a leerla, las cosas en mi vida sean mejor, que ya encontrase el camino que debo seguir en esta vida, la razón de pertenecer a este universo. Espero que para ese momento, pueda decir "Sobreviví, lo logré".**

 **Y finalmente, luego de casi dos años, les tengo el capítulo final. Solo si se han quedado algunas cosas sueltas y necesiten de explicación, pondré un extra, si no, esto va ser todo.**

* * *

 **29\. Luz.**

A Naraku no le importaba tener que enfrentar primero a Sesshoumaru, aquello iba ser su mayor logro, matar a los dos hermanos y luego, a la descendencia de ellos. Pero cuando Sesshoumaru le sonrió de manera tan arrogante y victoriosa, Naraku subió la guardia.

—Dijeron que eras inteligente, veo que no.

—Sabía que eras petulante pero no tanto, en verdad piensas que ya ganaste.

—Ya gane— digo alguien a su espalda, le apuntaba con una pistola justo en la nuca.

—Trabajando juntos, los dos hermanitos.

—No te salvas de esta— Inuyasha se preparaba para disparar, pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido, alguien iba hacía ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes el coraje?— se burló Naraku.

—Cierra la boca— le ordenó Inuyasha.

—Sí me quisieras matar ya lo hubieses hecho, creo que al final ambos nos necesitamos.

—No digas idioteces.

—Suficiente— Sesshoumaru ya se había cansado de tanta palabrería, le dejó a su hermano terminar con Naraku por cortesía, pero si no lo iba hacer, él si—. No te sientas mal, perdiste contra el mejor— dijo antes de desvainar su katana y cortarle la cabeza con un solo movimiento, el cuerpo de Naraku cayó y segundos después, la cabeza rodó—. Jaken— su ayudante apareció —. Deshazte del cuerpo y avisa que murió.

—A la orden Sesshoumaru—sama— llamó a otros dos hombres que le ayudarían a meter el cuerpo en una bolsa y llevarlo a una camioneta.

Sesshoumaru se acercó peligrosamente a su hermano, le dio un golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo. El idiota casi lo hecha a perder y a pesar del golpe, no dejaba de ver a la maleza.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué no disparabas?

—Tadashi— fue lo único que contestó antes de girarse.

—¡Papá! ¡Te encontré!— el pequeño abrazó a su padre—. ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

—Me tropecé, ¿Por qué no estás en el lago?— lo dejó cuidando la caña y le puso unos audífonos, así no escucharía el alboroto.

—Te tardabas, ¡Tío Sessho!— gritó feliz.

Sesshoumaru comprendió porque Inuyasha dudó, no quería espantar al pequeño o que le viese matar a alguien.

—¿Vas a venir a la casa? ¿Mi tía, Sakura y Ryusei vinieron?

—Ya me tengo que ir, solo vine un momento— Tadashi se decepcionó al escucharlo.

—Ven a comer algo y luego te vas— ofreció Inuyasha a Sesshoumaru—. La comida no es tan mala— bromeó.

—La comida de mamá no es mala, me gusta.

—Era un chiste— revolvió el cabello de su hijo—. ¿Vienes o te quedas?— Sesshoumaru no contestó, solo los siguió.

 **...**

 _Hizo falta que Inuyasha volviese a lo que quedaba de la mansión Akashi para recordar todo, llenar esas lagunas en su cabeza._

 _Inuyasha en realidad tenía una granada y una bomba con temporizador. Ocultó la bomba de Naraku, pelearon sin darse descanso, cuando finalmente tuvo a Naraku, lo tomó de la ropa y le hizo creer que lo que le dejaba era la granada. Tenía 60 segundos para salir, rompió la ventana con un sillón, fueron necesarios dos intentos, miró hacia abajo, la caída iba ser dura, tal vez podía deslizarse por las rocas o saltar justo cuando la ola golpeaba, así intentaría esquivar las rocas._

 _Naraku seguía luchando por quitarse la ropa y sacar la "granada". Los dos se miraron, Inuyasha sonrió, dejó caer la granada y se impulsó._

 _Lo que Inuyasha no sabía es que Naraku ya tenía un plan, por eso le llevó hacía el escritorio, el falso librero estaba justo detrás, en los últimos segundos, se amputó una mano para fingir su muerte, se quitó la bomba y la lanzó hacía la ventana por donde saltó Inuyasha, aprovechando las dos explosiones, escapó._

— _Ya que atamos los cabos sueltos de ese día, los jefes dicen que te puedes ir— dijo Miroku, Inuyasha estaba terminando la terapia de ese día._

— _¿Irme? Naraku sigue suelto._

— _No creen que sea tan fuerte como antes, acabaste con gran parte de sus colegas y no tiene los mismos recursos._

— _Me quieren usar de carnada— ese era el verdadero plan._

— _Lo mismo pensé._

— _Serán desgraciados, no solo yo estaría de carnada, también mi familia, diles que si esos son sus términos, lo rechazo._

— _Yo no me preocuparía— interrumpió Hitomiko._

— _¿Qué sabes que nosotros no?— preguntó Inuyasha._

— _Alguien en Londres aceptó ayudar._

— _Jamás lo haría— el bastardo de Sesshoumaru nunca haría algo para ayudarle._

— _De hecho, esta es su idea._

 _¿Podía confiar en Sesshoumaru? ¿Podía confiarle su espalda? Él le detestaba, ¿Y si para atrapar a Naraku también acababa con él como "daño colateral"?._

 **...**

Al anochecer, Inuyasha acompañó a Sesshoumaru a su coche, le había ofrecido una habitación para que pasara la noche, pero la invitación fue rechazada, Sesshoumaru dijo que sus obligaciones no se podían posponer más. En el coche, Jaken ya aguardaba por su jefe.

—Sesshoumaru, gracias por lo de hoy.

—¿Cómo algo tan simple lo complicaste?

—Si era tan simple ¿Por qué no lo capturaste cuando pasó por Londres hace años?

—La única razón por la que no perseguí a Naraku fue por Rin— no iba ser responsable de que la raptasen de nuevo—. Jamás imaginé que tu lo terminarías cazando.

—En ese entonces no tenía a alguien que en realidad me importase— de haber tenido a Kagome, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes—. ¿En el chip te dieron la información de Naraku?

—¿Por qué me van a dar algo que ya tenía?

—¿Entonces qué...? La mía, se suponía que la borrarían ¿Por qué te la dieron?— preguntaba alterado.

—Sigues siendo un idiota.

—¿Entonces que te dieron?

—¿Por qué tanto interés? No es relevante.

—Sí tiene que ver conmigo, lo es.

—Me dieron la autorización para monitorear un sujeto de prueba, técnicamente eres un experimento y les perteneces.

—No, se supone que el suero no existió, está destruido— no quería pensar en que Totosai le engañó.

—El que no existe, eres tú, el experimento si existió y para que pudieses abandonar sus instalaciones, me dieron tu estudio, descuida, no aparece tu nombre.

—¿Qué me quieres decir?

—Que es mi responsabilidad vigilarte, que no pierdas el control de nuevo. Me voy, intenta no meterme en problemas.

Inuyasha sonrió y se quedó afuera hasta que perdió de vista el coche. Tal vez, la relación con Sesshoumaru ya no era tan mala, tal vez, Sesshoumaru no era tan malo como quería aparentar.

* * *

Aquella noche que prometía ser tranquila, llegó a su fin con el grito de Tadashi que asustó a sus padres. Inuyasha fue el primero en salir de la cama y correr a la habitación de su hijo.

—¡Papá!— ya estaba parado en la cama y su perro estaba junto a él.

—¿Qué pasó?— se acercó al pequeño y lo cargó—. Tranquilo, aquí estoy.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—Claro— iba saliendo cuando su hijo le jaló.

—No olvides a Shiro— señaló al perro que ya era más grande que su dueño.

—No olvido a Shiro— hizo una señal y el perro los siguió al dormitorio, Kagome ya había acomodado la cama para acostarlo.

—Mi pequeño, ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

—Sí, papá me dio permiso— saltó sobre el colchón.

—¿Qué lado quieres?

—En medio— se metió bajo las sábanas—. ¿Shiro puede estar aquí?

—No en la cama— dijo Inuyasha, no quería mal acostumbrar al perro.

—Está bien.

No pasó mucho para que Tadashi se durmiese. Desde que comenzó a dormir solo, Tadashi tenía pesadillas donde su padre ya no estaba, que nunca había vuelto. En la semana se repetían unas tres veces. Inuyasha procuraba estar con su hijo hasta que se dormía, le habían dejado dormir con su perro, pero nada funcionaba.

* * *

Kagome e Inuyasha, estaban sentados en el columpio detrás de su casa, observaban a su hijo jugar con Shiro, se tiraban sobre las hojas secas o Tadashi le lanzaba una pelota y el perro la tomaba, pero no se la daba. Era gracioso verlos "pelear" por la pelota.

—¿En qué piensas?— preguntó Kagome, Inuyasha llevaba tiempo pensativo.

—Cuando me reencontré contigo, yo... Se me pasó por la mente tener otro bebé, en verdad creía que no viviría y quería darle un hermanito a Tadashi, que no estuviera solo, fui egoísta, no pensaba en lo mal que tú la pasarías si de nuevo quedabas sola, pero luego, me diste ánimos.

—¿Quieres tenerlo ahora?

—No, Tadashi necesita ser solo él por ahora, no quiero que se sienta desplazado, necesita que seamos nosotros tres.

—Me parece buena idea— se recargó en el hombro del chico, las cosas apenas estaban volviendo a la normalidad y lo mejor era tomarse las cosas con calma—. ¿Puedo saber cómo hizo el súper papá para que su hijo duerma bien en la noche?— en toda una semana, Tadashi no se había levantado asustado.

—Le dejé un _walkietalkie_ , yo tengo el otro, si necesita algo solo tiene que hablar por el.

—Me sorprendes.

—Por cierto, toma— Inuyasha le dio un sobre a Kagome.

—¿Qué es?— en el sobre, solo decía "Ella".

—No lo sé, pero creo que es para ti.

—¡Papá! La pelota se fue a un hoyo.

—Le voy a ayudar.

Kagome abrió el sobre y sacó una carta, no entendía porque Inuyasha le dijo que era para ella. Desdobló la hoja y lo primero que notó, fue la fina caligrafía y comenzó a leer.

" _Sí estás leyendo esto porque Inuyasha te lo dio, es porque mi hijo encontró a la mujer correcta. Pero también quiere decir que yo morí y no estoy allí para compartir esa felicidad con él._

 _Ya te quiero, porque amas a mi hijo y él a ti. Amas a este terco, inquieto, imprudente, desordenado, trabajador y amoroso muchacho._

 _Ahora tu mano reemplaza la mía, tus ojos son lo que lo llena de paz, tu voz es la más dulce melodía que puede escuchar y tu corazón es su hogar._

 _Eres tú quien sostiene su corazón. El mismo corazón que latió junto a mi pecho cada noche que lo tuve en brazos._

 _Sus besos de buenas noches, sus sueños y pesadillas, son tuyos también._

 _Siempre anhelé tener una hija, nunca llegó. Pero ahora entiendo que tú lo serías. Es una lástima que no llegué a conocerte._

 _Tal vez en esta carta no pueda contarte todos los secretos, anécdotas y manías sobre él. Pero confió que sabrás descubrirlos por ti misma, por algo te eligió, por algo te confió su corazón, como sé que tú le has confiado el tuyo._

 _Eduqué a mi hijo para que respete a una mujer, la valore, la respete, no la vea como un inferior y la honre. Le enseñé que debe respetar tu espacio, sin embargo, nunca abandonarte._

 _Me esforcé para criar a mi hijo como un chico fuerte, humilde, valiente, honorable, justo, respetuoso, honesto, que no tema pedir ayuda y nunca se rinda._

 _Sé que cometí algunos errores, pero no puedo tomar todo el crédito o la culpa por sus cualidades o defectos._

 _Va a adquirir su propia personalidad y singularidades. Descubrirás cuáles son a cada paso que lo conozcas, hasta que un día, lo conocerás mejor que nadie en este mundo._

 _Tus padres están perdiendo a su hija, la dejan ir de su lado para que forme su propia familia. Pero les digo que nunca van a perderte, ahora también ganan otro hijo._

 _Seguramente en alguna ocasión se romperán el corazón, no se puede evitar. Un corazón es especial y una vez que se rompe, nunca vuelve a ser igual. Trabajen en arreglar sus diferencias, hablen de lo que les molesta el uno del otro. Sí entre ambos logran sanar sus heridas, su vínculo se hará más fuerte, ese corazón roto será más difícil devolver a romper._

 _Le pido a los Dioses para que permitan que una vida crezca en tu vientre, Inuyasha no lo dice, no lo sabe o solo quiere negarlo por miedo, pero como su madre, sé que quiere una familia. Te apuesto que será el padre más amoroso que puedas imaginar. Nunca te vas a arrepentir de elegirlo._

 _Solo me queda decirte: Bienvenida a la familia."_

Kagome se secó las lágrimas, ni por un instante se le pasó por la mente que la carta fuese de Izayoi. Sentía tantas cosas en su pecho, tantos sentimientos que no podía controlar al igual que sus lágrimas.

—Kagome— Inuyasha la sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?— preguntó al arrodillarse y mostrarle un anillo.

—Si quiero— no lo pensó dos veces, lo abrazó y besó.

* * *

Inuyasha fue el primero en despertar, Kagome se abrazaba a él como si fuese su almohada, le acarició el cabello y besó en la frente. Vio la hora, faltaban unos minutos más para que el despertador sonase y Kagome se levantara para ir al trabajo.

—Kagome, despierta.

—Todavía no quiero.

—Entonces suéltame para preparar el desayuno— así podía ir ahorrando tiempo.

—Quédate un ratito más— no tenía intenciones de soltar al chico.

—Eres una perezosa ¿Sabías? — Kagome sonrió—. Ya es hora, levántate citadina ¿Qué te da gracia?— ahora ella se reía.

—Hace mucho no me decías "citadina".

—Arriba, luego andas corriendo.

Kagome se alistaba para ir a su trabajo y Tadashi la observaba desde la cama. Él había ido hace dos semanas pero se aburrió, a esos niños apenas les enseñaban a leer y él ya sabía. Lo que si le gustó, fue pintar con sus dedos y jugar.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Pero te aburriste, el viernes te llevó, es día de manualidades— Tadashi hizo un puchero.

—¿Y si me ayudas en la tienda?— sugirió Inuyasha.

—¿Podemos ir a dejarla?

—Como siempre— el pequeño salió corriendo de la habitación de sus padres y fue por su chamarra—. Está celoso— dijo Inuyasha a Kagome—. Cuando vamos por ti y te ve con otros niños, pone cara de enojo.

—¿De quién lo sacaría?— arqueó una ceja al verlo.

—De los dos.

 **...**

Tadashi veía a su padre con atención, estaba limpiando la tienda, pero parecía que no lo disfrutaba, se estiraba, frotaba sus ojos y bostezaba, como si estuviese cansado, pero estaba seguro que no lo estaba.

—¿Extrañas pelear con los malos?— preguntó finalmente.

—¿A qué viene eso?— era una pregunta extraña.

—Te aburres.

—No me aburro.

—Bostezas mucho y frotas tus ojos.

—Ven aquí— lo subió al mostrador para tenerlo a su altura—. Por tres años fui de un lado a otro, mi vida era siempre estar alerta. Aquí todo es tranquilo, menos preocupaciones, menos gente, pero la gran diferencia es que te tengo a ti y a tu madre, eso no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

—¿Eres feliz?

—Demasiado— dijo con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo juntos?

—Ya lo hacemos, te ayudó aquí.

—Algo más, puedo enseñarte béisbol, a nadar, podemos construir algo.

—A manejar.

—Para eso debes ser un poco más grande, no alcanzas aun los pedales— a Inuyasha le enterneció la inocencia de su hijo—. Piensa en otra cosa.

—¡Inuyasha, ya vine!— interrumpió un joven pelirrojo.

—Shippou— ese mocoso interrumpia en mal momento.

—¿Él es tu hijo? Hola soy Shippou ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tadashi.

—Creí estabas en la ciudad, cursando la universidad— en los meses que llevaban, no habían visto a Shippou y sus padres dijeron que ahora vivía en el campus.

—Ya tengo días libres y quise venir a saludar, esperaba ver a Kagome.

—Viene más tarde.

—Me alegra que volvieran, más por Kagome, tú sigues siendo un perro tonto.

Inuyasha sonrió, la relación con Shippou siempre fue pesada, cuando lo conoció se estaba volviendo algo rebelde y fue que le ofreció trabajar en la tienda, fue así que se responsabilizó y no se fue por mal camino.

—Y Tadashi ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela? Ya tienes edad para ir ¿Verdad?

—Me aburro, pero mis papás dicen que pronto iré a la primaria.

—Pero el kinder es lo más fácil y divertido, te enseñan a leer, juegas, aprendes los números, aprendes los colores y pintas con los dedos.

—Todo eso ya lo sé, pero me gusta pintar.

—¿Por qué te van a llevar a la primaria? ¿No tienes como tres años?

—Para aprender más cosas y tengo tres años ocho meses.

—Tadashi ya sabe leer y escribir— explicó Inuyasha al ver la cara de confusión en Shippou—. Mi hijo es muy listo.

—Takahashi, vengo a tomar tu pedido— fueron interrumpidos por un hombre, era el proveedor de Inuyasha.

—Yamamoto, te esperaba más tarde, deja encuentro la lista— Inuyasha revisaba los papeles que tenía, pero no encontraba la lista de lo que iba a pedir.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo— se burló Yamamoto.

—Debía tenerla por aquí, no importa, que sean dos cajas de sardinas, tres de fideos, cuatro de arroz...

—Cinco— interrumpió Tadashi.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó Inuyasha.

—Cinco, no cuatro.

¡Cierto! Tadashi le ayudó hacer la lista. Su hijo le había salvado.

—¿Me ayudas a hacer el pedido?

—¿Y podemos pedir helado?— le gustaba ser de ayuda a su papá y las recompensas valían la pena.

—Estamos casi en invierno, no creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Chocolates, papas y galletas?

—Sí, eso si puedes pedir.

Yamamoto y Shippou, observaban confundidos y curiosos a Tadashi, el primero había escuchado rumores de que era un niño muy listo pero no creyó que tanto, y el segundo, no salía de su asombro, ahora entendía porque se aburría en el jardín de niños.

* * *

Febrero llegó y con el, la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome, ninguno de los dos quería posponerla más. Tendrían algo pequeño, nada ostentoso, luego de todo lo vivido, solo querían a la familia y amigos más cercanos. Al finalizar la ceremonia, se reunirían todos en el comedor para la cena.

Inuyasha ya vestía su _montsuki_ , la última vez que vistió algo similar fue en la universidad, cuando practicaba kendo. Y ahora, estaba en la recamara de Tadashi poniéndole su _hakama_ azul marino.

—¿Tengo que llevar esto? No puedo moverme bien.

—Sí, solo será un momento, luego te la quitas, siéntate, te voy a poner las _tabi_.

—No quiero, se siente raro— se quejó al mover los pies— Quiero llevar las de Batman y tenis.

—Debes llevar las _tabi_.

—¡No!— se bajó de la cama y se escondió bajo ella.

—Tadashi sal de allí— se agachó e intentó alcanzarlo, pero él no cabía—. ¿Ahora por qué haces berrinche?

—No quiero usar eso— se pegó más a la pared para que no le alcanzara su padre.

—Tienes que hacerlo, póntelas por tu mamá— intentó convencerlo con eso, pero no funcionó—. ¿Por qué lloras?— preguntó intentando conservar la calma.

—No quiero que se casen.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?— eso lo dejó descolocado y dolido, tanto que creyó escuchar mal.

—¡Si se casan me van a dejar solo otra vez!— gritó al llorar más.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan tonta?— se tiró de panza al suelo y estiró un brazo intentando tocar a su hijo.

—Ayer estaba bajo la mesa y lo escuché.

—Ven aquí, Tadashi por favor, nunca te volveríamos a dejar— ni él, ni Kagome habían dicho algo semejante ¿Por qué su hijo le decía eso?

—Las amigas de mamá... preguntaban a donde se irían de... de luna de miel y con quién me iban a dejar— explicó en medio de sollozos.

Inuyasha comprendió todo, aquí el problema era que su hijo escuchó una conversación entre la amigas de Kagome, donde la chica no estaba presente.

—No nos vamos a ir a ningún lado.

—¿Lo prometes?— preguntó al limpiarse la nariz con la manga de su _haori_.

—Lo prometo, y cuando lleguemos a ir, tú vendrás con nosotros— Tadashi estiró la mano y se dejó llevar por su padre—. Deja de llorar— abrazó a su hijo, tomó una playera de la cama para limpiarle las lágrimas y mocos.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No ¿Por qué lo estaría?— se levantó por la botella de agua que siempre dejaban junto a la cama y limpió lo mejor que pudo las manchas de mocos—. Deja acomodarte la ropa.

—¿Y las _tabi_?

—Puedes ponerte las de Batman y llevar tenis— que Kagome le regañase luego—. Listo, tu cara ya no tiene lágrimas— todo estaba en su lugar, esperaba que su hijo siguiese así al menos una hora.

—Pareces un samurái, solo te falta una _katana_ , a mamá le va a gustar— comentó al ver a su padre alisar y sacudir su ropa.

—¿Eso crees? — en verdad esperaba que así fuese.

—¡Sí!

— _Toc toc_ , ¿Interrumpo?

—Tío Miroku— saludó Tadashi al verlo.

—Hola renacuajo ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Bien!

—¿Kimi, Yumi y Komori?

—En el patio, yo vine a ayudarle a tu padre con su ropa.

—Papá ¿Puedo ir al patio?

—No te ensucies o mamá nos regañará— Tadashi salió corriendo.

—Sango le escuchó llorar— esa era la verdadera razón de subir.

—Nada que no pudiese manejar.

—Me di cuenta, ¿Sesshoumaru vino? — preguntó Miroku, no lo había visto.

—Sí, llegó ayer con su familia, creo que Rin lo obligó a venir.

—¿Nervioso por la boda?

—No mucho.

—Tienes al revés tu haori.

Inuyasha suspiró, tal vez si estaba algo nervioso, se lo colocó bien, pero había algo que le rondaba en la cabeza y no le dejaba tranquilo.

—¿Qué pasa? Dímelo o llegarás con esa cara y preocuparas a Kagome.

—Hubo momentos en que creí que no viviría, y ahora me voy a casar con Kagome.

—Y debes concentrarte en eso, este eres tú, Takahashi Inuyasha, ya nunca más volverá Saotome Rinne. Todo va a salir bien, y si necesitas algún consejo, siempre puedes consultarme.

—Miroku, gracias.

—¿Para qué están los amigos?— le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Algo más, la agencia te manda un regalo— le entregó una llave y una carta de propietario.

—¿Un hidroavión? ¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora? ¿Creí que los habías dejado?

—Calma, solo es un regalo del director y sabes que nunca les podré dejar por completo. Es tuyo si lo quieres, sin trucos.

—A Tadashi le va a encantar.

 **...**

Kagome estaba tan nerviosa con aquel kimono blanco, sentía que llevaba demasiadas cosas encima y tal vez a Inuyasha no le gustaría, ella apenas se veía, las telas la cubrían casi por completo. Pero esos nervios desaparecieron y fueron reemplazados por otros cuando vio a Inuyasha, se veía malditamente atractivo con su _montsuki,_ fue como una fantasía recién descubierta, parecía un guerrero samurái. Respiró profundo, tenía que calmarse, calmar las ganas de saltarle encima y besarlo.

Por su parte, Inuyasha no supo cómo es que no tropezó y logró llegar hasta Kagome, cuando la vio quedó embelesado, a pesar de todas las telas que llevaba, era hermosa y cuando logró ver sus ojos, supo que la amaba tanto que no había palabras para describirlo.

 **...**

Inuyasha ya no llevaba su _montsuki_ , se había cambiado por una camisa blanca, pantalón y chaleco gris. Estar toda la celebración con la otra ropa hubiese sido de lo más tedioso. Veía a lo lejos a Kagome, ya no llevaba su kimono blanco, ahora llevaba un vestido más sencillo, platicaba con Sango y Rin, mientras intentaba que Tadashi no siguiese comiendo pastel. Se giró al sentir a alguien a su espalda, era Kouga, llevaba una mochila y su casco en la mano.

—Te vas— no hicieron falta explicaciones.

—Sí, voy a viajar un poco— necesitaba reencontrarse de nuevo—. Les visitaré pronto, a menos que no quieras.

—Si te consigues una novia eres bienvenido— bromeó.

—Nos vemos.

—¿No vas a despedirte de Kagome y Tadashi?

—¿Y arriesgarme a que me mates?

—Te aprecian— era verdad que seguía sintiendo celos de Kouga, pero los estaba superando.

—Están felices, no les aguademos la fiesta.

Inuyasha acompañó a Kouga afuera, le debía tanto, cuidó de Kagome y Tadashi, arriesgó su vida por ellos.

—Kouga ¿Te vas?— preguntó Kagome, había ido a buscar a Inuyasha y al no verlo, salió al patio delantero.

—Vaya, yo pensaba no arruinarte el día.

—¿Volverás a visitarnos?

—Tal vez para fin de año.

—Muchas gracias, buen viaje— abrazó y dio un beso en la mejilla a Kouga, iba a extrañarlo.

* * *

Inuyasha y Kagome no podían creer que ya hubiese pasado otro año más, su pequeño cumplía cuatro años, en esta ocasión Tadashi ya había soplado a las velas el solo, aun no se animaba a morder el pastel pero había dado un gran paso. Se había divertido jugando con otros niños en los inflables. Al acabar la fiesta, Inuyasha comía clandestinamente otro trozo de pastel, se suponía debía estar recogiendo, pero ese pastel lo tentó.

—Papá, quiero un hermanito— Inuyasha casi se atraganta, su hijo salió de la nada y le pedía eso.

—Es complicado por ahora.

—Pero fue mi deseo y dijiste que lo que yo quisiera.

—Piénsalo bien, ya no serías solo tú.

—¡Por eso! Me aburro— quería alguien con quien jugar.

—Que tengas un hermanito no es algo de un día para otro, y puede ser hermana.

—Lo sé, debo esperar que la panza de mamá sea enorme— abrió grande los brazos—. ¿Y si son dos? Niño y niña.

—Es más complicado que sean dos.

—Pero tío Miroku tiene gemelas.

—Hagamos esto, voy a hablar con tu madre y...

—Ya le dije, dijo "Dile a tu padre" ¿Voy a tenerlo? — volvió a preguntar con ojitos de cachorro.

Inuyasha tenía un tic en el ojo, estaba seguro que su amada esposa, ahora mismo se estaba riendo de él. ¡Pero ya se las pagaría! Él reiría al último.

—Solo si comprendes que puede que tengas un hermano o hermana.

—No importa, podremos jugar ¿Verdad? — preguntó emocionado.

—Al principio no porque va ser muy chiquito, cuando crezca seguro que si.

—¿Voy a tener uno? — volvió a preguntar con impaciencia.

—Si, lo tendrás.

—¡Mamá!— salió corriendo a la sala—. ¡Papá dijo que voy a tener un hermanito!

* * *

Eran dos días antes de año nuevo y a medio día, Kouga llegó a Shikon para visitar a sus amigos, ya había quedado con ellos. Bajó del coche y lo primero que vio, fue a Tadashi jugar en la nieve del jardín, le extrañaba que Inuyasha le dejase solo. Escuchó la otra puerta del coche cerrarse y volteó a ver a su acompañante, la chica se acercó y entraron a la propiedad.

—¡Kouga!— gritó Tadashi al verlo.

—¡Mira que grande estas!— lo cargó para abrazarlo.

—Te fuiste sin decirme— le reclamó.

—Perdóname, no me gustan las despedidas.

—Y no viniste a mi cumpleaños.

—Estaba de viaje, pero te mande un obsequio.

—Sí, mi papá me lo dio, gracias— Kouga le envió un _dron_.

—Hola pequeño— saludó la chica al ver que el niño la miraba fijamente—. Ya me conocías soy...

—Ayame, vives en las montañas.

—Te hablaron de mí— le sonrió, no esperaba que el niño la recordase.

—No exactamente— murmuró Kouga, no le había dicho a Ayame sobre Tadashi— ¿Qué hacías afuera solo?

—No estaba solo, jugaba con Shiro— señaló a su perro.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Mamá haciendo la comida, ¡Hace un pay de manzana!— ya quería comerlo—. Y mi papá fue a reparar un techo.

—Tadashi espero no estés afuera, tu padre ya te dijo que...— Kagome no podía perderlo de vista un segundo, porque ya lo tenía afuera jugando, era tan impaciente—. Kouga, bienvenido, hola Ayame, me alegra que decidieses venir, ¿Por qué te saliste?— miró con severidad a su hijo.

—Estaba aburrido y me quedé en el patio, estaba con Shiro, el me cuida— dijo como si eso fuese razón suficiente para no ser regañado.

—Vengan adentro— Kagome suspiró, Inuyasha había entrenado a Shiro para que cuidase a Tadashi.

—Mamá ¿Puedo jugar con Kouga afuera?

—Viene llegando, deja que primero deje sus cosas y...

—Por mí no hay problema— intervino Kouga.

—Que se ponga su chamarra y gorro.

Tadashi y Kouga se quedaron en el recibidor alistándose, Ayame acompañó a Kagome a la cocina.

—Así que... Sakura no es tu nombre— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Ayame.

—No, perdón por mentir.

—Ya sospechaba que había algo extraño, Kouga ya me explicó y los entiendo.

—¿Quieres ponche?— Kagome le sirvió una taza a su invitada—. Tú y Kouga ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

—Nada, lo acompaño porque quería verles.

—¿En verdad? Yo creí que por lo menos alguna cita.

—No, llegó a las montañas hace tres meses, se instaló en la casa que ocupaban y no hace mucho me confesó su verdadero nombre, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que mi abuelo lo sabía.

—¿Qué sabía?

—Que eran prófugos, mi abuelo en su juventud, tuvo contacto con la agencia, reconoció de inmediato a Kouga como agente, no por conocerlo de antes, dijo que todos esos agentes tenían cierto tipo. Ahora deberías verlos, él parece más su nieto que yo, se la pasan contándose sus historias, parecen dos abuelos— ambas chicas rieron.

—Creo que si Kouga te trajo, debe ser porque ya no le eres indiferente— intentó darle ánimos.

—¡Kagome, ya vine! ¿Ya nadie habló?— en esos días las reparaciones en las casas se le juntaban—. Hola— saludó a la pelirroja.

—Ayame, te presento a Inuyasha— dijo Kagome.

—Un gusto.

—Gracias por la invitación.

—Eres amiga de Kagome, así que está bien, ¿Y el lobo?— si esa chica ya estaba en la casa, Kouga también.

—Jugando afuera con Tadashi.

—Yo contesto— Inuyasha fue a la sala al escuchar el teléfono.

—¡Vaya! Sí que Tadashi se parece a su padre— Ayame había quedado impactada—. No es muy sociable ¿Cierto?— ella se lo imaginó como un chico extrovertido.

—Es de pocas palabras.

—Kagome, voy a otro trabajo, no tardo.

La azabache sonrió y asintió, aunque se le viese animado, ella sabía que lo que Inuyasha realmente quería, era estar con Tadashi.

 **…**

Kouga y Ayame se instalaban en sus dormitorios antes de cenar, mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Kagome veían a su hijo hacer bolas de nieve, que apilaba bajo un árbol.

—Puedo escuchar los murmullos en tu cabeza— dijo Kagome, notaba muy pensativo a su esposo.

—Daría lo que fuera por recuperar ese tiempo perdido— Tadashi crecía muy rápido y él se había perdido los primeros años.

—Aún te quedan muchos más con él y estoy segura que jamás te lo reprochará.

—¿Y si lo hace?

—No lo hará, es un niño listo y generoso, que comprende porque debiste dejarnos.

—Me hubiese gustado tenerlo desde más pequeño, aunque me mandaban los videos, no era lo mismo, me perdí de tantas cosas.

—Aún hay más cosas que puedes disfrutar con él— entrelazó sus manos con las de él—. Le has enseñado a nadar, pescan juntos y esa casita para Shiro, les quedó muy bien, sin olvidar lo feliz que se pone cuando pasan tiempo en el hidroavión. Hasta me hacen sentir celosa, no les entiendo cuando hablan de motores y esas cosas.

—No tienes que estarlo, podemos enseñarte.

—No gracias, eso es algo de ustedes, yo puedo compartir el nadar y tengo las clases de cocina— a Tadashi le gustaba preparar postres, su parte favorita era cuando podía limpiar el tazón.

—¿Cuándo le diremos?

—Hoy, antes de dormir.

Finalmente el deseo de Tadashi se iba a cumplir, en el verano, iba ser hermano mayor.

* * *

En la recámara, Kagome estaba sentada en la cama con un bultito amarillo en brazos e Inuyasha cargaba a su hijo, era el primer día de la bebé en la casa. Tadashi observaba fijamente su hermanita, Inuyasha y Kagome ya se preocupaban, su hijo no decía nada, ni un "Hola". Ellos suponían que estaría contento, desde que se enteró que iba ser hermano mayor, cuidaba a su madre y le gustaba dormir junto al lugar donde crecía la bebé, pero ahora, no parecía feliz.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Kagome a su hijo.

—Es chiquita— fue lo único que dijo.

—Todos los bebés son así.

—Es suavecita y roja— dijo al tocarle la cara— Apenas tiene cabello.

—Le va a crecer.

—¿Le dolió?— señaló las orejas donde ya había aretitos.

—No, ni se despertó.

—¿Podemos comer helado?— preguntó a su padre.

—Vamos a la cocina.

Inuyasha solo pensaba en que tal vez, fue mala idea tener tan pronto a la bebé, Tadashi no parecía contento, seguramente esperaba otra cosa o ya se había arrepentido de pedirla.

—No te ves feliz— dijo Inuyasha cuando sentó a su hijo en la barra de la cocina.

—¿Quién la va a cuidar?

—Todos.

—¿Y cuándo mamá este trabajando y tú en la tienda? Yo voy a estar en la escuela— decía con preocupación.

—¿Te preocupa que se quede sola? — Tadashi asintió, aquello liberó un poco a Inuyasha—. Yo la tendré en la tienda y en otras ocasiones tus abuelos. ¿Es todo lo que te molesta?

—Creo— contestó al comer su helado.

 **...**

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, todos dormían, menos un pequeño que se había despertado. Se levantó de la cama y fue a la habitación de sus padres, vio a la bebé dormir junto a su mamá en una cunita, fue al lado de su papá y lo llamó.

—Papá.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó adormilado.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí?

—Sube— le ayudó a subir a la cama y lo puso en medio.

—Papá, ¿Ya te dormiste?

—No.

—¿La quieren más a ella?— Inuyasha abrió de golpe los ojos.

—Claro que no— así que eso le molestaba a su hijo, ya decía él que al final Tadashi resentiría no ser único—. Vamos afuera, tu mamá necesita dormir.

Se levantó y salieron al muelle, se sentaron y miraron las estrellas. Inuyasha recordó la vez en que Kagome le acompañó en ese mismo lugar a causa de sus pesadillas.

—¿Por qué piensas que la queremos más?

—No lo sé— se encogió de hombros.

—Te voy a decir un secreto, los queremos igual, pero tú eres muy especial, fuiste el primero y mi razón para volver, cuando naciste y te toqué, me sentí tan feliz. Una felicidad diferente a tu hermana.

—Me vas a seguir enseñando cosas ¿Verdad?

—Siempre.

—¿Me vas a enseñar a volar?— miró el hidroavión.

—Definitivamente.

—¿Me puedes enseñar a pelear?

—¿Para qué quieres aprender?

—Así puedo cuidar mejor de mi hermanita, si es tan bonita como mamá, los niños la van a seguir.

Inuyasha intentó no pensar en ese futuro.

—No sé si tu madre apruebe que te enseñe a pelear.

—No tenemos que decirle— sonrió con complicidad.

—Será nuestro secreto— si Kagome lo descubría, usaría en su defensa "Tú también aprendiste, Kouga te enseñó".

—Papá, tengo sueño— bostezó y se recargó en el pecho de su padre.

—¿A tu cama? — Tadashi negó—. Con nosotros será.

* * *

Tadashi estaba subido en la cama con su hermanita, agitaba una sonaja frente a ella, le sonreía y le daba besos, quería hacerla reír, pero ella solo bostezaba y apenas abría sus ojos. Volteó a ver a sus padres, seguían hablando sobre nombres de bebés.

—Akiko, Emi, Mizuki, Momo— sugería Kagome.

—No me gustan.

—¿Ves como no es tan fácil?

—Podemos esperar unos días más.

—Claro que no, ya pasó una semana— Inuyasha no se libraría de elegir el nombre de su hija.

—Con Tadashi fue más tiempo.

—Y luego me reclamaste por el segundo nombre, además, tuviste todos estos meses para pensarlo.

—¿Qué te parece Ukyo?

—¿Qué hacen?— preguntó Tadashi.

—Eligiendo nombre para tu hermanita— respondió Kagome.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque necesita uno.

—Eso lo sé, pero ella ya tiene uno ¿Quieren otro? ¿Quieren tenga dos como yo?

—¿Ya tiene nombre?— preguntó un confundido Inuyasha ¿De qué se había perdido?

—Ya, a ella le gusta.

—¿Quién se lo puso?

—Yo.

—¿Y cuál es?— preguntó Kagome.

—Hikari.

—Creo que es perfecto— sonrió Inuyasha.

¿Qué mejor nombre que Hikari? Después de tantas sombras y oscuridad, la luz había prevalecido aunque casi se llega a apagar. Volvieron a estar juntos, como una familia.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **10/01/18**

 **ES TODO. Muchas gracias a todas las lindas personas que se han pasado a leerla (dejasen rew o no). Deseo que les gustase y nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
